yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Beşikdüzü Köy Estitüsü
BEŞİKDÜZÜ KÖY ENSTİTÜSÜNÜN KURULUŞU 'Karadeniz Kıyıları Çok Güzeldi' İstanbul’da birkaç gün kaldım. Muharrem Karamızrak’tan, Beşikdüzü’nde açılan ilk kurs ve çevre üzerinde bilgiler aldım. İnsanlardan ve doğadan gelen güçlüklerin önemli olacağı anlaşılıyordu. Karamızrak’ın çok şikayetleri vardı. Sıtma, özellikle zehirli sıtma, halkı kırıp geçiriyordu. Alışveriş konusundaki güçlükleri, aracıların dalaveralarını uzun uzun anlattı. Neredeyse enstitünün orada açılmaması fikrinde idi. Ben, halen kalabalık bir insan topluluğunun bütün bu güçlüklere rağmen tutunup yaşayabildiği bir ortamda, bir devlet kurumunun rahatça tutunabileceği. Hele bu kurum köy enstitüsü gibi bir örgüt olursa, çevreye de etkili olacağı ve koşulları kısa bir sürede değiştirebileceği, değiştirmesi gerektiği görüşünde idim. İhsan Kalabay da Trabzon Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğüne atanmıştı. O ailesiyle, ben yalnız, beraber uzun bir vapur yolculuğu yaptık. İlk olarak gördüğüm Karadeniz kıyılarıçok güzeldi. Evler, yeşillikler içinde dağınık villalar gibi görünüyordu. Yeşilliğin bütün nüansları vardı. Vapur hep kıyıdan gidiyor, duracağı yerlerde açıkta demir atıyordu. Yük ve yolcu taşıyan kayık ve motorlardaki yerli insanlar çok hareketli kişilerdi. Telaşlı davranışları, heyecanlı, adeta bağırarak konuşmaları dikkati çekiyordu. Vapurun güvertelerinde kemençeler çalınıyor, kalabalık insan grupları bütün vücutlarını titreterek saatlerce aynı tempoda horon tepiyorlardı. Denizin, kıyıların seyrine doyum olmayan değişik güzellikleri, güverte ve ambar yolcuları arasındaki canlılık, Kalaba’yla yaptığımız sohbetler, yeni ödevim üzerinde kurduğum hayaller, yaptığım planlar içinde, güzel, dinlendirici bir yolculuk yaptım. İşte bizim tarlamız olacak karadeniz bu idi. Gerçekten de ucu bucağı olmayan sahipsiz bir tarla idi. Hayrullah Örs, Karadeniz’de her mevsim sürü halinde balıkların birbirlerini kovaladıklarını söylemiş, bunların yaşayış özelliklerini anlatmıştı. Uzaklarda yunusların dalıp çıkışlarını, vapuru kovalayan iri balıkları görüyorduk. Fakat bir tek balıkçı ekibine rastlayamamıştık. Zonguldak, Sinop, Samsun, Ordu ve Giresun’daki duraklamalarda kıyıya çıkarak, bu şehirlerimizi görmeye çalıştım. Beşikdüzü’nüuzaktan görerek geçtik, Vakfıkebir’de kısa bir duruştan sonra Trabzon’a kavuştuk. Beşikdüzü, bütün güzelliğiyle içime ferahlık vermişti. Beşikdağı, önce dik, sonra tatlı bir inişle yemyeşil ince bir şerit biçimindeki düzlüğe ulaşıyordu. Hayatımın kimbilir kaç yılı burada geçecekti. İstenenleri, düşündüklerimi gerçekleştirebilecek miydim? Bir kaç yıl sonra buradan geçenler, bu güzel kıyıda bir değişiklik görebilecekler miydi? Trabzon’da uzağa demirleyen vapurumuzdan heyecanlıinsan bağırışları arasında bir motorla iskeleye çıktık. İlk hamsi tavasını o gece, İhsan Kalabay’larla birlikte “Yeşil”lokantasında yedik. Trabzon çok güzel bir şehirdi, fakat, denize paralel yolları, denizi kaplayan yapılarıyla, bir deniz şehri özelliğinden uzaklaşmak ister gibiydi. Trabzon’da üç gün kaldım. Çarşısını, pazarını, kerestecilerini, demirci ve marangoz atölyelerini dolaştım. Enstitüye gerekli olacağını düşündüğüm her şeyi incelemeye çalıştım. Vali, Osman Sabri Adal’dı. Kendisiyle tanıştım. Her işimizde yardımcı olacağını söylüyordu. Kuruluş ödeneği olarak Trabzon Maliyesi’ne üç bin lira gönderilmişti. Bundan ilk ödemeyi, bir pilli radyo ve bir telefon alıcısına yaptım. Moloz’da, balıkçıların içinde dolaştım; neler öğrenmem gerektiğini pek bilmeden bulabildiklerimle görüştüm. 'Ve Nihayet Beşikdüzü' Yollar bozuktu. Her kilometrede değişik güzellikler vardı. Azgınlığıyla ünlü Karadeniz çarşaf gibiydi. Akçaabat’ta başlayan pis koku İskefye’de dayanılmaz bir hal aldı. Burada yunusların yağını sızdırıp leşlerini tütün tarlalarına atıyorlarmış. Koku bundanmış. Vapurdan villa gibi görünen evler derme-çatma şeylerdi. Rutubetten korunmak için iki katlı yapılmışlardı. Sonradan bunların içlerini, buralarda yaşayan insanların bütün sefaletini, onlarla beraber yaşayarak görecektim. Beşikdüzü’nde 4.5 km. Uzaklıkta olan ilçemiz Vakfıkebir büyükçe bir köydü. Beşikdüzü’ne hava kararırken girdik. O gece halk odasında bir çok kişilerle tanıştım. Bir yıl önceki kursun bütün olaylarını bir çırpıda anlattılar. Şevket Karadeniz çok ilgi gösteriyor, sözcülük yapıyordu. Önceki yılın eğitmen kursundan asıl yakınmaları, müdürün ödeneği ilçeye getirilmeyip ilde tutması ve alışverişi hep Trabzon’dan yapmasında toplanıyordu. Hatta bunu üstü kapalı bir biçimde, müdürün fazla yolluk almak isteğine bağlıyorlardı. Vakfıkebir-Beşikdüzü rekabetini de hemen sezdirdiler. Beşikdüzü o günlerde Gümrük ve Tekel bakanı olan Raif Karadeniz’in köyü idi. Her konu üzerinde bilgi aldım. Sıtma konusunu, üstükapalı geçiştirmeye çalışıyorlardı. İlk planda en önemli konu sıtma savaşı olacaktı; başka çare yoktu. Yiyecek, giyecek ve inşaat gereçleri konularıkolay çözümleneceğe benziyordu. İlk gecenin izlenimleri, umduğumdan iyiydi. Bu ilk tanıştığım kişilerle oldukça anlaşmıştım. 'Genel Durum ve İncelemeler' Kurs, yeni ilkokul binasında açılmıştı. Bir mutfak yapılmıştı. Bu yıl eğitmen kursu eski okul binasında açılacak , yeni okul binası derslik ve yatakhane olarak Enstitü öğrencilerine ayrılacaktı. Emrimize verilen Bucak Müdürlüğü binasını kız yatakhanesi ve idare işler için kullanacaktım. Ertesi gün durumu görünce bu karara varmış ve ona göre hazırlığa başlamıştım. Bir yıl önceki kurs sırasında alınmış iki atımız vardı. Bir seyis, iki hizmetli ve iki memurumuz da hazırdı. Çıplak okul avlusundan başka bir karış toprağımız yoktu. İçme ve kullanma suyu köyün çeşmesinden taşıma yoluyla sağlanacaktı. Tuvalet, yeni okul binası içindeki iki yerden ibaretti. Verilen emre göre, eğitmen kursu, Mart sonunda 75 kişilik bir kadro ile hemen açılacak; biz, Köy Enstitüleri Kanunu çıkınca, 50 öğrenci ile çalışmaya başlayacaktık. Enstitünün asıl planlıkuruluşyeri olarak düşünülen Çamlıkdüzü, deniz kıyısında, tüm kumluk, işe yaramadığı için boş duran bir alandı. Devletin malı idi. Yakın çevreyi, yerlilerden İlyas Gözaçan ve Şevket Karadeniz ile dolaştık. Köylünün üretimi, geçimi, özellikleri, gelenekleri, yaşayışı, tarihi, Rusların işgali sırasında olup bitenler, iklim özellikleri gibi konularda ilk öğretmenlerim onlar oldular. İlk günlerde atla yaptığım uzun gezilerde, Beşikdüzü’ne bağlı yakın köyleri, iş başındaki eğitmenleri gördüm, köylülerle konuştum. Taş, kum ve diğer inşaat gereçleri yönünden incelemeler yaptım. Balıkçılık yok denecek kadar azdı. Bomba ile avlanılıyordu. Bu yüzden elleri, kolları kopmuş insanlar gösteriyorlardı. Her gün, koma halindeki zehirli sıtmalılar, henüz tekerlekli bir aracın girmediği köylerden, sallarla (1) ilçeye taşınıyordu. Vakfıkebir’de bir tek hükümet doktorundan başka doktor yoktu. *#Sırtta taşınan bir cins sedye Beşikdüzü ve dolaylarıbataklıklarla, durgun sularla dolu idi. Rutubetli, sıcak yaz aylarında, daha da çoğalan sinekten kurtulmak için, kıyıda yaşayan halk, inekleriyle uzak yaylalara göç ediyordu. İri birer keçi büyüklüğündeki ineklerin beslenmeleri de bu göçleri zorunlu kılıyordu. Köylüler “yazları göç etmesek ne malımızdan ne canımızdan hayır kalır” diyorlardı. Yapılacak ilk iş yakın çevredeki bataklıkları, durgun suları yok etmek olmalıydı. Buraları ilk günlerde saptamaya başladım. Binaların badana edilmesi ve en gerekli eşyaların sağlanması, daha kimse gelmeden tamamlanmalıydı. İçme ve kullanma suyunun bulunup getirilmesi, yeter sayıda tuvalet ve bir hamam yapılması, ilk zorlayıcı barınma işleri olacaktı. Sonra sıra işliklere gelecekti. İnşaat için bir marangoz ve demircilik işliğinin kurulması gerekti. Kızlar için dikiş makinaları sağlanmalı idi. Bütün bunların altından nasıl kalkacaktım. O güne kadar hep hazır binalarda barınmıştım, yemeğim önüme gelmişti. Bir binayı temelinden yaptırmak bir yana, bir kilo kireç, iki tahta, üç kiremit bile almamıştım. Artırma-eksiltme kanununa göre ihalelerin hangi formalitelere uyarak yaptırılacağını, yiyeceklerin, giyeceklerin ihalesi yollarını biliyordum. Bu işleri masa başında yapmıştım. Oysa enstitülerde, bunların hepsini kendimiz yapacaktık. Bunların hiçbirini bilmiyordum. Bu biçim bir iş içinde yetişmemiştim. Ama, bildiğim ve deneylerimle öğrenip uyguladığım hiç şaşmayan bir yol vardı: Bilinmeyeni, hiç sıkılmadan, çekinmeden, bilgiçlik taslamadan, asıl bileninden, çekirdekten yetişmiş olanlardan öğrenmek. Bu öğretmenlerin hepsini diplomasızlar arasından arayıp bulmak gerekecekti. Beşikdüzü’nde baskül yapılıyordu. En ince bir ustalıkla yapılan baskül ve terazileryurt dışına bile alıcı buluyordu. Bunları, küçük işliklerde, en basit araçlarla, çıraklıktan başlayarak yetişen, okul yüzü görmemiş ustalar yapıyordu. Binaları, planlarını yaparak kuranlar da gene bu tür kişilerdi. Oysa bizim, sanat okulu, tarım okulu çıkışlı öğretmenlerimiz olacaktı. İki memur ve üç hizmetli ile, binaları badanalama işine giriştik. Bu arkadaşlar da benim gibi idiler. “biz badanacı değiliz” anlamına gelen haklı davranışlarını benim kolları sıvamam biraz önlemişti. Fakat bir türlü başaramıyorduk. Kireç söndürme bile önemli bir konu idi. Badana tutmuyordu. Oysa ben kimyadan hep tam not almıştım. Kireç taşının kimyasal niteliğini, su ile birleşince ne olduğunu, meydana gelen ısının nedenlerini, yükselen beyaz dumanların denklemdeki yerlerini biliyordum. Fakat badanayı tutturamıyorduk. Odacı Hasan Efendi biln birini buldu. 25 kuruş karşılığında herşeyi ondan öğrendik ve badana işi yoluna girdi. …………………..(iki sayfa yok-274,275)………………………. Kursun kadrosu tamamlanınca, haftalık programlara göre kültür dersleri, bataklık kurutma ve tarım çalışmalarıbaşladı. Saptadığımız yerlerde bataklıkların kurutulmasıve durgun suların akıtılması işine sıkıbir çalışma ile giriştik. Tarım ders ve uygulamaları yerlilerin enstitüye vermeyi vadettikleri küçük toprak parçasıyla, kırk liraya kiraladığımız bitişik bir alanda yapılıyordu. 'İlk Balıkçılık Öğretmenlerimiz Eğitmenlerdi' Eğitmen adaylarıyla, geldikleri ilk günden beri balık konusunu konuşuyordum. Gümüşhaneliler dışında hepsi kıyı adamı idi. Birçok şeyler öğrendim. Bir sabah yoklamasında, karadenizlilere : -- Geçimini, bir süre de olsa, balıkçılıkla sağlamış olanlar bu yana ayrılsınlar, dedim. Çoğu, bir angaryadan korkarak aralarında bakıştılar. Konuyu biraz açıklayınca, Adem Baykuş adlı, uzun boylu, levent bir delikanlı, sıradan ayrıldı : -- Ben bu işten anlarım, mudirim, dedi. -- Bir kaçanlayan arkadaşınıdaha seç, dedim. Dört kişi daha Adem’e katıldı, beraber müdür odasına gittik. Bu konuda sohbete başladık. Verdiğim köylü sigarasını yanımda içmek istemediler. Zorladım. Sonra kahveleri de beraber içtik. Onlara : -- Bizim bildiklerimizi biz size, sizin bildiklerinizi de siz bize öğreteceksiniz. Yakında enstitüöğrencileri gelecek, onların balıkçılık öğretmenleri de siz olacaksınız. Söyleyin bakalım nasıl araçlar gerekli? Dedim. O gün kısa bir araştırma ve pazarlıktan sonra, bir kayık, bir molozma (1) ve bir de sargan ağı aldık. Ertesi gece, ay karanlığında balığa çıktılar. Bu ilk geceyi ve duyduğum heyecanı hiç unutamıyorum. Sanki Adem’in ekibi karadenizi fethe çıkmıştı. Ben hep kıyıda idim. Kürek sesleri artık duyulmuyordu. Ama ben denizin karanlığına bakarak, üstüste yaktığım sigara dumanları arasında hayaller kuruyordum. “Karadeniz sizin tarlanız olacak. Enstitülerin balık ihtiyacını siz sağlayacaksınız. Gübre, konserve fabrikası kuracaksınız”. Tonguç’un, Hayrullah Örs’n sözleri kulaklarımda çınlıyordu. Herkes yatmıştı; zaman çok çabuk geçmişti. Deniz durgun ve kapkaranlıktı. Denizden de karanlık olan ufukta bir şimşek çaktı. Elektrik fenerinin ışığında saatin üçe geldiğini görünce kendime geldim ve telaşlanmaya başladım, uzakta şimşekler birbirini kovalıyordu. Karadeniz belli olmazdı. En durgun olduğu bir anda, hava patlarsa, çok azgınlaşırdı. Türlü olaylar dinlemiştim. Bizimkiler çok gecikmişlerdi. Uyku tutmayacağını da bildiğim için, dönüşlerini beklemekte kararlı idim. Bir türlüdönmüyorlardı. Kıyılar durgundu, ama uzaklar kaynıyordu, ya da bana öyle geliyordu. Gece bekçiliği yapan eğitmen adayları da yanıma gelmişlerdi. Beni bir şey olmadığına inandırmaya çalışıyor, “siz yatın, onlar gelince biz sizi uyandırırız” diyorlardı. Böyle bir hayli zaman geçti. Rutubetli sabah serinliğinde ter içinde idim. Güneş doğmak üzere idi. Uzaktan bir karaltı belirdi, biraz sonra, şıpırtılar ve sesler gelmeye başladı. Bizimkilerdi. -- Nerde kaldınız Adem! Korkuttunuz bizi. -- Mudirim, bu gece balık yok. Boşdönmeyelim dedik. Gece nöbetçileri, büyük bir karavana getirdiler. On kilo kadar balık tutulmuştu. Karavanayı müdür odasına götürdük. Odanın bir paravan ile ayrılmış bölümündeki portatif karyolada yatıyordum. Nöbetçileri göndererek uyandırdım. Balıkları avuçluyor, en irilerini uzun uzun inceliyordum. Karavananın başında, kalkma kampanası vuruncaya kadar sohbet ettik, hayaller kurduk. Karavanayı bayrak direğinin yanına koydurdum, sabah töreninden sonra, ilk balık ürünümüzü eğitmenlere gösterdim, onlarla coşku ile konuştum; Adem’in ve ekibindekilerin ellerini sıktım. Beş-on kilo balığın karşısında duyduğum heyecana, “içlerinden gülenler de olmuştur her halde. Ama benim için bu olayın anlamı çok büyüktü. Öğle yemeğinde, herkes birer parça balık yedi. Adam başına birer tane bile düşmemişti. *#Barbun balığını tutmakta kullanılan bir çeşit balık ağı Akşam üzeri molozma ile, kıyıda, yirmi kilo barbun tutuldu, gece sargana çıkıldı. İlk onbeş günlük raporda ve diğerlerinde, kilolar vererek, tutulan balık hesabını, olayları, önemseyerek yazdım. Bilmem kaçıncı rapordan sonra, verilen bir cevapta, bu kadar az ürünün bir anlam taşımayacağı, tonlarla balık tutmak için gereken herşeyin yapılması öneriliyordu. 'Öğrenciler Gelmeye Başladı' 17 Nisan 1940’da 3803 sayılı Köy Enstitüleri Kanunu çıktı. Haziran başında müdürlüğe atandım. Kurs Müdürüolarak gelen Kadri Dora, kursun enstitüye bağlanmasıyla, müdür yardımcılığına verildi. Enstitünün kuruluş eşyası sağlanmıştı. Çocuklara ilk giysileri Bakanlıkça gönderilmişti. Temmuz başında öğrenciler birer ikişer gelmeye başladılar. Gelenler hemen temizlik yapıyorlar, yeni çamaşır ve giysilerini giyiyorlardı. Pek perişan olan eski giysilerinin saklanmasında direnenler olursa bunları iyice kaynatıp saklıyor, diğerlerini yakıyorduk. Çünkü, eğitmenler geldiğinde hemen giysi ve çamaşır veremediğimiz için, bitten arınıncaya kadar çok güçlük çekmiştik. Gelen öğrencilerle birkaçgün, sohbetler, yakın çevrede gözlemler yapıyor, kayıkla geziyor, pek ara vermeden onlarıeğitmenlerin derslerine ve işlerine katıyorduk. 8 Temmuz 1940’da 25 öğrenci ile programlıbir çalışmaya başlandı. Enstitüye yeni atanmış Kadri Dora ile benden başka öğretmen yoktu. Kurstaki arkadaşlardan, hatta muhasip ve ambar memurlarından da faydalanarak, derslere ve çalışmalara başladık. Çocuklar, eğitmenlerin tarım, bataklık kurutma, balıkçılık işlerine gruplar halinde istekle katılıyorlardı. Temmuzun 15’ine doğru 50 öğrenci tamamlandı. Nihat Salkur ve eşi Samiye Salkur, enstitüöğretmeni olarak geldiler. Münir Yücel tarım öğretmenliğine atandı. İlk programları hep beraber, aylık, haftalık ve günlük işlere göre yapıyorduk. Genel kültür dersleri konularında Kızılçullu’da denenen ve uygulanan müfredattan da faydalanıyorduk. En önemli iş konumuz eğitmenlerle beraber bataklık kurutma idi. Sonra balıkçılık ve tarım geliyordu. Öğrenciler içinde de balıkçılıkta çalışmış olanlar vardı. Eğitmenler de, öğrenciler de her işlerini kendileri görüyorlardı. Okulda ayak işlerini yapan sadece iki hizmetli, bir aşçı, bir aşçı yamağı, bir de çamaşırcıkadın vardı. Bütün temizlik ve nöbet işleri nöbetçi öğretmenlerle birlikte eğitmen adayları ve öğrenciler tarafından yürütülüyordu. Cumartesi günlerinin öğleden sonraları herkesin katıldığı genel temizliğe ayrılmıştı. Bugünlerde özellikle tahta kurularına savaş açılıyordu. Bu tahta ku…….…..(eksik sayfa-280,281,282,283 yok)…………. …………. Karamsar zamanlarımızda, türlü şakalar yaparak yüzümüzü güldürmeye çalışırlar, doğrudan doğruya derdimizi soranlar çıkardı. Neşemize olduğu kadar kederimize de ortak olurlardı. Bu türlü bir kaynaşma, yaklaşma olmasaydı, köy enstitülerinin ağır kuruluş yüküne ne öğrenciler ne de biz dayanabilirdik. Üzücü Bir Panik Belirtisi İlk ay içinde, bütün bu yorucu olduğu kadar mutluluk veren işler, başarılar yanında bir olay tadımızı kaçırdı : Rizeli öğrencilerden bir grup bir durgunluk içinde idi. Oysa Rizeliler Karadenizin en hareketli insanlarıydı. Hüsnü Yenigün, çok sempatik, arkadaşlarına kıyasla yaşça ve bedence daha gelişmiş bir delikanlı idi. Rıza Gülnar ve Nurettin Genç de çok sevimli çocuklardı. Bu karamsarlıkları, durgunlukları, isteksizlikleri, işlere yarım elle sarılmaları, derslerde, okuma saatlerinde pasif davranışları nedendi? Kısa bir süre sonra durum anlaşıldı. Bir gün beni bularak bir görüşme istediler. Hüsnü Yenigün arkadaşlarının sözcülüğünü yapıyordu. Onlar, buraya, burasının böyle olduğunu bilmeden, Trabzon’daki öğretmen okulu gibi olduğunu sanarak gelmişlerdi. Yemekler, dersler, toplu okumalar çok iyiydi. Beni de çok sevmişlerdi. Ama köylerine dönmeye karar vermişlerdi. Benim de gönlümle buna razı olmamı istiyorlardı. Bana her zaman mektup yazacaklar, beni hiç unutmayacaklardı. Bu kararlarını başka arkadaşlarına söylememişlerdi. Bana haber vermeden de kaçabilirlerdi, ama, bunun diğer çocuklar arasında bir panik yaratacağını düşünmüşler, bu yola gitmemişlerdi. Ben, böyle bir paniği önlemek için bir ayrılış formülü bulmalıydım, benden bunu istiyorlardı. Bu davranışın gerçek özelliği, içten, akıllıca ve iyi niyetli oluşunda idi. Bu davranışta, çağımızda çok az çocuğun varabileceği bir olgunluk görülüyordu. Durumun üzücülüğüyanında bu olumlu yönünü çok sevindirici ve değerlendirmeye değer görüyordum. Ayrılma kararlarında böyle akıllıca bir yolu seçenler, enstitünün en başarılı öğrencileri ve köylerinin birer değerli öğretmenleri olabilirlerdi. En açık, önleyici yolu seçmeye karar verdim. Önce kendilerine bu değerlendirmemi açıkladım. Rize’den kendi yerlerine alınacak yüzlerce öğrencinin sıra beklediğini, kendilerinin de bunu bildiğini söyledim. Enstitü birşey kaybetmezdi. Panik te olmazdı. Kendileri kaybolurlar ve köyleri kendilerinden yoksun kalırdı. Ben de, hepimiz de kendilerini ne kadar seviyorduk. Kişi olarak üzüntüm bunlardı. Bir gün daha düşünmelerini kararlarını öyle vermelerini söyledim. Düşündüler ve kararlarının kesin olduğunu bildirdiler. Ana-babalarının durumdan haberli olup olmadıklarını sordum. Haberleri yoktu. Bunun sağlanması gerektiğini, evlerinden bize, velilerinin de bu karara katıldıklarının yazı ile bildirilmesini istedim. Evlerinin bu karara katılmayacağını, işi olup bittiye getirmek istediklerini açıklıkla söylediler. Bu durumda iş değişiyordu; her davranışlarından sorumlu velileri bizlerdik. Kendilerini velilerine teslim zorunluluğunda idik. -- Onlarıburaya çağıralım, ben de sizden tarafa çıkayım. Alınan taahhüt senedi konusunu da zararsız çözümlerim, dedim. Buna da razı olmadılar. O halde bir tek çıkar yol kalıyordu : Jandarma eliyle kendilerini köylerine kadar gönderip velilerine teslim etmek. Buna boyun eğdiler. -- Devletin verdiği elbiseleri size hediye ediyorum. Kumanyalarınızı ve yol paralarınızı da vereceğim. Yarın sabah yoklamasında sizin için bir ayrılış töreni yapacağız, uğurlayacağız. Hazırlanın, dedim. Ertesi gün, sabah yoklamasında bir jandarma eri de vardı. Toplantıda bütün öğrencilere, eğitmenlere durumu bütün açıklığıile ve onlarıöverek anlattım. Bu isteklerini önleyemediğimi, yerlerine hemen yeni öğrenciler çağrılacağını, ama alıştığımız bu akıllı ve sevimli çocuklardan ayrılmanın hepimiz için güç olacağını, asıl bunun için üzüldüğümü anlattım. Eğitmen adayları ve öğrenciler durumu gerçekten yeni öğreniyorlardı. Ayrılma kararında olanların yakın bir arkadaşları ağlayarak sıradan ayrıldı. Bu yaptıklarının yanlış olduğunu, birgün daha kalarak beraberce konuşmalarını, ondan sonra kesin karar vermelerini söyledi. Üç çocuk, bütün arkadaşları ile kucaklaşıp öpüştüler, eğitmen adaylarının, öğretmenlerin ellerini öptüler. Son olarak biz de sarıldık, öpüştük. Herkesin gözü yaşlıydı. Çocukların çoğu ayrılanlarla beraber hıçkırıyorlardı. Beş-altı çocuk Vakfıkebir’e kadar onları uğurlamak için izin aldı. Hemen odama kaçtım, hücrelerimden bir kaçının eksildiği duygusu içindeydim. Bir kaçsaat sonra bir çocuk heyecan ve sevinçle odama daldı : -- Mudirim, Hüsnü’ler döndüler, vazgeçtiler, gitmeyecekler, dedi. Ayrılıştaki mizansen, geçirmeye gidenlerin ve hatta jandarma erinin uyarıcı çabaları, gerçek bir sağduyuya sahip olan bu değerli çocukları kararlarından döndürmüştü. Bir iki saat içinde üzüntüden gerçek bir sevince dönüşün bayramını yaşadık. Bir süre sonra Hüsnü Yenigün öğrenci başkanlığına seçildi. Bir yıl sonra kunduracı işliğini kurdu. Enstitünün en çalışkan, en başarılı, her işe koşan, tuttuğunu koparan, sevilen bir abisi oldu. Diğerleri de birer değer oldular ve bunu meslekteki başarılarıyla sürdürdüler. Sonradan, Hüsnü Yenigün Rize’nin Ardeşen ilçesinin ilköğretim müdürü oldu. Bu çocuklardan biri bugün Milli Eğitim Bakanlığında görevlidir. Diğerleri de başarılı öğretmenlerdir. Bu olaydan bir yıl sonra, öğrenci sayısı300’e çıktığında yeni gelenlerden iki çocuk, bu kez olumsuz bir davranışla, arkadaşları arasında panik yaratarak, kaçtılar. Enstitü eşyasını da götürdükleri için mahkemeye verildiler. Olaydan bir yıl sonra Ankara’da yapılan mahkemelerinde onlardan yana yaptığım tanıklık üzerine kurtuldular ve kendi istekleriyle tekrar Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsüne alındılar. Bunlardan biri şimdi Ankara’da, merkezde öğretmendir. Beşikdüzü köy enstitüsünün kovulan bir eğitmen olayıhariç, bunlardan başka bir öğrenci kargaşalığıgörülmedi. Bu çocuklar haklıydılar. Enstitü, gördükleri, duydukları, bildikleri okul değildi. O güne kadar ki okul tipi, herşeyde hazıra konma temeline dayanıyordu. Okul binalarını müteahhitler yapıyor, bütün araçlar sağlanıyor, her işi hademeler görüyor, yemekleri masalara hademeler götürüyor, sobaları başkaları yakıyor, helaları başkaları temizliyordu. Güzel giyinmiş öğretmenler, zillerle derslere girip çıkıyor, herkes kendi derslerini, konularını müfredat programlarına göre anlatıyor, yabancı diyarlardan getirilmiş araçlarla kurulan laboratuvarlarda deneyler yapılıyor, müzik dinleniyor, lüks, “teftişiyelik” öğrenci çalışmaları yapılıyordu. Öğrencilere düşen iş, giyimlerine dikkat etmek, derslerde uslu oturarak dinlemek, verilen ödevleri yapmak, binlerce sayfalık kitapları ezberlemek, ezbere gelmeyenler için kopya yolları düşünmek ve dört çubuğu tutturup sınıf geçmekti. Bütün bu çabalar sonunda da bir diploma almak; bunu. Ya yüksek bir okulun giriş anahtarı olarak kullanmak veya devlet bütçesine yazılmış bir bono gibi kullanarak daha rahat bir yaşayışa kavuşmak. Bu arada fırsat buldukça halkımızın yaşayışına acımak, onlar için hayali kurtuluş yolları aramak, masa başlarında tartışmalar yapmak, söylevler çekmek, yazılar yazmak yoluyla hem vatanseverliğini ispatlamak, hem de daha üstün bir gelir sağlamak yollarını aramak… Ödev düştüğü zaman uzak illere, köylere gitmemek için her çareye başvurmak, el-etek öpmek pahasına da olsa bu cins badirelerden kaçmayı becererek zekasının üstünlüğünü göstermek… Okullarımızın ve eğitim düzenimizin bugünküdurumu, öğrenciler için hazırlanan ortam, uygulanan yöntemler ve onlara yaşatılan hayat içinde yetişecek insan tipi bundan başka olamazdı. Okullarımız babasının köydeki tarlasına, kasabadaki tezgahına, hatta fabrikasına dönmeyecek, her çeşit üretim alanlarından kaçacak insanlar yetiştiren, kolay yaşamanın en kestirme yollarını yaşatarak öğreten ve öğrencinin karakterinin parçası haline sokan bir tutum ve düzen içindeydi. Okullarımız bu etkilerden kurtulup emeğine ve alınterine güvenerek halkımızın katlandığı bütün güçlüklerin içine atılan diplomalıları yetiştirecek bir düzende değildi. Bizim ilk günlerde paniğe kapılan çocuklarımız, bu örnekler karşısında haklı idiler. Onlar her işlerini kendileri yapacaklardı. Hiçbir şeyde hazıra konmak yoktu. Bilgi bile iş içinde yaşanarak alınacaktı. Geometriyi işliklerde, yapıda çalışırken kimya konularını, kireç söndürür, harç kararken; matematiği, maliyet hesaplarını yaparak; binaları, planına göre arazideki yerine oturtarak; tarımı, tabiat bilgisini, tarlada, bahçede ekin ekerek, sebze yetiştirerek, ormanlamada çalışarak, balık tutarak, at ti-mar ederek, civciv yetiştirerek, an üreterek, inek sağarak, ve aynı zamanda kitaplara da başvurarak öğreneceklerdi. Helalarını, hamamlarını kendileri yapacaklar, pisliklerini de kendileri temizleyeceklerdi. Bu çeşit bir okulun ne demek olduğunu, Türkiyemiz için ne anlam taşıdığını, o gün de bugün de, anlayabilen aydınla-rımızın, hattâ eğitimcilerimizin parmakla sayılacak kadar az olduğunu düşününce bu çocuklara yerden göğe kadar hak vermek gerekirdi. Ayrıca köy enstitüleri gibi, gerçek bir yetiştirme, insan olma, vatana lâfla değil is yaparak eser yaratarak hizmet etme, insanların yaşayışında olumlu değişiklikler yaparak, insanca bir mutluluğun tadım duyarak yaşama yeteneğine sahip insanlar yetiştirmek amacıyla çalışan okullar, piramidin üst katlarındakilerin işine gelmemekteydi. Paniğe kapılan çocuklarımızın, geldikleri ortamın insanca değerlere ve üretime karşı duyarlılık yaratan yapısından aldıkları sağduyuları, onları ilkin bu güçlük- lere göğüs germeye, sonradan''' da gerçek bir mutluluğa doğru yöneltti. '''Ağacın Tepesindeki Garip Adam 3803 sayılıKöy Enstitüleri Kanunu çıkınca Bakanlık, enstitü avan projelerini Türk mimarları arasında aç-tığı bir yarışma ile yaptırma yoluna gitti. Bu projeler her enstitünün kendi özelliklerine, üretim alanlarının durumuna ve üretimin alacağı yöne göre yapılacaktı. Planlar çok detaylı olacak, yapılar, yörenin iklim koşullarına, çevrede bulunabilecek yapı malzemelerine göre tertiplenecekti. Bu planlar uygulanmaya başlayıncaya kadar, enstitüler, gerekli ve en zorunlu tesisleri geçici olarak kuracaklardı. İlk aylar içinde yeteri kadar yüznumara, üç-kurnalıbir hamam, bir marangozluk, bir demircilik işliği, bir kümes yapmış; mutfağı genişletmiş; İlyas Gözaçan'ın fındıklığında kaynayan güzel bir suyu, demir borularla, yapılan su deposuna getirmiş, susuzluğu büyük ölçüde önlemiştik. Su deposunun üzerine göze çarpan bir yazıyla 'Gözaçan Suyu' adını da yazmıştık. Enstitülerin proje yarışmalarına katılacak mimarlardan ilki enstitüye geldi. Elinde enstitümüzün planlarında temel olacak bilgiler vardı. Kuruluş alanı olarak saptadığımız ve istimlâk işlerini yürüttüğümüz yerlerin bir krokisini, gerekli bütün bilgi ve incelemelerle birlikte Bakanlığa göndermiştik. Yalnız Çamlıkdüzü yetmi-yordu. Buna bitişik yerlerden de kamulaştırmalar yapmak gerekiyordu. İlk gelen mimar bizimle görüştükten, alanları gezdikten sonra, kendi başına çevreyi dolaşmak üzere ayrıldı. Birkaç saat sonra kaymakamlıktan telefonla beni çağırdılar. Köylüler bir ağacın tepesinden bizim inşaat alanının fotoğrafını çeken garip giyinişli bir yabancı görmüşler, casus zannederek yakalamışlar, apar-topar Vakfıkebir'e götürmüşler, adam bir türlü derdini dinletememiş. Kaymakama teslim etmişler. Kaymakam durumu anlamış bize telefon etmiş. Motosikleti göndererek mimarı aldırdım, köylüler adamı bir hayli hırpalamışlardı. Bundan sonra projeler için gelen mimar Ahsen Yapanar'dı. Onun başına böyle bir iş gelmedi. Bir-kaç gün kaldı. Anlayışlı, aydın bir gençti. Birçok enstitülerinki ile beraber bizim proje ve plan yarışmasını arkadaşı Asım Mutlu ile beraber Ahsen Yapanar kazandı. 'Siz, Devlet İçinde Devletsiniz' Enstitümüzün projesi ile beraber, bir süre sonra 150 öğrenci daha alınacağına ve buna göre plandaki öncelikle yapılacak binalara başlanması için gerekli hazırlıkların yapılmasına dair emir geldi. Sanat okulu çıkışlıbir demircilik, bir yapıcılık öğretmeni, eğitim başı olarak da Fehim Akıncı atanmıştı. Vakfıkebir hükümet doktoru Reşat Zaloğlu ek ödenekle enstitü doktorluğunu da yapıyordu. Bir de Sağlık memuru bulmuştuk. Ayrıca kız öğretmen okulu çıkışlı iki bayan Öğretmen, Seniha Yıldırım ile Nedime Erkan ve bir de yüksek okul çıkışlı öğretmen verilmişti. Kadromuz oldukça genişlemişti. Sonradan buna bir de dikiş öğretmeni katıldı. Bütün enstitükadrosu, yeni mezun bayanlar da dahil, işlere, enstitünün havasına hemen uymuşlar, 'her yerde ve her işte öğrencilerle beraber olma' ilkesini içtenlikle uygulamaya başlamışlardı. Fehim Akıncı, döner sermaye işini, Kemal Dinçmen'le beraber yoluna koymuştu. Kadri Dora alım işlerini yürütüyor, tuttuğunu koparıyordu. Muhasebeci Avni kanuni işlemleri yürütüyor, emekli olarak çalışan Adil Bey ambar memurluğumuzu yapıyordu. Planlı inşaata başlanması ve bunun ha-zırlıklarının yapılması çok büyük ve çok çatışmalı bir savaşı gerektirecekti. Önce kamulaştırma işleri başımıza büyük dertler açacaktı. Alacağımız alanların sahiple-ri, fakir olan biri hariç, zengin insanlardı. Başka yerlerde de toprakları, fındıklıkları vardı. Fakat, asıl direnç onlardan geleceğe benziyordu. Daha hiçbirinin kamulaştırma işinden haberi yoktu. Diğer önemli bir zorluk, yapımalzemesi yönündendi. O güne kadar yaptığımız geçici binalarda biriket kullanmıştık. Oysa planlara göre binaların ikinci kata kadar olan kısımları tüm yontma taş, ikinci katları ahşap olacaktı. Çevrede sağlam taş ve taşocağı yoktu. Bunu Ahsen Yapanar'a da anlatmış, yapıların biriketle yapılmasını istemiştik. Durumu Bakanlığa da yazmıştık. Olumsuz cevap geldi. Planlar aynen uygulanacaktı. Gelen cevapta, bu kadar dağlık bir bölgede «taş yok» demenin yersizliği de belirtiliyordu. işin kolayına kaçmak yoktu. Taş aranıp bulunacak, yakında taşocağı yoksa, enstitüce taşocağı açılacaktı. Yapıcılık öğretmeni DurmuşKök'le, elde murçve madırga, dağ-tepe günlerce dolaştık. Enstitüye 2 km. uzaklıkta, yüksek bir fındık bahçesinin kesiğinde bir taş bulduk. Açıkta idi, çıkarması kolay olacaktı, yola da yakındı. Yalnız, yukardaki fındık ağaçlarının birçoğu gidecekti. Sahibini çağırıp görüştük. Hem fakir ve hem de aksi bir adamdı. Para verilse de fındıklarının gitmesine razı olmayacağını, kendisinin başka geliri olmadığını söylüyordu. Başka uygun bir yerde de taş bulamamıştık. Yüksek tepelerde vardı, ama tekerlek işlemeyen patikalardan, kilometrelerce yol teperek, sırtla taş taşınamazdı. Adamı, değerinden fazla para vererek razı etmeye çok çalıştık; olmadı; kamulaştırmaktan başka çıkar yolu yoktu. 4274 sayılı kanun (1) henüz çıkmamıştı. Bu kamulaştırma işleri genel hükümlere göre yapılacaktı. İş Vali ile görülecekti. Çok yardımlarını gördüğüm Vali Osman Sabri Adal ayrılmış, yerine Naci Kıcıman gelmişti. Osman Sabri Adal'la çok iyi anlaşmıştık. Hattâ bütün direnmelerime rağmen, bana bir süre Vakfıkebir kaymakam vekilliğini yaptırmıştı. Bu Naci Kıcıman acaba nasıl adamdı? (1) Köy Enstitüleri ve Köy OkullarıTeşkilât Kanunu. Milli eğitim müdürü İhsan Kalabay'la Bolu'da beraber çalışmışlardı. İhsan, beni tanıştırmak için Valinin odasına götürürken, «sigara verirse iyidir, kahve ısmarlarsa seni gözü tuttu demektir» demişti. İlk tanışmada sigara da verdi kahve de ısmarladı. Fakat ters ve herşeyi bildiği kanısında olan bir kişi idi. Millî Eğitim Ba-kanlığını hiç beğenmiyordu. Enstitüler hakkında da gazete havadisleri dışında bir bilgisi yoktu. İşlerimizi anlattım, bir hayli açıklamalar yaptım. Çoğuna pek akıl er-diremediğini seziyordum. 3803 sayılı kanunu inceleyeceğini söyledi. Bu tanışmadan sonra, bir-iki önemsiz konu için kendisiyle birkaç kez daha görüştüm. Şimdi ise gerçek ilişkilerimiz başlıyordu. Kamulaştırma için Vilâyet İdare Heyeti kararı gerekiyordu. Planları da yanıma alarak, İhsan'la beraber odasına girdik. Enstitünün kuruluş planlarının geldiğini, asıl işe başlanacağını, planların özelliklerini anlattım. Hemen zile bastı, Bayındırlık Müdürünü çağırttı. Bayındırlık Müdürü Mahmut Bey planları inceledi, bunların ne yolla uygulanacağını, 'mukavemet hesapları' nın yapılıp yapılmadığını sordu. İnşaat öğretmenimizin gözcülüğü ve öğrencilerimizin çalışmalarıyla yapılacağını anlattım. Planlan yapan mimarın da zaman zaman gelerek inşaat kontrol mimarlığı yapacağımı da ekledim. 'Mukavemet hesapları' nın —bu sözü daha yeni duyuyordum— da yapılmış olması gerektiğini, projelerin büyük bir jüriden geçtiğini söyledim. Bayındırlık Müdürü, mimar'la mühendisin işleri arasındaki ayrılıklar üzerinde uzun bir söylev çekti. Mukavemet hesaplarını ancak mühendisler yapardı. Jüride ise mühendis yoktu. Bu planlardan da anlaşılıyordu. Vali Bey : *Bizim müdür mühendistir, bu hesapları yapar; sizin bunun için ayıracak ödeneğiniz de vardır değil mi? diye sordu. — Var, siz bu konuyu lütfen Bakanlığa yazın, oradan gelecek emre göre işi hallederiz, dedim. Bu arada «sen yaz» demeyi kendine yediremeyeceğini sezmiştim. " Bayındırlık Müdürü, elli kadar binayı kapsayan bu büyük işin öğrencilerle, uydurma sanat okulu mezunu yapı öğretmenleriyle başarılacak bir iş olmadığı üzerinde de durdu. Uzun bir söylev daha çekti. Bunun üzerine Vali: —Ben Vilâyetimde çoluk-çocuğa bu kadar büyük bir inşaatı yaptırtmam. Bunun sorumluluğunu yüklenemem, buyurdu. Ben gene soğukkanlılıkla: —Görüyorsunuz bize verilen emir bu. Bu konuyu da lütfen Bakanlığa yazarsanız, siz Valisiniz, sözünüzü dinlerler, gelecek yeni direktife göre işleri düzenleriz, dedim. Asıl açmak istediğim konu arazi ve taşocağının kamulaştırılması işi idi. Fakat, bu görüşmeler üzerine, işin daha çıkmaza girmemesi için, planları topladım, bu ko-nulara hiç değinmeden İhsan'la odadan çıktım. İhsan : —Bu adam yanılıp bu tekliflerini Bakanlığa yazarsa adamakıllı bir zılgıt yer aklı başına gelir. Ama bizde bu adamla çok cenkleşiriz, demişti. Gerçekten de öyle oldu. Onbeş-yirmi gün sonra kamulaştırma işlemlerini gerçekleştirmek amacıyla Valiye gitmek zorunda kaldım. Yüzü asıktı. İhsan'la ikimize buyur etti ama ne sigara verdi, ne de kahve ısmarladı. —Bu sizin Bakanlığınızda gerçekten akıl yok. Bu işler çocuk oyuncağı değildir. Tonguç'u tanımam ama Hasan Âli'yi biraz akıllı zannederdim. Yaptığımız tekliflere tamamen ters cevaplar geldi, bu ne biçim iştir anlayamadım, dedi Uzun bir söylev dinledik. Bazıfikirlerine de katılır göründük. Ben asıl konuyu açtım. Önce taşocağı kamulaştırılmasına, sonra da diğer kamulaştırmalara ivedi-likle girişilmesi gerektiğini anlattım. —Ben Vali olarak sizin işlerinizden anlamıyorum, bunlarla uğraşamam. Sizin özel kanunlarınız var, devlet içinde devletsiniz, özel komisyonlarınız var. Ben Devletin en yüksek mümessili olduğum halde, paranızın âmiri itâ'sı bile değilim. İşlerinizi istediğiniz gibi yürütün. Binbir dereden su getirdik. Vilâyet içindeki bütün kuruluşların, bu arada enstitünün de gerçek amirinin kendisi olduğunu, daima direktiflerini alacağımızı, âmiri itâ'lığın müdürlere verilmesinin, bu kurumların Özelliklerinin bir gereği olduğunu anlattım. İhtiyaçlarımızı nasıl sağlayacağımızı sordu. 3803 sayılı kanunun 22 inci maddesinin bunu açıkladığını söyledim. —O madde nedir? dedi. Arttırma-Eksiltme Kanunu na bağlanmadan bütün alımlarımızı yapacağımızı anlattım. —Arttırma-Eksiltme Kanununa bağlı değilseniz, neye bağlısınız? diye çıkıştı. Ben gene sükûnetle, 22 inci maddeye göre Eğitim Bakanlığı ile Maliye Bakanlığının bir statü hazırladıklarını, buna bağlı olacağımızı açıkladım. —Anlamıyorum vesselam, dedi. Ayağa kalktı. Ayrılırken kendisine istimlâkler için yazdığım resmî yazıyı verdim. —Ben Devletin küçük bir işini gören bir memuruyum, Devletin her alanda gerçek temsilcisi sizsiniz, ben bu işi de sizin adınıza görüyorum, onun için kovsanız da, iş düşünce geleceğim ve siz de bu işleri kolaylaştıracaksınız, dedim. — Canım senin ne kabahatin var. Ben Bakanlığın saçmalıklarına kızıyorum. Öğleden sonra gelin. Bu verdiğin yazı üzerinde görüşelim, dedi. 'Bir Karış Toprak İçin' Vilâyet İdare Heyeti , inşaat projelerimizin sınırları içine giren kişilere ait arazinin ve taşocağı için seçtiğimiz yerin kamulaştırılması kararlarını çıkardı. Vakfıkebir'de bu işler için bir komisyon kuruldu. Bu komisyon üyeleriyle kamulaştırılacak alanları dolaştık. Avan projedeki yerleri kazıklar çakarak belirttik. En önemli konu bu yerler için ödenecek paranın saptanması idi. Komisyonun saptadığı değerlere itiraz olursa, bu değerlerin % 25 fazlası ile bankaya yatırılması ve mahkemeye başvurup kazananlara bu farkla ödenmesi gerekiyordu. Kamulaştırma komisyonu her yerin gerçek değerinden biraz daha fazlasını biçmişti, buna ben de katılmıştım. İş gönül hoşluğu ile olmalıydı. Hele öğretmen evlerinin yapılacağı fındıklığın sahibinin başka arazisi yoktu. Onun alacağı para kendisine başka bir iş tutmasına yetmeliydi. Kararlar bu düşünüşle alındı. Bu işler yürütülürken birçok çatışmalar oldu. Asıl güçlükleri çıkaranlar, kamulaştırılan küçük yerlerinden başka pekçok fındıklıkları olanlardı. Türlü dalaveralar çevirmeye, aracılar kullanmaya çalıştılar. Komisyonun kararlarına hepsi itiraz ederek, paralarını % 25 fazlası ile Vakfıkebir Ziraat Bankasından almaktan başka çıkar yol bulamadılar. İlk mahkemeye başvuran kişi, işe yaramaz bir alan olarak kırk liraya kiraladığımız ve ürün verir bir hale getirdiğimiz yerin sahibi idi. Bir mevsim içinde bu yerden, oraların görmediği bir çalışma ve gübreleme ile çok bol ürün almıştık. Patlıcanlar, biberler, domatesler, fasulyeler, karpuz ve kavunlarımız çevrede ün almıştı. Bu ürünler bir yıllık günlük tabelâlarımızın çeşitleri olmuştu. Patlıcanlar, biberler beş-altı ay sürekli ürün vermişti. Yerin sahibi bu durumu görünce, kirayı fazlalaştırmak için daha kamulaştırma başlamadan türlü ters yollara başvurmuştu. Diğer yerlerin sahipleri de ellerinden gelenleri yapma gayreti içindeydiler. Bu arada fiyatları fazlalaştırmak için türlü rüşvet teklifleri yanında tehditler de başlamıştı. Arazi sahipleri bu işlerin sonunun kanla biteceğini, bizim kulağımıza gelecek biçimde etrafa yayıyorlardı. On lira kira ile oturduğum ev, Enstitüye 2 km. uzaklıkta bir tepede idi. Fındıklıklar arasında güzel bir yapıydı. En yakın komşu 1 km. uzakta idi. Hemen her gece, fındıklıklar arasındaki bir patikadan gece-yarılarında eve yalnız gidiyordum. Kamulaştırma işlerine giriştiğimiz günlerde bir gece-yarısı yarı yolda iki kişi önümü kesti. *Bey, sizinle görüşmek istiyoruz, dediler. *Buyurun, dedim. Fakat irkildim. *Arazimizi alacakmışsınız. Bunun için çalışıyormuşsunuz ; biz buna razı değiliz; gelin bundan vazgeçin, bu işin sonu bayıra çıkmaz, dediler. *Bunları konuşalım, dedim. Sigara paketimi uzattım, almadılar. Karadenizliye karşı çok alttan almanın doğru olmadığını da öğrenmiştim. —Bu topraklan kendim için almıyorum. Sizin yurdunuzdaki bir kurum için Devlet alıyor. Biz Devletin emirlerini yerine getiren kişileriz. Bu toprakların değeri fazlası ile verilecek. Sizin, ikinizin de, bu alınacak yerlerde toprağınız var mı? Birbirlerine bakıştılar; olmadığı anlaşılıyordu. Biri sertçe : —Bey, biz toprağımızı vermeyiz. Zorla almak isteyenlerin de hakkından gelmesini biliriz, dedi. Arkadaşı, onun işe karışmasını doğru bulmadı, bana : —Siz isterseniz bundan vazgeçilirmiş, bizi size gönderenler öyle söylediler. — Sizi gönderenler işin aslını biliyorlar, alınacak yerlerin haritası ve alınma emri hükümetten geldi. Biz aldığımız emri yapıyoruz, yapacağız da. Buna mecburuz, dedim. —Bunu yapmasanız daha iyi olacak Bey, önleyin bu işi, sonu hayıra varmaz, dedi, ve homurdanan arkadaşıyla birlikte uzaklaştılar. İşler galiba sarpa saracaktı. Bu ilk belirti idi. Durumu arkadaşlara anlattım. Kadri Dora, pratik zekâsıyla, kendisinin tabanca taşıdığını, benim de bunu yap-mam gerektiğini anlattı ve bana küçük bir tabanca hediye etti. Konuyu bize çok yardımları dokunan Nahiye Müdürü Halim Beye ve gedikli başçavuşa da açtık. Ta-banca taşıma izni aldık ve bunu da etrafa yaydık. Hattâ atış talimleri de yaptık. Bazı arkadaşlar eve yalnız gitmememi öğütlüyorlardı. Korktuğumuz duygusunu verecek olursak, daha azıtırlardı. Buna rağmen idare binası odacısı Ali Cinel'in, eve giderken bana belli etmeden arkamdan 'gözcülük ettiğini öğrendim. Ali Cinel, oranın köklü bir ailesindendi. İlk eğitmen kursundan beri her işi yükümlenmiş çok iyi bir çocuktu. Kuruluşun temel direklerindendi. Beni bu şekilde korumaktan vazgeçmesini kesinlikle söylediğim zaman, Müdür Bey bizim buralılar bir karış toprak için herşeyi yaparlar, ve insan kim vurduya gider, yakalanmazlar da, dedi. Bir süre sonra eve giderken ikinci bir tehdit olayıile karşılaştım. Bu kez önüme çıkanlardan birinin tabancası da elinde idi. Vuracak adamın, bu biçimde davranmayacağını iyi bildiğim için daha serinkanlılıkla : — Bu devlet işidir, bu işi yapanların biri kaybolsa, başkaları gelip işi yürütürler, dedim. Onlarla da bir hayli konuştuk. Bunların hepsinin, gözdağı vermekle fazla birşey koparmak nedenine bağlandığını artık iyice anlamıştım. Çünkü bu kişileri gönderenler karardan dönülmeyeceğini kesinlikle biliyorlardı. Bu olayların sonunda mahkemeler başladı. Mahkemeyi ilk açan beni dâva ediyordu; oysa karşı taraf hazine idi. Vakfıkebir hazine avukatı işe karıştı ve ilk dava reddedildi. Bundan sonra, yüzde 25 fazlası ile paralarını almak için dâvalar açtılar ve kazandılar. 'Toprak Hasreti' Tarım dersleri ve uygulamalarıiçin toprak gerekiyordu. Beşikdüzülüler Bakanlığa tel çekerek bize vermeyi vadettikleri 4,5 dekarlık toprağın parasını topla-yamadıklarından araziyi sahibinden alıp bize verememişlerdi. Sonunda, parayı kendimiz verip bu toprağı almıştık. Kiraladığımız yerler de yetmiyordu; bunları gübreleyip üretim değerini arttırınca sahipleri ya tekrar kiraya vermiyorlar veya kirayı verime göre arttırmak istiyorlardı. Uzak bir köyde, Türkelli'de, bulduğumuz bir devlet arazisini binbir güçlükle ıslah etmek için uğraşıyorduk. Ağaç köklerini, büyük taşları söküyorduk. Hiç işe yaramadığı için içine girilmemiş bulunan bu yerin ıslah edilmek üzere olduğunu görünce ve yöntemini öğrenince, ekiplerimizi rahatsız ederek bizi oradan kaçırmaya ve toprağa sahip çıkmaya çalışanlar oldu. Mirli köylüleri gelerek, bir meradan söz açtılar; durumu inceledik, Bakanlığa yazdık. Ayrıca Tonguç'a Özel bir mektupla durumu bildirdim. Aslı Tonguç'un kitap-lığında olan bu mektubun bir kopyasını aşağıya aldım. O günlerde oraların durumunu göstermesi bakımından çok ilginçtir. Doğal olarak, bu, mera işi, çok karışık bir işti. Başımıza türlü dertler açabilirdi. Bunu biliyorduk. Ama toprağa karşı duyduğumuz hasretten dolayı en güç konulara bile el atmaktan kendimizi alamıyorduk. Tonguç haklı olarak o gerçekçi tutumu ile işi benimsemedi, konu yazışmalarda kaldı. 20.06.1942 ********* Beşikdüzü Muhterem hocam, Resmen de yazdığım Mirli Köyü merası hakkındaki bazı hususları size ayrıca bildirmeyi faydalı buldum. İşle uzun zamandan beri uğraşıyorum. Bu arazi üzerinde muhtelif teşebbüsler ve ihtilâflar var. Vakfıkebir'den bazı kodamanlar bu araziyi kendilerine maletmek için uğraşıyor, fakat miktar ve taksim şekli üzerinde menfaatler çarpıştığından birbirlerine mani oluyorlar. Meranın, mera olarak kullanılmasına hakikaten imkân yok. Boş duruyor, çalınarak günden güne noksanlasıyor. Bunları resmî yazıda mufassalan arzettim. Cumhuriyet mahallesiyle asıl Mirli köylüsüarasında bu yüzden anlaşamamazlık var. Asıl kodamanlar Cumhuriyet mahallesinde, Mirfi köylüsü araziyi bunlara kaptırmaktansa bir kısmıma bize verilmesi suretiyle bu için kökünden hallini ister bir durumdalar. Fakat kendilerine birşey kalmaz diye de korkuyorlar. Resmî yazıya iliştirdiğim ve ellerinden güçbelâ aldığım Köy İhtiyar Heyeti kararında, işte bu sebeple, nihayet küçük bir kısmının Enstitüye kiralanmasına muvafakatları olduğunu kayıtta ısrar ettiler. Fakat gerek bu karar ve gerekse imzalı mazbata lar, bizim için buranın mera olarak kullanılmasına da imkân olmadığını ispat edecek birer vesika olarak faideli olacaktır. Eğer işin neticelendirilmesi için, tapu kayıtlan vesaire gibi malümata ve vesaika ihtiyaç varsa hemen göndereyim. Kaymakamla da bu iş üzerinde anlaştık, kendisinin mütalâası da sorulursa istediğimiz gibi cevap verecek. Yalnız, hattâ mümkünse Vilâyetten bile geçirmeden, çok mahrem olarak şahsından sorulması çok iyi olur, çünkü yerli olan kaza memurları ve menfaatleri haleldar edilen diğer muteberan birleşir bu işe mani olmak ister ve muvaffak da olurlar. Bu işin halli İçin —resmîteskerede de yazdığım gibi— Ziraat Vekilliği şube müdürlerinden Fikret Çağlar'ın bir raporu da esbabı mucibe olur ümidiyle buraya geldiğinde kendisiyle görüştüm, müsbet mütalâa beyan edeceğini vadetti; ondan da istifade edilebilir. İnhisarlar Vekili Raif Karadeniz'in de bu hususta bilgisi vardır ve Beşikdüzü'nden arazi istimlâkimizi önlemek için bu işe taraftar olur ve hattâ yardım eder zannediyorum. Eğer Maarif Vekili de bu İşi benimserse olmaması için bir sebep te görünmüyor. Bu araziyi alırsak vaziyetimiz çok düzelecek. Mirli köylüsünün de bu araziden istifade etmesi lâzım. Hem hakikaten arazileri çok dar ve hem de tamamı Enstitüye devredildiği takdirde bu köye silâhla girmek icabedecektir. Nitekim Türkelli'deki araziyi kendileri verdikleri halde gönderdiğimiz çocuklar taşlanıyor ve türlü zorluklarla karşılaşıyoruz, fakat tabii ki kervan yürüyor ve yürüyecek. Hocam, köylüaç, kelimenin tam manasıyla aç; değil çalmak ve taslamak, gırtlağımıza sarılmamalarına hayret ediyorum. Fındıklar bu yıl da yandı; köylünün yiyecek mısırı yok; gelmiyor, verilmiyor, gelse de esasen tokların biraz daha doymasına yarıyor. Geçen yıl olduğu gibi bu yıl da 23 Nisanda bütün Eğitmenli mektepleri buraya toplamak istiyorum, fakat çocukların hepsi ve hattâ Eğitmenler de aç olduğu için iki üç saatlik yolu yürümekte müşkülât çekeceklerini gördüğümden vaz geçtim. Başı idareciler ve memurda olan binbir dalavere dolaplarıdönüyor, köylü de bunu müdrik, şimdiye kadar nihayet Nahiye Müdürünü bir bere dövebildiler ve evini taşladılar. Vaziyet böyle devam ederse köylü ile birlikte biz de idari makamları, ofis ve iaşe teşkilâtını taşlamaya başlayacağız. Şimdilik Kaymakama ve alâkadar memurlara ziyafet vermek, Trabzon Valisine balık göndermek suretiyle ancak bir miktar un ve ölmek üzere bulunan atlarımıza birkaç kilo arpa bulabiliyoruz. Yeni talebeden 29 noksanımız var, yakında tamamlanacak. Fehim'i kız talebe bulması için Gümüşhane'ye gönderdik, dokuz kızla döndü; bu suretle kız talebe mevcudumuz 24'ü buldu, gelecek birkaç tane daha var. Sanat öğretmenlerinin dördüde askere çağırıldılar, bir iki gün sonra ayrılıyorlar. Hepimiz iyiyiz. Mirli işi olursa çok daha iyi olacağız. Fuat, Ferit, Hamdi beylere hürmetler. Çocuklarım ve arkadaşlarımla birlikte saygılarımızı sunar ellerinizden öperiz. Hürrem Arman ******* 'Kadını Ağaca Bağladık' Taşocağının kamulaştırılmasıda taşçıkarken sökülecek onbeş-yirmi fındık ağacının ve toprağın değerinin çok üstünde bir para ile yapıldı. Birinci binaya başlamadan önce en önemli malzemeleri bulup yığmak gerekiyordu. Taş, kereste, kum, kireç, çimento en önde geliyordu. Kum işi kolaydı; Nefsişarlı deresinden sağ-layacaktık. Çimento tahsisi almak için uğraşıyorduk. Kereste piyasadan alınacak, işlenmesi için başka bir düzen kuracaktık. Taş işi en güç olanı idi. Bunu bilen bi-rine yaptırmak gerekiyordu. Beşikdüzülüler taş konusunu hiç bilmiyorlardı. Bir açık arttırma yapmak istedim. Ocakta teslim, metreküpünü 10 liraya çıkarmayı teklif ettiler. Ben kendilerine hiç sıkılmadan metreküpü için 50 kuruş teklif ettim. Trabzon Bayındırlık Müdürlüğünden fiyatları öğrenmiştim. Bizim fiyat normaldi. Trabzon'da taş işi yapan bir usta 80 kuruştan çıkarmaya başladı. Askıda da olsa taşı çıkarmak için dinamit yoksa biz 30 kuruşa da maledebilirdik. Binanın yalnız köşe taşları değil, plana göre dışa gelen bütün taşları da yontulacaktı. Kapı ve pencere üstleri taş kemerdi. Bu işlerin birhayli ince ustalık isteyen tarafları vardı. İnşaat öğretmenimiz Durmuş Kök ölçülü kemer taşlarının kalıplarını çıkardı. Bu işte çalışmak isteyen öğrencilere tekniğini, kalıba göre yontmayı, gönyelemeyi öğretti. Onbeş-yirmi çocuk pek az bir süre sonra bu işin tam ustası oldular. Bunlar taşocağında, taşları yontuyorlardı. İki tekerlekli, tek atla çekilen beş araba yaptırmış, üç at daha almıştık. Ocakta işlenen taşlar yapı alanına taşınıyordu. Taşın indirilip bindirilmesi güç olduğu halde çocukların arabacılığa hevesleri bu güçlüğü yeniyordu. Bir gün, ter içinde koşarak bir çocuk geldi: — Müdür bey taş yerinin sahibinin karısı tepede bağırıp çağırıyor, dinamit atılamıyor, iş durdu, taşçılar beni gönderdiler, seni çağırıyorlar, dedi. Nöbetçi öğretmenle bir kaçeğitmeni gönderdim. İyilikle kadını uzaklaştıracaktık. Arkalarından ben de gittim. Kadın iyice zıvanadan çıkmıştı. Sezdirmeden kadının etrafını çevirmelerini söyledim. Başka çare yoktu. Kadını uzaktaki bir ağaca bağladık; ondan sonra dinamitler atılabildi. 'Binalar, Eğitim - Öğretim İlkelerine Uygundu' İlk yapılacak bina, en büyüklerinden biriydi. Enstitülerin planlan, uygulanacak eğitim düzeninin özelliklerine uygun olarak yapılmıştı. 50 kişilik bir küme'nin her işini görecek biçimde idi. Yatakhanesi, yemekhanesi, ofisi, dersliği, kitaplığı, öğretmen nöbet ve çalışma odası bir çatı altında idi. Kümeler, mütalâa, ders, ye-mek ve yatma işlerini küme öğretmenleriyle bir binada yapacaklardı. Bu bina onların evi olacak, istedikleri biçimde düzenleyecekler, güzelleştirecekler, süsleyeceklerdi. Bazı enstitü planlarından sadece yatakhaneler ayrı idi. Kümelerin yemekleri genel mutfaktan kendi binalarındaki ofise gelecek, orada ısınıp yemekhaneye verilecekti. Kızların, öğretmenleri ile ayrı binaları olacaktı. Her binadaki derslik, ayrıbir dersin —türkçe, tarih, coğrafya, fizik, kimya, tabiat bilgisi, resim...— laboratuvarı haline getirilecekti. Her derslik kendi konu-larının özelliğine göre düzenlenecek, herbirinde genel kitaplıktan başka kendi konularına ait eserleri içine alan birer kitaplık olacak, her dersin öğretim araçları el altında bulunacaktı. Bu derslikler konularının havalarını bütün düzenleriyle yaşatacaklardı. Kümeler programlarına göre her dersi, araştırmalar, deneyler yaparak, kitaplara başvurarak işleyeceklerdi. Derslerin, çeşitli iş alanlarında uygulanmaya elverişli konuları, iş içinde uygulamalarla işlenecekti. Bunların değerlendirilmesi, bilimsel formüllere bağlanması dersliklerde yapılacaktı. Derslikler ders dinlenen birer ezberleme yeri değil, birer laboratuvar ödevini görecekti. Tarlalar, çiçek, sebze ve meyve bahçeleri, bağ, kümes, ahır ve arılıklar, çeşitli yapım işleri, demircilik, marangozluk, el ve ev işleri işlikleri bu laboratuvarların uygulama alanları olacaktı. Önce yakın köyler, sonraları enstitülerin kesimine giren bütün köyler, adım adım bu uygulama alanlarına katılacaktı. Bütün enstitülerin projeleri bölgeler ve enstitülerin özel koşullarına göre ayrı ayrı biçimde fakat bu ilkelere uygun birer ortam olabilecek nitelikteydiler. Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsü projesi de bu ilkelere çok uygundu. Bölgenin iklim koşulları dikkatle hesaba katılmıştı. Okul binalarında ve öğretmen evlerinde ya-takhaneler ikinci katlarda idi ve bu katlar tüm ahşaptı. Bu bölgedeki sürekli yağışlar bunu gerektiriyordu. Alt katlarda herşey küfleniyordu. Bizim başlayacağımız ilk bina, bir küme'nin bütün işlerini görecek büyüklükteki, yatakhaneleri de içinde olan tiptendi. Bu işleri çoluk-çocukla başedemeyeceğimiz konusunda Trabzon Valisi yalnız değildi. Bütün ilçe memurları, yerli halk ve köylüler de aynı kanıda idiler. İnşaat öğretmenimiz de ufak tefekti. Bir öğrenci gibiydi. İlk bakışta birçoklarının gözünü doldurmuyordu. Durmuş Gök, bu görünüşü içinde gerçekten bir değerdi. Çok iyimserdi. Her konunun çıkar tarafını, çıkar bir yol bularak ele alıyor, kendi alanında her konuyu çözümlüyordu. Bilmediği konuları da alçak gönüllülükle, önüne gelen herkese sorarak, inceleyerek öğreniyor, yoluna koyuyordu. Binanın çok ölçülü olması gereken, gerçek bir ustalık isteyen kesme-taşlarının hazırlanması için dışarıdan usta tutmayı Önerdiğim zaman bana : — Bu işte ben de çalışmadım, ama kalıp çıkarıp bu kalıba göre yontmayı öğrenmek bu çocuklar için birkaç günlük iştir. Kendileri de istekli. Siz de biliyorsunuz, buralarda bu işi bilen usta yok. Bana beş-on gün izin verin bir deneyelim, dedi. Birkaç gün sonra, taşlar tam gereken biçimde hazırlanmaya başlandı. Çocuklar, daha düzgün ve çabuk yapma yarışına giriştiler. 'Hızar Makinaları' Binanın ahşap işleri de bizi çok düşündürüyordu. Kapılar, pencereler, kasalar tıpatıp detay planlarına göre yapılacaktı. Bakanlık bu planlarda en ufak bir değişiklik bile istemiyordu. Keresteyi Trabzon'dan almak zorundaydık. Doğrama işlerini Trabzon'da yaptırmak pahalı olacaktı. Ayrıca çok para tutan bir nakliye işi de çıkacaktı. Kasaları, kapı ve pencereleri yerine oturtmak için Trabzon'dan ayrıca usta getirtmek gerekecekti. Bunları araştırırken, Trabzon'da, satılık bir takım doğrama işliği araçları bulmuştuk. Sahibi ile Beşikdüzü'ne geldik. Bu araçların, montajı da içinde olmak üzere, bize olsa olsa 3000 liraya malolabileceği sonucuna vardık. Oysa, yalnız birinci binanın ahşap işleri bize bu fiyatın üçte birine malolacaktı. Hızar makinalarının sahibi Bedri Birol, aydın ve mesleğinin ustası bir kişiye benziyordu. Yıllardan beri Trabzon'da bu makinalarla kendisi iş görmüştü. Makina-ları almaya karar verdik. Fakat, bunlar nasıl işletilecek, bunları kim kullanacak, bu işleri çocuklara kim öğretecekti? Ayrıca bir motor da gerekliydi. Akçaabat'ta su pompalamak için kullanılan bir motor bulunmuştu. Bunu da almalıydık. Bedri Birol'a kendisinin de Enstitüde çalışmasını teklif ettik. Kendi makinalarının başında bulunacak, marangozluğa ayrılmış çocuklara öğretmenlik yapacak, usta-öğretici olarak aylık alacaktı. Anlaştık ve işe başlattık. Bu makinalara göre bir işlik gerekliydi. Bedri Birol Durmuş Gök'le birlikte büyük bir işlik planı hazırladı. Hemen uygulamaya geçildi. Biriketten yapılan büyük ve aydınlık doğrama işliği 15 gün içinde tamamlandı. Motor alındı, makinalar monte edildi, büyük binanın doğrama işleri planlara göre yapılmaya başlandı. Enstitünün çeşitli seslerine, motor, şerit, freze, planya ve daire'nin sesleri de katıldı. Bu sesler bizim için olduğu kadar köylüler için de yeniydi. Yoldan geçenler geliyorlar, motorun, hızar makinalarının çalışmalarını izliyorlardı. Bu makinalar, el-aletlerine kıyasla, çok çabuk iş çıkarıyorlardı. Bir ayda yapılacak iş bir günde, hem de en güzel bir biçimde bitiriliyordu. Her makina-nın, keresteleri türlü biçimlerde işlerken çıkardığı kendine özgü sesleri vardı. îlk günlerde bu seslerde bir değişiklik, bir azalma duyduğumuz zaman ne olduğunu hemen araştırıyorduk. Acaba bir bozukluk mu vardı? Derslikte ders konularını işleyen, sebze bahçesinde çalışan veya bataklık kurutan çocuklar bu gibi durumlarda hemen aralarından birini gönderir, durumu Öğrenmeye çalışırlardı. Sekizbuçuk beygirlik motorumuz bazan kafa patlatıyor, döktürttüğümüz yedekleri ile hemen onaylıyordu. Bedri Birol yalnız kendi işini iyi bilmesi yönünden değil, genel kültürü ve yapısındaki insan sevgisi ile de gerçek bir usta ve öğretmendi. Çocuklarımız ondan çok faydalandılar, 'Opis İşleri Tüm Karıştırdı' Bütün Dünyayıİkinci Dünya Savaşı, Türkiye'yi ise iki şey çok karıştırdı: 1941 kışı ve 'Ofis' Dünya Savaşı bütün şiddetiyle başlamıştı. Hitler'in orduları, Dünyada yeni 'nizam' ı kurmak, Alman ırkının üstünlüğünü bir Dünya egemenliği ile ispatlamak için yeni ülkeler alıyor, toplumları, Önce beşinci-kolları ile, sonra da tankları ve ateş saçan savaş araçları ile yok ediyor, kalanları da kendi yönetimine sokuyordu. Her gün bir ülkenin çöktüğünü öğreniyorduk, insanlık tarihine yeni bir yön verilmek isteniyordu. Bunun araçları, ölüm saçan silâhlar, şiddet, işkence, ırk üstünlüğü iddiaları, toplama-kampları, kitapların yakılması, toplumların değer-yargılarının yok edilmesi, her toplum içinde satılık çıkarcıların elde edilmesi idi. Biz savaş-dışı kalma kararında olan bir ülkeydik. O günün koşulları içinde bu zorunlu İdi. Türkiyemizin ne durumda olduğunu, sadece, resmî beyanlar ve nutuklardan izleyenler, Birinci Dünya Savaşında yaptığımız gibi yine savaşa katılmamızı savunuyorlardı. Yurdumuzda da Hitler taslaklarının ve uydu-larının çıktığını uzaktan duyuyorduk. Dünyanın her tarafını sararak gelişen bir savasın ortasında tarafsız kalabilsek bile bu ateşin bizi bu kez içten etkileyeceği bel-liydi. Bu etkiler çeşitli darlıklar getiriyordu. Bunların toplumumuzda büyük yaralar açmadan geçiştirilmesini diliyorduk. Devlet ekonomik tedbirler almaya başladı, ve Ofis kuruldu. Bütün tüketim maddeleri Ofis'in koyduğu fiyatlarla alınıp satılmaya başlanacaktı. Bir süre sonra. Ofis'e geçmeyen hiç bir madde kalmadı. Toplumların, yönetim düzenleri ne olursa olsun, savaş gibi varlıklarını tehdit eden büyük olaylar sırasında planlı bir ekonomi düzenine girmek zorunda kaldıkları tarihsel bir gerçekti. Bizim düzenimizdeki toplumlar büyük krizler olmadan planlı bir düzene girmekten korkuyorlardı. Fakat en liberal yönetimli toplumlar bile, normal zamanlarda bir türlü çözümleyemedikleri konulan savaş günlerinde planlı bir ekonomiye yönelmekle başaracakları kanısında idiler. Bizim gibi plansız bir düzene alışmış toplumlarda birdenbire kurulmak istenen planlı bir yönetimin nasıl sakıncaları olabileceği bir süre sonra çok acı bir biçimde ortaya çıktı: Bütün tüketim maddeleri karaborsaya geçti. Normal piyasada hiçbir şey bulunamaz oldu. Karaborsanın kişileri çok örgütlü gibi görünen bir çalışma düzenine girdiler, ve köylüler Ofis'e 'O-pis' demeye başladılar. Yüzlerce kişinin sorumluluğunu taşıyan yöneticiler olarak, bu ne kadar süreceği hiç belli olmayan krizli devrede alınması gereken tedbirleri, olanaklarımız irinde düşünmeye başladık. Köy enstitüleri, sadece öğrencilerini yedirip içiren ve ders okutan kurumlar değildi. Her yıl yüzlerce öğrenci alınacaktı. Bunların hertürlü ihtiyaçları yanında, barınmaları, sağlıkları, çalışmaları, yapılar kurmaları, amaçlara göre yetişmeleri sağlanacaktı. Dünya uluslarıbirbirleriyle savaşırken, biz bu kurumlarla Türkiye'de, Doğa ile, bilinçsizliklerle bir savaşa girişiyorduk. Bu, o günün pek çok yöneticisinin ve aydınının anlayamadığı bir savaştı. En gerçek, en mutlu savaştı. Savaş araçlarımız, kazmalar, kürekler, murçlar, madırgalar, balık ağları, motorlar, hızar makinalan idi. Savaş erlerimiz, buna benzer bir ortamdan gelmiş olan eğitmen adaylarımız, öğrencilerimiz ve öğretmenlerimizdi. Bunlar, yoksulluklar içinde yaşayıp tutunmuş ve gerektiği zaman toplumu bütün badirelerden hayatları pahasına kurtarmış olanların çocukları, torunları idiler. Yöneticilere düşen işbu savaşerlerine, savaşlarınısürdürebilmeleri için araçlar sağlamak, ortam hazırlamaktı. 3803 sayılı kanunun 22 inci maddesi ve bununla ilgili statüler yöneticilere, güvenle, büyük yetkiler veriyordu. Bu güvenin ve yetkilerin bizlere yüklediği gerçek sorumlulukların baskısı altında idik. Dünya Savaşının başlamasıile, yiyecekte, giyecekte, bütün araç ve gereçlerin sağlanmasında büyük güçlükler çıkacağı meydanda idi. Artırma-Eksiltme Kanununu istediğimiz zaman kullanabilirdik. Hiç değilse yiyeceği sağlama bağlamak amacı ile bu kanunu uygulayarak en önemli besin maddelerini ihaleye çıkardık Beşikdüzü ile Vakfıkebir arasında her yönden bir-rekabet ve çeşitli çatışmalar vardı. İhalelerimize Beşikdüzü ve Vakfıkebir aracıları tam bir rekabet içinde girdiler. Vakfıkebir'de toplanan komisyonda, her maddenin fiyatını alabildiğine, karşılıklı kırmaya başladılar. Bu kırış öyle bir duruma geldi ki taahhütlerin yerine getirilememesi tehlikesini gördüm ve bütün sorumluluğu, alarak kendilerini uyardım. Bir süre sonra fiyatlar yükselecekti. Halbuki onlar çok düşük fiyatlara inmişlerdi. Birkaç ay sonra iflâs etmeleri tehlikesi vardı. Fakat bu uyarmalara rağmen söz dinletemedim. Pek çoğu rekabet duygusunu ve hırsını yenemedi. İçlerinde böyle taahhüt işlerine girmiş bulunanlar da pek azdı. Belki hile yollarını düşünüyorlar, bizim kurumu da diğer devlet kurumları gibi sanıyorlardı. Sığır eti 7,5, koyun eti 13 tereyağı 60 kuruştan ihale edildi. Bunlar o bölgeden sağlanabilecek maddelerdi. Kısa bir süre sonra, bütün besin maddeleri kara borsaya geçti. Tereyağının ofis fiyatı 135 kuruş oldu; oysa karaborsa fiyatı 550 kuruştu. Durumu daha önceden-sezdiğimiz için ilk haftalar içinde bozulmayacak maddeleri fazlasıyla müteahhitlerden isteyerek depo ettik. Tereyağlarını sızdırarak tenekelere bastık. Pirinç, şeker fasulya, nohut, zeytin, peyaz peynir, tuz, ambara çokça doldurduğumuz maddelerdi. Alım komisyonumuz gelen her maddeyi şartnamesine göre, dikkat ve titizlikle inceliyor ondan sonra kabul ediyordu. Birçok maddelerden hileli olanlar geri çev riliyordu. Bir süre sonra, müteahhitlerim izin çoğu isteklerimiz üzerine: «siz bulun, ofis fiyatı ile alın, biz zararına da olsa ödeyelim» demeye başladılar. Şartnameler de bunu gerektiriyordu ama ortalıkta ofis fiyatı ile bulunacak hiçbir şey kalmamış hepsi karaborsaya geçmişti.Müteahhitlerimizin hepsi depozitolarını yaktılar, bazıları da iflâs etti. Karadeniz dolaylarında tam bir besin krizi başladıve halkın Ofis'e opis demesinin anlamını herkes, bütün varlığı ile kavradı. 'Ziyaretçilerimiz' En önemli ziyaretçilerimiz, öğrenci velileri, köylülerdi. Çocuklarıyla yemek yiyorlar. Enstitü iş alanlarında gezdiriliyorlar; ilk günlerde, yerimiz olmadığı için, çocuklarıyla beraber yatıyorlardı. Halk arasında Enstitünün çalışma düzenini ve amaçlarını en iyi kavrayanlar da bunlardı. Vali, İl ve İlçe memurları sık sık geliyorlardı. Hele Vakfıkebir Kaymakamı haftanın bir iki gününde bizde idi. Çok hoşsohbet, nükteli bir insandı. Yaşlı ve tecrübeli idi. «Müdür, gene lâf atmaya geldik, rakın hazır mı» derdi. Onun, düzeni, Hükümeti, hikâyelerle eleştirmesine bayılırdık. Kendisine de çatardı: «Hergün masa başında dünyayı düzeltir, verip veriştirir, ertesi gün kepazelikler çamurunda kulaç atarız. Biz bu tutumla ……….. adam oluruz. Bu, böyle gelmiş, böyle gidecek» derdi. Yanından ayırmadığı Belediye Reisine: «Reis, Müdür ne derse o olacak ha! Ben bu kadar yaştayım, otuzbeş senelik memurum, bu enstitüler gibi çalışan, işler başaran bir devlet müessesesi görmedim. Türkiye'yi bunlar kurtaracak» derdi. Ve bunları, inanarak, içtenlikle söylerdi. Ondan ve bütün İlçe memurlarından çok yardım gör dük. Vali Naci Kıcıman'ın ilk gelişinde, ben Trabzon'da idim, Yanında Bayındırlık Müdürü Mahmut Bey varmış. Enstitü'yü gezmişler, yapılmakta olan büyük okul binasındaki çalışmaları incelemişler. «Ben, çoluk çocuğa Vilâyetimde inşaat yaptırmam» diyen kişi olarak, bu çoluk çocuğun yarattığı eserleri görmüşler ve birşey diyememişler. Trabzon'a dönüşlerinde Valinin odasına girdim : . — Gel bakalım Müdür, biz senin orada idik. Gezdik dolaştık. İyi. Ben bukadar olacağını ummuyordum.Yalnız bir inşaat öğretmenin var. Çok aksi bir çocuk. Bizim Nafia Müdürüne hep itiraz etti. Adam koskoca Yüksek Mühendis. Onun kulağını çek, veya daha işten anlayan birini bul. Dediklerini yapacağımı söyledim, öğretmenin iyice kulağını çekecektim. Oysa, Durmuş Gök yerden göğe kadar haklı idi. Bana durumu heyecanla anlattı: — Bu ne biçim Y. Mühendis. Grobetonda yuvarlak çakıl kullanmamızı, kumun yıkanmasa da olacağını söylüyor. Halbuki biz, hep köşeli taş kırıklarını kullanıyoruz. Bunun daha iyi olduğunu bir çocuk bile kavrar. Kumu dere ağzından alıyoruz. Ne de olsa tuzluluk var.Tuzlu kum inşaatta kullanılır mı? Köylüler bile kullanmıyor. Durmuş Gök ve Bedri Birol bu işlerde elimiz kolumuzdu. Onların bilgisi, iyimserlikleri ve çalışkanlıkları olmasa biz bu işleri güç başarırdık. Üçüncü Genel Müfettişlik Kültür Müşaviri Reşit Tarakçıoğlu Enstitüye birkaç kere geldi. Bunların birisi bir soruşturma içindi: Eğitmen Kursu Eğitim Şefi Kemal Üstün Öğretmenlerin yanında Nahiye Müdürüne hakaret etmiş ve onu kovmuştu. Nahiye Müdürü şikâyet etmiş, Tarakçıoğlu da konuyu araştırmaya gelmişti. Kemal Üstün'ün bu davranışı yersizdi. Nahiye Müdürü, kendi halinde, basit bir adamdı; bize hiçbir kötülüğü olmamıştı; aksine bazan işimize bile yarıyordu. Üstün'ün davranışında, biraz da, bayan öğretmenlere karşı bir caka seziliyordu. Tarakçıoğlu'na da ters cevaplar vermeye başladı. Araya girmek zorunda kaldım. Bu davranış kar şısında Müfettiş de olumsuz bir tutuma girebilirdi. Tarakçıoğlu, Nahiye Müdürünün akrabası ve Bakanlıkça da tutulan bir kişiydi. Birhayli çabadan sonra önce Kemal Üstün'ü sonra da Tarakçıoğlu'nu biraz yola getirebildim. Müfettişe, birkaç gün içinde tarafları barıştıracağımı ve durumu kendisine yazacağımı kesinlikle söyledim. İşi tatlıya bağladık. Bir süre sonra Kemal Üstün, benim zorumla, istemeye istemeye. Müdürden özür diledi. Bunu Tarakçıoğlu'na yazdık. 1942 yılıbaharında, Fuat Baymur'dan bir telgraf geldi. Baldızı Adnan Hanımın Enstitümüzü incelemek üzere geleceğini bildiriyor, kendisiyle ilgilenmemi istiyordu. Adnan Hanımı misafir ettik, gezdirdik; açıklamalar, tartışmalar yaptık. Anlayışlı, kültürlü bir eğitimci idi. Köy enstitülerinin bazı yanlarını pek tutmadığı iz lenimini veriyordu. Uygulamaları görüp inceleyince bu görüşlerinde değişiklik olduğu kanısına varmıştım. Bir gün de Niyazi Berkes'ten bir tel geldi. O zaman ki eşi Mediha ile gelerek birkaç gün kalacağını bildiriyordu. Kayığımızla, Vakfıkebir'de, vapurda karşıladık. Niyazi Berkes'i, daha öğrenciliğim sırasında bana Muzaffer Şerif tanıtmıştı. Ankara Halkevi Kitaplık Müdürü olarak çalışıyordu. 'Yurt ve Dünya' dergisini çıkaranlardan biri idi. Enstitüyü ve birkaç köyü beraber dolaştık. Açlığın son kertesine geldiği günlerdi. Köylünün tavada biraz su ile ot kızartarak yediğine birlikte tanık olduk. Bu gerçekleri de gördükten sonra, koy enstitüleri ve uygulanan ilkeleri konusunda, bazı yönlerden ve sosyalist açıdan kuşkuları var idiyse onları da giderdiği kanısına varmıştım. Eşi de, kendisi de çok değerli insanlardı. Mediha Berkes, dönüşte 'Yurt ve Dünya' da 'Küfeli Melekler' başlıklı bir yazı yayımladı. Kadınların ne kadar ağır işler gördüklerini belirtti. Niyazi Berkes de, köy enstitülerine değinen yazılar yazdı. Bugün Fay Kirby ile evli bulunan Niyazi Berkes gerek eşinin yazdığı Türkiye'de Köy Enstitüleri' adlı bilimsel esere yaptığı yardımlarla ve gerekse yayınladığı araştırma eserleriyle çok faydalı bir eylem içindedir. 'İlk Planlı Binamızın Temeli Atılıyor' Bütün hazırlıklar tamamdı; Çamlıkdüzü'nde, projedeki en büyük binalardan birine başlamak üzereydik. 50 binalık projenin uygulanacağı alanın çevre kazıkları çakılmıştı. Şimdi yolları kesinlikle saptamak; bunlara göre binaların yerlerini bulmak ve ilk başlayacağımız binanın yerini doğru olarak belirlemek gerekiyordu. Bu iş yanlış yapılırsa bütün proje bozulabilirdi. Filâmalar, şerit metre, eşit yükseklikleri bulmak için iki ucuna cam boru takılmış içi su dolu uzun bir lâstik borudan ibaret düzeç belli başlı araçlarımızdı. Ölçüp biçerek işe başladık. 3, 4 ve 5 metrelik üç iple elde ettiğimiz dik-üçgeni kullanarak yapacağımız binanın tam yerini ve köşelerini tekrar tekrar yaptığımız kontrollarla saptadık. Temelin köşelerini, beton kazıklar çakarak belirttik. Planda, denize göre zemin kotları, bunlara göre de subasman yükseklikleri ve temel derinlikleri gösteriliyordu. Düzeç aracılığıyla binanın subasman yüksekliğini kesinlikle bulduktan sonra, temel derinliklerine gösterge olacak bir beton kazığı Çamlıkdüzü'nün ortasına çaktık. Bu kazık, bütün proje için derinlik röperimiz (1) olacaktı. Bu işler yapılırken, enstitüöğrencileri ile beraber, güne kadar kuramsal olarak bildiğimiz hesapları, paraleller bulma yollarını, Tales, Pisagor teoremlerini, bileşik kaplar ve daha birçok geometri, matematik, fizik konularını tekrarlamamız, gerçek işte kullanmamız gerekiyordu. İnşaat alanına götürdüğümüz karatahtada, uyguladığımız işlemlerin teorilerini, denklemlerinin çözümlerini, öğrencilerle beraber yeniden öğrenmek ve öğretmek zorundaydık. Bilimin yeryüzüne inmesi bu demekti. (1) Ölçmelere esas olacak işaret Tarım alanlarında, balıkçılıkta ve diğer işlerde-uygulanan yöntem de buydu ve bu olacaktı. Çamlıkdüzü'nde zemin çok derinlere kadar salt kumdu. Böyle bir yerde bu büyük yapının çökeceğinden baştan beri korkmaktaydım. Durmuş Gök ve Bedri Birol bina temellerinin homojen zeminlerde en iyi tutacağını söylüyorlardı. Kesintisiz olan bu toprağın da bir şarta tam uygun olduğunu, bina temellerinin zemine her yerde aynı basıncı yapacağını zeminden de her yerde aynı direnci göreceğini, onun için bu yerin ideal bir yer olduğunu açıklıyorlar, anlatıyorlardı. Fakat bir türlü içim rahat etmiyordu. Plana göre binanın temel ve birinci kat duvarları 50 cm. genişliğinde olacaktı. Temelde demirli-beton da istenmiyordu. Bizimkiler de «gerekmez» diyorlardı. Ben ise temellere 80 cm'lik demirli-beton konmasında, toprak yüzeyine kadar temel duvarlarının 60 cm. olmasında direniyordum. Biraz fazla masraf ve emek gidecekti ama iş garantili olacaktı, ferahlayacaktım. Buna karar verdik. Sonradan endişelerimin yersiz olduğunu öğrendim. Temeller çok kolay kazılıyordu, fakat sürekli olarak kenardan kumlar dökülüyor, açtığımız yerleri kapatıyordu. Kenarlara tahtalar koymak gerekti; bunu yapınca temel işi bir günde sonuçlandı. Temel betonunun dökülmeye başlanacağı gün bizim için bir bayram günü idi. Bir tören yapacaktık. O gece kimsenin gözüne uyku girmedi. İlk büyük planlı işe başlıyorduk. 10 kadar küçük bina yapmış, hepsini çok kolaylıkla bitirmiştik, fakat bu onlara benzemiyordu. Törende, köylülerden, kasabalılardan misafirlerimiz olacaktı.Vakfıkebir'in bütün memurlarını davet etmiştik. Temel atmada konuşmalar yapılacak, bir öğrenci de konuşacaktı. Bunun için Raşit Özdemir'i seçmiştim. Onunla geç saatlere kadar beraberce konuşmasını hazırladık. Sonradan birçok enstitülerde bu konuşmanın son bölümü, konuşma korosu olarak kullanılmıştır. Bu bölüm aynen şöyleydi: «... Biz, eli nasırlı, ayağı çarıklı, toprağın özünü tırnaklarıyla sökmesini ve icabında bu topraklar için ölmesini bilenlerin çocuklarıyız. Biz, lâfa, hayale ve işe yaramayan bilgiye gülüp, dudak büküp, kırık kazmasıyla dağları delmesini bilenlerin çocuklarıyız. Biz, bütün zalim tabiat kuvvetleri karşısında bilgisizliğin, güçsüzlüğün ne demek olduğunu kitaplardan, nutuklardan değil anamızın yaş akan gözünden, çaresizlikten ölen kardeşimizin yüzünden, pazara giden ineğimizin geri dönmeyişinden, soframızdaki ekmeğin eksilişinden öğrendik. Onun için tabiatın bütün yıldırıcı kuvvetlerine düşmanız. Bize düşman olanlarla harp ediyoruz, edeceğiz ve muhakkak yeneceğiz. Köylü olarak doğduk, köycü olarak öleceğiz.» Bu konuşma büyük etki yaptı, hele sonunda bu sözlerin, bütün enstitü topluluğunca, konuşma korosu biçiminde söylenmesi o günün en önemli olayı oldu. Bizim için büyük tarihi önemi olan bu gün 1 Haziran 1940 günü idi. Temel betonunun dökülmesi öğleye kadar tamamlandı. Misafirler öğle yemeğinden sonra temeli bitmiş görünce şaşırdılar. Bu bebelerle bu büyük işlerin başarılamayacağını söyleyenler daha ilk günde yanıldıklarını kesinlikle anlamışlardı. 'Tonguç'la Onbeş Gün' Bakanlıktan gelen bir telle Ankara'ya çağrıldım. Tonguç birkaç enstitü dolaşacaktı. Beni de beraber götürmek istemiş, bunun için çağırmıştı. Geldiğim günün gecesi beraber Hasanoğlan'a gittik. 1941'de Trakya'nın boşaltılması ile, Kepirtepe Köy Enstitüsü geçici olarak Hasanoğlan'a aktarılmıştı. Köy okulunda yaptıkları geçici barakalarda barınıyor-lardı. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsünün temelini atacak olan bu çocuklar ve öğretmen-leri ile tanıştık. Müdür vekili Mehmet Tuğrul'du. Hasanoğlan hiçbir yönüyle Beşikdüzü'ne benzemeyen bir köydü, iç içe girmiş evleri, toprak damları, kağnıları, ağır davranışlı insanlarıyla, bozkırın içinde, tek bir ağacı bulunmayan tipik bir Anadolu köyü idi. Kepirtepeliler gelir gelmez burada birçok değişiklikler yapmışlardı. Barınaklar kurmuşlar, bir hamam ve çamaşırlık yapmışlar, köydeki büyük su kaynağının üzerini kapatmışlardı. Hamam ve çamaşırlıktan köylüler de faydalanıyorlardı. Kullanma günleri ayrılmıştı. Kepirtepeliler, kendilerine katılacak diğer enstitü ekipleriyle Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsünü kurmaya hazırlanıyorlardı. Ertesi gün trenle Kayseri'ye hareket ettik. Pazarören Köy Enstitüsünü gördükten sonra, Malatya-Akçadağ ve Samsun-Lâdîk köy enstitülerine gidecektik. Sarımsaklı'da trenden indik. İstasyonda enstitünün bir barakası vardı. Bizi karşılamaya çift atlı bir araba göndermişlerdi, içine yatak serilmişti.Bağdaş kurarak bu arabayla enstitüye geldik. Heryer tam bir işalanıgörünüşünde, kuruluşun tozu dumanı içindeydi. Öğrenciler, birkaç binayı birden yapıyorlar; Zanapa ırmağı kenarında bir de çiftlik kuruyorlardı. Tarım, hayvancılık işlerine başlanmıştı. Müdür Sabri Kolçak'tı. Tonguç arabadan iner inmez bütün işalanlarım dolaşmaya başladı. Planları inceliyor, yapılanlarla karşılaştırıyor, açıklamaları dinliyor, düşüncelerini söylüyor du. Türlü işlerde çalışan çocukların terli enselerini okşuyor, elini omuzlarına koyup onları konuşturuyor, dikkatle dinliyor, sorular soruyordu. Tonguç bu zamanlarında Dünyanın en mutlu adamı idi. İş yapan, eser yaratan insanların kalabalığı onu sezsiz bir coşkunluğa sürükler, en yorgun zamanlarında bile şakalar yapar, çenesini yukarı kaldıra kaldıra güler, sigaralarını biribirine ulardı. Fotoğraf makinası daima yanında idi. İlginç bulduğu durumlarda hep çalışanların fotoğrafım çekiyordu. Yan yana dizilmiş öğretmen gruplarının fotoğrafını çektiğini hiç görmedim. Saatlerce dolaştıktan, heryeri, her işi bütün ayrıntılarına kadar inceledikten sonra Müdürden öğretmenleri toplamasını istedi. Onlar toplanmcaya kadar, ken disiyle görüşmeye gelmiş bulunan köylülerle sohbet etti. Bu köylülerin çoğu Tonguç'u tanıyordu. İçlerinde yakın ahbapları vardı. Enstitünün yerini, kendisi, birkaç kere gelerek incelemeler yaptıktan sonra seçmişti. Bir bina gölgesinde köylülerle uzun bir sohbet yapıldı. Bir yaşlı köylü : —Bey, bebeler de, öğretmenler de iyi çalışıyor, ama biz hep bu 'enistü' nün köyümüze ne faydası olacağını düşünüyoruz. Bizim tüccarımız yok ki buraya bir şeyler satarak faydalansın. Kahvelerimizde bunların hiçbiri oturmuyor. Bizim bildiğimiz. Hükümet bizden hep almaya gelir, bu da öyle olmasını diyoruz. Tonguç kahkahayıbastı: —İşte bu enstitüler size vermeye geliyorlar. Yarın elektrik kuracaklar, size de verecekler; fidan verecekler; damızlık hayvan üretecekler, Uzunyayla'nın atları tekrar ün kazanacak. Köyünüze su getirecekler; doktorları hastalarınıza bakacak, ilâç verecek; köyünüzde okuma-yazma bilmeyen, askerdeki oğluna mektup yazamayan kalmayacak. Köylerden de subay, doktor, mühendis, vali olacaklar çıkacak. Traktörleri, biçer-döğerleri olacak, siz de bunlardan faydalanacaksınız... Uzun açıklamalar yaptı. Köy enstitülerinin, Türkiye'ye ve onların köylerine getireceklerini, anlayabilecekleri bir dille sayıp döktü. Köylü bunlara karşı: —Yıllardır olmayanları yapacaksınız. İyi. Artık bunları biz göremeyiz. Ben de diyorum ki bunlar da Hükümet değil mi? Bunlar köylüye veren Hükümet mi? Ayrı bir Hükümet mi? Muhakkak bunda da bir iş var, diyorum. Başka bir köylükaramsar değildi: —Ağa, baksana bunlar buraya geleli ne oldu ki. Üç-beş ayın içi. Neler yaptılar. Köyümüz şimdiden şenlendi. Sen bile oyunlarına katılıyorsun, orta oyunlarını seyrediyorsun. Olacak, olacak, bu sefer olacak. Birhayli konuşuldu. Tonguçonlardan birçok şeyler sordu, bilgi aldı. Arada karamsar köylü ile şakalaşıyordu. O sırada öğretmenlerin toplandıklarını, kendisini beklediklerini söylediler. O, bütün köylüleri de gece yapılacak eğlenceye çağırdı. Öğretmenler odasında usta-öğreticiler de dahil bütün Öğretmenler toplanmıştı. Hoş beşten sonra asıl konuya geçeceğini anladım. Az önceki neşesi kalmamıştı. Bütün öğretmenleri işleri başında görmüştü. Topluca ne görüşeceğini merak ediyordum. Söze şöyle başladı: —Çalışmalarınızı gördüm, iyi işler başarıyorsunuz. Çocuklarınızla herşeyi başaracağınıza da inanıyorum. Öğrencilerin sağlıkları, neşeleri yerinde. Revirinizde hasta yok. Köylülerle de iyi geçindiğinizi, işbirliği yaptığınızı biliyorum. Akşama yapacağınız eğlenceye onlar da katılacak. Bunlar iyi, yalnız bir konu var. Onu açmak için sizi topladım. İçinizden biri bana birkaç imzasız, mektup yazdı. Şikâyetlerde bulundu. Bu arkadaş şimdi aranızda, çünkü bütün kadronuz burada. Bana yazdıklarını ortaya çıksın burada söylesin, bütün ilgililerin önünde tartışalım, konuşalım, çözümlere elbirliği ile varalım. En güzel hareket budur. Bu arkadaşa da o takdirde hiç gücenmeye-ceğim, dedi. Beş-on dakika düşünme aralığıverildi. Kahveler içildi. İmzasız mektupların sahibi çıkmıyordu. Tonguç'un ensesi kızarmaya başladı. Ensesinin kızarması ağır ko nuşacağının belirtisi idi: — Bu arkadaş, çıkıp fikirlerini söyleme dürüstlüğünü gösteremedi. İmzasız mektuplarla, işleri ve kişileri arkadan vurmaya çalışmak düpedüz ahlâksızlıktır. Namuslu insan imzasını koyar veya kendisini haklı biliyorsa çıkar ortaya ve yüzyüze tartışır. Demek bu arkadaşın yazdıkları tüm yalan, ve kendisi de dürüst, namuslu birkişi değil. Bu kurumlara, bu davranış girmeyecek. Bu arkadaşınız kısa bir süre sonra içinizden ayrılacak. Siz her hafta Cumartesi günleri bütün öğrencilerinizle yaptığınız toplantılarda haftanın bütün olaylarını topluca eleştiriyorsunuz. Öğretmenler de idareciler de herkesin içinde açıkça eleştiri-liyorlar. Bu, enstitülerin temel bir ilkesi, ve doğru yol. Kurumumuzun gerçek yolu bu. Bu yolla iyiye doğru gidilir. Yolunu sapıtanlar, kim olursa olsun enstitülerde barınamayacak, dedi ve ayağa kalktı. Kısa bir süre sonra Pazarören Köy Enstitüsünden bir arkadaşın Bakanlıkça başka bir yere atandığını öğrendik. Bu, yüzdeyüz; imzasız mektupların sahibi olan kişi idi. 'Bir Köy Operası' O gece, bütün Enstitünün ve köylülerin katıldığıbir eğlence düzenlendi. Meşalelerle aydınlatılmış alanda, şiirler okundu, halk oyunları oynandı, türküler söylendi. Küçük bir de orta oyunu yapıldı. Bu oyunlar bizim horonlara benzemiyordu. Ağır, kabadayıca hareketlerden örülmüşlerdi. Tonguç'la yan-yana oturuyorduk. Görünüş çok ilginç ve anlamlı idi. Ay karanlığını yenemeyen meşalelerin ışıkları, köylülerin de katıldığı halk oyunları, kaynaşan gölgeler bir başka dünya yaratıyordu. Tonguç'a duygularımısöyledim ve ekledim : —Yepyeni bir güzellik; ama, bir özelliği de apaçık görünüyor. Bu oyunlarımız çok ilkel. Çoğu şaman ayinlerinin devamı görüntüsünde; tapınmalar, yakarışlar var. Bunları baleye, operaya ve gerçek raksa yöneltmek gerekli, fakat çok güç, dedim.O: —Urrem Oca, malımız mülkümüz bu. Beğensek de beğenmesek de bu. Bu varlıklarımızla ne yaparsak yapacağız. Bakılmayan ağaç kurur. Herşeyimizi asırlar boyunca kurutmuşlar, biz bugün bulabildiğimizi canlandırmaya, yeşertmeye, yaygınlaştırmaya, bu toplumun gerçek değerleri haline getirmeye çalışacağız. Ödevimiz bu. Yemek, çocuklar yattıktan sonra, bir öğretmenin evinde bütün arkadaşlarla beraber yendi. Sofrada içki de vardı. Köy ve enstitü konuları konuşuldu; olaylar, anekdotlar anlatıldı. Tonguç, çeşitli gözlemler, anılar ve öyküleriyle, vermek istediklerini bir sohbet havası için de veriyordu. Anlattığı hiçbir olayın, söylediği hiçbir öykünün nedensiz olduğu görülmüyordu. O hep böyle idi. Bütün fikirlerini tabandan aldığı gerçeklere, yaşantılara dayandırıyordu. Herkesi konuşturdu, dinledi, tartıştı. Beraberce birkaç halk türküsü de söyledik. Sofraya balık gelmişti. Tonguç : — Balığın asıl mütehassısı burada, en iyi yerini onun tabağına koyun, diyerek beni gösterdi. Bir süre sonra da : — Urrem Oca, bunlar Karadenizlilerden üstün çıktılar, diyerek bana takıldı. İri balık, Zanapa ırmağından öğrencilerin tuttuğu kocaman bir sazandı. Her gün 8-10 kilo tutulduğunu öğrendik. Bizim Beşikdüzü’nün asıl ürünü balık olacaktı. Fakat daha başlangıçta bile değildik. Üzüntülerim tazelendi. Yediğim balığın tadını bile duyamadım. Bende enstitümüze ait olaylar anlattım. Henüz yoluna girmeyen balıkçılığımızdan söz açtım. Pazarören’de yer darlığıvardı. Tonguç’la küçük bir odada beraber yattık. Geç saatlere kadar yatakların üzerinde bağdaş kurarak konuştuk. Pazarören köy enstitüsünün gördüğümüz durumunun eleştirisini yaptık. Bu gece sohbetinde iki konu çok ilginçti : Tonguç, halk oyunlarımızı izlerken yaptığımız görüşmeyi kafasına takmıştı. Bana daha geniş bir açıklama yaptı. Bu konularda neler düşündüğümü daha derinliğine anlamaya çalıştı. Benim düşüncelerim şunlardı : “Türkülerimiz de, oyunlarımız da çok ilkeldi. Bütün folklorumuz değer verilmeden bırakılmış, gelişmemişti. Uygar toplumlar kendi toplum verilerini alıp işleyerek, halk türkülerinden senfonilere,halk oyunlarından baleye ve raksa yükselmişlerdi. Destanlarını zamanında toplamışlar, Niebelungen’leri, Kalavala’ları yaratmışlardı. Halk türkülerimizin tek sesli ritimleri biteviyeydi ve sözleri çoğunlukla karamsar bir dünya görüşünü yansıtıyordu. Müzikçilerimiz tarafından armonize edilen bir kaç halk türküsünün halka inmediği, inemediği bir gerçekti. Bütün bunların çeşitli ve köklü nedenleri vardı. Halkın yaşayışında, üretiminde, kullandığı araçlarda, bunlara paralel olarak gelişmiş yaygın dünya görüşünde ve inanışlarında saklı olan bu nedenleri ortadan kaldırmak çok güçtü. Bu temelleri değiştirebilen bir düzen kurulmadıkça bütün konularımızla beraber türkülerimiz, oyunlarımız da ilkel kalmaya, yerinde saymaya mahkûmdular. Ankara'da bir konservatuvar kurulsa, bir opera açılsa da, bunlar, bir avuç 'mutlu azınlığın' emrinde olacaktı. Değil köylere ve kasabalara, şehirli halkımızın büyük bir kesimine bile ulaşamayacaklardı. Folklorumuzu alıp, "halka göre, köylüye göre işleyerek geliştirecek ve onlara ulaştıracak bir tutum yoktu, olamazdı da. Acaba Ton-guç bu konularda neler düşünüyordu? O, bütün bunlara katıldı. Fakat tam gerçekçi bir görüşle şunları ekledi : — Önce neyimiz varsa bunları bulup çıkarmak gerek. Enstitülerin ilk işi bu olacak. Bunlar olmadan o dediklerin olmaz, başka da çıkar yol yok. Yüksek diplomalı aydın, enstitülerde ödev almıyor. Alsa da, kitap bilgisiyle, halka uymayan zevkleri, anlayışı ve tutumu ile, yadırgıyor. Gerçekler karşısında bilgisinin yetmediğini anlıyor ve korkup kaçıyor. Bu dediklerini anlayacak, başaracak kaç elemanımız var? Hepsi bir yana bu anlam da iş gören bir edebiyat öğretmeni, bir müzik öğretmeni tanıyor musun? İstanbul'da, Denizli'de çalıştın, tanıdığın varsa hemen enstitülere alalım. Keşke bulunsa. Sazın, kemençenin yanına enstitülerde mandolini koyduk, Her çocuğun nota ve mandolin Öğrenmesini istedik. Bu gün için elden başka birşey gelmiyor. Bu dediklerinin adamları da ancak köy enstitüsünden çıkabilir. Okulla rımızdan, üniversitelerimizden, hiçbir bakımdan köylüye fayda yok. Bunlar ha deyince başarılacak işler değildir. Kerpiç damlı bir evde, hayvanlarla yatan yarı aç insanların senfoni dinlemeleri, opera aryalarından zevk duymaları mümkün mü? Her değişiklik, diğerleriyle ilişkili bir düzeyde, kendi gerçeklerine göre yürür, gelişir, olgunlaşır. Hele bizim düzenimizde başka yolu da yok. Bütün tarihimiz boyunca tepedeki insanlarımız, herşeyi, kendileri gibi olan bir avuç insan için yapmışlar. Halk yığınlarını kendi kaderlerine bırakmışlar, savaşta kanlarını, çok ender olan barışta da ellerinde, avuçlarında ne varsa almışlar. Bugünkü yaşlı köylünün hakkı var. Devlet hep almış, hiçbir şey vermemiş. Düzen bu. Adam inanır mı bize? Yukarıdan gelen hiçbir şeyde kendisi için bir hayır görmemiş ki... Tanzimat gelmiş, bir şey görmemiş, Meşrutiyette birşey görmemiş, Cumhuriyette gene aynı. O gece konuştuğumuz ikinci konu da bir anlamda bunlarla ilgiliydi: Köy enstitülerini Hayrullah Örs ile Muhittin Aktik teftiş ediyorlardı. Muhittin Aktik bizim enstitüye de gelmişti. Hattâ hamam planını beraber yapmış, temele beraber başlamıştık. Birkaç gün önce Pazarören'e uğramış, buradan Malatya'ya geçmişti. Müdür Sabri Kolçak, Muhittin Aktik'in direnerek yaptırmak istediği bir işi anlatmıştı : Büyük bir havuz yapılacak, etrafı çiçeklenecekti. Havuzda çocuklar yıkanabilecek, yangın çıkarsa bu su kullanılacak, çevresi park olacaktı. Oysa Pazarören Köy Enstitüsü henüz en zorunlu barınma ihtiyaçlarını sağlanmak için çırpmıyordu. Yatakhaneler bile tamamlanmamıştı. Muhittin Aktik'in bu önerisi kabul edilecek olsa yatakhane yapmayı bir yana bırakıp, bir binanın yapımın dan çok daha fazla zaman alacak havuzla uğraşmak gerekecekti. Müdür bu konuyu açınca Tonguç: —Onun da sırası gelecek, sen önce yatakhane binalarını bitirmeye bak, demişti. Gece sohbetimizde de bana : —İşte Muhittin Aktik, yıllarca yatılı okullarda çalıştı, aklı başında insan. Amerika'ya gitti geldi. Enstitünün bu durumunda, havuz, park istenir mi? Çocukların daha yatacak yerleri yok, doğru dürüst el yüz yıkayacak suları yok. İşte böyle, haydi artık yatalım, birkaç saatda uyuruz. Yarın yolcuyuz. Ertesi gün, Kayseri'den Malatya'ya doğru trene bindik. Tonguç'un bu gezilerinde birkaç saattan fazla uyuduğunu görmedim. Sürekli olarak 2'de 3'de yatılıyor, güneşle beraber kalkılıyordu. Uzun tren yolculuğunda ikinci sınıf kompartımanın kalabalığı içinde her konuyu konuşuyorduk. İstasyonlardan yiyecek öteberi alıyorduk. Bozkırlar, kel dağlar, ağaçsız, toprak damlı köyler, hırpani insanlar görüyorduk. 'Dede Nasıl Karşılanır' Bir istasyonda, çizmeli, külot pantolonlu, elinde kırbacı olan, genç, yakışıklı, güzel bir delikanlı, kalabalık köylülerin arasından çıkarak törenle trene bindi. Perişan kılıklı yüz kadar köylü tapma derecesine varan bir saygı ile kendisini uğurladılar. Birçok istasyonlarda, küçük büyük topluluklar tarafından yerlere kapanılarak karşılanıyor, selâmlanıyordu. O, pencereden ciddi bir tavırla hafifçe elini göğsüne getirerek karşılık vermekle yetiniyordu. Merak ettik. Her istasyonda bir pencereden durumu izleyip, Tonguç'a anlatmaya başladım. Bir süre sonra bu tapılan delikanlının kim olduğunu öğrendim : Bir tarikatın en büyük 'dede' si idi. O güne kadar birkaç 'dede' görmüştüm. Ama hepsi sakallı, yaşlı kişilerdi. Bu yaşta, bu giyinişte bir dede olabileceğini hiç düşünmemiştim. Çok sonraları, önce Halk Partili olan bu kişinin 1950'lerde Demokrat Partiyi tuttuğunu, 1965 seçimlerinde de Adalet Partisinden milletvekili seçildiğini öğrenecektim. Bu olay bir sürü konu açtı ve bizi bir hayli oyaladı. —İşte Türkiye'mizin gerçeklerinden biri. Sen istediğin kadar Anayasana lâyikliği koy, devrimler yap,«tekkeleri, zaviyeleri kapattım» de. Dede gene dede. O,halkın inandığı, tuttuğu adamdır. Köylü için Devletten daha önemlidir. Dedeye de verir ama, dede müritlerini,Devletin koruduğundan daha çok korur, dertlerini dinler, yardımlar yapar, gönüllerini hoş eder, işlerine yarar. Köylü, Devlete kanun zoruyla, dedeye ise içiyle ve her şeyiyle bağlıdır. Tonguç'un bu sözleriyle, herşeyden yoksun köylühalkımızın 'batıl' dediğimiz inanışlarının temel nedenlerine, oradan da medreselere geçtik. Ben; —Efendim, köylü haklı; doktor, ilâç, ebe vermeyiz,işe yarar okula kavuşturmayız, köklü bir yapı değişikliğine gitmeyiz; olacağı bu. Evliyaya bez bağlamasa, mum dikmese, avunamayacak bile. İnsanlar yaşamak için, bulabildiklerine başvuruyorlar. Bugün imam, öğretmenden daha çok yarıyor köylünün işine. Dargınları barıştırıyor, küçük dâvalarını çözümlüyor, muhtarla be raber nikâhlarını, kıyıyor, ölülerini yıkıyor. Klâsik öğretmen, bir kere, hiçbirşeyiyle köye bağlı değil. Daha yerleşmeden ilk fırsatta kaçmaya çalışıyor; çocuklarını bazan işini bıraktırarak, kanun zoruyla okula alıyor, hiçbir zaman işine yaramayacak birtakım bilgiler vererek, ezberleterek bırakıyor. Başka okullara gidenler üretici likten çıkıp Devletin veya insanların sırtına yamanan tüketiciler oluyorlar. Böylece bir düzeni, bu kadar para harcayarak sürdürmek için ya deli olmak gerek, ya da bizim yöneticiler gibi akıllı-çıkarcı. Onlar bu tür bir düzeni sürdürmekte açıkça fayda görüyorlar. Bu gezide, Tonguç'un fikirlerini, felsefesini de anlamaya çalışıyordum. O, hiçbir doktrin terimi kullanmadan, hep gerçekleri dile getirerek açıklamalar yapıyordu. Bu gezi sonunda onun, gizlemeye çalışmasına rağmen, sosyalist dünya-görüşünü bildiğini ve kendi inanışının da bu yönde olduğunu kesinlikle sezmiş ve ferahlamıştım. İngiliz parlamentosunda üç yüzyıl önce geçen bir olayı ilk olarak ondan dinledim : İlköğrenim zorunluluğu kanunu görüşülürken Lordlar Kamarasında bir Lord kalkıp : «Bu kanunu getiren efendiler herkesi okutmak istiyorlar. Ben bindiğim atın benden akıllı olmasını istemem» demiş. Birhayli uğraşmalardan sonra bu kanun çıkmış. Bizde ilköğrenim zorunluluğunu getiren kanun (1) o ülkeye kıyasla üç yüz yıllık bir gecikmeyle, Yüzyılımızın başlarında çıkmıştı. Kanunu çıkartmakta gecikmemiz bir yana, Yüzyılın ortalarına yaklaştığımız halde ve Cumhuriyete rağmen, henüz bu kanun tam olarak uygulanmıyordu; bizim düzenimizdeki ülkelerin hepsinde 'okka dörtyüz dirhem' di; işini-bilir çıkarcı-yöneticiler eğitimin halka inmesine engel oluyorlardı. Tonguç medreseler üzerinde de inceleme yapmıştı, tutumlarını anlattı: Bu kurumlar önceleri o günkü toplumun değer-yargılarına ve dünya-görüşüne göre ger çekçi bir örgütlenme gösteriyordu. İmparatorluğun en ücra köşelerine kadar sokulmuştu, Öğrencilerini, halk çocuklarından, köylerden alıyor ve tekrar köylere gön deriyordu. Mezunlarını, halkın, köylünün ihtiyaçlarını görecek, problemlerini çözecek bilgi ve becerilerle donatıyordu. Okul devresinde temelden kopmamalarını sağlayacak bir düzen içinde yaşatıyordu. Bugün 'cerre çıkmak' diye alay ettiğimiz yöntem, halktan kopmamanın, okurken de halka faydalı olmanın gerçekçi bir yolu idi. Bu kurumlar sonradan yozlaşmışlar, değişen dünyaya ayak uyduramadıklarından yokolup gitmişlerdi. Bugünkü okulumuz, üniversitelerimiz, Tanzimatın, her şeyi biraz bilen itaatli memurlar yetiştirmek amacı ile kurduğu, medresenin yozlaşmışlığını sürdüren bir düzen içindeydi. Cumhuriyet, bütün çabalara rağmen henüz gerçek okulunu, üniversitesini kuramamıştır. Bu tutumla, kurma olanağı da yoktur. Bu konuda tek ümit köy enstitüleridir... Bir kazaya uğramadan onbeş yıl bu hızla gidebilirsek birçok sorunların çözümleneceğine, hattâ piramidin üst katlarının da zorlanarak yola getirilebileceğine inancımızı belirterek, uzun sohbetlere gi riştik. Söz enstitülerin geleceğine değindiği zaman hep tersliklerin nereden çıkabileceğini düşünüyordum. Halktan, köylüden büyük tepkiler gelmezdi. Orta, aracı sınıftan Beşikdüzü'nde bile az da olsa tepkiler başlamıştı. Devlet tuttuğu sürece bunların önemi yoktu. Fakat asıl baltalama. Devlet yönetimine etkileri olan, köşe başlarını tutmuş kişilerin bu kurumları çıkarlarına aykırı görmeleriyle başlayabilirdi. Tonguç'un kesinlikle bildiğim karakter yapısına göre, o başta bulunduğu sürece temel ilkelere etki yapan bir değişiklik olamazdı. Şu halde, onu tatmin ederek uzaklaştırmak ve yerine getirilecek başka bir kişinin yöneticiliğinde bu kuruluşu kuşa benzetmek yolu tutulabilirdi. Tonguç'a bunları anlattım : —Hocam, köy enstitülerinin bugünkü düzene ters düşen birçok yanları var. Sömürücü ve olumsuz ittifaklar bunları vurmaya çalışacaklar. Bunun en masum gibi görünen yolu size bir milletvekilliği teklif etmektir. Siz ayrılınca bu kurumlar da diğerlerine benzer, dedim. O: —Benim milletvekili olduğumu kimse görmeyecek. Biz milletvekillerini tabandan çıkaracağız. Bu olmazsa Türkiye'de hiçbirşey halledilemez. Eğer bunu sağlayacak ilk adımları, imkânları yaratabilirsek ne mutlu bize. Harbin bitimine kadar çok yol almalıyız, ondan sonrası karanlık, demişti. Tonguç gerçekten ölünceye kadar sözünütutmuş, aynı yolda yürümüş, ender bulunur bir kişi idi. Bir yıl sonra bize, kendisine milletvekilliği teklif edildiğini, istiyorsa bir dilekçe vermesinin yeterli olduğunun söylendiğini anlatmış, ve: —Bu Hürrem galiba keramet sahibi, demişti.Çok ısrar etmişler, dert anlatıncaya kadar birhayli yorulmuştu. —En yakınlarım bile bunu niçin kabul etmediğimi pek anlayamadılar, diyor ve gülüyordu. Ferit Oğuzbayır da konuyu ayrıntılarıyla anlatmıştı,: *Arkadaş! bir dilekçe yetiyordu, o reddetti. Yapması gerekeni yaptı. Başka türlü davransaydı kendi kendisini inkâr etmiş olurdu. Enstitüyü uzaktan seyreden bir Milli Eğitim Müdürü Malatya'da trenden iner inmez Millî Eğitim Müdürlüğüne gittik. Akçadağ Köy Enstitüsü Müdürü Şinaşı Tamer de bir süre sonra geldi. Milli Eğitim Müdürlerinin köy enstitüleri ile çok sıkı bir işbirliği yapması gerekiyordu. Enstitülerin illerdeki işleri ve kuruluş döneminin ağır yükü ancak bu suretle hafifletilebilirdi. Eğitmenlerin yetiştirilmeleri ve binalarının yapımı işlerini de eğitim müdürlükleri enstitü idareleriyle birlikte yürü tüyorlardı. Diğer ilk, orta, lise ve sanat okulları kendi alışılmış düzenlerine göre işliyorlardı. Köy enstitüleri örgütü yeni bir düzen getiriyordu. Bu düzene uygun ye ni bir tutum gerekiyordu. Birçok millî eğitim müdürleri, konuyu kavrayamamışlar, eski düzenden kendilerini kurtarıp gidişe ayak uyduramamışlardı. Bazıları kolu paçayı sıvayıp işleri en etkin yollarla çözümlemeye çalışmak yerine, bürokratik usullerle, yazıp çizmekle işleri yürütme yolunu bırakamıyorlardı. Enstitülerin iş leri rahatlarını kaçırıyordu. Bazısı da enstitü müdürlerini kendilerine rakip belleyerek kişisel ve anlamsız çatışmalar yaratıyorlardı. Bazı enstitümüdürlerinin de kendilerine verilen geniş yetki ve önemi hazmedemediklerine, kesimlerine giren illerin millî eğitim görevlilerini küçümsediklerine, kendilerini bölgelerinin kralı olarak gördüklerine tanık oluyorduk. Bu yersiz davranışlar, sayıları az da olsa, bazı illerde işlerin yürümesine engel oluyordu. Malatya'da da böyle bir durum sezilmekteydi. Millî Eğitim Müdürü, ne sorulursa, «yazdık», «ben konuyu kendilerine yazı ile de duyurdum» gibi karşılıklar veriyordu. Tonguç : *Gidip bu işleri yerinde elbirliği ile halletmek gerek, dediği zaman, Malatya Millî Eğitim Müdürü : Ben işlerin nasıl yürüdüğünüburadan çok iyi biliyorum, fakat dinletemiyorum.Onlar kendi bildiklerine gidiyorlar, deyince enstitü müdürü ile bir tartışma başladı. Bu konuşmalardan, AkçadağKöy Enstitüsünde bazı olayların geçtiğini seziyordum. Tonguç'un bunları bilmemesi olanaksızdı. Fakat uzun tren yolculuğunda bana hiçbirşey açmamıştı. Ben söze pek karışmıyor, iki müdürün taramalarını soğukkanlılıkla ve ilgiyle dinliyordum. Akşam yemeğini beraber yedik. Millî Eğitim Müdürü ile Enstitü Müdürü sürekli olarak tartıştılar. Tonguç, ertesi gün otelin odasında EnstitüMüdürüile Özel bir görüşme yaptı. Bunun çatışmalı geçtiğini, odadan çıktığında Şinasi Tamer'in yüzünden anladım. Otelden Enstitüye giderken yalnız kaldığımız bir sırada Tonguç bana Enstitüdeki olayı kısaca anlattı: Yöneticiler îlçenin bütün memurları ile çatışmışlar, Müdürle yardımcısı da biribirlerine karşı çıkmaya başlamışlar. Eşleri işe karışmış. Hesapları da karıştırmışlar. Defterlerine el konmuş. Savcılık bile işe karışmış. Müdür de, Müdür Yardımcısı Recep Çekiç de yakın arkadaşımdı. Tonguç bana : — Bunları uyar, evraklarını da incele. Aralarındaki bu çatışmayı bırakmazlarsa başlarına büyük iş açacaklar, demişti. Beni de bu geziye katısının nedenlerinden biri demek bu idi. Enstitünün muhasebe işlerine bakan memur, dış etkilerle, savcılığa bir yolsuzluk ihbarı yapmıştı. Yöneticilerle arası açık olan savcı işe el koymuş, soruşturmaya başlamış, hattâ müdürün ve yardımcısının evlerinde arama yaptırmıştı. Arkadaşlar, bir gün önceki bu baskın olayının üzüntüsü ve telâşı içindeydiler. Olay sırasında müfettiş Muhittin Aktik de aynı soruşturma do layısıyla orada imiş, durumu görünce korkmuş ve başka bir yere kaçmış. Şinasi Tamer ve Recep Çekiç'in eşleri Müşerref ve Hikmet de eşimin ve benim arkadaşlarımız durumu birlikte inceledik. Hesaplan gözden geçirdik. Şikâyetin ipe sapa gelir bir dayanağı yoktu. Her enstitüde olan büro düzensizliği burada da vardı. Fakat asıl garip olan durum, bütün defterler, senetler ve he sapların hâlâ kendilerini şikâyet eden memurun elinde bulunması idi. Bu adam birkaç senedi ortadan kaldırsa, hesaplarda değişiklik yapsa, işin içinden güç çıkılır, mahkûm bile olabilirlerdi. Her ikisine de : «Hemen bu adama izin verin, geçici olarak bu işin başına bir öğretmeni koyun» demiştim. Bu önerimi uyguladılar. Güvendikleri bir öğretmene defterleri devrettirerek, memura bir ay zorunlu izin verdiler. Diğer bir garip durum da şu idi: Şinasi de Recep de benimle yalnız konuşurlarken hep birbirlerini çekiştiriyorlar, ortaya çıkan ufak tefek bozuklukları birbirlerinin üzerine atıyorlardı. Tonguç'a durumu anlattım, eşleri de işe karışmıştı. Tonguç bana, o gece Millî Eğitim Müdürü ve ilçedeki memurlarla birlikte yemek ye meyi düşündüğünü söyledi ve benim de Şinasi, Recep ve eşleri ile yememi, yemekte aralarındaki konuları çözümleyerek, bu biçimsiz davranışlardan vazgeçmelerini sağlamamı istedi. O gece hepsinin yanında, birbirleri hakkında bana söylediklerini ortaya döktüm ve «bu konuları konuşun bakalım» dedim. Bayanlar da karışarak tartıştılar, sonunda gerekli uyarmaları yaparak Tonguç' un söylediklerini aynen kendilerine ilettim. Akçadağ Köy Enstitüsü, eski kışlalarda kuruluşa başlamış, sonra istasyon yanındaki enstitü alanında çadırlar kurulmuş, oraya taşınılmış ve geçici inşaata baş lanmıştı. Çadırlar kıldandı. Kullanma ve içme suları fıçı ile taşınıyordu. İklim sert, doğa kısırdı. Edime öğretmen okulundan arkadaşım olan Şerif Tekben'in burada eğitmen kursunda çalıştığını, bir süre önce ikinci askerliğe alındığını öğrendim, öğretmen oku lundan sonra izini kaybetmiştim. Bu işlerde çalıştığını da yeni duyuyordum. Şerif Tekben enstitülerin gerçek bir adamı olmalıydı. Hayattaki durumunu izleyememiş-tim ama buna kesinlikle inanıyordum. Kısa bir süre sonra Şinasi Tamer'le Recep Çekiç'in yöneticilikleri alındı; aynı yerde bir süre öğretmen olarak çalıştılar. Şerif Tekben, askerden dönünce Akçadağ Köy Enstitüsü Müdürlüğüne atandı. Recep Çekiç İvriz Köy Enstitüsü Eğitim Başlığına, daha sonra da Urfa Millî Eğitim Müdürlüğüne verildi. Şinasi Tamer ise, Eteni Salmangil'den sonra Yıldızeli Koy Enstitüsü Müdürlüğüne atandı. 'Sivas-Yıldızeli (Pamukpmar) Köy Enstitüsünün Yeri Seçildi' Akçadağ istasyonundan Samsun'a doğru yola çıktık. Lâdik-Akpınar Köy Enstitü-süne gidilecekti. Akçadağ'daki olay Tonguç'u çok üzmüştü. Bu .gibi çatışmaların, gerçek işleri nekadar duraklattığı meydanda idi. Doğa'ya ve türlü güçlüklere karşı elbirliğiyle sa vaş açmak dururken insanların herşeyi bir yana bırakıp kendi aralarında çatışmalarını hiç affedemiyordu. Hele yönetici eşlerinin bu çatışmalara karışmalarına çok kızıyordu: *Tayinlerde bunlara çok dikkat ediyorum. Enstitülerde çalışacakların eşleri büyük önem taşıyor, hele eşleri görevlerini aşan, insanlarla bağdaşamayan, türlü gösterişler peşinde olan idarecilerin durumu hiç iyi olmuyor. Ne kadar dikkat etsem, en güvendiklerimde bile yanıldığım oluyor. Ben, bu konuda başından beri doğru bir yol tutmuştum. Öğretmen olan eşimi enstitüye almak doğalken köy okulunda çalıştırıyor, böylece, doğacak herhangi bir çatışmayı başından önlemiş oluyordum. Akçadağ'ı gördükten sonra, doğru bir iş yaptığıma daha da inandım. Bazı müdürlerin eşleri, asıl müdür kendileri imiş gibi davranma hevesine kapılıyorlardı. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsündeki bir müdürün ev kadını olan eşi bu yüzden sevilmiyor; sonradan bir diğerinin eşinin açıkhava tiyatrosuna bile jiple geldiği ve kendisini karşılattığı yolunda sözler duyuyorduk. Akçadağ'dan Samsun'a kadar türlükonular üzerin de durduk. Köy Enstitü-lerinde bugün çalışanların bu kurumlar için yeterli olmadıkları, bu kurumlara uygun özellikteki elemanların da ayrıca yetiştirilmesi gerektiği ortaya çıkıyordu. Tonguç, enstitülerde çalışacak, ödev alacak bütün personelin en iyi biçimde gene enstitü ortamında yetiştirilebileceğini, ya da burada yetişenler arasından çıkabi-leceğini ileri sürüyordu. Uzun yolculuk ta hiç canımız sıkılmadı; her istasyon konuşulacak yeni konular çıkarıyordu; her konuya değindik. Lâdik'te trenden indik. Lâdik-Akpınar Köy Enstitüsünün o günkümüdürüNurettin Biriz'di. Lâdik Kaymakamı, Hamdi Keskin'in kardeşi Mekki Keskin idi. Genç kaymakam, Enstitüleri iyi anlamış, onlara inanmıştı, Akpınar da kuruluşun tozu dumanı içinde idi. Orada da, geceli gündüzlü bir çalışma ile, kış basmadan en zorunlu barınma olanaklarını sağlama yarışı vardı. Üç Köy Enstitüsü gezmiştik. Üçü de ayrı bir ortamın kurumları idi. İklimleri, inşaat tarzları, planları, tarım işleri, başka başka idi. Fakat üçü de bu yerel özel likler dışında aynı ilkelere göre işliyor, kuruluyorlardı. Temelde hiçbir değişiklik yoktu. Güçlükleri de birbirine benziyordu. İdarecilerin anlayışsızlığından gelen güçlükler; aracıların, çıkarcıların yarattığı zorluklar; doğa'nın direnci; ve bazı Öğretmenlerin çalışmaya ayak uyduramamalarından ötürü yarattıkları çatışmalar. Bütün öğrencilerin ve Öğretmenlerin iş giysileri aynı idi. Her ens titüde çevrenin özelliklerine göre değişik işler ve çalışmalar programlanmıştı. Radyodan öğrenilen halk türkülerini hepsi bir ağızdan, düzgün söylüyorlardı. Halk oyunları her birinde ayrı ayrı idi. Fakat hepsinde, öğretmenlerin de aynı tempoya uyarak katılması ile hep birlikte oynanıyordu. Çeşitli işler içinde kültür dersleri, serbest okuma saatleri önemle yürütülüyordu. Hemen hepsinde, yemek, işliklerde yapılan tahta sıralarda bakır kaplardan yeniyor; su, bakır veya alüminyum bardaklardan içiliyordu. Herkesin ayağında devletin verdiği asker postalları vardı. İş dışında giyilen boz asker kumaşından yapılmış giysiler de birbirinin aynı idi. Gördüğümüz enstitülerde, işlere yarış edercesine bir saldırış, alınteri, tartışma, danışma, bilinçlenme, şakalaşma ve sonsuz bir neşe vardı.' Durgun, içine dönük, karamsar köy insanlarımızın çocukları daha o günlerde bu yönden babalarına, analarına benzememeye başlamışlardı. Hepsi pırıl pırıl gözlerle birşeyler öğrenmek için insanın gözünün içine bakıyorlardı. Tonguç, sık sık: «Ankara'dan kurtulup, bunların içinde bulunduğum zaman yaşamanın tadını duyuyorum» diyordu. Bu durumu da her davranışında görülüyordu. Bütün enstitüler, tahtakurusu savaşında da beraberdiler. Lâdik'ten Sivas'a geldik. Vali, Akif İyidoğan o gece Tonguç'a evinde bir yemek verdi. Geç saatlara kadar köy konulan üzerinde tartışmalar yapıldı. İyidoğan'ın yurt sorunları üzerinde gerçekçi fikirleri olduğu görülüyordu. Birçok konuların eleştirilişinde bizimle beraberdi. Sivas'ta da bir enstitü kurulacaktı. Vali bunun yerini bulmakla uğraşıyormuş, Yıldızeli'nde kuruluşa uygun gördüğü bir yeri bize gezdirdi. Tonguç, beni, taş ve kum gibi inşaat malzemelerinin çevrede bulunup bulunmadığını incelemek için yolladı. Seçilen arazi geniş, bomboş bir alandı. İçinde bir dere akıyordu. İlçeye beş kilometre uzaklıktaydı. Taşı, kumu ve suyu da vardı. Köroğlu Dağları ve Boğazına bitişikti. Birkaç ay sonra bu bozkırda insanlar toplanacak, barakalar kurulacak, toprak işlenecek, yollar yapılacak, çok sert bir iklimde yaşamaya olanaklar hazırlanacaktı. Türkiyemizde ıssız bir step daha yeşerecek, halaylarla, türkülerle, saz ve mandolin sesleriyle canlanacaktı. Tonguç, bu günlerin özlemi içinde, sigaraları biribirine ekliyor, gözlerini kırpıştırarak İyidoğan'a durmadan birşeyler anlatıyor, planlar kuruyordu. Bir süre sonra Yıldızeli Köy Enstitüsü kurulmaya başlandı. Kurucu-yöneticisi Etem Salmangil'di; bir süre sonra, müdürlüğüne Şinasi Tamer atandı. Yıldızeli istasyonundan Tonguç'u Ankara'ya uğurladık. Ben de tekrar Samsun'a ve oradan vapurla Beşikdüzü'ne doğru yola çıktım. Tonguç'la yapılan bu onbeşgünlük gezinin gözlemleri, yaşantıları, etkileri, öğrettikleri pek çoktu. Bunu, ancak o günlerde onunla gezmiş olanlar bilebilir ve an layabilirler. Ben bu mutluluğa pek çok kez kavuşmuş bir kişiyim. Tonguç'la yapılan bir gezi, bu toprakların, gerçek insanlarını daha derinliğine ve içten anlamak, sevmek, onlara ayrılmamacasına bağlanmak demekti. Bu gezilerde, soyut toplum bilgilerinin, kurallarının gerçekteki işleyişi görülür; tabandaki insanların kendi özelliklerine göre nasıl bir düzen gereksindikleri sezilir; kaymak tabakası' nın nasıl oluştuğu, bunun üzerinde perende atanların nasıl geliştiği, hangi yöntemlerle tutundukları anlaşılır; anayasaların, kanunların, devrimlerin ışık serpintilerinin bile, birbirine kenetlenmiş yarasa kanatlarından buralara sızdırılmadığı görülür; bunların nedenleri düşünülür, çözüm yolları aranırdı. Ton-guç'la yapılan bir gezi en etkili bir seminer demekti. Sonsuz kederler, olumsuz tutumlar yanında sevindirici olaylar görülür; kederlerin dile gelişi, bozkırlar dolusu uzun havalar dinlenir; büyük akarsuların yakınında susuzluktan çatlamış topraklar görülür. Yol boyunca eğri-büğrü telgraf direkleri durmadan sizden kaçarlar. Kel bir dağın eteğinde birkaç kavak biraz içinizi açar, bir çalılıkta sevinç ararsınız. Büyük baş hayvanlar keçi büyüklüğündedir. Yeni çocuk anası taze gelinler kocakarıya dönmüştür. Bütün bunlara da alınyazısı denmiştir. Trende, yollarda, köylerde, bir bacağı sakat, bir kolu çolak, bir gözü kör yaşlı köylüler görürsünüz. Bunların çoğu bu topraklar için can verenlerden arta kalan lardır. Bir karış toprakları yoktur bu vatanda. Karnı şiş, sarıbenizli, göz çukurlarına sinekler üşüşmüş bebeler görürsünüz toz toprak içinde. Işıl ışıl çakmak gözlü çocuğun, tanrı değil tanrının en sevgili kulları yazmıştır alınyazısını. Güleç yüzlü, neşeli, sağlıklı, besili birini görünce içiniz açılır, çölde bir kaynak bulan bir bedevi gibi ferahlarsınız, ama, kaç kişinin kanı ile kurulan bir sofrada beslendiğini düşünürsünüz istemeyerek. Ve sonra Tonguç'un gür sesiyle uyanırsınız düşlerinizden : — Daldın gene; geliyoruz, toparlanalım. O hep 'toparlanılmasını' isterdi. Gerçekçi bir tutumla bu yapılırsa herşeyin olacağına inanır, bu inancını başka kafalara, gönüllere de aktarırdı. 'Kübik' Binanın AçtığıDertler Başladığımız büyük bina çok çabuk bitmeliydi. İki öğretmen evine de başlanacak, balık konusunda, daha etkin çalışmalar yapılacaktı. Bu gezi sırasında, geniş gözlemler sonunda kafamda birçok planlar belirlenmişti. Enstitüyü, kurulu düzeninde çalışır buldum. Bu kurumların Özelliklerinden biri de bu idi : Temel ilke 'iş'e göre bir program' olduğundan ve işler bütün üyelerin katıldığı tartışmalarda oybirliğiyle bir sonuca bağlanarak yürütüldüğünden bir aksaklık olmuyordu. Engeller dıştan, toplumda köşe başlarını tutmuş kişilerden geliyordu. Bunların çıkardıkları güçlükler de ilkelere bağlı bir tutum içinde adım adım verilen savaşlarla ve ortaya çıkan eserlerle yok ediliyordu. 1941 sonbaharında bütün güçlüklerin toptan bir saldırısına uğradık. Geçici olarak kullandığımız ilkokul binasıözel idarenindi. Bunu yaptıran eski vali Refik Koraltan, binanın 'kübik' (1) olmasını istemiş, deniz yanındaki hiç kul lanılmayan kapının önüne denizden iyi görünsün diye geniş ve çok basamaklı bir merdiven yaptırtmıştı. Oysa, vapurlar en az iki-üç mil öteden geçiyor, dürbünle bakılsa bile bu hantal merdivenler görülemiyordu. Bina bir beton yığını halindeydi. Bu kıyılar çok yağmur alıyordu. Bu yüzden bölgede bütün yapıların saçaklı çatıları vardı. Saçaksız parapetli kübik çatı ancak bir gösteriş hevesinin sonucu idi. Bu biçim bir çatıyı doğru-dürüst bir ustalık ve iyi malzeme kullanarak yapacak namuslu bir müteahhit de güç bulunuyordu. Bütün bölgede tek kübik bina buydu. Sürekli yağmurlar başlayınca binanın derme-çatma çatı oldukları suları akıtamaz oldu. Çatıyı örten saç levhalar çok baştan savma konmuş, kenetlenmemiş, tavan betonu da tam dozunda dökülmemişti. Bina yapılalı iki yıl olmuştu. Çatıda toplanan bütün sular, en üst kattaki yatakhanelere akıyordu. Bir gece içinde bütün yataklar sırılsıklam olmuştu. Çocuklar alt katlardaki dersliklerde ve yemekhanelerde gecelemişlerdi. Çatının tamiri de çok güçtü. Saçaklı çatı haline çevirmekten başka yol yoktu. O da bu mevsimde olacak iş değildi. Asıl güçlük, binanın özel idare malıolmasındaydı. Keşifler yapılacak, kararlar alınacak, para bulunacak, Arttırma-Eksiltme Kanununa göre işe girişilecekti. Biz kendi bütçemizden bu' işlerin masraflarını karşılayamazdık. Devletin değişik idareleri çin-setleriyle birbirlerinden ayrılmışlardı. Yağmurlar bütün şiddetiyle sürüp gidiyordu. Bu yüzden bütün işler aksamıştı. Ranzalardaki yatakların pamukları bile ıslanmıştı. Kurutabildiğimiz yatakları dersliklere taşımış, hastaların da çoğalmasıyla buraları sanki birer revir haline sokmuştuk. Gerekli Ödenek Bakanlıkça gönderilmemişti. Her yana borçlanıyorduk. Ofis'in karaborsaya geçmiş bulunan ihtiyaç maddelerinin sağlanması da çok güçleşmişti. Çevrede gerçek bir kıtlık başlamıştı. Halk, özellikle köylüler, yiyecek mısır bile bulamıyordu. Ekmeğimizi pişiren fırınlara öğrenci lerden nöbetçiler koyarak güvenlik tedbiri almak zorun da kaldık. Yağma korkusu vardı. Nitekim bir süre sonra, kış ortalarında, köylüler fırınlara saldırdılar. Beşik-düzü'nde ve Vakfıkebir'de fırınlar kısa bir süre kapalı kaldılar. (1) O günlerde Avrupa mimarisinde yayılmakta olan Kübizm akımından esinlenerek basit geometrik, biçimlerle tasarlanmış, çıkıntısız ve dolayısıyla saçaksız bina Trabzon'da, binlerce köylü Vali Konağının önünde gösteri yapmışlar, «mısır isteriz!» diye bağırmışlardı. Sayın Vali Naci Kıcıman, konağının balkonuna çıkıp bu aç insanlara karşı: «Ben Mısır Valisi değilim» diye espri yapmıştı. Bunu bana anlatanlar : «Bu adam mı bizim valimiz?» diye soruyorlardı. O kış insanların otladığınıgördük. İneklere kazanda, kendilerine de tavada 'yal' yapıyorlardı. Erzak ambarımızın önünde gece-gündüz nöbet bekliyorduk. İflâs eden erzak müteahhitlerimizin, toprağını kamulaştırdığımız kişilerin tepkileri türlü dolaylı yollarla yaygınlaşıyordu. Astım'lı olan eşim rutubetli havada ne fes alamıyordu. Kendisine onbeş-yirmi dakikada bir iğne yapılıyordu. Bütün güçlükler bir arada saldırmıştı. Bütün bu durumları karamsar bir mektupla Şube Müdürü Ferit Oğuzbayır'a yazdım. Hiç değilse Bakanlık'tan güçlükler çıkarılma-masını, ödeneğimizin gönderilmesini istedim. Bir süre sonra bir mektup geldi : Tonguç'tandı. Bu mektubun üzerimizde her yönden büyük etkisi oldu. Yazdıklarında genişçaplıbir anlayış, azarlayış, okşayış ve itici bir güç vardı. Mektup aynen şöyleydi: 22 Birinciteşrin 1941-Ankara ***** Kardeşim Hürrem Arman; Ferit'e yazdığın mektubu okudum. Ben tam Kars ve Trabzon Enstitülerini görmeye çıkacağım bir sırada hastalandım. Bir aydır hastalıkla uğraşıp duruyorum. Hamdolsun bir haftadır ateş normal seviyeye düştü, şimdi nekahet devrini geçirmeye çalışıyorum. Senin mektuba cevap: 1 —Bu işlerde evvelâpaniklememeye çalışmalı. İş görmenin birinci şartı budur. Bütün müşküllere rağmen onları yenmek, sahilin selamet kısmına çıkmak mümkündür. Saydığın bütün müşkül şeyler bu memlekette her yerde mutlaka karşılaşılan realitelerdir. Bunları iyi şeyler kadar tabiî görmeli. 2 —Öteki enstitüleri gördükten sonra, kendi durumunuzla onları mukayese ederek sizin müesseseyi sıfıra irca etmek asla doğru değildir. Her enstitü kendi hususiyetlerine göre inkişaf edecektir. On, yirmi, hattâ otuz yılda olacak şeyler iki yıl sonra niçin tahakkuk etmediler diye ümitsizliğe kapılmak ta çok yanlış bir düşünce tarzıdır. Denizi istismar kolay iş midir? Toprağı dar, iklimi gayrimüsait yerlerde hayata imkânlar bulmak bir hamlede ve iki yılda olacak şeyler midir? Bu dâvalar o kadar büyük ve çetindir ki, bunlar halledilinceye kadar nesiller yıpranacaktır. Onun için herşeyden evvel sen, bütün müesseseyi sevk ve idare eden bir adam sıfatiyle, manevî durumunu normale çevirmelisin. 3—Muhitten gelen menfî tesirler, aşağılık fikir ve mutalâaların her yerde karşılaştığımız ve cenkleştiğitniz unsurlar olduğunu bizzat müşahede imkânını da bulduğun halde, bunları yenilmez, yıkılmaz engeller zannetmene doğrusu hayret ettim. İşyapan ve işine güvenebilen kısana bunlardan asla zarar gelmez. Onun için bu bakımdan ursan kendini ferah tutmasınıbilmeli. 4 — Sana, vilâyetlere yardım tahsisatından, o akan binayı tamir ettirmek için, bildireceğin mikdarda para göndereceğiz.Keyfiyeti resmen Vilâyete ve Maarif Müdürlüğüne yazacağız. Hususî olarak Maarif Müdürü İhsan'a da meseleyi ve nasıl hareket etmesi lâzım geldiğini yazdım. Ayrıca enstitü tahsisatından da altıbin lira gönderilmiştir. İkinciteşrınde, Meclis açılın ca yeni tahsisat alır almaz mütebaki ihtiyacınıza göre gerekli parayı göndereceğiz. Yapılacak iş, zamana, ihtiyaca, hususî duruma göre, gayritabii ahvalin ortaya çıkardığı müşgüllere nazaran inşaat ve diğer işleri, haile tabiriyle 'kırıp-sarmak' tır. Korkmadan ve yılmadan... Mahkemeye düşmek korkusuna kapılan insan, zihniyet itibariyle çok. darlaşmaya yüz tutmuş insan de mektir. Bu memlekette iş görmeyen kaç insan mahkemelerde mahkûm edilerek hapishanelerde çürümüştür ki, iş görenler böyle olsunlar. Şaşarın aklına ve korktuğun şeye Hürrero. 5 —Uğraştın, didindin, herşeyi yaptın, buna rağmen işleri vaktinde bitiremedin. Ne olacak? Son duruma göre işlere şekil verilecek, meselâ talebenin alınması gecikecek. Varsın geciksin, ne yapalım. 6 —Fakat bütün bunlardan sonra sizlerin bazıkusurlarınızı da yazmadan geçemeyeceğini. Onların başlıcaları: #İşlerinizi planlamayı, işin üstüne tam vaktinde saldır mayı bilmiyorsunuz. İş yapmaya en müsait zamanları kaçırıyor, sonra cüzlerinizi döğüyorsunuz. Boş yere enerji harcamak derler buna. #Yerine göre derhal ve bizzat tedbir almayı bilmiyorsunuz. Elinizde bu kadar geniş salâhiyetler olduğu halde, dar bir daire içinde, bir çıkmaza yuvarlanmış gibi dönüp duruyorsunuz. #Klâsik metotları kırarak, o yeni işe göre, yeni metotlar bulmak lüzumunu, bu bakımdan kafayı bir motor gibi işletmek gerektiğini takdir etmiyorsunuz. Hayatta yeni imkânlar yaratmanın birinci şartı tefekkürdür. Başkalarından üstün düşünmenin, onları istenilen noktaya yöneltmeyi temin edeceğini kestirmeniz lâzımdır. 7 —BeşikdüzüKöy Enstitüsü, bütün müşküllere rağmen inkişaf ve tekâmül edecektir. Mevcut müşkülleri, engelleri birer birer devirerek onu her türlü tekâmül imkânlarına kavuşturacağına ve orada orijinal bir müessese kurabileceğine kati kanaatim vardır. Asla şüpheye sapmadım. Senden de bunu beklerim. Elindeki her türlü imkânı kullanarak yeni binayı bitirmelisin. Bana da son durumunu gösteren ve muhtelif cephelerinden alınma birkaç fotoğraf göndermeni çok isterim. Sen, bu yazdıklarımıanlayacak ve tahakkuk ettirecek ev-saftasıdır.İşi his sahasından mantık ve tefekkür sahasına dökmelisin. Çok çok gözlerinden öperim. Hepinize başanlar dilerim, sevgilerimle. .. İsmail Hakkı Tonguç ****** Bu mektuptan sonra Bakanlıktan gelen bir telde Gönderilen, 6000 liralık havale, bu fasılda tahsisat kalmadığıiçin iptal edilmiştir deniyor ve alay eder gibi «İnşaatın planlıbir şekilde yürütülmesi» gerektiği de ekleniyordu. Bir süre sonra, bu sıkışıklığın yarattığı darlık içinde, yeni, alışılmamış tedbirler alarak güçlüklerin altından kalkabildik. Müteahhit değil, çatı ziftlendi Refik Koraltan'ın kübik binasıyapılırken çatıoluklarının ziftlenmesi unutulmuştu. Binayı yapan müteahhidin 'ziftlendiği' anlaşılıyordu. Özel idarenin, keşif, karar ve ödenek konularını bir yılda bile çözümlemesi ve çatıyı onarması olanağı yoktu. Su tutmayan çatıyı geçici de olsa biz onarmaya ka rar verdik. iyi tutturulmamış çatı-saçlarını lehimlemek, olukları genişletmek, ve her deliği katranla ziftlemek yoluyla akıntıyı durdurabildik. Enstitünün normal işle-. yişi bundan sonra başlayabildi. 'Fındıklı Kooperatif' Öğretmenler ve parası olan pek az öğrencinin katılmasıyla bir kooperatif kurulmuştu. Birkaç maddelik eşya üzerinde alış-veriş yapıyordu. Göstermelik bir durumu vardı. Bütün öğrencilerin, hattâ halkın katılmasıyla Kooperatifin gerçekten bir tüketim-kooperatifi durumuna gelmesi; enstitünün, çevrenin bile en önemli ihtiyaçlarını sağlayacak bir işleyişe kavuşması; köyde, kara borsa yanında bir 'akborsa' ödevini görmesi amaçtı. 4274 sayılı kanuna ekli kooperatif statüsü bu amacı sağlayacak kapsamda idi. Fındıklık sahipleri fındıklarınıtoplayıcılara onda bir vererek harmanlatıyorlardı. Bu bir gelenekti. Öğrencilerin, kendileri isterlerse, diğer işlere ve derslere sekte vermeden sırayla bu işlerde çalışmaları sağlanabilirdi. Alacakları yüzde on fındık hissesi paraya çevrilir, bunların tutarı ile herkes Kooperatifin ortağı olabilirdi. Okulca bu konuyu bir hafta sonu toplantısında tartıştık: Öğrenciler oy birliği ile böyle bir çalışmayı yapmaya karar verdiler. Fındık toplama gününüKooperatif ilân ediyordu. Bölgede Fındık Kooperatifinin yönetim merkezi Giresun'da idi. O yılki genel kurul toplantısıbizim yemek hanede yapılmıştı. Fındık toplama gününden Önce gerekli iş yerlerini saptadık, düzen kuruldu. Çocuklar, günlük programlara katılan bu yeni madde uyarınca, kümeler halinde, fındık bahçelerinde, küçük sepetleri omuzlarına asarak toplama işine giriştiler. Zaten hepsi de bu işin ustası idiler. Toplanan yüzde onları Enstitü Kooperatifi en uygun hatlarla sattı, ve her öğrencinin payı hisse-senedine çevrilerek hepsi Kooperatife üye yapıldılar. Bu tür bir emekle sağlanan kapitalle Kooperatif bir süre sonra çevreye de faydalı olan bir 'akborsa' kurdu. 'Bağ yaprakları tereyağı oldu' Bütün inşaat gereçleri, özellikle, çivi, cam, çimento, boru... karaborsada idi... Bütün yiyecek maddeleri, tuz da dahil, ortadan kalkmıştı. Ofis'in fiyatları kâğıt üzerinde kalmıştı. Beş ata arpa saman bulmak bile zor bir konu haline gelmişti. Herşeyi bir kilo alacak üç ve ya beş kilo alınmış göstererek para ödeyecektik. Biz Devlet kurumu idik, Ofis fiyatları dışında para ödeyemezdik. Birhayli tedbirli davranarak, ambarımızı doldurmuştuk. Sebzemizi kurutarak saklamıştık. Hergün tutulan balıklar et ihtiyacımızı gideriyordu. îlk günlerde balık yemeğe hiç yanaşmayan Gümüşhaneli öğrenciler de balığa alışmışlardı. Vakfıkebir KaymakamıHidayet Sayın ve Belediye Reisi Ömer Guleyin yakın dostlarımızdılar. Bulabildikleri maddeleri bize vermeye çalışıyorlardı. Fakat piya sada çok az madde kalmıştı. Özellikle tereyağı hiç yoktu. Bu çevrenin en önemli ihraç maddesi olan yağa ne olmuştu? Bir gece-yarısısaat 2 sularında gece nöbetçiliği yapan öğrenciler beni uyandırdılar. Çamlık Deresi ağzından bir motorun yağ yüklediğini haber verdiler. Nahiye Müdürüne, sahil muhafaza memuruna ve gedikli baş çavuşa birer tezkere yazarak çocuklarla hemen gönderdim. Çocuklara : —Siz karışmadan durumu izleyin, bana da olanı biteni anlatın, dedim. Ertesi gün, haber verdiğimiz sorumlular olay yerine gidinceye kadar motorun çoktan hareket etmiş olduğunu öğrendim. Bir süre sonra, Beşikdüzü'lü bir yağ tüccarı bu konuda neler döndüğünü içtenlikle anlatmıştı : —Sahil muhafaza memurlarına yağ kaçıracağımız gecelerde ziyafet verir, onları oyalarız. Bazan da hisselerini alırlar. Bir defasında memurlardan biri aksilik etti. Fazla pay istiyordu. Diğerini halletmiştik. En son çareye başvurmak zorunda kaldık : İki delikanlı hava kararınca bu memuru çağırdı. Tenha bir yerde başına birçuval geçirdiler, bizim bodruma indirdiler, iş olup bitince bıraktılar. Başka çare kalmamıştı. Bu olaydan sonra bir aksilikle karşılaşmadık. Tuz, çevrenin en önemli ihtiyacıydı. İneklerin beslenmesinde, yağların korunmasında büyük önemi vardı. Bu bölgede tuz çıkmıyordu, uzaklardan geliyordu. Kaçak tuz getirenler türedi. Bunlardan birinin Ankara'da yüksek bir görevde olan bir kişinin yakın akrabası olduğu söylentileri çıktı. Kayığımız Vakfıkebir'le Beşikdüzü arasında bütün ulaştırma işlerini yapıyordu. Çocuklar, Vakfıkebir önlerine haftada bir gelip demirleyen vapurlara gidiyorlardı. Bir gün iki çocuk koşarak geldiler, heyecanla : —Efendim, Vakfıkebir'den vapura ikiyüz teneke bunların yağ olduğunu öğrendik, dediler. Acele motosiklete atlayarak Vakfıkebir'e gittim. Kaymakama durumu anlattım. Gerekli tertibat alındı. Tenekelerin hepsi vapura yüklenince Kaymakam diğer görevlilerle vapura çıktı. Tenekelerde sondaj yapıldı. Birkaç tenekede bağ yaprağı, diğer tenekelerde tereyağı olduğu, İstanbul'a kaçırılmak üzere yüklendiği anlaşıldı. Yağlara el kondu. Bu yağları, Ofis fiyatı olan 135 kuruşa Enstitüye devrettiler. Bu şekilde el konulan herşeyi biz alıyorduk. Eğer onbeş-yirmi çocuğu kaçak yakalamağa memur etseydik, her ihtiyacımız kolayca sağlanırdı. Ama bundan sorum lular bile rahatsız olur, başımıza büyük dertler açılırdı. Karaborsanın büyük bölümüildeki ve Ankara'daki köşebaşlarını tutmuş kişilerin ortaklarının elindeydi. Biz, bu ortaklığı günlük olaylardan bile izleyebiliyorduk. Herhangi bir maddenin fiyatı Devletçe arttırılmadar; beş-on gün Önce o madde ortadan kalkıyor, özel depolara, evlere istif ediliyordu. Bu olayların Beşikdüzü köyüne ve aracılarına kadar geldiğini, fiyat artışı olacağının duyulduğunu görüyor ve kurulan karaborsa ağının yaygınlığını ve ekonomik düzenin nasıl batağa götürüldüğünü anlıyorduk. Birgün, oldukça namuslu kalabilmişbir bakkal odama geldi ve etrafı kollayarak, usulca : *Müdür Bey, şeker 5,5 liraya çıkacakmış, esaslı yerden haber geldi. Senin eve bir-iki sandık şeker göndereyim, parasını sonra versen de olur, dedi. Evde yeteri kadar şekerimiz vardı. Açık vermemeğe de çok dikkat ediyordum. Enstitüambarına da birhayli şeker depo etmiştik,. ama, adama gönderebildiği kada rını okula vermesini söyledim. Diğer bakkallardan da al mak istedik. Bittiğini söylediler. Fiyat artışı olacağın dan hepsinin haberi olduğu anlaşılıyordu. 'Dokuma Tezgâhları Kuruluyor' Piyasadan herşeyle beraber bütün dokuma ürünleri de kalkmıştı. Bez ve kumaş fabrikaları ihtiyacı karşılayamıyor, dışarıdan da gelmiyordu. Hükümet ekmeği kı sıtladığı gibi bu ihtiyaçları da vesikaya bağlamıştı. O günlerin anıları arasına karışan «kefenlik bez bile bulunmuyor» sözü bu gerçeği anlatır. Öğrencilerin iş ve iş-dışı giyimlik kumaşları Bakanlıkça gönderiliyordu. İş-dışı giysileri terzilere diktiriyorduk. İş giysilerini, çamaşırları ve yatak takımlarını kız öğrenciler dikiş işliğimizde bu işe ayrılan saatlarda dikiyorlardı. Çamaşır ve yatak takımları için bez bulmak bir problem haline gelmişti; öğrenci sayımız yükseldikçe daha da güçleşiyordu. Türkiye'de yer yer dokuma kooperatifleri kurulmaya başlanmıştı. Hükümet standart dokuma tezgâhları yaptırıyor, devlet fabrikalarının ürettiği iplikleri tezgâh sayılarına göre bu kooperatiflere dağıtıyordu. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığıbu tezgâhlardan bütün enstitülere yeteri kadar gönderecek, iplik de verecekti. Kızlarımız," Öğretmenlerinin öncülüğüile, dikişişlerini çabuk kavramışlardı. Seri halinde iş çıkarıyorlardı. Fakat dokuma işinin bir hayli karmaşık yanları vardı. Dikiş öğretmeni de bu işi bilmiyordu. Enstitümüze gönderilen beş tezgâhla birlikte bir öğretici de gelmişti. Bir kaç gün kalarak tezgâhları kuracak, kullanılışlarını öğ retecekti. Yerli dokuma işleriyle uğraşan bir köylü kadını usta-öğretici olarak aldık. Bu kadın ve bir grup kız öğrenci, tezgâhlarla gelen ustadan dokuma tekniğini bir kaç gün içinde öğrendiler. Tezgâhlar işlemeye başladı. Günde elli-altmış metre kaput bezi elde ediliyordu. İlk günlerde birhayli kalitesiz çıkan bu bezler gündengüne düzeldi. İhtiyacımızı karşılamaya başladı. Bir süre sonra verilen iplik yetmemeğe başladı. Vakfıkebir'de kurulan dokuma kooperatifine üye olmak suretiyle oradan da iplik almaya başladık. Bir süre sonra tezgâhlarımız iş-giyimlik kumaşlarımızı da dokumaya başladı. Normal zamanlarda, uygulanan plansız düzenin krizleri pek belli olmuyordu. Devletçiliği, devlet eliyle kişileri zengin etme yolunda uygulayan yöneticilerimizin bir savaş ekonomisini planlamalarını ve uygulamalarını bek lemek bir hayal olurdu. Bilerek her yönden plansız yürütülen toplum düzenimizde, ithalâtçıların çıkarları düşünülerek dokuma endüstrisi de yetersiz bırakılmıştı. Böyle olunca, doğal olarak, karışık günlerde işte böyle Onaltıncı Yüzyıl üretim araçlarına dönülür ve başka herşey de buna göre yürürdü. Devletçe verilen iplikler de karaborsaya geçti, iplik ağaları türedi. 'Kunduracılık İşliğimiz Kuruluyor' Dünyayı saran savaşve bunun yurtta yarattığıgüçlükler günden güne artıyordu. Bütün köylü ile beraber biz de darlıklar içindeydik. Devlet kurumu olduğumuz, himaye gördüğümüz halde en kaçınılmaz ihtiyaçlarımızı sağlayamıyor, 300 kişinin yaşaması ve sağlığı, inşaat, tarım ve diğer işlerin yürümesi için alabileceğimiz bütün tedbirleri almak zorunda kalıyorduk. Yapı işlerinde, marangozluk konusu iyi çözümlenmişti. Demirle ilgili konular ise büyük güçlükler çıkarıyordu. Demircilik işliği bu güçlüklere paralel bir gelişmeyle, iskele kancası, beton demiri, hattâ sıkıştığımız zaman, ilkel bir biçimde de olsa, çivi ihtiyaçlarımızı sağlamaya başlamıştı. At nalı ve çivisi bile ortadan kalkmıştı. Atlarımızın nallarını, nal çivilerini bile bu işlikte yapmaya başlamıştık. Sobaları ve soba borularını kendimiz yapmak zorundaydık. İhsan Kalabay'dan sonra Trabzon Millî Eğitim Müdürlüğüne atanan Nabi Taşar, birçok yıllar sonra, Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsüne ilk gelişine ait bir anısını bana şöyle anlatıyordu: — Biz Enstitüyü dolaşırken sana bir öğrenci geldi. Soba kuracaklarını, borunun yetmediğini söyledi, ne yapacaklarını sordu. Sen : «Depoda saç var, demircilik işliğinde saç kıvırma makinası da var, demircilik öğretmenine söyle, depodan yeteri kadar saç alıp boruları yapın ve sobayı kurun, bana da sonucu bildirin» dedin. Birbuçuk saat sonra aynı-öğrenci geldi. Boruların yapı lıp sobanın kurulduğunu bildirdi. Beraber giderek kurulan sobaları gördük. Ben, Enstitülerin nasıl işlediğini bu olayla anladım, demişti. Ayakkabı olarak Bakanlıktan asker postallarıgön deriliyordu. Bunlara 'fevzi çakmak' deniyordu. Orduda, subaylara önceleri 'çörçil' verilirken sonraları 'ruzvelt' verilmeye başlanmıştı. Yedeksubaylıkta verilen çörçillerim enstitüler-den ayrıldıktan sonra da uzun bir süre işime yaramıştı. Tüm kum olan işalanlarındaki çalışmalara ayakkabı dayandıramıyorduk. Bütün Karadeniz kıyılarında halk, sürekli yağmurlara ve aşındırıcı kuma karşı, lâstik giyiyordu. Lâstik ve şemsîye Karadeniz insanının ayrılmaz parçalarıydılar. Lâstiği biz de denedik. Tutmadı. Çocukların ayaklarını yakıyor, pek de dayanmıyordu. Dışarı da kundura yaptırmak çok pahalıydı. Ödeneğimiz buna yetişmezdi. Ayakkabılarını çabuk eskiten çocuklar takunya yaparak giymeye bile başlamışlardı. Bir kunduracı işliği kurmaya karar verdik. Çocukluğumda üç yıl yaptığım kunduracılık yıllardan sonra işe yarayacaktı. Üretimle ilgili bütün işleri çocuklardan, eğitmen adaylarından, köylüden, usta-öğre-ticilerden ve sanat okulu çıkışlı öğretmenlerden öğreniyordum. Benim de üretime yarayan, onların bilmediği, öğretebileceğim bir tek konum bu idi. Hüsnü Yenigün'le idare binasının küçük bir odasında işe başladık. Birkaç hevesli çocuk da bize katıldı. Bütün araç ve gereçleri sağladık. Trakya'da 'Yemeni', buralarda 'Çapula' denen hafif, sağlam, dikişli ayakkabıları yapmağa başladık. Bir süre sonra bu iş ilerledi. Hüsnü Yenigün ustalaştı. Bu işliğe de bir kunduracıyı usta-öğretici olarak aldık. Çapulalar piyasa fiyatının yarısına seri halinde çıkmaya başladı. Öğrencilerin ayakları rahat etti. Bu işliğimiz bütün onarımları yaptığı gibi sonraları daha ustaca işlere de girişti. 'Deniz Motoru Nasıl Alındı?' Kayığımız ikileşmişti. Harley Davidson marka bir motosikletimiz, beş arabamız ve atlarımız vardı. Bunlarla çok iş görüyorduk; fakat, günden güne artan taşıt ihtiyacımızı artık karşılayamıyorlardı.Bir motorumuz olsa çok ferahlayacaktık.Günden güne azalan besin maddelerini bununla Samsun'a, kadar bütün kıyılardan çok ucuza sağlayabilecek, büyük çapta balıkçılık yapabi lecektik. Döner-sermaye ile alınacak bir motor ücretle dışarıya iş yaparak masrafını çıkarabilir, hattâ bir süre sonra kendisini amorti de edebilirdi. Döner-sermayede paramız kalmamıştı. Kalan bütün para işliklerin bir kısmı ile tarıma ve balıkçılığa yatırılmıştı. Hergün, «ah bir motorumuz olsa!» diyorduk. O zaman pek çok konu çözümlenecek, daha iyi bir yaşama ve iş başarma düzenine girebilecektik. Çok sıkışık olduğumuz bir sırada, Akçaabat'ta 23 tonluk bir motorun satılık olduğunu öğrendik. 7,5 mil hızı vardı. İyi kullanılmış bir motordu. Fehim Akıncı ile gidip gördük. Ne kadar güzel, bir görünüşü vardı! Bem beyazdı, motoru da yeni idi. İçimiz kaynamıştı. Ama nasıl alacaktık? Sahibi 3500 lira istiyordu. Döner-sermayede on paramız yoktu. Fehim Akıncıbekâr ve tutumlu idi. Bankada 1500 lirası vardı. Benim on param yoktu. Aylığım ucu ucuna yetiyordu. Nitekim, her zaman olduğu gibi o gün de borçlu idim. Fehim bankadaki parasını ortaya koydu. Motor sahibini, üst tarafını üç ay sonra ödemeye razı ettik. Vakfıkebir'de noterden senetler yapıldı, kefiller bulundu, motor alındı. 1) Kol ile döndürülen ve döndürüldükçe çekilecek şeyin bağlı bulunduğu urganı kendi üzerine saran büyük makara. Motorun alınmasıyla türlüişler çıktı. Önce bir kaptan bulmak gerekiyordu. Hemen o gün Vakfıkebir'e gidip Osman Kaptan'ı bularak işe aldık. Göğsüne kadar inen bir sakalı vardı. Ünlü bir kaptandı, otoriterdi. Da ha ilk görüşmemizde : — Bey, sen karada kaptansın. Motorun kaptanı ben olmalıyım, motor işlerinde sadece benim dediğim olmalı. Denizin, bu işlerin şartı budur. Kabul edersen ben varım,demişti. Elbette böyle olacaktı. Bu işlerden hiçanlamıyordum. Motorun bucurgatla kumsalımıza çekilmesi sırasında yalnız biz değil, Beşikdüzü'lüler de orada idiler ve herkes - bayram yapıyordu. Ertesi gün, bir fındık tüccarından işteklifi aldık. Motorun Samsun'a fındık götürmesini istiyordu. Pazarlığı kaptan yaptı. Tayfaları kaptan buldu. Dönüşte de boş gelmemesi gerekiyordu. Enstitü için birtakım yiyecek maddeleri ile Kooperatife sabun, zeytinyağı ve başka mallar getirecekti. Dönüşte, bulabilirse başka yük de alacaktı. Bu alımlar için iki öğrenciyi, yanlarına para vererek görevlendirdik. Motoru uğurladık. Arkasına bağlı sandalla gözden kayboluncaya kadar gidişini izledik. Uzaklaştıkça güzel görünüyordu. Beyaz bir martı gibi idi. Yalnız içimiz değil aklımız da motorda idi. Karadeniz'e güven olmazdı. En durgun göründüğü, hiç beklenmeyen bir anda hava patlar, büyük vapurlar bile batma tehlikesi geçirirdi. O günlerde Karadeniz'de serseri-mayınlar da görülüyordu. Bu yüzden, geceleri, bütün deniz taşıtları demir atarak kıyılarda sabahı bekliyorlardı. Kıyılarda hiç liman yoktu. Bütün kıyı kuzeye tüm açıktı. Bunu anlatmak için : «Karadeniz'de üç liman vardır : Haziran, Temmuz, Ağustos» diyorlardı. Bu aylarda pek tehlike yoktu. Denize açılmasından önce Osman Kaptan'a bunları biraz çekinerek anlattım. Samsun'a varınca bize telgraf çekmesini istedim. —Bey, işte ben de bu işlerin ustasıyım; hiç meraklanma, diye kesip attı. Meraklanmamak elde miydi? Daha sevincine doymadan, sonu belli olmayan bir serüvene gir, motoru tehlikeli bir yolculuğa çıkar, birçok derde bir de bunu ek le ve sonra da rahat uyu! Durumumuzun çok komik yanlan da vardı. Hem birşey bilmiyor, hem de her işe giriyorduk. Vakfıkebir' de birçok memurlar içlerinden halimize acıyorlardı. Ken dimizi niçin bu güçlüklere soktuğumuzu anlayamayanlar da vardı. Birgün, yaşlı ağır ceza yargıcı: —Oğlum, kendinizi çok zora sokuyorsunuz, çok didiniyorsunuz, çok üzülüyorsunuz. Hiçbir memur gibi değilsiniz, size imreniyoruz, ama bu çalışmalarınızın kadri bilinir mi zannediyorsunuz? Görüyorum, aldığınız maaşı da gelen misafirlere yediriyorsunuz, okulun ihtiyaçları için şahsen borçlara giriyorsunuz, tehlikeleri göze alıyorsunuz, başınıza hiç ummadığınız belâlar gelebilir. Biraz da kendinizi, çoluğunuzu, çocuğunuzu düşünün. Devlete pek güven olmaz, kanunlarımızın tümü suçlu arar. İnsanlarımız en küçük çıkarları için arkadan vururlar. Bunları hızını kesmek için söylemiyorum. Birbuçuk yıl da büyük varlıklar yarattınız. Bunu görüyor ve sizi seviyoruz. Bunları onun için söylüyorum. Daha gençsiniz, biraz da kendinizi düşünün demek istiyorum, anlamın da öğütler vermişti. İlçe memurlarıyla iyi anlaşıyorduk. Haftada bir gün Enstitüye geliyorlar, beraber yemek yiyorduk. Hepsinin kendi çaplarında bizi, hattâ bazan belli etmeden el altından desteklediklerini, koruduklarını biliyordum. Yargıcın söylediklerinde gerçek payı büyüktü, ama işlerin yürütülmesi için çoğu kez herşeyi göze almak da gerekiyordu. Motor bir hafta sonra döndü. Biraz yük ve siparişlerin hepsini getirmişti. Fehim Akıncıile Kemal Dinçmen ilk sefer-çizelgesini düzenlediler. Masraflar, alınan taşıma parası, elde edilen kâr ve pay hesabına göre tayfaların hisseleri, sefer günleri taşınan mal, yakılan mazot, düzenli bir şekilde, bir bakışta fişte görülüyordu. Motorun ilk sefer hesabı döner-sermaye defterine işlendi. Bu ilk deneme bizi bir hayli güldürdü : Bu sonuca göre üç ay sonra motorun ikibin liralık borcunu ödeyemezdik. Fehim Akıncı'ya : — Yandı senin paralar, bir de mahkeme faslına hazırlan, diye takılıyorduk. Kısa bir süre sonra, motorun borcunu Karadeniz ödedi. 'Balıkçılık Uzmanı İsmail Özkul' Bu günlerden birinde, gözlüklü, iriyarıbir adam kayıkla kıyımıza çıktı. «Ben balıkçılık mütehassısıİsmail Özkul» diye kendisini tanıttı. Konuşkan, sıcakkanlı, yap macıksız bir Karadenizli idi. Ama, bildiğimiz Bakanlık uzmanlarının hiçbirisine benzemiyordu. —Tonguç'tan, Ferit Oğuzbayır'dan size selâmlar getirdim. Birkaç gün kalacağım. Balıkçılık işlerinizde size yardım edeceğim. Açık deniz balıkçılığına kadar giden çalışmalar yapacağız burada. Balık ağlarımızı, yaptığımız işleri gösterdik. O, gülüyordu : —Bunlar oyuncak. Siz tonlarca hamsi, palamut, sargan tutacaksınız. Tuzlama yapacaksınız. Diğer enstitülere balık göndereceksiniz, diyordu. İsmail Özkul, Trabzonlu, çekirdekten yetişme balıkçı idi. Balıkçılık işleri o günlerde her nedense Ulaştırma Bakanlığında idi. İsmail Özkul bu Bakanlıkta deniz ürünleri uzmanı olarak çalışıyordu. Marmara Adası'nda Balıkçılık Okulunu kurmuş, Van Gölü'ndeki çalışmaları ile tonlarca havyar elde etmişti. Kendisine çok güve nen, etrafına da güvenç veren, güce güç katan bir kişi idi. Bize, hiçbir kitapta bulamayacağımız, kimseden öğrenemeyeceğimiz bilgiler verdi. Giresun'dan Beşikdüzü'ne kadar, kiraladığı bir kayıkla, kıyıdan dere ağızlarını, balık yuvalarını inceleyerek, balıkçılarla konuşarak gelmişti. Diplomalı masa başı, uzmanlarından değildi. Geldiği gece çocuklarla beraber balığa çıktı. Gerçek bir deniz adamı idi. Yerinde duramıyordu. Bize neler anlatmadı: Karadenizin birbirini kavalayan sürübalıklarını, bunların tutulma tekniğini, yağ balıkçılığını, kullanılacak araç-gereçleri, açık deniz balık-çılığı, her balık türünün ürediği yerleri, özelliklerini, adetlerini, geçit yollarını; tuzlama, konserve tekniğini, balık tozu ve balık gübresi konularını anlattı durdu. İs mail Özkul'a göre bu ürünlerin çoğunu biz de yapacaktık. Hemen işe başlamak gerekiyordu. Bir hamsi ığrıp'ı (1), bir sargan barabat'ı (1) alınacaktı. Bu hamsi mevsimini kaçırmamalıydık. —Bu ağlar iki-üç bin lira arasında alınabilir. Şimdilik bir hamsi kayığı daha lâzım. Bu motorunuz balıkçılığa yaramaz. Ama şimdilik iş gördürmeğe çalışmalı. Size usta bir balıkçı da lâzım, diyordu. Bunları en önemsiz konularmış gibi sayıp döküyordu. Biz birbirimize bakışıyorduk : *Bizim bunları alacak on paramız yok, gırtlağımıza kadar da borçluyuz. Nasıl alır, nasıl yaparız. O : *Hazır satılık ağ bulamazsak, ben size ağ ipi temin ederim, ördürürüz. Para da isteyin, her halde Bakanlık gönderir. Ben de gidince durumu anlata-cağım. Biz yarın sizinle Trabzon'a gidelim. Seni balıkçılarla tanıştırayım. Herşeyin bir yolu bulunur, diye iyimser konuşuyordu. Ertesi gün beraber Trabzon'a gittik. 'Balıkçı Recep Ağa' Otobüsten iner inmez, 'Moloz' a (2) gittik. İsmail Özkul Recep Ağa'yı aradı. Bir süre sonra bulduk. Yaşlı, oturaklı, güngörmüş, sevimli bir deniz kurdu idi. Balık çılığı çocukları yapıyordu. îki motorla çalışan ekipleri vardı. Kendisi denize çıkmıyor, karada işi yönetiyordu. Özkul durumu anlattı. Recep Ağa dinledikten sonra : — Çoluk çocukla balık tutulmaz. Hem bunlar hükümet. Defterleri, kitapları, senetleri-sepetleri, yazıları çizileri vardır. Bu iş ders okutmaya benzemez. Kendine göre bir düzen ister. Bunların düzeni bu düzene uymaz, dedi. Özkul : — Bunların düzeni, bildiğin hükümet, gördüğün mektep düzeni değil Ağa. Bunlar tam bizim düzende. Talebelerin içinde senin çocuklardan daha irileri var. Hepsi de Karadeniz Uşağı. Sonra bunlar ücretle adam da alacaklar. Recep Ağa’nın, Hükümet, okul olur da nasıl balık tutar, buna bir türlü aklıyatmıyordu. Bir hayli dil döktük. — Bu işin olacağına pek aklım ermez ya, neyse. Size ne yardım lazımsa yaparım, dedi. Özkul anlattı : — Evvela iyi bir adam lazım. Tecrübeli, namuslu ve tam bu işin ehli olacak. Bunlar onu aylıkla alacaklar. O balığa çıkacak, çocukları da yetiştirecek. Recep Ağa bu konuyu bir çırpıda halletti. — Fehmi’yi bulun bana getirin, diye seslendi. Bize döndü : — Başka? — Iğrıp lazım. — Motorları kayıkları var mı? — Kayıkları var, motorları da var ama, 23 tonluk yük motoru. Şimdilik onunla idare edecekler. — Şu Akçaabatlının motoru mu? Ben : — Evet, o dedim. — Bir mektep aldı dediler. Hiç anlamadım. Mektep motoru ne yapar? O iyi motordur. Hem de hesaplı almışsınız. Ne yapıyorsunuz o motorla, bebeleri mi gezdiriyorsunuz? Diye alay etti. (1) Sürü balıklarını avlamakta kullanılan değişik büyük ağlar. (2 ) Trabzon'da, kıyıda, balıkçı mesken ve işyerlerinin bulunduğu semt. Ne yaptığımızı anlattım. Kaptanıda tanıyordu. *Eee... Sizde iş var öyleyse.Demek binaları da kendiniz yapıyorsunuz ha!... Bu Maarifin Hükümeti akıllanmışa benziyor. Ben benim oğlanları ortaokulda okutmadım. Gravatlı efendiler olacaklar diye. Okusalardı benim düzen ellerin elinde kalırdı. Allah bilir, ben ölmeden motorları, ağları, kayıkları bile satarlardı. Sizin mektep iyi bir mektebe benziyor. Sende, bizim Trabzon'un mektep müdürlerine benzemiyorsun, gravatın bile yok. *Var, dedim. Ama cebimde, Valinin yanma çıkarım diye cebimde taşıyorum. *O da akıllılık. Valinin polisi gravatsızları içeri sokmuyormuş. Recep Ağa tam bir Karadenizli deniz adamı babacanlığı ile konuşuyor ve bol bol gülüyordu. İsmail Özkul'un da Recep Ağa ile konuşurken şivesi değişmişti. O da tam bir Karadenizli oluvermişti. Aranan Fehmi Reis geldi. Orta boylu, kırkın üstün de, toparlak yüzlü, az göbekli, sevimli bir insandı. Recep Ağanın yanında elleri göbeğinde, ayakta duruyordu. —Otur, da!.. Bak sana bir iş çıktı, Fehmi. Yatacaksın, yiyip içeceksin, ayda şimdilik 60 lira para alacaksın. Balık tutacaksın, talebelere de öğreteceksin... Fehmi Reis hemen kabul etti: *Olur Reis, bu bizim işimiz. Recep Ağa, «size birer 'ekşili' yaptırayım»dedi. «îsmail çoktan beri yememiştir.» Çevresindekilere emirler verdi. 'Ekşili' kiremit içinde yapılan bir yerli balık yemeği idi. Tam balıkçı düzeninde yapıldığı zaman çok nefis oluyordu. Dördümüz, kiremitlerin içindeki iri birer 'sarıkulak'ı iştiha ile atıştırdık. Bir eski ığrıp bulacağız. Fehmi onarır. Şimdilik idare edersiniz. —Kaça bulacağız bu ığrıpı? 1500'e alırız. Yeniden yaptırırsanız uzun iş. Şimdilik işinizi görür. Parasını da çıkarır. *Ama bizim şimdi paramız yok. *Hoppala, hani Hükümettiniz ya!.. Hiç mi yok paranız? Öyle ise bir senet yaparız. Az az verirsiniz. Recep Ağa herşeyin kolayınıbuluyordu. İsmail Özkul da benim kadar sevinçli idi : —Görüyorsun ya işler yoluna giriyor. Bu hamsi mevsiminde borçların hepsini ödeyeceksiniz. Bunları nasıl ödeyeceğimize hiçaklım ermiyordu. «Ne olacaksa olsun» diyordum, «bu işlere girdik bir kere.» —Motorunuz Trabzon'a geldiği zaman ığrıpla Fehmi'yi alır. Biz senedi yaparız. Fehmi getirir, imzalayıp gönderirsiniz. Birkaç yüz lira da peşin gönderirseniz iyi olur. Adamın da paraya ihtiyacı var. Kendisi burada yok şimdi. Köye gitti. Ama, ığrıp evinde, bir görün. Ben görsem de olurdu, görmesem de. Ne anlayacaktım ığrıptan. İsmail Özkul'un yüzüne baktım. O : «Bir görelim» dedi. 1500 lirayı işitince çok şaşmıştım. Bu nasıl şeydi ki bu kadar pahalıydı? Ama, cehaletim meydana çıkmasın diye ses çıkarmamıştım. İsmail Özkul, fi yatın iyi, hesaplı olduğunu söylemişti. Kalitesini anlamak için değil, bu fiyattaki bir nesnenin ne biçim bir-şey olduğunu görmek için gitmek istiyordum. Gittik, gördük. Bir alâmetti. Küçük bir odanın ortasında, nere deyse odayı kaplayacak büyüklükte örülü bir ip yığını idi. 300 kulaç uzunluğunda, 40 kulaç derinliğinde imiş. Hamsi 40 kulaç derinlikten aşağı inemezmiş. Ağın altı aralıklarla yumruk büyüklüğünde kurşunlar, üstü iri mantarlarla donatılmıştı. Yığın arasından görünü yorlardı. İsmail Özkul ağın ötesini berisini yokladı: «îyi, iş görür, Enstitüde onarın, çocuklar da öğrenmiş olur, na sıl olsa hamsiye daha bir-iki ay var» dedi. Recep Ağa ile Fehmi Reis bizi Moloz iskelesine kadar uğurladılar. Recep Ağa bana : — Trabzon'a geldikçe beklerim ha... 'Ekşili yeriz, diyordu. İsmail Özkul'u ertesi gün Trabzon'dan vapurla uğurladık. Bu tuttuğunu koparan, kendi işinde büyük düşünen, hayat dolu adamı uzun yıllar, aralıklı da olsa görmek ve kucaklamak mutluluğuna kavuştum. Karadeniz'le savaşımızın ilk araçlarını o sağlamış, gücümüzü o vermişti. Dört gün sonra, Fehmi Reis hamsi ığrıpı ile birlik te motorumuzla Enstitüye geldi. 'Uzmanın Raporu' İsmail Özkul, Enstitümüzdeki incelemeleri üzerine bir rapor düzenlemiş ve Bakanlığa vermişti. Beşikdüzü'ndeki balıkçılığın nerelere kadar ulaşma amacıyla ya pıldığını gösteren bu ilginç raporun aslı Tonguç'un kitaplığındadır. Metni aynen şöyledir : 'TRABZON-BEŞİKDÜZÜ KÖY ENSTİTÜSÜNÜN 'BALIKÇILIK MESAÎSİNİN ANA HATLARI HAKKINDA RAPOR: 1. Karadeniz sahilimizin Sinop'tan itibaren garba doğru Boğazlara kadar uzanan kısmında balıkçılık, çay mansablarına (1) münhasır ve binaenaleyh pek mahduttur. (1) Mansap, bir akarsuyun denize döküldüğü yerdir. (Yazarın notu) Geri kalan sahil parçasında Hopa ile Vona Burnu arasındaki karasularımız balığın yatak ve geçit yerleridir. Beşikdüzü mevkii ise Karadeniz sahili balıkçılığının mütekâsif bulunduğu Yeros ve Vona burunları arasında olup bu mıntakaran tam ortasına tesadüf etmektedir. Bu itibarla Enstitünün kâin bulunduğu bu mevki balık avcılığı noktasından en elverişli merkezî bir durumdadır. Bu izahımızla aynı zamanda Enstitünün balık avlama hudutlarını da tayin etmiş bulunuyoruz. Yeros ve Vona burunlarıarasındaki kara sularımızda hem dip hem de göçmen balıkları vardır. Bu sahilde, daha ziyade Barbon (Tekir), İstavrit, Karagöz, Mavroşkil, Levrek, Kötek (Minakop), Mezit ve Kalkan cinslerine inhisar eden dip balıkları senenin her gününde ve bol miktarda avlanmakla beraber, Palamut, Hamsi, Sargan gibi göçmen balıkları bir müddet (soğuk zamanlarda) barınmak ihtiyacını duyduklarından dolayı yayıldıklarından hattâ buraları Hamsilere uzun bir zaman için yataklık yaptığından bu saha bilhassa bu cins balıkların avlanmasına da çok elverişlidir. Çok defalar Trabzon, Sürmene ve Rize balıkçıları mevsim balıklarını bu mıntakada avlamaktadırlar. 2. Tehdit edilen Balık avlama mıntakasının bir hususiyeti de taşlık ve kayalık mahallerde daimi olarak Karadenize mahsus dip balıklarının daimî surette barınma sahasını teşkil etmesidir. Bu kayalık mıntakalar ilişik krokide noktalarla gösterilmiştir. Mezkûr kayalıkların dışında kalan kumsal parçalar da aynı balıkların güzergâhları ve yayılma yerleridir. Diğer taraftan umumiyetle Eynesil, Iskefiye, Zefre, Vona mıntakaları ve hassatan Vona burnunun şark kısmındaki koylar Hamsinin yatak, Palamutun da göçtüğü sıralarda yayılım ve konak yerleridir. Bu bakımlardan Beşikdüzümevkiinin kâh Yeros istikametinden kah Vona burnu taraflarına doğru sevkedilecek takımlar bütün bir sene imtidadınca bol miktarda dip balığı avcılığını zaman sarfetmeksizin kolaylıkla yapabilir. Ve çok taze olarak da Beşikdüzü'ne getirebilirler. Balıkçılık, bu mıntakanın sahile yakan sularında her zaman için ve pek kolay yapıldığı halde açık deniz sahasında, bilhassa göçmen balıkların buralardan geçtikleri kış mevsiminde, denizin çok hırçın ve zalim olması dolayısıyla çok müşküldür. Binaenaleyh kışın bu mıntakada sahilden biraz uzaklaşınca balık çılık, iktihamı müşkül manialara galebe çalınabildiği takdirde mümkün olmaktadır. Göçmen balıkçılığın verimi, dip balıkçılığıile ölçülemiyecek nisbette fazla olur. Az zamanda istihsali arttırmak ise caziptir. Fakat henüz körpe denilecek çağda olan, açık denizlerin müşkülâtını yenebilecek bir olgunluk ve mukavemette bulunmayan Enstitü talebesinin balıkçılığa ilk başladıkları bir sırada, göç men balıkları avlamağa kalkışmaları bile bile bunları, ölüme sevk etmek demektir. 3. Fikrimce Enstitütalebesine ilk seneler zarfında sadece dip balığı avcılığı yaptırmalıdır. Bu meyanda mevsiminde, kıyılara yaklaşan ve hattâ koylarda konaklıyan geçici (Sargan, Ham si, Palamut) balıkları da, bu balık avcılığı için kendilerine temin edilmiş olan Barabat, Palamut-uzatması gibi ağlarla avlayabilirler. Bu suretle kıyı balıkçılığında tam bir mümarese kazanırlar. Açık deniz balıkçılığının da iptidaî avlanma tatbikatını yapmış olurlar. Talebe, geçen bu zaman zarfında biraz daha büyümüş, kuvvet ve kudretini arttırmış aynı zamanda biraz evvel söylediğimiz gibi açık deniz balıkçılığının da iptidaî tatbikatını kıyılarda fiilen görmüş bulunur. Bundan sonra talebe yukarıda işaret ettiğimiz mıntakalarda ikinci bir merhale olarak açık denizlerin münhasıran Hamsi ve Palamut gibi avcılığına başlatılır. Bilfarz 1942 senesinin kış mevsiminde Hamsi ve Palamut avcılığı ile uğraşan talebeye ancak 1943 senesi kışında Kalkan, Mersin ve Yunus avcılığı yaptırılabilir. Bu tarzımesainin Enstitüprogramlarına da uygun olacağını tahmin ediyorum. Meselâ küçük yaştaki sınıflar dip balıkçılığına alıştırılır. Bu sınıflardan yukarı sınıflara geçen talebeden ehliyet ve kifayetleri görülenler Hamsi avcılığına çıkarılır ve nihayet son sınıfta olanlarına Kalkan, Mersin ve Yunus avcılığı yaptırılır. Bu suretle de basitten mürekkebe, hafif hizmetten ağır olanına, tehlikesizinden tehlikelisine doğru tedrici ve fakat emniyetli ve programlanmış bir mesaî sistemi vücud bulmuş o Sur. Bu usulün diğer bir faidesi de, takımlar taaddüt edeceğine göre açık dersiz balıkçılığının istilzam ettiği vasıtalar için enstitüye bidayeten küllî masraf yükletilmemesindedir. Dip balıkçılığının tedricî verimlerinin satışından artacak paralarla bu vasıtalar, enstitüye yük olmaksızın, yavaş yavaş temin edilmiş bulunur. Tutulan balıkların bu mıntakada çarçabuk İstihlâk edilememesi, bunları satılmak için mutlaka uzakça olan pazarlara göndermek ve satmak külfeti, yahut tutulan balıkların tekrar denize atılması gibi gayrî kabili içtinap haller doğar. Bu gibi halleri gozönünde tuttuğumuz zaman, tedrici istihsal yapmanın bir faydası daha tebarüz etmiş olur. 4. Bu izahatla, Beşikdüzü Enstitüsü talebesinin balık avcılığında yetiş tirilmesi hususundaki noktai nazarımızı izah etmiş oluyoruz. Fakat bu, nihayet balıkçılığın bir cephesidir. Balıkçılık, sadece balık tutmak değildir. Bol balık avlamak, bir kısmını da taze olarak istihlâk etmek, mahallinde taze olarak istihlâk edilemeyenleri âtiyen istihlâk edilecek surette bozulmaksızın muhafaza etmek memleket veya dış ülkeler pazarlarına arzey-lemektir. Binaenaleyh BeşikdüzüEnstitüsünde, mesai derece derece açık deniz balıkçılığına doğru inkişaf ettikçe tutulan bol bankların ne yapılabileceğini de talebeye öğretmek icab etmektedir. Diğer taraftan talebenin, hepsi balık avcılığıyapamaz, içle rinde meselâ; Konserveci, tuzlamacı, balık sanayii kurulduğu zaman makinist ve diğer müteferrik işlerde çalışacaklar ve ha yatlarını bu suretle kazanacak kimseler yetiştirmelidir. Şu hal de balıkçılığı düşünürken balık istihsalinin bu kısmını da ele almak iktiza etmektedir. Esasen buraya kadar vaki izahattan da anlaşıldığıüzere, Beşikdüzü mıntakası; burada kurulacak bank sanayime (tuzlamacılık, tütsücülük, konservecilik, balık unu (gübre), yağ, havyar, deri) muktazi ham maddeyi yani balığı bolca miktarda teminede elverişlidir. Karadeniz sahilimizin Rize'den Polathane'ye kadar olan kısmında yalnız yağ imal eden bir imalâthane vardır. Bu da Trabzon'da bulunmakta ve münhasıran Yunus balıklarından yağ çıkarmaktadır. Ezcümle: Bu sahil halkı tarlaları için yarım milyon lirayı her sene ecnebi memleketlerine sun'i gübre için verdiğinden bu mıntakanın balık ununa (gübresine) ihtiyacı çoktur. Bu havalide konservecilik de yoktur. Beşikdüzü mevkiinde kurulacak balık sanayii mahallin bu ihtiyacını karşılayacağı gibi memleket için de çok faideli olacaktır. Bu faideleri şu şekilde hülâsa etmek kabildir : #Avlanan balıkdan mahallinde istihlâk edilemeyenler ve pazarlarda satılamayanlar heder olmazlar. #Bu mıntakadaki Har'şit ve Melet çaylarının meşhur Tirsi balıklarından yapılacak tuzlamacılık, konservecilik ile Mersin balıklarının havyarcılığı (siyah havyar) inkişaf edecektir. #Fakir olan bu mıntaka halkı, Enstitünün yanı başında ve ona bir yardımcı olarak memleket servetini işletmekle müteneffih olur. (1) Diğer taraftan balık sanayii kurulacak yerlerde düşünülmesi zarurî hususlar da vardır: #Yapılan fabrikayı devamlı surette işletebilecek ham maddenin bulunması. #Fabrika istihsalâtnun devamlı bir veya birkaç mahreci (2) olması. #Fabrikanın, yıpranma payları, mamul balıkların ambalâjlarının temini, yevmiyeler için yapılacak masraflardan sonra istihsalin baliğ olacağı maliyet fiyatı ile kâr. Böyle bir fabrikayıdevamlısurette işletecek ham madde bu mıntıkada fazlasile daima vardır. (Şimdilik günde 10 ton balık işleyecek fabrika maksada kâfidir.) Kurulacak fabrikanın istihsalâtı için mahreç aramağa hacet bile yoktur. Halihazır har bin doğurduğu yoksulluğun daha uzun zaman devam edeceğinin düşünülmesi kâfidir. Fabrika iki şekilde kurulabilir: a) Doğrudan doğruya Enstitü tarafından: Bu takdirde mevcut firmalarla temas edilerek yukarıda saydığımız (tuzlama, konserve, tütsüleme, un, yağ) sanayii için memleketimize en elverişli olan makinaları getirtmek, monte ettirmek ve kontrolünü da bu firmalara yaptırmak daima mümkündür. b) Hiç para sarf etmeksizin bu müesseseyi herhangi bir firmaya da kurdurtmak imkân dahilindedir. Öğrendiğime göre bu gibi firmalar lüzumlu görülen bütün makinaları getirmek, monte etmek, kontrolunu da yapmak, memleket elemanlarını kafi mumarese sahibi oluncaya kadar birlikte çalıştırmak, buna mukabil muayyen müddet içindeki istihsali kendileri satın alarak ve aldıkları malın yarı bedelini de makinelar borcuna mahsuben alıkoymak teklifinde bulunmaktadırlar. (1) Faydalanmış olur. (2) İhraç edileceği yer; alıcısı. Böyle bir sanat müessesesinin burada mevcut bulunmasının içtimai faideleri de vardır: 1.)Bu mıntakada maarifimizin kıymetli idarecilerinin devamlı ihtimamları sayesinde üstün kabiliyette sanat erbabı yetişecek. 2.)Kaygusuz, tembel insanlar yerine, genç, zinde, bilgili bir zümre meydana gelecek, bu meyanda liyakatlar mükafatlandırılmış olacak. (Hükümetimizin yapmış olduğu ikinci beşyıllık endüstri planında Trabzon mıntakasında balıkçılık sanayi kurulması derpiş edilmiş bulunmaktadır. Trabzon’da kurulacak fabrikanın ham maddeleri olan balıkların çoğu Beşikdüzü için tahdit ettiğimiz mıntakadan getirilecektir. Diğer taraftan Karadeniz sahilimiz göz önüne getirilirse Beşikdüzü’nün daha merkezi bir vaziyette olduğu görülür. Sadece bu hususiyeti itibarile Hopa’da ve Vona’da avlanacak balıkların motorlarla en kısa bir zamanda buraya getirilmesi şüphesiz daima mümkün ve kolay olacaktır.) 5. Enstitüye Lüzumlu Ağlar : Enstitünün vaktile alınmış ve fakat tamamile harap olmuşve kullanılamaz bir hale gelmişbir Barabatı, bir de difana ağı vardı. Bu Difana ağı da sadece barbon tutmağa mahsup olup her nevi balık avlamağa elverişli değildi. a.) Halbuki yaz ve kış, gece ve gündüz müstemirren çalıştırılacak ağlar lazımdı. Devamlı kullanılacak bu ağlar bu mıntakada Manyat ve Difana ağlarıdır. Bu sebeple derhal iki Manyat ağı alındı. Eldeki Difana ağı da her nevi balığı avlayacak hale sokmak suretile tamir ettirildiği gibi yeniden bu nevide bir Difana ağı, buna mahsus iki kayık (çirnik) mübayaa edildi. b) Mevsim balıklarıiçin de ağtemini ve bunları şimdilik Hamsi, Sargan , Palamut için kıyılardaki avcılıkta kullanmak icabediyordu. Bu itibarla mükemmel ve büyük bir Barabat ile bir de Palamut-uzatma ağı temin edildi. Enstitünün balıkçılık şubesi yeni bir faaliyete giriştiğinden temin edilen iki Manyat, iki Difa nanın balık olsun olmasın her akşam muntazaman çalıştırılması lâzımdır. Diğer taraftan mevsim zamanlarına mahsus kıyı ağları olan bir Barabat ve bir Palamut-uzatmasile derhal işe baslanabilirse de bu ağlar kâfi değildir. Bu sene için Enstitüye daha birkaç dip balığı avlama aletinin de temin edilmesi lâzımdır. Hernekadar eldeki ağlar enstitünün yiyeceği balığı temin ettikten başka hergün bir miktar ve zaman zaman külliyetli balık satışını yapmağa kâfi ise de bunlarla kanaat etmek yersizdir. Diğer taraftan 1942 senesi için İki palamut, iki hamsi kırgırına ve bunları idare edecek üç motora ve sekiz kadar büyük kayığa ihtiyaç hasıl olacaktır (açık deniz balıkçılığı için).Bu vasıtaların ve takımların bedelini bu sene yapılmakta olan balıkçılıkla kısmen elde etmek kabildir. #Balık usta-öğreticisi kadrosu: Enstitünün kâin olduğu sahil kısmının her hususiyetine vakıf her nevi aleti kullanabilecek, tamir edecek kifayet ve iktidarda iyi ahlâklı bir usta-öğretici Enstitü Müdürünün tensibi üzerine işe başlatılmıştır. Fakat elde bulunan ağlar adedi ve her akşam çalışmak mecburiyeti, aletlerin tenevvüü, avcılık sahasının genişliği ve nihayet takımların başında talebe yetiştirmek kaygusu, çalışan takımların gündüzleri tamir ve kurutulması gözönünde tutulursa bütün bu işlerin bir tek Öğretici tarafından başarılmasına imkân yoktur. Halan enstitüye pek acil olarak İki usta-öğreticisi daha lâzımdır. Çünkü yukarıda arzeylediğim gibi mevcut takımlar durmadan her akşam işletilmelidir. Bunlar temin edilmezse iş noksan yapılmış olur. Gelecek sene için kırgırlarla avcılığa yani açık deniz balıkçılığına girişildiği sıralarda öğreticileri altıya çıkarmak da icabetmektedir. Mamafih; Enstitüdevamlımesaisile çok kıymetli elemanlarını yetiştirecek ve dört sene sonra bu öğretici kadrosunu münhasıran kendi talebesinden temin edecektir. Balıkçılık Mütehassısıİsmail Özkul **** 'Çalışmaları Özetleyen Bir Rapor' 27.1.1942'ye kadar olan çalışmalarımızıözetleyen, o günlerde Bakanlığa gönderdiğimiz rapor, Tonguç'un kitaplığındaki aslından çıkartılarak aşağıya alınmıştır. Bu rapor çalışmalarımızın sadece maddî yönlerini ve alınan sonuçlan kısaca anlatmaktadır : 27.1.1942 Beşikdüzü ***** BUGÜNE KADAR YAPILANLARI ÖZETLEYEN RAPORDUR Köy EnstitüsüTrabzon'a 59 kilometrelik bir şose ile bağlanmış Vakfıkebir kazasına tabi Beşikdüzü köyünde, 1 Nisan 1940 gününden itibaren kurulmağa başlanmıştır. Aynı yerde 1939 yılında 79 kişilik bir namzet kadrosu ile Köy Eğitmenleri Yetiştirme Kursu açılmış ve bu kursun temin ettiği eşya ve yaptığı faaliyet, gerek Enstitü ve gerekse sonradan açılan kurslar için maddî, manevî bir hazırlık olmuştur. Bu ilk devrede çok müşkül şartlar içinde çalışan ve temel vazifesini gören kursun başardığı tedris-terbiye ve muhite ait birçok faydalı işler yanında eser olarak bıraktığı üç muntazam yol, bir fennî ahır, bir kuyu, bir el-yüz yıkama yeri ve iki kümes çok faydalı olmuştur. 1 Nisan 1940 gününden itibaren Enstitü kurulmağa başlanmış ve 4 Nisan 1940 tarihînden itibaren de 152 namzet İle ikinci Köy Eğitmenleri Yetiştirme Kursu açılmış ve 25 Birinci teşrin 1940 gününe kadar devam etmiştir. 4 Nisan 1941 gününden itibaren 74 namzet ile ve Enstitü ile birlikte iş gören üçüncü dev re Eğitmen Kursu da 19 Birinci teşrin 1941 gününde sona ermiş tir. Enstitünün teşekkülünden sonra iş gören 1940 ve 1941 Kursları her bakımdan Enstitüye bağlı olduğundan bu tarihlerde ba şarılan işler, Enstitü ve Kursların müşterek eserleridir. Her yıl sarf edilen paraların yekûnlarıayrıayrıaşağıya (malî yıl esasına göre) kaydedilmiştir. Kurs Sarfiyatı Enstitü Sarfiyatı * Malî Yıllar Lira Kuruş Lira Kuruş 1938 malî yılı 7776 39 1939 malî yılı 26612 63 3000 1940 malî yılı 19469 96 42029 95 1941 malî yılı 7540 00 24470 26 Yekûn 61398 98 69500 21 Her nevi sarfiyat: İaşe, ücretler, tesis masrafları, inşaat, tenvir, teshin, yol paraları vesaire bu yekûnlara dahildir. 'TALEBE DURUMU' İlk sene talebe kadrosu 50 olarak tesbit edilmiş, tesis eşyası temin edildikten sonra, çocuklar 25.6.1940 tarihinde çağırılmış ve 8.7.1940 tarihinde talebe ile birlikte iş ve derslere bağlanmıştır. 1940-1941 ders yılında yeni alınacak talebe kadrosu 100 olarak tesbit edilmiş ve gereken hazırlıklar yapıldıktan sonra, bu talebe de 1.1.1941 tarihinde çağırılarak 50 kişilik bir İkinci sınıf ve iki şube halinde 100 kişilik bir birinci sınıf ile iş ve derslere devam olunmuştur. 1941-1942 ders yılında da yeniden alınacak talebe kadrosu, talebe gönderen Trabzon, Rize, Gümüşane, Ordu, Giresun vilâyetlerine, Çoruh vilâyetinin Hopa kazası da eklenmek suretile 160 olarak tespit olunmuştur. Talebemizin hepsi gerek ailelerine ve gerekse köy muhitlerine iş yaparak yardım etmiş, enerjik köy çocuklarıdır. Enstitüye talebe gelir gelmez, buradaki işler esasen kendilerine yabancı olmadığından, hiç yadırgamadan intibak ediyor ve burasını köy hayatlarının bir devamı olarak görüyorlar. İkinci grup talebe tam kış aylarında çağrılmıştı. Havaların çok fena gitmesine rağmen, hemen bütün talebe, en uzak yerlerden bile, yaya gelmişlerdi. Bilhassa Gümüşane talebesi kestirme dağ yollarından, her babayiğitin geçmeye cesaret edemeyeceği yerlerden asarak gelmişler ve kendileri ile görüşüldüğü zaman, geçirdikleri tehlikeleri en basit ve ehemmiyetsiz vakıalar şeklinde anlatmışlardır. En küçük yaşta korkmadan dağlar aşabilen bu ayağı çarıklı köy çocuklarını kabul edildiklerini duyar duymaz Enstitüye koşturan sebeplerin gözyaşartıcı cihetleri yanında insana ümit ve enerji aşılayan kısımları çok daha fazla... 'ARAZÎ DURUMU' Enstitünün gayesine ulaşabilmesi için herşeyden evvel yetecek kadar bir araziye sahip olması lâzımdı. Halbuki ilk günler de bir karış toprak bile yoktu. Arazisi gayet dar olan ve bu yüzden birçok erkekleri dışarlarda işe giden bu muhitte, arazi temini birhayli güçtü. Evvelâ 15-20 kilometrelik bir saha dahilinde Devlete ait arazi olup olmadığı tetkik edildi. Beşikdüzü'ne iki saat mesafede, atla dahi gidilmesi müşkül olan Ambarlı köyünde, tamamen çorak bir vaziyette bulunan Devlete ait 11 dekarlık bir yer bulundu ve Enstitüye tahsis ettirildi. Vardarlı köyünde Çamlıkdüzümevkiinde keza devlete ait ve tamamen kumluk 30 dekarlık bir arazi de Enstitüye tahsis ettirildi. Burada bu iki parçadan başka devlete ait arazi bulunmaması dolayısile, arazi kiralamak, ortaklama ekmek ve istimlâklar yapmak suretiyle arazi temini yoluna gidildi. Bu suretle 3,5 dekarlık bir fındıklık, 30 dekarlık bir sebze bahçesi temin olunarak ziraat dersi ve tatbikatı için çok az da olsa bir saha temin edilebildi. Ayrıca köylünün Enstitüye satın alarak verecekleri 4,5 dekarlık bir arazi de mevcuttur. Beşikdüzü'ne üçbuçuk saat uzaklıkta bulunan Türkelli köyündeki 15 dekarlık eski mezarlık da alınarak arazimize eklenmiştir. Sırasıyla kaydedilen bu arazinin hemen hepsi ya kumluk veya tamamen işlenmemiş vaziyette idi. Fakat her ne pahasına olursa olsun çok dar olan bu sahadan azamî istifadenin temini için, bazan sırtla toprak taşıyarak bazan taşlarını ayıklayarak, muhtelif yollarla gübreliyerek bu arazinin kısmen ıslahı temin edilerek üzerinde ziraat yapmak imkânları temin edildi. Arazinin hem çok dar ve hem de çok kötü durumuna rağmen türlü cepheli ve devamlı çalışmalarla bilhassa sebze bakımından çok iyi neticeler elde edilmiş, bütün sebze İhtiyacımız temin olunmuş ve kışlık salça, tarhana, turşu gibi yiyecek maddeleri de yapılabilmiştir. Fakat Enstitünün ziraat yönünden istihdaf ettiği gayeleri temin bakımından mevcut arazi hiç denecek kadar azdır. Muhtelif cepheli çalışmalarla arazinin fazlalaştırılması için daimî olarak uğraşılmaktadır. Arazimizin ekilen mahsule göre durumunu gösteren kroki ilişiktir. Ambarlı ve Türkelli köylerinde bulunan arazi çok uzak olduklarından zarurî olarak bu krokiye konamamıştır. . 'İNŞAAT DURUMU' Enstitünün kuruluşunda tahsis edilen iki bina, çeşitli ihti yaç ve işleri karşılayacak durumda olmadığından, ihtiyaca ve iş lerin seyrine göre bu birbuçuk yıl içinde birçok inşaat işi yapıl mıştır. Buniar yapılış sırasına göre aşağıya kaydedilmiştir: 1.Tamamen betondan sekiz gözlü bir hela, 2.Bir bulaşıkhane ve bunun yanında ocaklı Ve fırınlı geniş bir mutfak. 3.Bir soğuk ve bir de sıcak demircilik atelyesi. 4.1939 kursu tarafından yapılan iki kümes ihtiyaca kâfi gelmediğinden ayrıca 2 kümes. 5. Altı kurnalıbir hamam, buna ekli bir traşve soyunma yeri 6.Enstitü sahasını hudutlandıran bir beton duvar. 7.Büyük bir marangozluk ve doğramacılık atelyesi. 8.Bir motorhane, 9.Bir kayıkhane. 10.12 musluklu bir el-yüz yıkama yeri. 11.Sulan motor ve tulumba ile çıkarılan üç kuyu. 12.Bütün teşkilât ve tesisatı ile bir okul binası. 13.Büyült inşaat sahasında bir baraka. 14.Aynısahada bir seyyar hela. Büyük inşaatın tuğlasını temin için bir tuğla fırını. Gerek yukarıda kaydedilen işler ve gerekse inşaatıtamamlanmak üzere bulunan büyük okul binası tamamen Enstitü talebesi ve 1940-1941 devrelerinde çalışan eğitmen namzetleri tarafından yapılmıştır. Yukarıda kaydedilen inşaatıve Enstitüsahasınıgösteren kroki ilişiktir. 'ATELYELERİN KURULUŞU' Enstitü gayelerine göre her talebenin aynızamanda bir köy sanatında usta olarak yetiştirilmesi icap ettiğinden aşağıda gösterilen ve kaydedilen atelyeler ilk tesis günlerinden itibaren ihtiyaç ve zaruretlerin gidişine uydurularak kurulmuş ve inkişaf ettirilmiştir: I) Balıkçılık Atelyesi: Enstitünün sahilde bulunmasıdolayısıyla ilk İş olarak tabiatiyle balıkçılığa el atılmış, ilk günlerde temin edilen bir kayık ve bir molozma ağı île ufak mikyasta mevsim ve kıyı balıkçılığına başlanmış ve talebe grupları sıra ile bu işlerde çalıştırılmak suretiyle bütün çocukların balıkçılığı öğrenmelerine çalı şılmıştır. Bundan sonra Maarif Vekilinin gönderdiği Münakalât Vekilliği balıkçılık mütehassısı İsmail 'Özkul'un yardımları ile fennî balıkçılık inkişaf ettirilmiş, iki kayık ile muhtelif dört ağ daha alınmış ve mütehassısın verdiği plana göre bütün talebenin alınan bir balıkçı ustası vasıtasıyla açık deniz balıkçılığı için yetiştirilmesine devam olunmuştur. Bu meyanda bu atelyede talebeye ağ tamiri, matiz, (1) ağları ihtiyaca göre yeniden kurmak ve ağ yapmak gibi teknikler öğretilmektedir. Bugün kıyıve mevsim balıkçılığıile ancak talebenin balık ihtiyacı ile harice bir miktar satış yapabilen düzenimizi fennî ve hakikî bir İstihsal için açık deniz balıkçılığına çevirmek icabettiği neticesine varıldığından bu iş için lâzım olan ve fazla sermayeye ihtiyaç gösteren ağların ve vesaitin temini için uğraşıl maktadır. (1) iki halatı, ek yeri kalınlaşmayacak şekilde birbirine ekleme işi. II) DikişAtelyesi: Kız talebenin iyi terzi olarak yetişmelerini temin ve talebenin bütün dikişlerinin dikilmesi için, daha ilk günlerden itibaren bir dikiş atelyesi kurulması için lâzım olan malzeme ve aletler temin olunmuş ve günden güne inkişaf eden bu atelye bugün onbeş kişinin beraber iş görebileceği bir duruma çıkarılmıştır. Bütün talebe ve eğitmen namzetlerinin iç çamaşırları, talebenin iş elbiseleri, tamir işleri, talebe şapkaları, erkek elbisesinden maada diğer işler bir yıldan beri bu atelyece ve tamamen talebe tarafından başarılmaktadır. III) Marangozluk Atelyesi: İlk günlerde temin edilen gayet basit aletlerle işe başlayan bu atelye zamanla temin edilen aletlerle yapılan bütün inşaatın marangozluğa ait işlerini görecek bir duruma çıkarılmıştır. Bir yıldan beri tahtaya ait işler tamamen bu atelye tarafından başarılmış olup bugün her işi görecek ve otuz çocuğun aynı za manda çalışabileceği alet ve malzemeye sahip bulunmaktadır. IV) Demircilik Atelyesi: İlk günlerde temin edilen bir körük bir örs ve birkaççekiç ile işe başlayan bu atelye de günden güne inkişaf etmiş, yapılan inşaatın demire ait bütün işlerini görecek aletleri tamamlanmış ve bugün gerek soğuk demirciliğe ait ve gerekse sıcak demirciliğe ait Enstitünün ve İnşaatın her türlü işlerini başarabilecek bir duruma kavuşmuştur. *#'Kunduracılık Atelyesi:' İlk günlerde basit kundura tamirlerini görebilecek alet ve malzeme ile ise başlıyan bu atelye de talebenin bütün ayakkabı ihtiyacını temin edecek bir durum istikametinde inkişaf etmiş ve bugün her cinsten kundura yapabilecek alet ve malzemeye kavuşmuştur. Tesisinden beri Enstitü harice kundura tamiri için hiç para vermemiş ve bu atelye talebe ve eğitmen namzetlerine verilen ayakkabı-ların yüzde yirmi beşini bizzat yapmıştır. VI) Dokumacılık Atelyesi: Evvelâ yaptırılan bir yerli ve basit tezgâh ile işe başlayan bu atelye bir sene içinde bütün talebe eğitmen namzetlerinin iç çamaşırlık bezlerini ve hattâ bir kısım elbiselik kumaş dokuyacak vaziyete çıkarılmıştır. Bir yıldan beri iç çamaşırı için dışarıdan bez alınmamakta ve bu yönden bütün ihtiyaçları bu atelye temin etmektedir. VII) Doğramacılık Atelyesi: Yapılan büyük okul binasının doğrama işlerini hariçte yaptırmak suretiyle verilecek paraya muadil bir fiyatla 8,5 beygirlik bir motor, bu motor ile işleyen şerit, freze, bir planya ve daire ile kurulan bu atelye, inşa edilen büyük binanın bütün pencere, kapı ve her nevi bıçkı işlerini kısa bir zamanda başaracak bir duruma sokulmuş ve iki ay zarfında bu işleri başarmıştır. Gerek inşaat ve gerekse atelyeler vasıtasıyla başarılan işler tamamen öğretmen, talebe, eğitmen namzetlerinin müşterek eseridir. 'KÖYE AİT İŞLER' Tesisdenberi muhite birçok bakımlardan faydalı olunmaya ve köylü ile elbirliği yapılmaya çalışılmış ve bu surette de bir çok işler başarılmıştır. Bunların en mühimleri aşağıda sıra ile kaydedilmiştir : 1. Muhitte oldukça fazla olan sivrisinek ve sıtmanın önüne geçmek için daha ilk günlerde bunun sebepleri aranmış ve mevcut. bataklıklar tesbit olunmuş ve hemen muhtelif yollarla bunların kurutulmasına ve zararsız bir hale sokulmasına başlanmıştır. Bu suretle şimdiye kadar, talebe ve eğitmen namzetleri, ile 5 hektarlık bataklık kurutulmuş ve muhtelif zamanlarda 5 kanal açılmıştır. Bu suretle açılan mücadelenin muhitte çok büyük tesirleri görülmüş, gerek sıtmanın ve gerekse sivrisineğin hissolunur derecede azalması, bilhassa Enstitünün tesisinden evvel fazla tahribat yapan 'zehirli sıtma' nın kısmen önüne geçilebildiği müşahade olunmuştur. 2. Nahiye hudutları dahilindeki 2 kilometrelik sahil şosesinin ve bunun üzerindeki köprülerin daimî tamiri köylü ile birlikte Enstitü tarafından yapılmış ve bu suretle münakalenin kesilmesine mani olunmuştur. Bu yol üzerinde yıkılan bir köprü yeniden inşa olunmuştur. 3. Enstitüde köylüiçin bir dokumacılık kursu açılmış ve 32 köy kızıbu kurslarda, bu el sanatınıöğrenmişlerdir. Kurstan ayrılan bu kızlara Trabzon İktisat Müdürlüğütarafından birer tezgâh verilmiştir. Bu kızlar bugün köylerinde dokumacılık yaparak hem ailelerine ve hem de muhitlerine faydalı olmaktadırlar. 4. Köy İhtiyar Heyeti ile işbirliği yapılarak bir mezbaha yapılmasına karar verilmiş ve bu işe başlanmıştır. Enstitünün muhite ve köylüye ait manevî balomdan faydalan, müsamerelerde, millî bayramlardaki faaliyetlerde, konferanslarda, köy gezilerinde, köylü ile müşterek kır eğlencelerinde görülmekte ve bu faaliyetlerin müsbet tesirleri birçok cihetlerden sezilmektedir. Enstitünün ve eğitmen kurslarının bu kısa zamanda, muhtelif güçlükler içinde başardığı işlerin, maddi olanları bu tarihçede kısaca kaydolunmuştur. Yapılması lâzım gelen işlerin, varılması icabeden gayelerin yanında bunlar henüz bir başlangıç bile sayılamaz. Fakat, elindeki nasırla birlikte kafasındaki şuur ışığını ve içindeki iş severliliğini hergün biraz daha fazlalaştıran köy delikanlılarının gösterilen her hedefe varacaklarına iman etmek lâzım... BeşikdüzüKöy Enstitüsü Müdürü **** Hürrem Arman ***** 'Kerç Boğazına Gerilen Ağ' Hamsi avı, Kasım ortalarında başlıyor. Nisan sonlarına kadar sürüyordu. İsmail Özkul, hamsinin bütün yaşayış Özelliklerini anlatmıştı. Azak denizinde, Dinyeper, Dinyester akarsularının ağızlarında ürüyor, denize açılıyor, Kerç Boğazından çıkarak Karadenizde iki- koldan yürüyordu. Bir kolu, Karadenizin Rusya, Romanya, Bulgaristan kıyılarını yalayıp Boğaz'ı geçerek Marmara'ya geliyordu. Diğer kolu, Hopa'dan, bizim kıyılardan, Sinop'a kadar gidiyor ve oralarda kayboluyordu. Balık haritasında Sinop Burnunda büyük bir soru işareti vardı. Marttan sonra hamsi kurtlanıyordu. Kıyıya vurduğu zaman herbirinin üzerinde sekiz-on beyaz, küçük kurt peydahlanıyordu. Sinop dolaylarında kaybolmasının nedeni belki bu kurtlar, belki de daha iri balık sürülerine yem olmasıydı. Hamsi kurtlandığı zaman yenilemiyor, gübre olarak kullanılabiliyordu.Bütün sürü balıklarının kıyıları yalayarak hareket etmelerinin nedeni beslenme kolaylığı idi. Küçük balık sürülerinin ardından daha iri balık sürüleri geliyordu. 1941 kışında hamsi çıkmamıştı. Halk arasında 'Kerç Boğazına gerilen ağ' öyküsü dolaşıyordu : Güya Ruslar Kerç Boğazına bir ağ gererek hamsinin Karadenize çıkmasını önlemişler ve balığı Azak Denizinde avlayarak, sürmekte olan savaşta kendilerine gerekli türlü besin ve sanayi maddeleri yapmakta kullanmışlardı. 1942 yı lında hamsi çok bol olmuştu. Bunun nedeni de 'ağ öyküsü' ne bağlıydı. Almanlar Rusya'ya saldırınca, Alman uçaklarının attıkları bombalar Kerç Boğazına gerilmiş bulunan ağı parçalamış ve hamsi Azak Denizinden Karadenize geçmişti. 'Hopa Kayalıklarındakî Hamsi Gözcüleri' Karadeniz kıyılarında büyük balıkçılık yok denecek kadar azdı. Herkesin bildiği birkaçekipten en ünlüleri Trabzon'da Recep Ağa'nın ekibi ile Giresun ve Sinop'ta ki birer ekip idi. Giresun'da ayrıca yunus avlayan büyük bir grup daha vardı. Bu yunus ekibini bir gezi sırasında Görele'de görmüştüm. Yüz kadar balıkçı kıyıda dinleniyorlardı. Beş motor ve çok sayıda kayık denizde demirlemişti. Ağları parmak kalınlığında iplerle yapılmıştı. Dört-beş saat bu balıkçılarla konuşmuştum. — Bizim iş büyük iştir, batak iştir Bey, diyorlardı. Sırasında bir volide birkaç yıllık geçim bile çıkar. Ama, iflâs etmeyi de göze alacaksın. Bizim günlük masrafımız binlerce liradır. Bu kadar insanın yemesi, içmesi, mazot ve türlü masraflar... Bir de büyük bir sürüye raslayıp sardık mı, şapkayı havaya atarız. Yunus ağları hamsi ığrıpının üç katı uzunluğundadır, eni daha azdır. İki motor sürünün önüne ağı döşer. Hayvan, ağa çarpınca pisar, küser, kendisini koyverir, ağa sarılır. Sırasında binlercesi yakalanır. Taşımak bile güç olur. Yunus, yağı için avlanıyordu. Çok ilkel yöntemlerle (sızdırma ile) yağı alınıyor, diğer kısımlarıÖylece tarlalara gübre olarak atılıyordu. Akçaabat'ın tütün tarlalarında bu leşlerin iskeletlerini Trabzon'a gidiş gelişler de görüyordum. Ortaklık kötü kokuyordu. Hele sızdırmanın yapıldığı İskefiye'nin kokusuna dayanmak çok güçtü. Kıyı boyunca bütün hamsi ekiplerinin uyguladığı bir usul vardı. Kasım başlarında Hopa'nın yüksek kayalıkları üzerinde gözcüler hamsiyi beklerler, göründüğü anda, bütün hamsi ekiplerine yıldırım telgraflarla bildirirler, ucunun nerede olduğunu duyururlardı. Recep Ağa gözcülerin bize de tel çekmelerini sağlamıştı. Ekim sonlarına doğru hazırlığımız tamamdı. Mazot stokumuzu yapmıştık. Iğrıp da onarılmıştı. Hamsiye çıkacak ilk balık ekibi ayrılmış, Fehmi Reis'in emrinde her gece nöbetleşe balığa çıkıyor, büyük savaşın antrenmanını yapıyordu. Fehmi Reis işe başladıktan sonra günlük balık ürünümüz çok artmıştı. Döner-sermaye, tutulan günlük balığı kilosu 2 kuruştan Enstitüye, 5 kuruştan öğretmenlere ve halka satıyordu. Ağımız, barbun'un en irilerini tutuyordu. Beşikdüzü Koyu barbun yatağı idi. İstavrit, mezgit, çinakop, sargan hemen önümüzde tutuluyordu. Her balığın özel ağı ve ayrı bir tutma tekniği vardı. Karanlık gecelerde, sargan'ın deniz içindeki yakamozlarını görmek, ağı sessizce döşemek ve sonra kepçelerle denize vurup gürültü yaparak balığın korkup ağlara takılmasını sağlamak birhayli ustalık isti yordu. Kalabalık bir sargan sürüsü yakalandığı zaman, gürültüden kaçmak çabası içinde atılıp ağ'a saplanan uzun sarganların meydana getirdiği hevengi görmek büyük bir zevk oluyordu. Bazan bir iki saat içinde kayık ağzına kadar doluyordu. Günün her saatında, kayığın kenarlarına bağlanan 'donanım' lar kısa bir süre sonra çekildiği zaman bütün kancaların istavritlerle dolu olduğu görülüyordu. Çeşitli nedenlerle işlerden izinli olan çocuklar bu işe çok hevesliydiler. Kayıklar, her-gün, her saat denizde dolaşırlardı. Her balığın kendisine göre ayrı bir zamanı ve tadı vardı. Bazan ağlardan en ünlü balıklar da çıkıyordu. Deniz alabalığı, hem görünüşü hem tadı bakımından doyum olmaz bir güzellikte idi. Dil balıkları, bazı iğneli ve zehirli balıklar yakalanınca hemen denize atılıyorlardı. Renk renk, biçim biçim, her biri ayrı güzellikteki süslü balıklar ve deniz hayvanlarını görmeye doyamıyordum. Kasım sonlarına doğru, Hopa kayalıklarındaki gözcülerden yıldırım tel geldi : Hamsinin göründüğü yer bildiriliyordu. 'Bu Motorla Hamsi Tutulmaz!' Fehmi Reis geldiği günden beri sekiz-dokuz tonluk ambarsız bir kayık-motor alınmasını istiyordu : — Bey, bu motorla hamsi tutulmaz, bu hamsi motoru değil, yük motoru. Küçük motor kayıkları çeker, av yerine ulaştırır, dolunca da kıyıya götürür. Can da, mal da tehlikeye düşmez! diyordu. İsmail Özkul da bunu söylemişti. Ben ise bize pahalıya malolmuş motoru kullanmakta direniyor, anlamamazlıktan gelerek «motor olur da iş görmez mi» diyordum. Fehmi Reis : —Küçük motor olursa, o da hamsi taşır; bu büyük ambarlı motor hamsi taşımaz. Ambara hamsi konmaz. Boşaltması güçtür, ezilir, ziyan olur. Balık küpeşte ye de konmaz, havaleli olur. Hava patlayınca mal da,can da tehlikeye girer. Bu büyük motor ancak bucurgatla kıyıya çekilir. Küçük hamsi motoru olursa, bir kaç kişi ile hemen kıyıya alınır, korkusu yoktur. Büyük motoru dalgalar sahile atar, kayalara çarpar, parçalar. Karadeniz'de liman yoktur. Küçük motor olursa hava nın patlayacağı anlaşılınca hemen sahile çekilir, tehlike atlatılır. Hamsi aylarında hergün dalga, fırtına vardır. Küçük motor olunca, dalga fırtına oladursun, ham si gene tutulur ve satılır. Oysa başka bir motor almaya hiçolanak yoktu. İş bu motorla görülecekti. Başka yolu yoktu. Telgraf gelince, Fehmi Reis küçük motor konusunda gene diretti, söylendi. Alınamayacağını anlayınca boynunu büktü : — Bey, benden günah gitti, bu labutla çıkıyoruz. Ama bir kaza belâ olursa, ben karışmam, dedi. Beşi kız olan 30 kişilik ilk hamsi ekibimiz başların da bir öğretmenle motora bindiler. Motora iki hamsi kayığı bağlıydı. Birini hamsi ığnpı dolduruyordu. Motorun ambarına bolca mazot yüklemiştik. Lastik çizmeleri, başlıklı muşambaları, kumanyaları da tamamdı. Küçük kafileyi kıyıda uğurladık, kaptanın siyah sakalı rüzgârda dalgalanıyordu. Gözden kayboluşlarına kadar, onları heyecanla izledik. Öğrencilerden başka, motorda, kaptan, Fehmi Reis, motorcu ve bir öğretmen vardı. Bu yolculuk motorun ilk seferinden daha heyecanlı bir gidişin başlangıcıydı. Daha da fazla tehlikelerle dolu idi. Kitaplı, Oyunlu, Kemençeli Balıkçılar Balık ekibimizin ders ve ders-dışıkitaplarıvardı. Kemençeleri, mandolinleri de yanlarında idi. Öğrencilerin hep beraber büyük bir ustalıkla oynadıklarıhoronlar, söyledikleri şiirler, halk türküleri. Cumartesi eğlencelerinde oynanıp pişirilmiş iki oyun ekibin repertuvarı içinde idi. Yolda, kızlar öğretmenleriyle birlikte kıyı da kalacak, rasladıkları köy okullarında, halk odaların da arkadaşlarının yemeklerini hazırlayacaklar, çamaşırlarını yıkayacaklardı. Onlara düşen iş bu idi. Erkek öğ rencilerin yarısı balık tutup satmakla uğraşırken, diğer yarısı kıyıda kalacak, dinlenecek, kızlarla birlikte ders görecek, serbest okumaları ve tartışmaları sürdürecek; iki günde bir de ekip değişecek, karadakiler denize, denizdekiler karaya geçeceklerdi. Ekibin başında bulunan öğretmenin elinde Öğretmenler Kurulu'nca hazırlanmış bir çalışma programı vardı. Bu programda, hangi ders konularını işleyeceği, 'serbest okuma saatlarında hangi kitapları okutacağı, kıyılarda hangi gözlemleri yaptıracağı, ana çizgileriyle belirtilmişti. Karadaki ekip, deniz de balık tutanlarla beraber kıyı boyunca ilerleyecek, böylece Hopa'dan Beşikdüzü'ne kadar konaklanarak gelinecekti. Uzak yer değiştirmelerde çocuklar motorla taşınacak, bir-iki kilometrelik yolları ise yaya yürüyeceklerdi. Bunları yerine göre öğretmen ayarlayacaktı. Karadaki ekip, geceleri konak yerlerinde, oranın köylüleri ile programlı eğlenceler düzenleyecek, sahne-oyunları, millîoyunlar oynayacak, halk türküleri söyleyecek, şiirler okuyacaktı. Ekiptekiler, millî oyunlarını ve halk türkülerini köylülere öğretmeye çalışacaklar, onlardan da bilmedikleri oyunları, ve türküleri öğrenecek lerdi. Bu kıyılarda halkın yaşayışı, üretimi, üretim araçları ve ilişkileri incelenecek, yazılı olarak Enstitüye getirilecek ve değerlendirilecekti. Baştaki öğretmen haftada bir Enstitüye bir rapor göndererek uygulamaları ve sonuçlarını kısaca bildirecekti. Bu ana çizgiler içinde öğretmen, Öğrencilerle konuşarak gerekli her kararı alıp uygulayabilecekti. Denizin kumandanı Kaptandı. Fehmi Reis balıkçılık işinin sorumlusu ve yetkilisi idi. Hopa'dan Samsun'a kadar bütün kıyıinsanla dolu idi. Köyler, kasabalar arasında boşbir yer yoktu. Da ha önce Rize'ye kadar yaptığımız bir gezide karada kalan ekibin güçlük çekmeyeceğini saptamıştık. Halkevleri, okul binaları kullanılacaktı. Yanlarında battaniyeleri de vardı. Hopa, Rize, Of ve Sürmene'deki Hükümet temsilcilerinden ekibe yardım etmeleri telle rica edilmişti. Çiğerzakla beraber öğretmene yeteri kadar para ve harcama yetkisi de verilmişti. Balık satışlarından elde edilecek gelirlerin ve bu işe ait harcamaların hesabının düzenli bir biçimde tutulması ödevi de öğretmene aitti. Öğretmen, kaptanın ve balıkçılık usta-öğreticisi Fehmi Reis'in teknik işlerine ve kuracakları düzenlere karışmayacaktı. Hamsi ekibi, işin özelliğine göre kurulmuş, gezici, küçük bir enstitü olarak Hopa'ya doğru yola çıkmıştı. Av yerine varınca durumu telgrafla bildireceklerdi. Motorun hızına ve uzaklığa göre sekiz-on saat için de telgrafı bekleyebilirdik. İlk telgraf şu idi: «Üç ton balık tutuldu, 75 liraya satıldı.» Hayatta çok çeşitli sevinçler, mutluluklar duymuştum. Özellikle köy enstitüsü çalışmaları, süresince hemen hergün bir güçlüğün yenilmesinden sonra duyulan, çok az insanın kavuşabileceği mutluluklar içinde yaşıyorduk. Bu telgrafın verdiği sevincin ise bambaşka bir çeşnisi vardı. Gece saat üçte gelmişti. Arkadaşları uyandırmaya kıyamadım. Birkaç saat sonra bir telgraf daha geldi : «On ton tutuldu, ikiyüzelli liraya satıldı.» Sabah yoklamasında milli oyunlardan önce telgrafları bütün enstitü topluluğuna okuduğum zaman herkesi bir sevinç kapladı. O gün halk oyunları daha canii oynandı, halk türküleri daha içten söylendi. 'Telgraflar Birbirini Kovalıyordu' Her iki-üç saatte bir, Fehmi Reis'in imzasıile teller yağmaya başladı. Yakalanan hamsi ve elde edilen para tutarıher telgrafta biraz daha artıyordu. Gelen her haberi, nöbetçi öğrenciler, inşaatta, tarımda, bataklık kurutmada, dersliklerde, işliklerde, taş ocağında çalışan arkadaşlarına hemen duyuruyorlardı. Bütün işler daha hızlanmıştı. Revirdeki iki hasta taburcu edilmek istiyorlardı. Beşikdüzülüler, Vakfıkebirliler, memurlar tebrik ediyorlardı. Ekibimizin başarısı bütün çevrede duyulmuştu. Kaymakam Hidayet Sayın : — Müdür, bu başarıyııslatalım, diyordu. Gelen telgrafların bildirdikleri tutarlarıbirleştirerek durumu Bakanlığa, İlk Öğretim Genel Müdürlüğüne telliyordum. İlk birkaç günden sonra toplamlarıdört günde bir bildirmeğe başladım. Karadeniz tarlamız olmaya başlamıştı. Hamsi avı, ekip değiştirerek aylarca sürdü. Bir ay kadar sonra Tonguç'tan bir telgraf geldi. Bu telgrafıburaya aynen yazabilmeyi, onun bugün Beşikdüzüİlk Öğretmen Okulu dosyalarıiçinde bulunmasınıçok isterdim. Şunları diyordu : «Doğayla savaşta, sayısız başarılarınızdan sonra, Karadenizi de fethe başladınız. Bu savaşın Öncüleri olan çocuklarımızı, sizleri, hepinizi, daha büyük başarılar bekleyerek kutlar, ayrı ayrı gözlerinizden öperim.» Telgrafta, Tonguç'un özellikleri, işleri anlayışı ve düşünüşü vardı. Gerçek başarının, öğrencilerimize, yani temele dayanmakla elde edildiği ima'sı, bütün enstitülerin ve yurt çapındaki kuruluşun temel dayanağının ne olması gerektiği hakkındaki görüşünü sezdiriyordu. Tonguç bu ilke konusunda şaşmaz bir düşünceye ve eyleme sahipti. Köy enstitülerinin temel ilkeleri bu gerçekçi görüşe ve tutuma dayanıyordu. Tonguç, küçük başarılarla hiç bir zaman yetinmezdi. Bu başarıların hepsi, ilkelerin ve kuruluşun gerçekleşmesinde bir basamak oldukları oranda değer taşımaktaydılar. Mektup Gibi Birkaç gün sonra Fehmi Reis'ten uzun, mektup gibi bir telgraf geldi. Eğer 8-9 tonluk küpeştesiz küçük bir motor satın alınıp gönderilirse, bu kış herşeyin. parasınıçıkaracağını, hamsinin çok bol olduğunu uzun uzun yazıyordu. Fehmi Reis haklı idi. Bir motor aramaya başladık. Birkaç gün içinde bir küçük motor bulduk. Gene noterden senetler, kefiller, biraz peşin para, bir kaptan ve küçük bir ekip... Küçük motorumuz yola çıktı. Büyük motor geri döndü. Yük ve erzak taşıma işlerine verildi. Hamsi Nasıl Tutulur, Nasıl Satılır Trilyonlarca hamsi, sürühalinde ağır ağır kıyıboyunca yürür. Karadenizde ne kadar hamsi ekibi varsa sürüye saldırmıştır. Motor, ağın bir ucunu takarak hamsi ığrıpınıdenize serer. Kayıktaki diğer ucu ile birleştirir. Ağ çekilmeye ve dipteki torbası büzülmeye başlar. Kenarları gittikçe daralan ve altı kapanan bu havuzda milyonlarca hamsi kaynaşır. Ağ daraldıkça daralır. Hamsiler kepçelerle kayığa, kayık dolunca motora aktarılır. Motor, ağı diğer kayığa sarar, dolu kayığı arkasına takarak en yakın kıyıya yollanır. Denizde kalan ikinci kayık avı sürdürür. Hamsi yüklümotor ve kayık daha kıyıya varmadan, aracıların tellâlları dağ bayır işaretleşerek «falanca yer de hamsi var!» diye bağırırlar, ilân ederler. Tepelerden, bayırlardan üç ilâ dört saatlik uzaklıklardan sırtlarında küfeleri, tenekeleri, helkeleri ile kadınlar, kızlar hamsiye koşuşurlar. Hamsi ile dolu motor ve kayık kıyıya varınca kıyıda avı izleyen ve getirilmesini bekleyen aracılar ve gümrük memuru hamsiyi karşılar. Dolu motor ve kayık kumluğa çekilir. Balığa bir ilk fiyat konur. Aracılar arttırmaya başlarlar. Hamsi en çok verenin üzerinde kalır. Bu para üzerinden yüzde 12 gümrük resmi kesilir. Balıkçı parasını hemen alır. Bundan sonra aracının perakende satışı başlar. O sıralarda tenekesi 2,5 liraya kadar satılıyordu. Bir gürültü, bir patırtı, göz açıp kapayana kadar, kayıktaki, motordaki hamsiler kapışılırdı. Bütün sürübalıklarıve Özellikle hamsi Karadeniz halkının et ihtiyacını karşılıyordu. Diğer hayvan etlerini yılda bir kere bile bulamayanlar çoğunluktaydı. Kurban bayramlarında köylüler ortaklaşa kurban keserler, kesilen' hayvanın parçaları para katanlara üleştirilir, derisinden çarık yapılırdı. Karadenizlinin balıktan başka göreceği et çoğu kez bu kadardı. Hamsi çıkmadığı yıllarda köylünün durumu kötüydü. Hamsi tenekeler için de tuzlanır, bütün yıl kullanılır. Bir tutam hamsi mısır ekmeğinin üzerine konur öylece yenir. Bu en önemli besinidir onların. Hamsi Ticareti Yapıyoruz Toptan alıp, perakende satan aracılar bir hayli kâr sağlıyorlardı. Trabzon'a kadar avlanarak gelen ekibimize katıldığım zaman bu aracıları ortadan kaldırmayı düşündüm. Fehmi Reis : —Olur Bey, dedi. Sen de arttırmaya katıl, hamsiyi al, çocuklar satsın. Bizim döner-sermaye adına arttırmalara katılmaya başladım. Aracılarla yarış ederek, onların veremeyeceği fiyatlara kadar arttırıp, hamsiyi alıyor, tenekesini 50 kuruştan 25 kuruşa kadar düşürerek satıyordum. Alımla satımı ucuca getirmeğe çalışıyorduk. Beşikdüzü'ne kadar bu böylece sürdü. Av Sinop'a kadar devam etti. Ben katılmadım. Fakat aracı gene bizdendi. Yalnız emeğimizin payı ile yetiniyorduk. Birçok aracıyıküstürmüştük. Hattâ, «Müdür ticaret yapıyor» diye şikâyet ettiler. Döner-sermaye bu gibi işlere de olanak veriyordu. Şikâyetlerinden hiçbir sonuç alamadılar. Trabzon'dan Sinop'a kadar bütün kıyı köyleri o yıl ucuz hamsi yedi. Aracıların Öfkelenmesine rağmen, fakir halk Enstitüye teşekkür ediyordu. Tabanla Beraber Taban İçin Hamsi ekibimizin karada kalan bölümü gündüz öğretmenleri ile ders, serbest okuma ve inceleme programlarını uyguluyor, denizdeki arkadaşlarının yemeklerini hazırlıyor, onları motor ile iş yerine ulaştırıyor; geceleri de, eğlenceler düzenliyordu. Ekip daha Hopa'da iken gelen bir telgrafla karadaki ekibin birkaç gün daha orada kalması isteniyordu. Ekip yer değiştirdikçe bu telgraflar sürekli olarak gelmeğe başladı. Nahiye müdürleri, halkevi başkanları, kaymakamlar ekibimizin bir kaç gün daha kendi bölgelerinde kalmalarını istiyorlardı. Gece eğlenceleri, büyük ilgi yaratmıştı. Uzak köylerden kadınlı-erkekli gruplar öğrencilerin temsillerini, oyunlarını, türkülerini görmek, dinlemek için akın ediyorlardı. Bunlar halkın görmediği şeylerdi. Buralara bir tuluat kumpanyası bile uğramıyordu. Her yerde, oyunlara, türkülere, köylüler de katılıyorlar, birkaç gece bu böylece sürüyor, bir gece hevesle kıyıya geldikleri zaman ekibin yer değiştirdiğini öğrenip üzülüyorlar, yeni konak yeri yakınsa oraya kadar gidiyorlardı. Bucak ve ilçelerdeki memurlar da bu eğlencelere katılıyor, değişik bir havanın tadını duyuyorlardı. Telgrafların nedeni buydu. Denizdeki ekibin tuttuğu hamsiye akın eden halk karadakilerin programlı eğlencelerine de başka bir açlıkla koşuyordu. Kitabına Uydurma O yıl salt balık avından 14,500 lira gelir sağladık. Motorların, ağların, diğer araç ve gereçlerin hepsinin parası çıkmış, yapılan yatırımların üç-dört katı kadar da kâr edilmişti. Döner-sermayeye ait hükümler, bu servis kârlarının malî yıl sonlarında hazineye yatırılmasını emrediyordu. Kârlar, ana kapitale eklenecekti. Oysa, elde edilen kâr paraya dönüşmüş emekti. Bu kârlar, değeri yaratanların hakkıydı. Döner-sermayeden ücret alan iki kaptanın, balıkçı ustasını, tarımda, işliklerde çalışan usta öğreticilerin ücretlerini yükseltmek yolu ile emeklerinin payı verilebiliyordu. Fakat bu değerleri üreten öğrencilere, eğitmen adaylarına ücret vermek hem olanak dışı ve hem de ilkelere aykırı idi. Bunun yolunu şöyle buluyorduk : Döner-sermaye sebze, balık, dokuma, kunduracılık, demircilik işlikleri gibi kendisine bağlı olarak çalışan üretim alanlarının ürünlerini pek az fiyatla enstitüye satıyor, paraları enstitü ödeneğinden yani devlet bütçesinden ödeniyordu. Bu yolla ilk yıllarda öğrenci başına 25 kuruş olan günlük yiyecek ödeneğinin tutarıyla biz, dış fiyatlarla karşılaştırılınca 75-100 kuruşluk olan, bir besin ve kalori sağlayabiliyorduk. Döner-sermaye bütün öğrencilere en ucuz kundura, çamaşır, iş elbisesi gibi tüketim eşyası veriyordu. Bu yollarla döner-sermaye kârını öğrencilere, usta-öğrencilere —yani üretici emek sahiplerine— bölüştürmek yolunu kitabına uydurarak bulabiliyorduk. Döner-sermaye hesapları, eklenen demirbaşlar dışında her yıl başabaş bağlanıyordu. Bu bölgede deniz taşıtlarında iyice yerleşmişbir pay bölüştürme yöntemi ve geleneği vardı. Bir deniz taşıma işinde masraflar çıktıktan sonra elde edilen kâ rın bölüşümü bu yolla yapılıyordu. Kaptan, makinist ve tayfaların taşıma süresi içindeki bütün masrafları alınan ücretten düşülüyordu. Diğer masraflar da çıkarıl dıktan sonra safi gelir elde ediliyordu. Bu gelirin bölüştürülmesi araç sahibine on, kaptana, iki, motorcuya iki ve her tayfaya bîr pay verilerek yapılıyordu. Büyük mo torumuzun iş görme yöntemi de buna göre düzenlenmişti. Bu motorun ağır taşıma işlerinde öğrencilere görev vermiyorduk. Motor seferlerinde kooperatif ve enstitü için yapılacak alım - satımları yönetmek için yalnız iki öğrenci yolluyorduk. Motora kaçak eşya yüklenebilir, türlü yolsuzluklar olabilirdi. Bu öğrenciler her yön den gidişe göz-kulak olacaklardı. Taşıt motorumuz bir çok ihtiyaçlarımızı asıl pazarlarından, en ucuz fiyatlarla, pek az bir taşıma payı ekleyerek sağlıyordu. Kooperatif mal bakımından çok zenginlemiş, her malı dış piyasadan çok ucuza satar olmuştu. Ofise bağlanmış olan ürünler Ofis fiyatına satılabiliyordu. Halk, öğretmenler ve memurlar kooperatifimizden alış-verişe başlamıştı. Dıştaki karaborsa, kooperatif yolu ile, akborsaya dönüşmüştü. Bu durum aracıları öfkelendiriyordu. Dersler, uygulamalar ve her tür çalışma çocuklar üzerinde derin etkiler yapıyordu. Türlü sanat yazıları yanında incelemelere de yöneltiliyorlardı. Şairler, hikayeciler, fıkracılar belirmeye başlamıştı. Enstitüde günlük 'ajans' yayınlanıyordu. Özellikle hamsi avı ve bundaki basanlar üzerine kompozisyon ve inceleme ödevleri veriliyordu. Beslenmek, barınmak gibi temel sorunlarla ilgili olan bu ya şantılar çocuklar için gerçekçi çalışmalara sürekli olanaklar hazırlıyordu. Ekilmemiş Toprak Kalmayacak O günlerde ikinci dünya savaşının krizlerini önlemek, sıkıntıdan kurtulmak amacıyla bir ekim seferberliği açıldı. Tarım bakanlığı illere, kendi örgütlerine gönderdiği genelgelerle bu seferberliğin hızlanmasını istiyordu. Tarım uzmanları bölge bölge dolaşarak köylüyü toprakların tümünü ekmeleri için uyarıyor. Öğütler veriyorlardı. Bir tarım yüksek mühendisi de Vakfıkebir'e geldi. Pazar kurulduğu gün köylülerle konuştu. Beşikdüzü pazarında da aynını tekrarladı. Bu konuşmalar Orta Anadoluda yapılsa bir anlam taşıyabilirdi. Bu kıyılarda ekilmemiş toprak değil mezarlık olarak ayrılmış olanı bile yoktu. Herkes ölülerini kendi toprağına gömüyordu. Kumluklar, sırtta taşman toprakla ürün verecek hale sokulmaya çalışılıyor, bir karış yerden bile faydalanılıyordu. Dik yamaçlarda insanlar taştan ekmek çıkarmaya uğraşıyorlardı. Gelen tarım uzmanının bütün konuşmaları bu bölge için yersizdi. Bölgeyi pek tanımıyordu. Bir süre sonra, Vakfıkebir'e Ankara Ziraat Fakültesi öğrencilerinden beş genç geldi. Bunlara verilen ödev ekilen yerlerin hepsini görerek, ürünlerin cinsini, kapladığı alanı ve elde edilecek ürün tahminlerini yapmak ve saptamaktı. Ellerinde basılı cetveller vardı. Bunları yerlerinde dolduracaklardı. Vakfıkebir Kaymakamıİlçeye gelen bütün resmîgörevlileri ve misafirleri hep bize gönderirdi. Bu gençleri de gönderdi. Bana da telefon etti: — Müdür, sana gene beş misafir gönderiyorum, iyi çocuklar, cetvel dolduracaklarmış, hem de ekili yerlerin basma giderek. Tabii lâf-i güzaf!... Ben bunlara bir akıl öğretemedim. Burada yatacak bir yer de bulamadım. Bize sıkı emir geldi. Her kolaylık gösterilecekmiş. Şunları barındır ve verebilirsen akıl da ver, dedi. Kayığı göndererek gençleri aldırdık. Çok iyi, pırıl pırıl çocuklardı. Ülkücü idiler. Trabzon'a 30 kişilik bir grup olarak gelmişlerdi. Hepsi ilçelere dağılmıştı. Yapacakları işi anlattılar. Bunu nasıl başaracaklarını bilemiyorlardı. Hiçbir köye tekerlekli araç gitmiyordu. Yaya veya atla dolaşmaları gerekiyordu. Her iki yolu da güzleri kesmiyordu, ikisi daha hiç ata binmemişti. Ödevlerini de iyi yapmak, aldıkları yolluğu ve ücreti hak etmek istiyorlardı. Beraberce bazı yollar düşündük. *İşte Beşikdüzü Bucağına bağlı köylerin planı. Bunları aranızda bölüşün. Her birinizin yanına bu bölgeyi bilen birer öğrenci katalım, işe başlayın, dedim. Birbirlerine baktılar. Bu kadar uzaklara yaya gitmeyi güç buluyorlardı. Dağ tepe dolaşmaya hiç hazır delildiler. Birbirlerinden de ayrılmak istemiyorlardı. Kendilerine yer verdik. Misafir ettik. Tartışmalar yaptık. Hepsinin güzel düşünceleri, fikirleri, görüşleri vardı. Birbirimizi sevdik ve anlaştık. Fakat aldıkları bu ödevi başaracak güçleri ve dolaşmaya niyetleri yoktu. Enstitüdeki çalışmaları, yenilen güçlükleri görüp hayretler içinde kalmışlardı. Kendilerinden yaşça, bedence ve bilgice küçük olan bu çocukların çalışmalarına başka bir dünyanın adamları olarak bakıyorlardı. İşleri için ne istekleri varsa yerine getirmeğe hazırlandık. Birkaç gün odalarında oturdular, sabah oyunlarına katıldılar, denize girdiler, öğrencilerin hafta sonu toplantılarındaki eleştirileri dinlediler, gezdiler. Sonra, çıkar bir yol bulduklarınıöğrendim. Nahiye müdürü ile anlaşarak bütün köy muhtarlarının Beşikdüzü pazarının kurulduğu günde toplanmalarını sağlamışlar. Nahiye müdürünün odasında muhtarlardan aldıkları bilgiye göre ellerindeki cetvelleri doldurmuşlar. Birkaç gün sonra ayrılırken ezilip büzülüyorlardı. Muhtarlar ve cetveller konusundan da hiç söz açmadılar. Gene kayıkla Vakfıkebir'e yollandılar. Masa başında ülkücülükle savunulan parlak fikirleri, daha genç yaşta aldıkları kendi meslekleri ile ilgili ilk yurt işindeki bu tutumlarıyla bağdaşmıyordu. Sevimlilik, terbiyeli olmak, bilgili olmak, bu işleri başarmak için yetmiyordu. Dört-beşay sonra bir Tarım BakanlığıMüfettişi geldi. Kaymakam onu da bize gönderdi. Misafir ettik. Gerçekleri bilen bir insandı. Tarım seferberliği konusunu inceleme ödevi ile geziyordu. Bu işlerin nasıl yürüdüğü üzerinde bize geniş bilgiler verdi, — Avrupa'da savaş başlar başlamaz ordunun kadrolarını tamamlama kararı alındı. Hayvan ikmali de yapılacaktı. Ordunun besin ve hayvan yemi ihtiyacı, halkın beslenme konuları önemli idi. Ekilen topraklarımızın tutan ve elde edilecek tahmini ürünü bilmek gerekiyordu. Ordunun insan ve hayvan ikmalleri bu hesaplara göre yapılacaktı. Tarım Bakanlığı, bütün illerden gerekli bilgileri istedi. Valiler kaymakamlara, kaymakamlar bucak müdürlerine başvurdular. Bucak müdürleri de muhtarların mühür ve imzası olan ve kendilerinde bulunan kâğıtlara gerekli bilgileri yazarak ve bunları bir cetvele ekleyerek gönderdiler. Ekim seferberliğinin yapılması da istenmişti. Bucak müdürleri bu boş kâğıtlara bucağının bu seferberliğe katıldığını ispatlamak için tahminlerini şişirerek yazdılar; kaymakamlar da bucaklardan gelen istatistikleri biraz daha şişirerek illere gönderdiler. Tarım müdürleri ve valiler illerini çok iyi çalışmış göstermek çabasıyla bu sayıları daha da büyüttüler. İstatistikler Tarım Bakanlığında toplandı. Sonuçlar geçeri yıllara göre % 100 bir artış tahmini göste riyordu. Biz bunun tamamen uydurma olduğunu biliyorduk. % 50 indirme ile Millî Savunma Bakanlığına bildirdik. Millî Savunma Bakanlığı da bir indirme yaparak kendisine göre ürün hesaplarını çıkardı. İnsan ve hayvan ikmalini bunlara göre yaptı. Oysa hayvan yemi ekimi geçen yıllara göre daha da düşüktü. 1939-1941 yıllarında ordu hayvanlarının % 4O'ı soğuktan ve açlıktan öldü. Bu yıl. Ziraat Fakültesi öğrencilerinin bu tahminleri yerinde yapmasından başka çıkar yol olmadığı anlaşıldı. İllere bu gençler gönderildi. Fakat, her tarafta sonuç gene muhtarların mühürlü, boş kâğıtlarına dayandı. Toplanan istatistiklerin gene tutarlı bîr tarafı yok. Şimdi biz, Tarım Bakanlığı uzmanları gerçeğe yakın sonuçlar bulmak için çalışıyoruz. İş içinde bulunan yetkili bir aydının ağzından yapılan bu açıklamalar yurdumuzda tarım konularının durumunu çok açık anlatıyordu Bütün Okul Bahçelerinde Tarım Yapılacak Tarım seferberliği konusuna MillîEğitim Bakanlığıda katıldı. Elverişli bahçesi olan ortaokul, lise ve sanat okullarının üretim amacıile tarım yapmalarıBakanlıkça bildirildi, Trabzon Lisesi MüdürüFaik Dranas uyanık, anlayışlıve değerli bir arkadaştı. Köy enstitüsükonularına da anlıyor ve benimsiyordu. Gelen bu genelge üzerine bir şeyler yapmak istiyordu. Lisenin geniş, çok yeri kullanılmayan bir bahçesi vardı. Genelgeyi bir kez de beraber okuduk, ilköğretim dairesinden çıkmıştı. Sol tarafından Tonguç'un, sağtarafından Hasan Âli Yücel'in imzaları vardı. Tonguç'un, Yücel'i de inandırarak bu tarım seferberliğinden faydalanıp köy enstitüleri dışı okulları da üretime yöneltmeğe, bu konuda bir sondaj yapmağa çalıştığı anlaşılıyordu. Faik Dranas bizden yardım istiyordu. Her yönden yardıma hazırdık. Önce tarım araçları, sonra bu toprağa ekilecek mahsulün belirlenmesi gerekiyordu. Gerekli ödenek nereden bulunacaktı? En önemli konuda lise öğrencilerinin bu işte gönülleri ile bedenen çalıştırılabilip çalıştıramayacaklarıydı. Eğer bu konu çözümlenebilirse diğerleri kolaydı. Bu işi okul kooperatifi aracılığı ile yaparlarsa araçları ve teknik elemanı da biz verebilirdik. Dranas kendisini öğrencilere sevdirmişbir kişi idi. Öğrencilerle konuşarak karar aldı. Toprağın özelliğine göre patates ekilecekti. İlk tarım araçlarınıbir öğrenci ekibiyle biz gönderdik. Lise Öğrencileri ders dışındaki zamanlarda işe giriştiler. Hiç işlenmemiş olan bu alandan lise kooperatifi bir hayli patates elde etti. İstenildiği kadar genelge gönderilse, halkımızın yarısı da açlıktan ölse genel düzenin gerçek okulları olan bu okulların ve üniversitelerimizin kılı kıpırdamaz, üre time geçme yolları aransa da bulunamazdı. Bu okul bahçeleri konusu da başlamadan sona erdi. Trabzon lisesi bile ertesi yıl bu araziyi boş bıraktı. Bir Öğretmenin İki Parmağı Uçtu Millî Bayramlarda köylünün de katılmasıyla gün düz ve gece törenler yapıyor, geceleri müsamereler veri yor, eğlenceler düzenliyorduk. 1941 yılı, 23 Nisanında da dolaylarımızdaki yakın köylerin eğitmeni! okullarını Enstitüye davet etmiştik. İlk olarak yetiştirdiğimiz eğitmenler eliyle açılan bu köy okullarının öğrencileri çok kötü giysilerle ve hattâ çoğu yalınayak olarak ellerinde bayraklar dağ-bayır yürüyüp Beşikdüzü'ne gelmişlerdi. Bine yakındılar. Tabelâmızdan yemek verdik. Bu 23 Nisan çok anlamlı, övünç verici bir biçimde kutlanmıştı. Tören ve eğlencelerden sonra dönüş için hava kararmadan yola çıktılar. 5-6 saatlik yoldan gelenler vardı. 1942'nin 23 Nisanında bu çağrıyıyapamamıştık. Köylüler açtı. Çocuklar gözle görülür biçimde sararmışlardı. Eğitmenli okullar daha da fazlalaşmıştı, ilkokul çağındaki çocukları tören için yormak istemedik. Ama gene de gündüz ve gece yaptığımız şenlik programlarını uyguladık. Gece programında Beşikdüzü'ndeki eğlencelerden sonra topluca Vakfıkebir'e bir yürüyüş yapmak ve orasını da şenlendirmek vardı. Tekel'den dört sandık maytap almıştık. Sandıkların içinde türlü hava fişekleri, toprak altına gömülüp patlatılan pombalar, fır döndüler, çatapatlar vardı. Kurs öğretmeni Haşim Zihnioğlu'nu bu maytapların zararsız bir biçimde kullanılması işini yönetmeğe memur etmiştik. Zihnioğlu bu yerlerin çocuğu idi, hattâ bomba ile balık tutmasını bile biliyordu. Ve kollarını, ellerini bombayla uçurtmamışti. Beşikdüzü alanında köylülerle yaptığımız eğlencelerden sonra gemici fenerleri ve meşalelerle bütün Enstitütopluluğu Vakfıkebir ilçesine doğru yola çıktı. Haşim Zihnioğlu'nun görevlendirdiği çocuklar yolda da hava fişeklerini ateşliyorlardı. Böylece Vakfıkebirlilere cakalı bir haber verme yapılıyordu. İlçeye yaklaştığımız bir sırada derinliği bir kilomet reye yakın olan yürüyüş kolunun başında müthiş bir patlama oldu. Arkasından bir feryat... Koştuk. Haşim Zihnioğlu, toprağa gömülerek uzaktan ateşlenmesi gereken, patlama gücü ve etkisi fazla olan bir bombayı, ustalığına güvenerek elinde fitillemeyi ve boşluğa atmayı tasarlamış ve öyle yapmış, fakat fitilin kısa olması ve ateşin çok çabuk yürümesini hesaba katmadığı için bomba elinde patlamıştı. Ucuz kurtulmuştu. Ölebilirdi de. Sadece sol elinin iki parmağı uçmuştu, üçüncüsü deride sallanıyordu. Çok kan kaybetti. Bir araç bulundu, Kadri Dora en son hızla kendisini Trabzon'a, hastaneye ulaştırdı. Ertesi gün, ben de gittim. Kurtulmuştu. Parmaklara dikiş atmışlardı. Bir hafta sonra taburcu edildi. Fakat sakat kaldı. Bayram havası mateme dönüşmüştü. Vakfıkebir'e gitmeden geriye döndük. Kızların hepsi, erkek çocukların bazısı ağlıyorlardı. Bu 23 Nisan bayramı da böyle geçmişti elde olmayan nedenlerle. Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsünde 1946'ya kadar bu 23 Nisan olayından başka bu biçim bir kaza olmadı. Bu kadarının bile olmasıçok üzücü idi. Radyo Konuşmaları Köy Enstitüleri, her yönüile üretime dayanan gerçek bir eğitim kurumuydular. Her biri kendi özelliklerine göre üretim yapıyordu. Hepsi olanaklarını sonuna kadar zorlayacak bir tarım seferberliği içindeydiler. Bu kurumlan kendi özellikleriyle tanıtmak amacıyla Bakanlık radyo konuşmaları tertiplemişti. Her enstitü müdürü belirli bir gün ve saatta Ankara Radyosunda kendi kurumunun kuruluş ve çalışmalarını anlatacaktı. Bütün enstitülere durum bir genelgeyle bildirilmişti. Hepsi bu konuşmaları radyolarından izleyecek ve öğrencilerine topluca dinleteceklerdi. Bu konuşmayı yapmak için Ankara'ya çağrıldım. Tonguç, konuşmamıHasanoğlan'a giderek öğrencilerle beraber dinlemiş, değerlendirmeler yapmıştı. Ankara'da kaldığım iki gün içinde İlköğretim Dairesinin ve Ankara'nın havasında yaşadım, tazelenmek olanağına kavuştum. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsünün çalışmalarını izledim. Bu radyo konuşmalarıenstitüler için çok faydalıolmuştu. Enstitülerin o güne kadar yaptıklarıçalışmalar, her birinin kendi özellikleri, bütün enstitülerce öğrenil miş, temel ilkelerdeki beraberlik görülmüş, anlaşılmıştı. Öğrencilerimiz diğer enstitülerdeki onbinlerce arkadaşlarının kendileri gibi çalıştıklarını, eserler yarattık larını öğrenmişler, güçleri artmıştı. Kiremitler Nasıl Pişirilir Radyo konuşmasından kısa bir süre sonra işlerimizi çözümlemek için Ankara'ya kendi isteğimle gittim. Plana göre yaptığımız büyük okul binası ve iki öğretmen evinin kiremitleri önemli bir konu olmuştu. Marsilya kiremit: ancak Samsun'dan sağlanabilecekti. (Çifte Kurt) fabrikası ile haberleştik, fabrika kömür tahsisi alamadıkları, için kiremitleri pişirtmediklerini, bunun için sipariş alamayacaklarını bildirdi. Malî-yılbaşı yaklaşmıştı. Alım yapılamazsa aldığımız fiyatlar üzerinden bu işe ayırdığımız parayı kullanamayacaktık. Sorumluluğu göze alarak kanunlarımıza göre usulsüz, ve hattâ suç olan bir yola başvurmaktan başka çare yoktu. Çıkar yol bulunamadığı zamanlarda herşeyi göze alarak bu biçim suçları çok işliyorduk. Ofis fiyatlarıyla alınamayan birçok eşya ve gereci karaborsadan almak zorunda kalıyorduk. Almanları fazla göstermek yoluyla para ödeyebiliyorduk. Örneğin: Enstitüdeki bütün ilgililerin haberi olarak, 10 metre boruyu 15 metre alınmış gösterip senedini böyle düzenliyor bütün kayıt işlemlerini de buna göre yapıyorduk. Karaborsanın Ofis fiyat larına uydurulmasının, bu kadar insanın beslenmesinin ve işler başarılmasının başka çıkar yolu yoktu. Bu yola başvurmayı göze alamayan bir Enstitü Müdürü binbir güçlükle çıkarılan suyu binalara getirememiş, bu yüzden kalabalık enstitü topluluğu büyük darlıklar içine düşmüştü. Bir süre sonra da bu arkadaş enstitüden ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı. Yürürlükte bulunan düzen için de böyle riskleri göze almadan işler başarılamazdı. Bizim kiremit konusu bu cins kitabına uydurmaların çok üstünde sorumluluk yükleyen bir yolla çözümlenebilecekti. Fabrika ancak peşin para gönderilirse isteğin sıraya konacağını, devletçe verilen kömüre göre malın pişirilip gönderilebileceğini yazıyordu. Oysa mal gelmeden para ödenemezdi. Bu durumda, yanımızda ye teri kadar para alıp Samsun'a gitmekten başka çare yoktu. Bu kadar para avans olarak da alınamazdı. Başka yerden de bulunamazdı. Ödeneğimizden bu iş için ayırdığımız para usûlüne göre sarf edilip maliyeden çekilmezse malî yıl dolayısıyla harcanamayacaktı. Bakanlık, enstitülere gönderilen ödeneklerin on parasına kadar çekilerek kullanılmasını istiyordu. İlgili arkadaşlarla durumu inceledik. Herşeyi göze alarak, hiç ortada olmayan kiremitleri alınmış gösterip bütün işlemini buna göre yaptık. Durumu Mal Müdürü ile de görüştüm, parayı çektik. Vakfıkebir Mal Müdürünün bize tam güveni vardı. — Bu sizin için çok büyük bir risk olur. Bütün işlemler, senetler tamam. Tahakkuk âmirinin ve âmiri itanın mühür ve imzaları da var. Bana hiçbir sorumluluk gelmez. Ben parayı öderim. Mal gelmeden biri şikâyet ederse durumunuz kötü olur demişti. Kiremitleri alıp bize teslim eden, güya müteahhidimiz, idare binası odacımız Ali Cinel'di. Ne olursa olsun, başka çıkar yolumuz yoktu. O güne kadar, hiçyanımda taşımadığım kadar çok bir para ile Samsun'a yollandım. Fabrikanın sahiplerini gördüm. Adamların hakkı vardı. Yığınla kiremit hazırdı. Pişirilemeden duruyordu. Ankara'ya gidip kömür tahsisi sağlamaktan başka çıkar yol yoktu. Ankara'da Tonguç'a durumu anlattım. İlgili bakana çıkarak, Zonguldak'tan kömür ve vagon tahsisi sağlamaya çalışacağımı söyledim. İlgili bakan Sırrı Dayı idi İlk gün Bakanı yerinde bulamadım. Özel kalem müdürü Müsteşarla görüşmemi söyledi. Bundan bir fayda çıkmayacağım biliyordum. Atlatılırdım. Ertesi gün Bakan beni hemen kabul etti, dinledi. İlgilileri çağırdı. Telefonla hem kömür hem de vagon tahsisi için gerekli emirleri verdirdi. Bakanlıktan Samsun Kiremit Fabrikasına da Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsünün kiremitlerinin pişirilmesi için gerekli tahsislerin yapıldığı bildirildi. Samsun'a dönüşümde kömürümüzün geldiğini, öğrendim. Fabrika sahipleri konunun bu kadar çabuk halledilişine hayret ediyorlardı. Sıra bekleyen çok müşteri vardı. Pişen kiremitler kapışılıyordu. Fabrikada bizim kiremitlerin başında durmaktan başka çıkar yol yoktu. Bir telgrafla büyük motorun acele Samsun'a gönderil mesini istedim, iki seferde kiremitlerimiz taşındı. Bu konu çözümlenmiş biz de büyük bir yükten kurtulmuştuk. Kiremitler gelmeden parasıalınmış, mevzuat hazretleri oldukça gücendirilmişti, fakat sonunda barışmıştık. Binalar yağmurlar basmadan örtüldü. Kanunların amacı işleri gördürmek değil miydi? Enstitülerde tam yetki ve sorumlulukla ve güvençle çalışılıyordu. 1946'ya kadar hiçbir hırsızlık olmadı. Bir Arkadaşın Serüveni Ulus'ta, Eski MillîEğitim Bakanlığıköşesindeki İstanbul Pastahanesi türlü nedenlerle iş kovuşturmak için gelen memurların erken saatlarda oturup dairelerin açıl masını bekledikleri biricik yerdi. Özellikle dışarıdan gelen Öğretmenler buraya geliyorlar, ilgili daire amirlerinin işlerine gelmelerini gözlüyorlardi. Bu pastahanede yıllardan beri görmediğimiz arkadaşlarla buluşuyor, yenileri ile tanışıyorduk. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığısorumlularının ödevlerine gelişlerini izlemek ilginçoluyordu. Bakanlık hizmetlilerinden sonra ilk gelen Ferit Oğuzbayır'dı. Pencerenin önünden hızlı hızlı geçip gidiyordu. Onun arkasından Tonguç, İlköğretim Dairesi memurları, Hamdi Keskin kadroyu tamamlıyordu. Saat dokuza çeyrek kala, İlköğ retim bütün kadrosu ile iş başında idi. Müstaşar İhsan Sungu, hergün tam dokuzda geçiyordu. Diğer genel müdürler ve dairelerin personeli ancak saat onda tamam lanabiliyordu.Ankara dışından gelen öğretmenler, geçenlerin kimler olduklarını birbirlerine sorarak öğreniyorlar, işlerini görecek kişilerin arkasından bakanlığa gidi yorlardı. Kiremit işi için Ankara'ya geldiğim ilk gün bu pastahanede Emin Soysal'la karşılaştım. Gazi Eğitim Enstitüsünde bir yıl beraber kalmış, Ankara Müfettişliği sırasında çalışmalarını izlemiş, İstanbul'da askerliği süresince hemen hergün beraber olmuştuk. Köy Enstitülerinin başlangıcı olan Kızılçullu'yu kurmuştu. İstanbul' dan beri kendisini görmemiştim. Özlemle öpüştük. Ankara'ya benim gibi iş için geldiğini zannediyordum. «Ben Bakanlık emrine alındım» deyince şaşırıp kaldım. Bütün olayları anlattı. Bakanlık Müfettişi Hayrullah Örs Enstitüyü incelemekle görevlendirilmiş. Emin Soysal kendisini terslemiş, Bakanlığın bu davranışına içerlemiş, müfettişin incelemelerine yardıma yanaşmamış. Bunun üzerine Hayrullah Örs Bakanlıktan ikinci bir müfettiş daha istemiş. Hikmet Türk görevlendirilmiş. Bu sefer de Emin Soysal her ikisi ile çatışmış. Müfettişler Müdürün akrabasıolan Enstitüambar memurunun tutumu üzerinde duruyorlar ve Emin Soysal'a da bazısorular soruyorlarmış. Örneğin, alman bez, kumaş, ve diğer gereçlerin ambara girip çıkma belgelerini inceliyorlar, kendisine bu yönlerden yazılı sorular soruyorlarmış. Bunlara tüm ters cevaplar veriyormuş : «Yapılan donlar, çocukların ayağında, kiremitler çatıda duruyor. Ölçün, sayın; alınanla kullanılan malın hesabını bulun...» biçiminde cevaplar veriyor, incelemelerle hiç îlgilenmiyormuş. Bu incelemelerin maksatlı yapıldığı kanısında idi. Bu durumda müfettişler kendisinin Bakanlık emrine alınmasını istemişler, Bakanlık da bu isteği uygulamış. Bütün ayrıntılarıyla anlattığı bu inceleme konularının pek çoğu bizim Enstitüde de vardı. Örneğin, ahnan su borularının ince bir hesabı yapılsa benim de Ba kanlık emrine alınmam gerekirdi. Hele kiremit konusu, beni hapse kadar götürebilirdi. Enstitüler gibi yapıcı kuruluşların, hele II. Dünya Savaşı yılları içinde yürütülen düzende, çok defa tehlikeleri göze almadan iş yapmak olanağı yoktu. İşin içine kişilerin faydalanması girmediği için içimiz rahattı. Kızılçullu Köy Enstitüsünde eğer, belgelendirilmiş bir hırsızlık yoksa bu Bakanlık emrine almak da ne oluyordu? Köy enstitüleri, rutinci ve kırtasiyeci bir anlayışla incelenirse buralarda çalışan idarecilerin hepsinin mahkemelere verilmesi işten bile değildi. Bürokrasinin alışılmış, geleneksel formülleri bu cins bir kuruluşa birçok yönlerden yetmiyordu. Bunlar aşılmazsa, işler yürüyemezdi. Emin Soysal'ın karekterini biliyordum. Hırsızlık yapmayacağına, yapılmasına da göz yummayacağına kesin bir inanç içindeydim. Bu inançla, konuyu Tonguç'a, hattâ biraz da kırgınlıkla açtım. Tüm usulsüz Maliyeden çekilen kiremit paraları yanımda idi. Bunlan anlattım. — Şimdi beni de, hemen Bakanlık emrine alabilirsiniz. Bütün enstitülerde derinliğine ve kasıtlı bir inceleme bütün yöneticileri, değil Bakanlık emrine almak, hapislere kadar götürebilir. Para ile iş gören her dairede de böyle bir inceleme ile türlü noksanlıklar bulunabilir ve sorumlular yere vurulabilir, biçiminde konuştum. Tonguç ve Ferit Oğuzbayır konunun tamamen başka olduğunu aynntılarıyla açıkladılar. Tonguç, Soysal' ın Bakanlık emrine alınma işlemini önlemek için çok çalışmış, baş edememişti. Müdürler ve Disiplin Kurullarında alman kararın altını' imza etmemiş, karşı olduğunu yazmıştı. Emin Soysal, "Köy Enstitüleri Sistemi' adlıkitabıyla kendisinin bir sistem kurduğu iddiasınıortaya atmış. herkese tepeden bakmaya başlamış, önüne geleni ters lemiş, ilgilileri Enstitüye sokmamış, herkesle arayıaçmıştı. İzmir'de bütün yöneticilere ve Bakanlığa karşı 'bayrak açmıştı'. Bu tutumla, yürürlükte bulunan mev zuatı da hiçe saymıştı. Galiba, 'kitabına uydurmaya da önem vermemiştir. 1940, 17 Nisanında, 3803 sayılıKöy Enstitüleri Kanunu çıkınca, Hasan Âli Yücel'in yaptığıkonuşmayı bu psikoloji içinde karşılamıştı. Soysal'ın Yücel'e çektiği telgraf şu anlamdaydı : «Köy Enstitüleri sizin bakanlığınız zamanında değil Saffet Arıkan'ın bakanlığı zamanında, Kızılçullu'da açılmıştır. Yalnış beyanınızı düzelt menizi tavsiye ederim.» 3803 sayılı Kanuna da karşıydı. Böyle bir kanun, ancak kendisinin fikri alınarak, 'Kızılçullu Köy Enstitüsü Sistemi' ne uygun bir yönde çıkmalıydı. Özellikle mezunlara 20 lira ücret verilmesine tüm karşıydı. Enstitüsünde de bu yönden birçok olaylar çıkmıştı. O güne kadar hiç duymadığım bu konuları Bakanlıktan ve ken disinden öğreniyordum. Ankara'da kaldığım sürece Soysal'i yalnız bırakmadım. Olan işler onun yapısından geliyor, kendisini yenemiyordu. Diğer enstitülerin kuruluşlarıve uyguladıklarıilkeler üzerinde de deyecekleri vardı. Enstitülerin gerçek gelişimi Kızılçullu uygulamalanndan çıkmalıydı. Oysa, «dağ başlarında bir çadırla kurulan, boz topraklarda insan emeğini tüketen bir tutumla öğretmen yetiştirilmez» di. Soysal, diğer enstitülerin tutumuyla alay ediyor, gevrek gevrek gülüyordu. Sürekli, sert tartışmalar yaptık. Birçok yönleri ile sevdiğim bu arkadaşın temel de tüm ayrı olduğunu, kendi görüşünde saplantılar için de bulunduğunu anladığım halde onu yalnız bırakmadım. Emin Soysal Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsünü görmemişti. Benimle beraber gitmek istedi. O gün Hıfzırrahman Raşit Öymen de Kaymakamlar Kursu'nu Hasanoğlan'a götürüyordu. Genç idareciler eğitim konularını ve bu yeni kurumları yerinde inceleyeceklerdi. Hasanoğlan'ı, buradaki düzeni ve gelen ekiplerin çalışmalarını beraberce izledik, açıklamalar, tartışmalar yaptık. Mustafa Lütfü Engin müdürdü. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü Kızılçullu'ya hiç benzemiyordu. Kızılçullu, Amerikan Kolejinin hazır binalarına yerleşmişti. Bütün. iş konularını öğretimin bir uygulaması olarak yapıyor du. Diğer bütün enstitüler, en ilkel yerleşme ve yaşama olanakları hazırlamak için doğa ile, çıkarcı kişilerle çetin bir savaş içinde kuruluşa girişmişler, her yönlü gerçek işler içinde, bu işlerin gösterdiği yolda, öğrenmeyi de sağlıyorlardı. Kızılçullu'da, yaşama zorunluğundan doğan yaratıcı ve eğitici iş'in itici gücü ve buna bağlanan bir eğitim yoktu. Orada haftalık programların öğretimine yetecek kadar, uygulama amacıyla ve bu oranda, yapılan bir iş vardı.Kızılçullu'da amaç öğretimdi. İş bunun bir aracı olarak kullanılıyordu. Oysa diğer köy enstitülerinde iş ve işlerin gerçekleşmesi için gerekli bir üretim ve buna paralel yürüyen bir eğitim ve öğretim vardı. Köy Enstitülerinin asıl bilimselliği, gerçekçiliği, bizim toplumumuza göre olan işleyişi ve hattâ dünya çapındaki yeniliği burada idi. Köy Enstitülerinin Pestaloz zi, Kerschensteiner ve John Dewey gibi ünlü dünya eğitmenlerinin denemelerini aşan, toplumumuzun yüzde seksenini kapsayacak örgütlenmesi ve uygulamalarıyla ni teliğini sağlayan en önemli temel ilke bu idi. Soysalla yıllardır karşılaşmamıştık. Eğitim ve Köy Enstitüleri üzerindeki tutumunu ve uygulamalarını«Kızılçullu Köy Enstitüsü Sistemi» adlı kitabından biliyordum, iş anlayışı ve uygulamaları yurdumuzda o güne kadar yapılan denemeleri aşıyordu. Fakat diğer köy enstitülerinin bilimsel ve toplumumuza göre gerçekçi çapı, bütün dünya uygulamalarını aşan bir durumu yoktu. Ankara'daki görüşmelerimizde Emin Soysal'ın birçok yönlerden olduğu gibi bu yönden de yazıları ve uygulamaları ile çelişmeye düştüğü görülüyordu. Gece Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsünde aynı odada yattık. Sabaha kadar tartıştık. Hasanoğlan'da gördüğü herşeyi eleştiriyor, hiç bir tutumu beğenmiyordu. İş anlayışında yazılarını ve uygulamalarının oldukça tersine bir daralma oluvermişti. Yakın zamanlara kadar iş ve üretimi kurumunun bir çok ihtiyaçlarını karşılayacak bir faydaya yöneltmeyi bir amaç bildiği halde şimdi bundan dönüyor, işin sonucu faydaya dayanmayan bir araç olarak kullanılmasını sa vunuyordu. Ona göre Hasanoğlan'da ve diğer enstitülerde iş bir araç olarak değil sadece fayda için kullanılıyordu. Oysa Emin Kızılçullu'da üretilen birçok tarım ürünlerini, göstermelik de olsa, öğrenciler eliyle îzmir piyasasına sürmüştü. Sonunda üretim ve dolayısıyla fayda olmayan iş, okullarımızdaki kâğıttan horoz, çamurdan elma, armut, domates; oyuncak mangal, karasaban yaptırma hokkabazlığından ileri gidemezdi. Bunları ortaya atınca sinirleniyor, yeni açıklamalar yaparken başka çelişmelere düşüyor ve gerçek iş anlayışının niteliğini ortaya koyuyordu. Çocuklara duvarcılık öğretilirken evvelâ temrinler yaptırılacak, taştan, bir-birbuçuk ve yarım tuğladan duvar örme tekniği derslerde yapılarak anlatılacak, burada ustalaşınca gerçek binanın bu işleri kendilerine emanet edilecekti. Her iş konusu da böyle olacaktı. Sağlamlık, güzellik böyle elde edilir, gereçlerin israfı önlenebilirdi. Soysal, temel ilke ile tüm zıtlaşma ve kendi kendisi ile de çelişme halindeydi. «İş içinde, iş vasıtasıyla, iş için eğitim» ilkesi onun için bir fantaziden başka bir şey değildi. Temrinlerle yapılan zaman israfını ve diğer israfları görmemezlikten geliyordu. Enstitülüler, geçici binalarınıyaparlarken, yollarınıaçarlar, fidanlarını, sebzelerini başlarındaki usta-öğreticiler ve öğretmenlerle dikerlerken ve gerçek temrinleri yaratıcı ve üretici iş içinde yapmışlar ve sonra planlar gereğince büyük yapılara ve işlere ustalıkla başlamışlardı. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsüdiğer enstitülerin bu yolla ustalaşmış öğrencileri eliyle kuruluyordu. Her ekibin başında öğretmenleri vardı. Ayrıca sürekli olarak çalı şan bir mimar ve iki yabancı uzman, bu işlerde olgunlaşmış yapı-sanat başları vardı. Hasanoğlan'ın henüz küçük sınıflarda olan kendi öğrencileri yapılması ve öğre nilmesi daha kolay işler görüyorlardı. İş konusunda Emin Soysal, yüzmeyi, karada kulaç attırarak öğretmek taraflısıydı. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsüdaha o günlerde (1942) bozkırıyeşertmeğe başlamış, bir yılda bütün Enstitülerin imecesiyle binalarını kurmuş, anayollarının bir bölümünü yapmış, elektriğini yakmıştı. Bunların hepsi onun anlamadığı ve bu yüzden de küçümsediği iş ilkesine dayanılarak yapılmıştı. Bu tartışmalarımızda Soysal'ın bir saplantısına daha tanık oldum. Bu kadar Enstitünün açılmasına, oralara bu kadar kalabalık öğrenci alınmasına karşıydı. Az sayıda, sağlıklı, üstün yaratılışlı çocukların alınarak kaliteli öğretmen olarak yetiştirilmesi taraflısı idi. 16 Enstitüde bir inceleme yapılsa alınan öğrencilerin çoğunda türlü hastalıklar bulunur, geri zekâlılar bile görülürdü. «Bazı Enstitüler kel kızları bile alıyormuş. Siz kel mi iyileştireceksiniz, öğretmen mi yetiştireceksiniz?» diyordu. Oysa kendisi kitabında köylünün içinde bulunduğu ilkel yaşayışı, beslenme noksanlıklarını, bakımsızlığı keskin çizgilerle belirmişti. Toplumumuzun gerçekleri bunlardı. Çocuklarının yüzde doksanı bu durumda bırakılan bir toplumun çocuklarında da birçok arızalar olacaktı. Soysal'ın bütün görüşlerin de bir öfke ve bencillik elle tutulur bir halde idi. Kızılçullu denemesi henüz tamamlanmamıştı. Köy Enstitüleri kanunu bu denemelerin tamamlanmasından sonra Kızılçullu ve kendisinin fikirleri temel alınarak çıkarılmalıydı. Oysa, Kanun ve diğer enstitüler onun fikir ve uygulamalarına aykırıydılar. Kendisini de bir üstün insan, Bakanlığın, hattâ bazan kanunların üstünde "bir varlık olarak görüyordu. Kendisine sorulmadan hiç bir iş yapılmamalıydı. Köy Enstitülerini kuran kendisiydi. 4274 sayılı kanuna «makale» diyordu. Temel dünya görüşü, psikolojik yapısı bu olunca, bütün ayrıntılarda ve uygulamalardaki tutum ve davranışları da buna uygun düşüyordu. Bütün Köy Enstitüleri, öğrencilerini alırken istekliler içinden bir ayırım yapıyorlardı. İlgililer, köylere giderek isteklileri görüyorlar, konuşuyorlar, en yetenekli ve sağlıklı görülen öğrencileri seçiyorlardı. Köylerde ilkokulu bitirmiş, istekli kız öğrenci bulmak çok güçtü. Enstitüler bu konuda çok güçlük çekiyorlar, değişik yollara başvuruyorlardı. Enstitü idarecileri, kızlı-erkekli öğrenci ekipleriyle köyleri geziyor, müsamereler veriyor, köy ana ve babalarına kızlarını enstitülere yollama gerekliliğini anlatmağa çalışıyor, bu yollarla kız öğrenci bulabiliyorlardı. Anaları, babaları da Enstitüye kızları ile beraber getiriliyor, birkaç gün misafir ediliyor, durumu gözleriyle de gördükten sonra kızlarını öğrenci olarak yazdırmaları olanağı sağlanıyordu. Daha sonralarıKöy Enstitülerinde uygulama okulları çalışmaya başlayınca üç yıllık eğitmeli okullardan ve diğer köy okullarından beş yıllık ilkokulu bitirmemiş çocuklar alınarak ilk öğrenimleri Enstitülerde tamamlanmağa başlandı. Bütün bu çabalara rağmen Enstitülerde kız öğrenci oranı gene de çok düşüktü. Gelen öğrencilerimizin yarıdan fazlasının benizleri sarı, karınları şiş, dilleri tutuktu. Hepsi yırtık pırtık giysiler için de, bitli olarak geliyorlardı. Masa, karyola, çatal-bıçak görmemiş, kasaba ve şehirlerimizdeki geçimi en dar ailelerin sofralarındaki en ucuz yemek çeşitlerini bile tatmamış çocuklarımız çoğunluktaydı. Bunlar gerçeklerimizdi. Bu yurdun efendisi olanların durumu buydu. Enstitüye böylece gelen çocukların çok kısa bir süre sonra her yönden nasıl değiştiklerini, nasıl canlandıklarını, dillerinin nasıl çözüldüğünü, tartışmalara katıl dıklarını, derslere, kitaplara, işlere nasıl sarıldıklarını, ortamını bulunca insan denen varlığın neler başarabileceğini görüyorduk. Soysal'ın Kızılçullu'da öğrenci alımında özel kuralları vardı. Yeni gelen Öğrencileri Enstitüde muayene ettiriyor, ve sınava sokuyordu. İlk yıllarda alınan her öğrenciden 20 lira kadar bir giriş parası da alıyordu. Bir yıl sonra kendi görüşüne uygun görmediklerini geri gönderiyordu. Oysa, 3803 sayılı kanun öğretmenlik yeteneği tam olmayan öğrencilerin, köyde diğer meslek erbabını yetiştirmesi kuralını getirmişti. Bu kural, her insanın muhakkak bir alanda yeteneği bulunacağını, geliştirilirse toplumda bir varlık haline getirilebileceği bilimsel görüşünün uygulanmasıydı. Soysal, Kanunun bu maddesine de karşıydı. Enstitülerde birkaçyıl içinde gizli yeteneklerin nasıl fışkırdığını, her çocuğun kendi yolunu nasıl bulduğunu, hattâ biraz da hayretler içinde izliyorduk. Geldiği günlerde hiç konuşmayan çocuk, bir süre sonra arkadaşlarına bir kitabı tam bir güvençle özetliyordu. Şairler, saz, kemençe, mandolin ustaları, sahnede başarılı tipler, yöneticiler, bir işliğin en güç işlerini çözümleyerek yürütenler, bir motor seferini her yönü ile ve başarıyla tamamlayanlar çıkıyordu. Kuruluştan kısa bir sü re sonra her işi başaracak, her konuyu çözümleyecek, güvençle bir işin başına getirebileceğimiz, ödev verebileceğimiz değerler kendilerini göstermeğe başlamışlardı. En pısırık, beceriksiz görünüşlü bir çocuğun bile bir süre sonra bir işte sivrildiğini görüyorduk. Emin Soysalla gece yaptığımız bu tartışmalar, ertesi gün Yapıbaşı Mustafa Güneri ile, Eğitim Başı Sıtkı Şanoğlu'nun bekâr odalarında çay içerken de sürdü. Enstitü Müdürü, Mustafa Lütfü Engin ve Kaymakamlık Kursunu getiren Hıfzırrahman Raşit Öymen de odada idiler. Soysal'ı Hasanoğlan'a götürürken orada benden başka kimse ile tartışmamasını rica etmiştim. Bozuk bir psikoloji içindeydi. İnsanları kırar, kendisi de üzülürdü. O, tersine, bu çaylı oturumda mezunlara verilecek ücretin azlığından söz açtı; verdi veriştirdi. Okullara toprak verilmesini, öğretmenlerin köylü gibi üretime dayalı bir düzen kurmalarının anlamını, bunun nedenlerini, temellerini çoğunu yeni anladığım inanışları ile eleştirdi durdu. Hepimiz de zorunlu olarak tartışmaya katıldık.Öymen bu konuda Emin'i destekliyordu. Sert tar tışmalar oldu. Ankara'ya dönünce Tonguç'u ilk gördüğüm zaman bana biraz da asık bir yüzle bu tartışmaları sordu. Anlattım. Görürsen bana Soysal'ı gönder dedi. İstanbul Pastahanesinde idi. Az sonra kendisini Tonguç'a gönderdim. Bir-iki saat sonra pastahaneye bozuk bir yüzle döndü. — Çay içerken yaptığımız tartışmayı Hasanoğlan'lılar hemen yetiştirmişler. Bunun için bana çattı, dedi.Neler konuştuklarını ayrıntılarıyla anlattı. Tonguç'un kendisiyle biraz sert konuştuğu anlaşılıyordu. Başka konuları da tartışmışlardı. Ankara'da kaldığım bu birkaçgün içinde Emin'i iyi ce tanımıştım. Yollarımız tüm ayrı idi. Ayrılırken bana : — Köy Enstitüleri hakkında bir kitap yazacağım, Beşikdüzü'nden de bahsedeceğim, sana da gönderirim, okur okutursun, dedi. —Bu kitabında da evvelkiler gibi olumlu yönde olmanı dilerim. Fikir ayrılıkları olur ama bugün Köy Enstitülerinin yönü, ilkeleri kanunlarla devletin malı haline getirildi. Sen bu ilkelerin pek çoğuna karşısın. Bu durumda ben olsam, 3803 sayılı Kanun çıkınca Bakana telgraf çekmem Enstitülerden ayrılırdım. Bence, bir daha Enstitülere dönmeğe çalışma. 1936'danberi bu kuruluşa hizmetlerin oldu. İhanet etmeyeceğini ümit ediyorum demiştim. Oysa o tam tersi bir yola girdi. Bu son ayrılıştan sonra Soysal'ı değişik pozisyonlar içinde birçok kez gör düm. Sırasıgelince onları da anlatacağım. İşlerin Zorladığı Yeni Davranışlar Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsünde bütün işlerimiz yoluna girmişti. Kiremitler gelince büyük binanın çatısıörtüldü. İkinci kat tamamlanınca alt katıkullanmaya başladık. Öğretmen evleri hızla yükseliyordu. Hızar makinaları, dokuma ve diğer işlikler, sebze bahçelerimiz durmadan üretim yapıyordu. Hamsi avı ve diğer balıkların avlanmaları yürüyor, yük motorumuz düzenli seferler yapıyor, hem kâr ediyor, hem de Enstitünün ihtiyaçlarının sağlanmasında büyük ödevler görüyordu. Kültür dersleri, yeniden atanan öğretmenlerle daha programlı bir yola girmişti. 200 hektar bataklık kurutulmuştu ve sıtma savaşı en küçük su birikintilerini de yok etme, mazotlama yollarıyla sürdürülmekteydi. Enstitü doktoru, sağlık memurumuz ve hemşiremiz bütün çevrede Enstitümüze bolca gönderilen devlet kinini dağıtıyor, iğneler yapıyorlardı. Kinin de karaborsaya geçmişti. Yakın çevremizde zehirli sıtma görülmez olmuştu. Doktor Reşat Zâloğlu sağlık memurumuzla beraber at sırtında köyleri dolaşıyor, heryere yetişmeğe çalışıyordu. Bucak ve ilçe memurları ile aramız çok iyiydi. Sürekli bir yardımlaşma içindeydik. Kooperatifimiz halka, köylüye ve memurlara çevrede bulunmayan besin maddelerini motorumuzla getirtip en ucuz fiyatlarla satıyordu. Kooperatif 5 inek de almıştı. Günde 25 kilo süt elde ediliyordu. Hamsi satmak ve yemekle tüketilemeyecek kadar hol çıkıyordu. Bu durum bizi yeni davranışlara zorladı. Hamsi gübresi yapmağa başladık. Tarım usta öğreticisi Aziz Ağa kuyular içine kireçle karışık hamsi atıyor, toprakla karıştırıyor ve çukurların üstünü kapatı yordu. Yeni sebze mevsiminde bu gübre çok işimize yaradı. Aziz Ağa'nın pratikten gelen tutumu tarım öğretmeninin başarılarını çok aşıyordu. Bu yolla sebzecilikten çok ürün alabiliyorduk. Hamsinin bolluğu bizi kendiliğinden tuzlamacılığa yöneltti. Tuzlama için kap gerekliydi. Gaz tenekesi tüm ortadan kalkmıştı. Karaborsada bile bulunamıyordu. Tuzlamayıfıçılarda yapmak gerekiyordu. Bu işiçin fıçıtenekeden daha iyi idi. Bu zorunluk bizi bir fıçıcılık işliği kurmağa yöneltti. Bu işten anlıyan bir ustayı usta-öğretici olarak aldık. İşe giriştik. Bir yandan da diğer Enstitü idareleriyle haberleşerek, döner sermayemizin kendilerine tuzlu balık gönderebileceğini, fiyatları nı, siparişbeklediğimizi bildirdik. Gelen siparişler üzerine beşKöy Enstitüsüne 3.800 kilo tuzlu balık gönderdik. Bol üretim ve tuzlama işi, bizi daha yeni bir kuruluşa ve işletmeye zorladı. Bir balıkhane kurmak gerekiyordu. Bu işten anlayanlarla görüşerek bir balıkhane planı hazırlandı ve hemen yapıma geçildi. Kısa bir süre sonra temizleme, tuzlama, fıçılara istif işleri bu bina da yapılmaya başlandı. Balık üretimi 250 ton hamsi, ve 45 ton çeşitli balık olmak üzere 295 tona yükselmişti. Balıkçılık işletmesi, yapılan deneylerin ve uygulamaların ışığı altında, bir «Denizcilik ve Balıkçılık Yönetmeliği» ne bağlanmış, Enstitünün aylık ve haftalık programları içinde yürütülmeğe başlanmıştı. Sonraki yıllarda bu işletme günden güne gelişmiş, balık ağları Ticaret Bakanlığından sağlanan ipliklerle Enstitümüzde yapılmağa başlanmış. Enstitü işliklerinde 10 tonluk bir avcı motoru inşa edilmişti. 1945 yılında balık işletmesi, iki balıkçı motoru, 1 nakliye motoru, 18 kayık, 2 hamsi ığrıpı, 1 palamut gırgı rı, (1) 3 manyat, (1) 3 barabat, 3 molozma ve 30 kalkan ağı ile Karadenizin en güçlü ve örgütlü bir balıkçılık kuruluşu haline gelmişti. Bütün bu varlıklar elde edilen deniz ürünleri ile sağlanmıştı. 1945 yılında 500 ton hamsi, 60.000 çift palamut, 45 ton diğer balık ürünleri ile rekor bir düzeye ulaşılmıştı. Karadeniz, BeşikdüzüKöy Enstitüsü'nün gerçekten bir tarlası haline gelmişti. Bu sonuçlar, tabana dayanınca, oradaki değerleri bulup çıkarınca, insanlara tam bir güvençve yetki verilince nelerin başanlabileceğinin gerçek bir örneğidir. bütün bunlar zor gerçekler içinde yoğrula yoğrula, onlarıyene yene, dürüst, bilimsel ve planlıbir çalışma ile her doğa savaşının kazanılabileceğinin gerçek ve güven verici ispatlarıdır. Bütün bu işler görülürken, güçlükler yenilirken, planlar yapılır ve yeni saldırılara geçilirken, Öğrencilerimizle beraber biz de gerçek bir eğitim ve her adımda işe yarar bir öğretim görmekteydik. Enstitülerde en küçük bir işin çözümlenmesi sırasında başvurmadığımız yer kalmıyordu. Kişilerin, kitapların, deneylerin, göz lemlerin, yanlışlıkların affetmeyen tepkilerinin öğreticiliği içindeydik. Her işin ilk olumlu sonuçlan neş'e ve yeni aşamalar için güvenç kaynağı oluyordu. (1) Sürü balıklarınıavlamakta kullanılan değişik büyük ağlar. Klâsik ders kitaplarının pek çok konuları türlü işler içinde, ezberlenerek değil, sonuç alınmak; amacıyla uygulanarak öğreniliyordu. Enstitülerde yurt sevgisi, millet sevgisi, insan sevgisi ve bütün toplumsal değerler, nutuklarla, havada kalan sözlerle değil; iş başararak, yurdun bütün varlıklarını, güzelliklerini görerek, bunlan değerlendirerek, eserler yaratarak ve topluma sürekli faydalar sağlayarak veriliyordu. Hasanoğlan'a Giden Ekipler Beşikdüzü'nden Hasanoğlan'a ilk ekip 1941 yılında gitmişti. Orada bir ay kalarak bir bina bitirecek, bu Enstitünün kuruluş imecesine katılacaktı. Bu işi bitirdik ten sonra da bir aylık bir yurt gezisine çıkacaktı. Başlarına bir öğretmen seçildi, Hasanoğlan'da iş dışında yapacakları çalışmalar için bir program, işlenecek konular, okunacak kitaplar hazırlandı. Ankara'da tiyatrola ra, sinemalara gidecekler, Baraj'ı, Çiftliği, hayvanat ba çesini, Radyo Evi'ni göreceklerdi. Hasanoğlan'dakî işi bitirdikten sonra yapacakları yurt gezisinin programı da hazırlanmıştı. Karadeniz Bölgesi dışında kalan, o güne kadar sadece kitaplardan öğrendikleri bir yurt parçasını göreceklerdi. Gezecekleri yerlerdeki eski yapıtları inceleyecekler, coğrafya özelliklerinin üzerinde duracaklar, bütün bunların sonuçlarını yazıya dökerek getirecekler, Enstitüye dönünce arkadaşlarına gördüklerini anlatacaklardı. Enstitülerde bu geziler planlıolarak bütün sınıflara uygulanıyordu. Beş yıl içinde her sınıf her yıl bu gerileri yapıyordu. Mezun olurken her çocuk yurdun başka bölgelerini görmek, incelemek ve oralarda az da olsa yaşamak olanağına kavuşuyordu. Kümeler bu gezilere bir işi başardıktan, bir ünite bitirdikten sonra çıkı yorlardı. Her ekibin yanında kemençeler, mandolinler, akordionlar, sazlar bulunuyordu. Bu geziler Enstitülere, Devlet taşıtlarında yer bulma dışında güçlük çıkarmıyordu. Ekipler hazırlanan yolluk yiyeceklerini yanlarına, sırt çantalarına alıyorlar, gittikleri yerlerde, okullarda kalıyorlar, yiyecek ikmallerini her bölgede bulunan diğer Enstitülerde yapıyorlardı. Bu ekipler için Enstitüler dinlenme, temizlenme, ve birer ikmal üssü ödevini görüyorlardı. Vapurlarda, trenlerde, istasyonlarda, okullarda, ve diğer Enstitülerde repertuarlarında bulunan kendi bölgelerinin halk oyunlarını, türkülerini, orta oyunlarını, hikâye ve esprilerini söylüyorlar, oynuyorlar, öğretiyorlar ve kendileri de yenilerini öğrenip Enstitülerine getiriyorlardı. Hasanoğlan'da ve yeni kurulan diğer Enstitülerde yapılan bu imeceler her yönden çok faydalı oluyordu. Yardımcı ekip çalışmaları ile Enstitülerde binalar çabucak kuruluyor, barınma olanakları sağlanı yordu. Çeşitli bölgelerden gelen Enstitü öğrencileri tartışmalar yapıyorlar, her ekip geldiği yerin folklor verilerini diğerlerine aktarıyor, bu yoldaki değerler bütün Enstitülere yayılıyordu. Bütün Enstitülerin imecelerden sonra yaptığı sürekli yurt gezileri yetişmekte olan öğretmen adaylarının görgü, bilgi ve yurt değerlerini tanıma, birçok ders konularım yerlerinde inceleme olanağını sağladığı gibi bütün yurtta yeni bir hava yaratmıştı. Bütün istasyonlar da, şehirlerde, aynı kıyafette kızlı-erkekli gruplar görülmeğe başlanmıştı. Bunlar, o güne kadar görülmeyen bir özellikteydiler. Trenlerde, vapurlarda, istasyonlarda, şehirlerde kaldıkları okullarda, halkevlerinde millî oyunlar oynuyorlar, türküler söylüyorlar, müsamereler veriyorlardı. Bu ekiplerin göze çarpan daha birçok özellikleri vardı. Herşeyi öğrenmek istiyorlardı. Davranışları düzgündü. Yılışıklıkları şımarıklıkları yoktu. Neşeli idiler, etraflarını da şenlendiriyorlardı. Mehmetçiğe veya temiz bir işçiye benzeyen kıyafetleriyle şehirlerde, istasyonlarda bu ekipleri yadırgayanlar da çıkıyordu. Bu çocukların Öğretmen olacaklarını öğrenen bazı tipler şaşkınlıklarını gizleyemiyorlardı. Yıllar ilerleyip bu geziler çoğaldıkça bütün yurtta bu ekiplere bir alışkanlık belirmeğe, yadırgayanların sayısı azalmağa başladı. Diğer Enstitülerin hiçbilmediği Karadeniz'in kıvrak Horonlarını bütün ekip çok büyük bir ustalıkla oynuyordu. 'Sis Dağı' horonu yerine ve duruma göre değişen sözleriyle oynanırken türlü espriler yapılabiliyor, seyirciler de isimleriyle horona çağrılıyordu. Beşikdüzü öğrencileri bu oyunu her oynayışlarında isimle çağırarak her kesin katılmasını sağlıyorlar, böylece halkayı gittikçe büyütüyorlardı. O güne kadar yüzünü görmedikleri Tonguç'u Hasanoğlan'da sık sık görmüşler, bu oyun sırasında «Tonguç Babayı da istiyoruz horona» çağırısıyla onu da aralarına katmışlardı. 'Tonguç Baba' sözünün ilk çıkışı böyle olmuş, sonradan bütün Enstitülere yayılmış ve bugüne kadar gelmiştir. Basma da romanlara da geçmiştir. Bugün bu söz onu tanımadan değerlendirenlerin ve sevenlerin de ağzındadır. Gün geçtikçe daha da anlam kazanacaktır. İlk ekibimiz, Hasanoğlan'daki işlerini ve yurt gezilerini tamamlayıp, yeni halk türküleri, zeybekler, halaylar ve bilgilerle döndüler. Kısa Pantolon Sorunu Her Cumartesi günüakşamıyemekten sonra toplu tartışmalar, bundan sonra da eğlenceler yapılması, ilk günlerden beri bütün Enstitülerde bir ilke ve gelenek haline getirilmişti. Bu toplantılara Enstitüde çalışan müdürden aşçı yamağına kadar, herkes katılırdı. Bir haftalık olaylar, yapılan işler, başarılar, başarısızlıklar ortaya dökülür, açık kalplilikle eleştiriler yapılırdı. Ne yönden olursa olsun, kim olursa olsun aksaklığı görülen işler ve kişiler eleştirilirdi. Bunların sorumluları bu eleştirilere karşılıklar verir, kişiler gerektiği zaman savunmalarını yaparlardı. Arkadan vurma ve Özel şikâyet yoktu. Bu toplantılarda Enstitü bütçesi, hangi işlere ne kadar ödenek ayrıldığı açıklanırdı. Öğrencilerin Önerileri ve kararları ile özellikle yiyecek ve giyecek konularında fikirleri hemen olduğu gibi uygulanırdı. Bu oturumlarda öğrenciler, eğitmenler çok ilginç görüşler ortaya atarlar, işleyişi her yönden ve doğrudan doğruya etkilerlerdi. Bir gün kısa pantalon konusunu ortaya attık. İklim çok sıcak ve rutubetliydi. Uzun pantolonlu işkıyafeti çocuklarırahatsız ediyordu. Kısa pantalon giyerlerse hem daha rahat edilecek hem de herkese bir uzun pantalon yerine iki kısa pantalon yapılabilecekti. Bu konu bir hayli tartışmalı geçti. Öğrencilerden, pek çoğu «Biz utanırız, bacaklarımız çirkin görülür, biz buna alışık değiliz, kız arkadaşlarımız da bizimle alay ederler, onlar uzun pantalon giyerken biz kısa pantalon nasıl giyeriz» diyorlardı. Bu nihayet bir alışkanlık konusuydu. Utanılacak bir yanı yoktu. Ortama da uygundu. Rahatlık sağlayacaktı. Kız öğrencilerden de bir kaçı söz aldı. Bir tanesi: — Biz niye gülelim. Rahat edersiniz. Önce hepimiz biraz yadırgarız, sonra alışırız. Erkek arkadaşlarımızın kısa pantalon giymelerinde gülünecek birşey görmüyo rum, dedi. Bu işe karşıçıkan bir erkek Öğrenci: — Bütün öğretmenlerimiz de kısa pantalon giyecekler mi? Onlar giyerse biz de giyeriz, fikrini ortaya attı. Olumlu bir yon belirmişti, sözalarak : — Ben giyeceğim, öğretmenlerinizin de buna katılacağını sanıyorum, onlar da fikirlerini söylerler. Usta öğreticilere karışmayalım. Bu doğru olmaz, dedim. Motor kaptanları, balıkçı ustası, tarım usta öğreticisi 60'lık Aziz Ağa uzun sakalıile buna hiç yanaşmazdı. Öğretmenler de fikirlerini söylediler, alkışlarla karar alındı. Zaten Enstitüdeki bütün öğretmenler çalışmalar da Öğrencilerin kumaşından ve onlar gibi iş elbiseleri giyiyorlardı. Yeni karara da uydular. İneklerin Sütü Ne Oluyormuş Cumartesi oturumlarından birinde bir çocuk : — Kooperatifimizin 5 ineği var, günde 25 kilo süt alınıyor, bu sütler ne oluyor? Biz hiç süt içmiyoruz; kooperatif başkanı bunu açıklasın, dedi. Kooperatif başkanı söz almadan diğer bir çocuk: — Sütler hep öğretmenlerin evine gidiyor. Başka biri : — Müdür Beyin evine de her gün yardımcıları gelip 3 kilo süt götürüyor, dedi Kooperatif başkanı sütlerin bütün öğrencilere yetmeyeceğini düşünerek parayla öğretmenlere satıldığınısöyledi ve herkesin evine günde kaç kilo süt gittiğinin ve elde edilen gelirin hesaplarını verdi. Bu satışlar ineklerin alım parasını amorti etmek üzereydi. Bir öğrenci: — Kooperatif bu işte haklı, 25 kilo süt 500 kişiye bölünürse bir yudum bile düşmez. Bir başkası; — Biriktirilir, birkaç günde bir verilir, önerisinde bulundu. Başka biri buna : — Süt biriktirilemez, bozulur, bu sökmez, diyerek karşılık verdi. Bir başka çocuk gerçek çıkar yolu buldu : — Bir kişiye 250 gram hesabı ile her günün sütü 100 arkadaşımıza verilir. Ertesi gün diğer iki sınıf süt içer, sonra diğerleri... Böyle olursa altı günde bir hepi miz süt içmiş oluruz. Karar bu öneriye göre alındı. Çocuklar çok haklıidiler. Öğretmenler evlerine, biraz daha pahalıolsa da dışarıdan süt bulabilirlerdi. Her yönüile açık olan bu tartışmaların, eleştirilerin bütün uygulamalarda olumlu, yapıcı etkileri görülüyordu. Bir Aşk Olayı Sadece yatakhaneleri, sanat kolları-işlikleri ayrıolan bir ortamda bu çağdaki kız-erkek öğrenci ilişkileri önem taşıyordu. Kızlarımız bekâr bayan öğretmenlerle idare binasının üstündeki odalarda yatıyorlardı. Dokumacılık terzilik işliklerinde yalnız kızlar çalışıyorlardı. Köyün ev ve el sanatları, biçki, dikiş, nakış, Örücülük, dokumacılık, ziraat sanatları ders ve uygulamalarını kızlar öğretmenleri ile beraber ayrı yapıyorlardı. Bunlar dışındaki bütün çalışmalar, dersler, eğlencelerde erkeklerle sürekli olarak beraberdiler. Balıkçılık ekibimizin ve Hasanoğlan'a gönderdiğimiz yapı ekibinin içinde kızlar da vardı. Çalışmalarda erkek arkadaşlarına yardım ediyorlardı. Hattâ kireç, çimento karmada, kum elemede, kireç söndürmede, su getirmede çalışıyorlardı. Tarım ders ve uygulamalarını beraber yapıyorlardı. Horonları, halayları, zeybekleri beraber oynuyorlar, elele tutuşu yorlar, hattâ oyunların özelliğine göre kollarını birbir lerinin omuzlarına da atıyorlardı. Beşikdüzü'nde her sabah ve akşam üzerleri derslerin ve işlerin bitiminden sonra günde 2 defa, ayrılan saatlarda topluca denize giriliyordu. Kızlar için Çamlıkdüzü'nde soyunma yerleri yapmıştık. Bayan öğretmenlerle kızlar orada, erkeklerden ayrı denize giriyorlardı. Kızlara mayo, erkeklere de birer şort yapılmıştı. Erkek öğrenciler de öğretmenleriyle okulun önündeki kumlukta denize giriyorlardı. Kızlar plajı ile erkeklerin girdiği yer arasında 1 kilometre uzaklık vardı. Hastalık dışında topluca denize girmek program gereğiydi. Yüzme bilmeyen herkes kısa sürede öğreniyordu. Denize girme saatlarında kayıklarımız denizde dolaşıyor, kürek çekmek öğretiliyor ve boğulmaya karşı gözcülük ederek güvenliği sağlıyorlardı. Deniz saatlarıen neşeli geçen zamanlarımızdan biriydi. Denizin vücutlardaki olumlu etkileri kısa bir süre içinde gözle görülür bir hale gelmişti. Bu biçim bir doğal yaşayışta kız-erkek ilişkilerine ne sonuç vereceği konusunda doğrusu pek çok kuşkularım vardı. Soyut olarak karma eğitimin tüm olumlu yönlerini biliyordum. Bu konuda gözlemlerim de vardı. Fakat bunların hepsi gündüzlü okullarda yapılmış gözlemlerdi. Tam ergenlik çağındaki çocukların yatılı ve her işte beraber oldukları bir ortamda bazı olaylar olacağından korkuyorduk. Bu düşünceler içinde bütün öğretmenler bu kuşkumuzu belli etmeden ve doğal ilişkileri hiç bozmadan durumu izliyorduk. Olanakdışı, arkadaşlık sınırlarını aşan hiçbir görüntü yoktu. Birgün bir erkek öğrenci oldukça heyecanlı bir durumda beni yalnız gördü : — Size birşey söyleyeceğim, dedi ve anlattı : — (...) adlı kız arkadaşımız, (...) adlı erkek arkadaşımızla çok sıkı-fıkı görüşüyor. Belki siz de görüyorsunuz. Oyunlarda hep yan yana oluyorlar. Ben bu erkek arkadaşıma böyle yapmaması gerektiğini söylemeyi düşündüm, fakat önce sizinle görüşeyim dedim. Söylediği kız gelişimli, hareketli, her işte-başarılı, zeki bir çocuktu. Oyunlarda baş çeker, erkek arkadaşları ile de hiç davranışlarını bozmadan, ezilip büzülmeden konuşur, başarısızlıklarını görünce onları paylar, sözünü de dinletirdi. İlk zamanlarda olağan bir çekingenlik içinde olan birçok kızlar kısa bir süre sonra, doğal bir davranışa kavuşuyorlardı. Kendilerinin cinsel ayrılıklarını belli etme anlamına gelen olumsuz nazlanmalar, kaçınmalar, erkek arkadaşları ile konuşmaktan, oyunlarda elele tutuşmaktan çekinmeler gibi davranışlar ortadan kalkıyor, gene de sınırlı bir arkadaşlık ve iş ilişkileri doğuyordu. Buna paralel olarak erkeklerde de kızlara karşı doğal bir davranış gözle görülür bir biçimde gelişiyordu. Bu konuda ilk olarak bir olay duyu yordum. Bu haberi veren çocuğa : —Ben bu kızda senin söylediğin anlamda bir davranış göremiyorum. Sen yanlış yorumlamış olacaksın.Benim gördüğüme göre o, hepinizi ağabey-kardeş gibi görüyor, onun için herkese aynı davranış içinde... Bu düşünüşünü kimseye sezdirme. Üzüntü yaratır, kendin de bu konuya önem vermekle üzerine şüpheler çeker sin, biçiminde konuştum. Duygulu ve içli bir gençti. Konuyu kimseye açmadan durumu izledim. Vardığım sonuç şu oldu : Benimle konuşan çocuk bu kızı sürekli olarak izliyordu. Onu gördüğü, onunla konuştuğu zaman olağan dışı tavırlar takmıyordu. Kızın da kendisine herkesten fazla önem vermesini, kendisi ile ilgilenmesini istiyordu. İşlerinde, derslerinde de aksaklıklar başlamıştı. Hattâ zayıfladığını seziyordum. Anlamadığım konu bu şikâyeti yapmakla hangi amaca ulaşmak istediği idi. Bunun türlü nedenleri olabilirdi. Önce aklıma kızın kendisine önem vermemesi üzerine ondan bir hınç almak istediği geldi. Kızı çağıracaktım, paylayacaktım, o da bu yolla öfkesini almış olacaktı. Fakat çocuk bu kötülüğü isteyecek bir yapıda da değildi. Durum kendiliğinden çözüldü. Bir gün bana tekrar gelerek : *Efendim, size o konuda bir şey açacağım. Ben o kızı seviyorum. Fakat o benimle hiç ilgilenmiyor. Ben buna dayanamıyorum. Ne yapacağımı da bilmiyorum.Siz bir çare bulabilir misiniz? dedi. Çocuğun bu içtenliği ve açıklığı karşısında : —Benim gördüğüm, sana karşı durumu, her arkadaşı ile olduğu gibi. Bu konuyu ona açtın mı? Başka erkek arkadaşlarına söyledin mi? diye sordum. — Hayır, kimseye söylemedim. Ama kendisi benim onunla fazla ilgilendiğimi bildiği halde benimle ilgilenmiyor, dedi ve gözleri sulandı. Konu iyice anlaşılmıştı. — Bunları bana güvenerek açtığın için teşekkür ederim, Eğer kendisine ya da başka arkadaşlarına açmış olsaydın hem Enstitümüz hem de onun ve senin için iyi olmazdı. Siz kardeşsiniz. Burada bulunduğunuz sürece de bunun böyle olması gerek. O senden daha normal bir davranış içinde. Senin de kendini kullanarak durumunu normale çevirmen gerekiyor. Bunun başka çıkar yolu da yok. Sence var mı? Örneğin, bu konuda benim ne yapmamı istiyorsun? —Doğru sizin dedikleriniz, ama, ben kendime hakim olamıyorum. Başka arkadaşlarla konuştuğunu görünce çok sinirleniyorum. —Hiç kimse ile konuşmayıp yalnız seninle konuşsa bu doğru olur mu? —Olmaz ama ben böyle olmasını istiyorum. Hep ağlıyorum, dedi ve ağlamaya başladı. Çocuk içtenlikle konuşuyor, duygularını ve durumunu açıklıyordu. . Beraberce bir karar aldık : Kendisi isteyecek, biz de bir ay izin verecektik. Bana köyünden mektuplar yazacaktı. Ben de kendisine cevaplar verecektim. Bir ay yetmezse izni uzatacaktık. Nitekim 15 gün daha uzattık. Bu süre içinde birkaç mektup yazdı ve cevaplar aldı. Mektuplarında duygularınıdaha içtenlikle anlatıyordu. Döndüğüzaman oldukça normalleşmişti. O kızın bulunduğu sınıf da 45 günlük tatile girmiş, öğrenciler köylerine gitmişlerdi. Bizim duygulu delikanlı kendisini tüm işlere, derslere verdi. Başarılı bir Öğrenci oldu. Ona zaman zaman, «Nasılsın?» diye sorduğumda, gülerek, «Çok iyiyim, sağolun!» diyordu. Öğretmen oldu, evlendi, çocukları oldu. Bir yüksek okulu da bitirdi. Bu gün bir okulun müdürüdür. Ankara'ya uğradığı zaman beni arar. Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsünde ben oradan ayrılıncaya kadar bu konuda başka en ufak bir olay geçmedi ve sezilmedi. Ben ayrıldıktan sonra da bir olay çıkmadığınıöğrendim. Köy Enstitüleri ortamı, kız-erkek ilişkileri yönünden, en ters davranış isteklerini bile normalleştirecek, yok edecek bir durumda idi. İşler, spor, deniz, doğal bir yaşayış, bir köy özelliğini gösteriyor, ters çıkıntılara olanak vermiyordu. Hele sosyal kontrol, en ufak bir tersliği bile zamanında yok etmeyi sağlıyordu. Köy Ensti tülerinde kaldığım sürece yalnız kız veya yalnız erkek yatılı okullarında pek çok görülen sapıklıkların en küçük bir emaresini bile sezemedim. Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsünde türlüsakıncalar düşündüğümden bir şeyi başaramadığıma hâlâ üzgünüm. Bu, kızlarla erkeklerin bir arada denize sokulmaları konusudur. Bunu Beşikdüzü'ndeyken çok düşündüm. Enstitünün kız-erkek ilişkileri yönünden yarattığı hava bir likte denize girmeleri için hiçbir sakınca çıkarmazdı. Hiçbir terslik doğmazdı. Ama, çevredeki yankıları ne olurdu? Bizi korkutan bu idi. Bugün, bu yankılara da göğüs gererek bunu niye yapmadığıma pişmanım. Köy Delikanlıları Kızlara Sataşmak İstedi Bazı pazar günleri bütün Enstitü, çevredeki köylere giderek piknik yapıyordu. Kıra göre yapılan yiyecekler, arabalarla, araba işlemeyen yerlere çantalarda gö türülüyordu. Kemençeler, mandolinler, akordeonlar, davullar da yanımızdaydı. Bir pazar günü, ilk Hristiyanların yaptığı katakombların bulunduğu bir köye gitmiştik. Öğleden evvel, bu yeraltı kiliseleri incelendi, çevre görüldü. 15-20 yaşların da birkaç köy delikanlısı da aramıza karışmıştı. Bizimle beraber yemek yediler, bize köy hakkında bilgi verdiler, katakombları gezdirdiler. Yemekten sonra çocuklar ve bayan öğretmenler oldukça geniş düzlükte çeşitli oyunlara başladılar. Ben bir ağacın altına yalnız başıma uzanmıştım. Davul sesleri, horonlardaki toplu bağırışlar duyuluyordu. Bir süre sonra bir sessizlik çöktü. Yattığım yerden, kendi kendime, «herhalde ara verdiler» dedim. Fakat sessizlik bir hayli uzamıştı. 500 çocuğun bulunduğu bir yerde bu kadar uzun ve koyu bir sessizlik olamazdı. Kalkıp birkaçadım ilerleyince durakladım. Görünüşşuydu : Köy delikanlılarıortada, bizim bütün çocuklar etraflarını sarmış, Eğitim Başı Fehmi Akıncı köy delikanlılarının karşısında, bütün çocukların yüzü Fehmi Akıncı'ya dönük, köy çocuklarından biri ile Fehim Akıncı tartışıyor, bu çocuk yüksek sesle birşeyler söylüyordu. Ne konuştuklarını duymak için biraz daha yürüdüm. Fehim Akıncı çocuğa : — Bu yaptığınız ayıptır, böyle şey size yakışır mı? diyor, delikanlı da: — Burası bizim köyümüz, beğenmiyorsanız buradan gidin, diyerek kafa tutuyordu. Yanlarına kadar yaklaştım. Bu sırada delikanlıperde perde yükselttiği sesi ile Fehim Akıncı'ya : — Başımı belâya sokma, öğretmen misin ne ...sun, burada bizim borumuz öter, defolun, gidin buradan! diyor ve küfürler ediyordu. Fehim Akıncıçok aşağıdan alarak : — Oğlum, bunlar ne biçin sözler, biz buraya Pazar geçirmeğe geldik, diyordu. Bütün Köy EnstitüsüÖğrencileri, öğretmenler, bu çocukların etrafınısarmış, konuşmayıtam bir sessizlik içinde dinliyorlardı. Uzun süre dinledikten sonra ho rozlanan delikanlıya: Ne oluyor, sen neler söylüyorsun oğlum... diyecek oldum. O, daha sert bir tonla : — Sana ne be!? S... gidin burdan! dedi. İşin başlangıcını bilmiyordum. Duyabildiğim kadarı ile bu köy çocuklarının, bütün öğrencilerin karşısın da, Fehim Akıncı'ya takındıkları tavır, davranışlar ve sözler beni sinirlendirmişti. Bana karşı da daha sert yapılan çıkış üzerine kontrolümü kaybederek daha sözü bitmeden bir tokat indirdim. Delikanlı yere yuvarlandı. Ortalık karıştı. Bizim çocuklar diğer köy çocuklarını arkadan kollarını oynatamayacak biçimde kucaklamışlardı. Öğrencilerin bir çoğu yere yıkılan delikanlının üzerine çökmüşlerdi. Bir anda aklım başıma geldi, bizimkiler bu delikanlıyı linç edebilirlerdi. «Bırakın onu» diye bütün gücümle bağırdım. Bizimkiler de yere düşeni bıraktılar. Fakat bunda da yanlışlık yapmıştım. Bu delikanlı, kurtulunca, elini arkaya atmış, bıçağını çekmişti. Bizim çocuklar kaçıştılar. Delikanlı da hem kaçıyor, hem de bıçağını sallıyordu. Yolu üzerindeki bir kaç çocuğa bıçağını arkadan dürtüştürdü. Diğer köy çocukları kendilerini arkadan kavrayan bizimkilerin elinden kurtulmak için zıplayıp duruyorlardı. Arkadan bıçak yiyen iki öğrencimiz yere yıkıldı. Bizimkiler kaçanı yakalamak için arkasından kovalamağa başladılar. Ben kaçanı kovalayanları durdurmak için arkalarından koşuyor, var gücümle «Durun!» diye bağırıyordum. Kaçan delikanlıyıkesinlikle yakalarlardı. Yüz kişi kadar arkasına düşmüştü. Onun elinde bıçak vardı. Durum kötüydü. Hem koşuyor, hem de bizimkilere durmalarıiçin bağırıyordum. Çoğu durdu. Fakat önde koşanlar durmuyorlardı. Nihayet onlar da durdular. Daha doğrusu durmadılar; üç çocuk durdukları yerde zıplayıp kendilerini yere vurmaya başladılar. Önce ne oluyor diye şaşırdım. Bu çocuklar dur emrini nihayet dinlemişler fakat hırslarını yenemedikleri için kendilerini yere çalıyorlar ve zangır zangır titriyorlardı. İnsan öfkesinin bu biçimini hiç görmemiştim. Mahmut Efe adlı öğrencimiz durduğu yerde zıplayıp kendisini yere atıyor ve başını taşa çarpmaya çalışıyordu. Bir hayli yatıştırdıktan sonra titreyerek : — Efendim, arkadaşlarımızı bıçakladı, bırakın da gebertelim oni... diyor, bunları söylerken dişleri biribirine çarpıyordu. — Mahmut, onu nasıl olsa yakalatırım, haydi biz geri dönelim, diyordum. O ve diğerleri gözlerini kaçanın gittiği yöne dikmişler homurdanıp duruyorlardı. Bütün organları tirtir titriyordu. Geri döndük, Fehim Akıncıve öğretmenler sağlık çantasındaki ilâçlarla yaralıçocuklarıtedavi ediyorlardı. Bıçak ikisinin de arkalarınısıyırarak geçmişti. Hasan'ın yarası biraz daha fazlaydı. Bereket bıçak saplanmamış, sıyırıp geçmişti. Bıçağı kullananın zararsız olabilecek biçimde bıçak kullanmada ustalığı anlaşılıyordu. O günün bütün tadı kaçtı. Yaraların sarılmasından sonra dört köy çocuğunu da beraberimize alarak Enstitüye döndük. Bu olayda asıl suçlu bendim. Hem suçum bir de değildi. Önce bu delikanlıya tokat atmak ne oluyordu. Konuşmaları çok ağırdı ama ne olursa olsun tokat atmak yanlıştı. O güne kadar hiç yapmadığım bir şeydi. Sonra bu delikanlıların hepsinde birer bıçak olduğunu bilmeliydim. Bizim çocuklar dördünü bunun için bıçak çeke meyecek durumda yakalamışlardı. Yere düşeni bıraktırmak da doğru değildi. «Yakalayın, bıçağını alın!» demek gerekirdi. Kaçan eli bıçaklıçocuğu bizimkiler yakalasalardıçok büyük bir olay çıkardı. Hem kendileri bıçak yerler hem de o delikanlıyı linç ederlerdi. Kovalayanların hırsını görmüştüm. Enstitüye dönünce BeşikdüzüKarakoluna ve Vakfıkebir Jandarma Komutanına durumu hemen bildirdik. Tutanaklar yapıldıve iki saat sonra suçlu yakalandı. Arkadaşlarıda tanık olarak ifade verdiler. Olayın asıl suçlusu bendim fakat bu bıçaklı, saldırgan delikanlı bir ceza almazsa bizim çocukların onu yakalayıp öfkelerini dindirmek ve arkadaşlarının öcünüalmak isteyecekleri kesindi. Onun için suçluyu kurtarmak yoluna giremedim. Üç ay hüküm giydi. Olayın asıl nedeni şöyle idi: Bu delikanlılarıiçimize almıştık. Bizi gezdirmişler, yemeği beraber yemişler sonra da oyunlara katılmışlardı. Olayıçıkaran delikanlıgençbir bayan öğretmenin yanında yer almış, el ele tutuşmuş, olağan dışıdavranışlara ve hattâ söz atmaya başlamış. Diğer delikanlılar da kızlarımızın yanına sokulmak istemişler, bunları izleyen bizimkiler halayı durdurmuşlar köy çocukları ise oynamak istemişler, bizimkiler iki davuldan birini onlara vererek kendi kendilerine oynamalarını sağlamaya çalışmışlar, onlar razı görünerek davulu almışlar, bir süre sonra davulun derilerini bıçakla kesmişler, «bu patladı, ötekim verin» demişler, aldıkları ikinci davulun derilerini de keserek vermişler. Bizimkiler artık bu kadarına göz yumamamışlar; onlara «buradan gidini» demişler. Tartışma bunun üzerine çıkmış. Benim işe karışmamla iki yaralıve bir hükümlüile biten bu olayıokul yüzügörmemişKaradeniz delikanlısının özellikleri ile eğitim görenlerinin davranışlarınıbelirtmesi bakımından her hatırlayışımda hem çok ilginç bulurum ve hem de üzüntü duyarım. Emin Soysal'ın İlk Tepkisi Emin Soysal Ankara'daki buluşmamızdan kısa bir süre sonra Bursa Öğretmen Okulu Öğretmenliğine atanmıştı. Bu, hem Enstitüler için, hem de kendisi için iyi bir sonuçtu. Demek bir yolsuzluk bulunamamış, ters davranışları yüzünden başka bir ödeve verilmişti. Bu kadar eleştirdiği bu Kurumlarda kalması kendisi için de doğru olmazdı. Bundan sonra Enstitülere karşı tutumunun ne olacağını merak ediyordum çünkü Emin'in karakteri tepkiler yapmağa çok elverişliydi. Bu merakım pek uzun sürmedi. Ankara'da çıkaracağınısöylediği kitabıçıkarmış, bana 100 tane göndermiş, bir de mektup yazmıştı. Bu mektubunda «Paraya çok ihtiyacım var, bunların satışını beklemeden hemen gönder»diyordu. Kitap paketini hiç açmadan eve gönderdim. İmzalayarak adıma gönderdiği kitabı o gece eve erken giderek okudum. Kitabın adı: «Köy Enstitülerinin Tarihçesi ve Kızılçullu Köy Enstitüsü» idi. Kitap, diğer bölümlerde Özetlediğimiz Ankara görüşmelerinde savunduğu fikirleri daha sert ve keskin çizgilerle ortaya koyuyordu. Soysal, Enstitüleri kendisinin kurduğunu 'Enstitü' adını da kendisinin bulduğunu söylüyordu. Halil Hikret Kanat'ın 1934 yılında 'Kurun' gazetesinde yayınladığı dört makaleyi Soysal'ın o günlerde nasıl alaya aldığını ve Halil Fikret Kanat'ın nasıl karşısında olduğunu bilen bir kişi olarak bu kitabında Enstitülerin kuruluşunu bu dört makaleye bağlayacak kadar dar bir görüş içinde kaldığını görmek, onun adına, ger çekten üzüntü vericiydi. Hattâ Soysal bu kitabında, Kanat'a bu dört makalenin ilhamını kendisinin verdiğini söyleyecek kadar da ileri gidiyordu. Bu kitapta, Soysal, ortaya bir sistem koyduğunu, fakat bunun bozularak uygulandığını savunuvor, diğer köy enstitülerini yerden yere vuruyor, Tonguç'u küçültmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Beşikdüzü için biraz insaflı davranmıştı. Bu da Ankara'da kendisine karşı gösterdiğim ilginin karşılığı olacaktı. Soysal, kendisini tek başına Türkiye'de köyeğitim konusunu çözümleyecek gerçek bir sistemin sahibi olarak gösteriyor ve bu suretle de karakterinin ana yapısını apaçık ortaya koyuyordu. Köy Enstitülerinin gerçek kurucusu kendisiydi. Bu kurumlar yolunu sapıtmışlar bunun savaşını yaptığı için de onu ödevinden ayırmış lardı. Sonuna kadar savaşını sürdürecekti. Yalnız köy eğitiminin değil tüm Türk Millî Eğitiminin öncüsü kendisiydi. Kitapları, ertesi gün olduğu gibi geri gönderdim. Bir de mektup yazdım. Bütün düşündüklerimi kısaca anlattım. Mektubun sonu şöyle bitiyordu: «... eğer param olsaydısana parasını gönderir, bu kitapları yakardım. Bu kitabı yazmadan evvelki Emin'e, selâmlar,..» Daha sonralarıEmin Soysal, insan hırsının zirvesi ne yükselerek bu kurumları, bunlarda çalışanları, buradan mezun olan onbinlerce öğretmeni yok etmek için kendisini bir maşa olarak kullandırmıştır. O günkü düzenin temsilcilerinin ve bunlara ortaklık yapan Soysal' ın bütün gayretlerine rağmen, bugün onlardan ve kendisinden birşey kalmamış, fakat, Köy Enstitüsü ülküsü Türkiye'nin kurtuluş sembollerinden biri haline gelmiştir. Hitler'in 'Yeni Nizam'ı Bütün Avrupa'yıönce beşinci kolları, sonra da yıldırım savaşları ile çökerten Hitler'in 'Yeni Dünya Nizamı' ütopyasını daha ilk günlerden beri eleştiriyorduk. Üstün ırk, devlet kapitalizmi ve militarist bir diktatorya üçgenine dayanan yeni nizam' temelinden çürüktü. Dünya çapındaki bir kölelik ve sömürme rejimi kurulmak isteniyordu. Kitaplar yakılıyor, insanlar, yığınlar halinde, engizisyon çağlarını aratan işkencelerle yok ediliyorlar, yedi ceddinde Alman kanı taşımayan ünlü bilginler susturuluyor, kovuluyorlardı. Bu bilim dışı, insanlık dışı tutum yanında Avrupa demokrasilerinin biçimsel ve başka anlamda sömürücü tutumundan gelen çürüklük ler ve boşluklar iyi kullanılıyor ve çeşitli toplum biçimleriyle kurulan dinamik bir örgütlenme ve polis rejimi ile büyük başarılar sağlanıyor, Avrupa tüm Alman egemenliği altına alınıyordu. Toplumsal gidişin, bilimsel temel kuralları ile tüm çelişme halinde bulunan bu tutumun eninde sonunda başarısızlığa uğrayacağı ke sindi. Alman ordularının Rusya'ya saldırmasıbu sonun bir başlangıcı oldu. Arkadaşlarla yaptığımız tartışmalar da çoğumuz, Almanya Rusya'ya saldırmakla belâsınıbuldu diyorduk. Rusya'ya saldırıştan önce 'Yeni Nizam' a karşı bir kampanya açılmıştı. Her yerde halka konferanslar veriliyor, Hitler'in Yeni Nizamı yeriliyordu. Trabzon Halk Partisi örgütü yukarıdan aldığı direktif gereğince bu kampanyaya katıldı. Parti il başkanı benim Vakfıkebir'de ve Beşikdüzü'nde halkla bu konuda ko nuşmalar yapmamı istedi. Bunu bir şartla kabul ettim. Bir kaç zaman sonra tersini savunan bir konuşma istenirse bunu kesin olarak kabul etmeyecektim ve hattâ bu cins bir konuşmayı kim yaparsa onun karşısına çıkacaktım. Vakfıkebir'in ve Beşikdüzü'nün pazarı olduğu günlerde, kalabalık topluluklar önünde konuştum. Hit ler'in tutumunu Atatürk ilkeleri ile karşılaştırarak her yönden anlaşılır bir biçimde, örnekler vererek ortaya koydum. Beşikdüzü'ndeki toplantıya bütün öğrenciler ve arkadaşlar da katılmıştı. O gece yaptığımız bir akşam yemeği oturumunda Hitler'in kesin olarak yenileceğini ve bu savaşın sonunda diğer devletlere oranla Rusların her yönden çok kârlı çıkacağını söylediğim zaman birçok arkadaşlar karşı olmuşlardı. Oysa bu bir kehânet değil bilimsel toplum kanunlarının yanılmaz bir sonucuydu. Toplumlarda, polis rejimine dayanan ve küçük bir çıkarcı zümrenin egemenliği ile yürütülen düzenin sonu nasıl toplumsal gelişimin hızlanmasını sağlıyorsa, birçok yönleriyle dünya çapında uygulanmak istenen böyle bir gidişin de sonu büyük halk yığınlarının kurtuluşunu sağlayacak bir düzenin gelmesini çabuklaştıracaktı. Bu konuşmalarımın tersini savunmam istenmedi, fakat uzun bir süre sonra, Trabzon Halk Partisi Başkanı, bir sohbet sırasında : «Galiba Hürrem Beyin dediği çı kacak, Almanya ile iyi geçinme yolunu tutacağa benziyoruz» demişti. İniş Yapan Alman Uçağı Alman uçaklarının sık sık Karadeniz üzerinden geçtiklerini görüyorduk. Dünya savaşının bize yansıyan darlıklarıve etkileri içindeydik. Uzaklardan gördüğümüz bu uçaklar savaşın somut heyecanını yaratıyorlardı. Birgün öğrenciler bağırışmaya başladılar. Uzaklardan iki uçak üzerimize doğru geliyordu. Bunlardan biri, dumanlar çıkararak denize düştü. Diğeri zigzaglı yal palar yaparak geliyordu. Vakfıkebir'den biraz ötedeki bir köyün kıyısına doğru hızla düşer gibi oldu ve kayboldu. Trabzon'a gitmek üzereydim. Atlarımıza saman bulamıyorduk. General Hasan Atakan'dan yardım isteyecektim, randevu alınmıştı. Otobüsle uçağın düştüğü köye yaklaşırken havada birçok renkli ışıkların yanıp söndüğünü gördük. Uçak kıyıda, karnı kumlara gömülü yatıyordu. Büyük bir Alman bombardıman uçağıydı. Bir üstteğmen, bir teğmen ve iki astsubaydan kurulu personeline hiçbirşey olmamıştı. Vakfıkebir Kaymakamı, Savcı, Jandarma Komutanı, Hükümet Doktoru, Şube Reisi ve Belediye Reisi oradaydılar. Beni de bırakmadılar. Uçak ve personeli enterne edilecek, bütün araçların envanteri yapılarak teslim alınacaktı. Trabzon'dan telefonla alman emir buydu. Alman subayları Fransızca bilmedikleri için Doktor Reşat Zâloğlu'nun Fransızcası işe yaramamıştı. Doktorun Fransızcasından daha da kötü olan Almancam belki işe ya rardı. Üsteğmen cin gibi zeki bir gençti. Uçakta asıl işe yarayan bütün, araçları denize atmıştı. Hiçbir ateşli silâh bırakmamıştı. Hattâ iner inmez, jandarma gelinceye kadar ilk iş olarak haritaları yaktırmış, işaret fişeklerini de ilgililerin gözü önünde tüketmişti. Uçak, kuma saplanınca çevresini orada bulunan zıpkalı, çoğu yalınayak, göğsübağrıaçık köylüler sarmışlar, jandarma gelinceye kadar uçak personelini kolları havada bekletmişlerdi. Hepsi de bıçaklarını çekmişlerdi. Almanlar, bu durumdan çok korkmuşlar, jandarma gelince ferahlamışlardı. Bu bıçaklıların kimler olduğunu soruyorlardı. «Halk» dediğimiz zaman birbirlerine bakıştılar. Bütün taşınacak araçlar çıkarıldı, söküldü, bir listesi yapıldı. Bu arada iki büyük sandık yiyecek içecek de çıktı. Sandıkların birinde çeşitli içkiler, diğerinde her türlü yiyecek vardı. Üsteğmen çok acıktıklarını, yemek yemek istediklerini söyledi. Karakol'un bir odasında içkiler ve yiyecekler ortaya döküldü. Masanın üzeri küçük bir ziyafet sofrasına dönmüştü. Kafkasya'ya gidiyorlarmış. Yolda Rus uçaklarıile karşılaşmışlar. Yara almışlar. Bir uçak denize düşmüş, kendileri de buraya inmek zorunda kalmışlar. Savaşaraçlarının, silâhlarının ne olduğunu sorduğumuz zaman, bunların hepsini denize attıklarını, bu durumlarda ilk ödevlerinin bu olduğunu söylediler. Neşeliydiler, şakalaşıyorlardı. Envanterin daktilosunu beklemeden bizimkileri Alman içkileri ve mezeleriyle başbaşa bırakarak, sık sık geçen araçlardan biri ile Trabzon'a gittim. General Hasan Atakan'ın ilk işi uçağı sormak oldu. Durumu anlattım. — Uçak düşeli altı saat oldu, hâlâ adamları Trabzon'a gönderemediler, dedi. — Ben ayrıldığım zaman envanter listesi daktilo edilmeye başlanıyordu. Bir hayli uzun bir liste, dedim. İçimden de : «Bizimkiler içkileri bitirmeden ayrılmazlar» diyordum. Uzun bir süre bu uçak, kumda yattı. Başında sürekli olarak bir jandarma nöbet tuttu. Trabzon'a her gidişgelişte, Otobüsler duruyor, yolcular uçağı inceliyorlardı. Ben de her geçişimde durumunu izliyordum. Uçak yavaş yavaş biçim değiştiriyordu. Motoru ve diğer parçaları ilgililerce sökülmüştü. Fakat kanatları, gövdesi, şurası burası her geçişimde biraz daha başkalaşıyordu. Çocuklar, köylüler, hertarafını söküp, koparıp götürüyorlardı. Kısa bir müddet sonra uçak kuru bir iskelete döndü. Sonraları bu iskelet de küçülmeğe başladı ve sonunda yok oldu. Birçok yıllar sonra, Hemingway'in «İhtiyar Balıkçısını» okuduğum ve filmini gördüğüm sıralarda hep bu olayı hatırladım. Bu Alman uçağı da oradaki ihtiyar balıkçının tuttuğu kocaman avın serüvenini yaşamıştı. Bir süre sonra, uçak personelinin enterne kampına götürülürken, yolda, trenden kaçtıklarınıduyduk. Şamandıra Mı, Mayın Mı? Uçak olayından birkaç gün sonra, birkaç çocuk koşarak, heyecanla geldiler. Denizde bize doğru hareket eden birşey gördüklerini, bunun ne olduğunu anlayama dıklarını söylediler. Durur gibi görünüyor, fakat yakla şıyor, dediler. Deniz durgundu. Üç mil kadar uzakta, siyah bir cisim görülüyordu. Küçük dalgacıkların etkisiyle ağır ağır bizim kumsala yaklaşıyordu. Bunun bir serseri mayın olması ihtimalini düşündük. Denizde bu mayınların sık sık görüldüğünü, hattâ birkaçının kıyılara çarparak patladığını duyuyorduk. Bu yüzden vapurların gece yol al maları yasaklanmıştı. Bizim yük motoru da bu nedenle geceleri bir kıyıda demir atıyor, personeli sürekli olarak gece nöbeti tutuyordu. Telefonla durumu Kaymakama ve Vakfıkebir Liman Reisine duyurduk. İlçe yetkililerinin hepsi yarım saat sonra geldiler. Denizdeki nesne çok ağır yaklaşıyordu. Liman reisi yaşlı bir kişiydi. Elinde denizde görülebilecek mayınların özelliklerini gösteren bir broşür vardı. Bunda türlü mayınlar resimleriyle gösteriliyordu. İçlerindeki patlayıcı maddelerin tutarı, kaç kiloluk bir basınçla patladıkları, ne kadar alanda etki yaptıkları da anlatılıyordu. Bizimkinin yaklaştıkça üzerinde bir kulp sezilmeğe başlandı. Hepimiz kıyıdaydık. Liman Reisi görünen kulpa bakarak bunun «şamandıra» olduğunu kesinlikle söylüyordu. Ama, broşürdeki mayınların da kulpları vardı. Durumu nasıl anlayacaktık. Ne gibi tedbir almak gerekiyordu. Gelenin mayınların en tehlikelisi olduğunu düşünerek birşeyler yapmak gerekliydi. Bro şürdeki en korkunç mayın 4 kiloluk bir basınçla patlayan ve çapı 200 metrelik bir alanda büyük yıkıntılar yapan bir Rus dip mayınıydı. Bilmem kaç ton ağırlığı vardı. İçindeki trotil de korkunçtu. Eğer bu gelen o türden ise, küçük bir dalga ile kıyıya vurunca hemen patlayacak demekti. Bütün öğrencileri, Beşikdüzü halkını denizden bir kilometre uzaklığa çektik. Kıyıda yalnız 5-10 kişi kaldık. 1-2 saat sonra gittikçe büyüyerek yaklaştı, yaklaştı, tam bizim binanın önünde kuma oturdu. Bereket deniz de hiç dalga yoktu. O geldikçe biz geri çekiliyorduk. Liman Reisi hep şamandıra diyordu. Bu işlerin asıl sorumlusu o idi. Eldeki broşüre göre yanına gidip incelemesi gerekiyordu. Buna da hiç niyetli değildi. İş başa düş müştü. Denizde dalga yoktu. Broşür elde, birkaç metre kadar yanına sokuldum. Broşürdekilerin hangisine benzediğini iyice araştırdım. Dört yanında cam kapsüller vardı. Broşürdeki en tehlikeli Rus dip mayınıydı. Bunu iyice saptamıştım. Fakat şimdi ne olacaktı. Bizim Liman Reisi hiçbirşey diyemiyordu. Şaşırmıştı. Her an deniz dalgalanabilir, facia olabilirdi. Karadenizlilerin çoğu askerliklerinde deniz kuvvetlerine ayrılırlardı. Tepelerdeki Beşikdüzülülere haber salarak harp gemilerinde askerliğini yapan birkaçkişinin gelmesini istedim. Üç kişi geldi. Hemen yapılacak işi söylediler. Kayıkla, denizden yanına yaklaşılacak, uzun bir halatla kayığa bağlanarak yavaş yavaş çekilip kıyının insan bulunmayan bir yerinde halatın ucu bir ağaca bağlanacak veya denizin ortasına çekilip uzaklardan üzerine ateş edilerek patlatılacak. Biz birincisini ya pabilirdik. Durumu telefonla Valiye ve Generale de bildirmiş, bir uzmanın gönderilmesini de istemiştik. Fakat onu beklemeden bu işi başarmak lâzımdı. Bize yol gösteren bu üç denizciye kendilerine para da vereceğimizi söyledik. Bizim bir kayık denize indirildi, balık ağlarındaki kaim kenar ipleri söküldü, kayıkla usulca yanına yaklaştılar, ipi halkasına bağladılar, çekerek uzakta insansız, yüksek kıyının kenarındaki ağaca bağladılar. Bu beladan kurtulmuştuk. Fakat 5-6 saati korku ve heye can içinde geçirmiştik. Ertesi gün Trabzon'dan iki deniz astsubayıgeldi. Aldığımız tedbiri çok beğendiler. Mayınıkıyıya çektiler. Önce kapsülünü sökerek zararsız hale getirdiler sonra içindeki patlayıcı maddeyi boşalttılar. Boşdemir küre yi batırdılar. Bu uzmanlar büyük bir tehlike atlattığımı zı kesinlikle söylüyorlardı. Öğretmen Kemal Dinçmen bu olayı anlatan güldürücü bir manzume yazdı. Bu mayın olayı hafta sonu eğlencelerimizin ilginç bir konusu oldu. Oruç Nasıl Tutulur? Enstitü öğrencilerinde daha ilk günlerden beri din konularına değinen, bu konularda sorular soran ve çözüm isteyen bir davranış görülmüyordu. Sadece birkaç çocuk Cuma namazlarını kaçırmıyorlardı. Biz de ilk zamanlarda bu konular, üzerinde hiç durmuyor, bunlara dokunmayı doğru bulmuyorduk. Dinsel bayramlarda, millî bayramlardaki gibi törenli bir kutlama yapılmıyordu. Bu günlerde de özel bir tabelâ ile en iyi yemekler çıkarılıyor, köyleri yakın olan istekli çocuklara izin veriliyordu. Öğrenciler bakımından oruç konusu da güçlükler çıkarmadı. Biz, lâyık bir devletin kurumuyduk. Ramazanlarda bir program değişikliği ve özel bir çalışma çizelgesi ya pamaz, uygulayamazdık. Dersler ve işler de aksayamazdı. Ezanlar öz türkçe okunuyordu. Bütün okullar, devlet daireleri, radyo anayasanın lâyiklik ilkesini uygulu yordu. Daha ilk ramazanda bile sahur yemekleri için özel davranışlara göz yummadık. Oruç tutan pek az öğrenci olduğunu görmüştük. Bunlar da bir değişiklik olmadan oruca katlanıyorlardı. Sonradan bu çocuklar da kendiliklerinden bu alışkanlıklarından vazgeçtiler. Bu konuda eğitmen adaylarıda hemen hemen aynıtutumdaydılar. Hattâbirçok eğitmenler : «Biz, seferi sayılırız. Yedi ay için buradayız. Bu işler açkarnına başarılamaz»diyorlardı. Fakat eğitmenlerin içinde orucunu tutmak isteyenler de çıkıyordu. Programıbozmadan, ayrıcalık istemeden oruçlarını tutuyorlar ve işleri aksatmıyorlardı. Bu konuda Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsünde bir olay hariç hiçbir sürçme olmadı: Eğitmen kursunun üçüncüdevresi de Ramazan'a raslamıştı. Ethem Salmangil'den sonra Eğitmen Kurslarının eğitim şefliğine Trabzon Müfettişi Kemal Üstün veriliyordu. Kemal Üstün, işlerinde ciddi bir arkadaştı. Ramazandan bir gün Önce eğitmenlerle topluca bu konuları görüşmüş, tutumun ne olacağını açıklamıştı. Bir kaç gün sonra Kemal Üstün, köyünde imamlık yapan bir eğitmen adayından, arkadaşlarının şikâyetçi, olduğunu söyledi. Gece yatakhanede, Kur'an okuyor, gürültü yapıyor, ranzanın üstünde sahur yemeği yiyor, arkadaşlarının uykusunu bozuyormuş. Kemal Üstün'e bu eğitmen adayını çağırıp konuşmasını kendisini uyarmasını söyledim. Bu uyarmadan birkaç gün sonra Eğitim Şefi Kemal Üstün, gece eğitmen adaylarının yatakhanelerini dolaşırken bir sesler işitir, bu seslerin geldiği koğuşa girer. Birkaç adayın bu imam eğitmen adayı ile tartıştıklarını görür. Koğuşta yatanların hepsi de uyanmıştır. Eğitim şefi bir süre tartışmaları uzaktan dinler. Adaylar bu arkadaşlarına kendilerini rahatsız ettikleri için çatmaktadırlar. O da yüksek sesle: *Siz gâvur musunuz be! Benim işime ne karışıyorsunuz? diye bağırmaktadır. Diğerleri : — Biz senden daha müslümanız, kimseyi rahatsız etmeden işlerimizi, çalışmalarımızı aksatmadan orucumuzu tutuyoruz. Müslümanlıkta işleri aksatmak, başkalarını rahatsız etmek var mı? Sen ne biçim imamsın? diye karşılık vermektedirler. Kemal Üstün görülünce eğitmen adayları şikâyetlerini tekrarlarlar. İmam aday, özür dileyeceğine, Kemal Üstün'e de karşılık vermeğe başlar. Ve sert konuşmalar yapar. Orada bir tutanak yapılır. Sabah yoklamasından sonra, Kemal Üstün'ün bildirmesi üzerine Kurs Disiplin Kurulu toplandı. Durumu incelendi. Tanıklar dinlendi. Bu adayın Kurs'tan uzaklaştırılması kararını oy birliği ile aldı. Biz de, durumu inceledik, Kurulun kararını haklı gördük, onayladık ve Bakanlığa gönderdik. Eğitmen adayının da o gün Kurs'la ilişiği kesildi.Bu adayın derslerdeki başarısı da çok düşüktü. Bir çok aracılar affedilmesi için başvurdular. Buna olanak bulamayacağımızı kesinlikle bildirdik. Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsünde bu konuda, bu olaydan başka terslik görülmedi. İlk Mezunlar 1942'de Çifteler ve Kızılçullu Köy Enstitüleri ilk mezunlarını veriyorlardı. Emin Soysal'ın ayrılmadan Önce, Kızılçullu'da bir yüksek kasım kurmayı düşündüğünü önerdiğini duymuştuk. O, bu konuda kendisinin ve Kızılçullu'nun öncü olmasını istiyordu. Oysa, Hasanoğlan, bütün enstitülerin işbirliği ile kurulmaktaydı, başkente yakındı, kuruluş Özellikleri ve uygulanan ilkeler yönünden de Enstitülerin bu konuda da öncülüğünü yapacak bir nitelikteydi. Soysal'ın bu konuda Bakanlığa çattığını da biliyorduk. Kızılçullu ve Çifteler'in ilk mezunları 1942 yılının son ayında bir yüksek kurs görme gerekçesiyle Hasanoğlan'a çağırılmışlardı. Bu kurs, kısa bir süre sonra yönetmeliği de çıkarılarak 'Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü' adını alacaktı. İlk mezunların pek azı bu yeni kuruluşa katılmak istememişler, köylerinde öğretmenliğe başlamışlardı. Bunlar dışında kalan 103 ilk mezun öğretmen Hasanoğlan'da yüksek öğrenime başlamıştı. Bu konuda uzaktan duy duklarımız bu kadardı. Bir süre sonra Köy Enstitüleri nin ilk mezunlarını, yaptıkları çalışmaları yerinde izlemek olanağına kavuştum. Planlama O günlerde bütün Enstitülere Bakanlıktan bir genelge gönderildi. Her Enstitü kendi kesimine giren illerin hangi köylerinde öğretmen ve okul binası bulunduğunu saptayacak, öğrenci alımlarında okulu bulunma yan köylerin Önceliği göz önünde tutulacak, mezunların verilecekleri köyler ve bu köylerdeki bina yapımları 4274 sayılı kanuna göre planlanacaktı. Bu planlama üç yıl sonra mezun olacak öğretmen adaylarının durumlarını da kapsayacaktı. Böylece daha üçüncü sınıfta bulunan adayların hangi köylere verilecekleri bilinecek, bu köylerde kanuna göre okul binası hazırlıklarına girişilecekti. Mezunların kendi köylerine atanmalarıgenel bir ilkeydi. Bu olamadığı zaman kendi köyüne en yakın bir köye verileceklerdi. Bu bölgesel planlamalarla Köy Enstitüleri, kendi kesimlerine giren köylere hemen sahip çıkacaklardı. Her Enstitütü bu yönleri açıkça gösteren bir kesim haritası hazırlamıştı. Haritada okulsuz köyler si yah bir işaretle gösterilmiş, okullu ve gelecek yıllar için de okula kavuşturulacak köyler yıllara göre ayrı ayrı renklerle belirtilmişti. Sonradan bu kesim planlamalar Bakanlıkça 12 yıllık genel bir plana bağlanmıştı. 1954 yılında okulsuz köy ve öğretmensiz okul kalmayacaktı. Bütün Enstitülerin Öğrenci alanları ve köy okullarının yapımları buna göre düzenlenecekti. Bu planlama, Enstitüleri, kesimlerine giren köyler de her yönlü bir incelemeye de yöneltmişti. İlk zamanlar da henüz mezun vermeyen Enstitüler bu incelemeleri sıra ile 45 günlük izinlerle köylerine giden kümelerin öğrencileri yoluyla yapmaya başlamışlardı. Çocuklara göz lem ve inceleme sorunları veriliyor, izin süresince köylerinde bu incelemeleri yapmaları, soruların cevaplarını bulmaları ve yazılı olarak Enstitüye getirmeleri isteniyordu. Enstitülerde, kesime giren köylerin ayrı ayrı dosyaları tutulmaya başlanmıştı. Bunlar zamanla tamamlanacak ve zenginleşecekti. Bu yolla bilimsel köy çalışmalarının bütün Türkiye çapında ilk adımıatılmış oluyordu. Yüzyıllar boyunca tanımadığımız ve sahip çakmadığımız köylerin her birinin kendisine özgü durumları saptanmaya başlanmıştı. Köy Enstitülerinin bir Özelliği de köylerin, içinde ya şayanlar yoluyla birer inceleme merkezi haline getiril mesiydi. O güne kadar bütün yurt çapında gerçek bi köy incelemesi planı bile düşünülmemişti. Birkaç heves linin ve bilginin yaptığı 'Köy inceleme planları' ile bir kaç köyün morfolojik araştırmasından başka elde hiç bir vesika yoktu. Bazı üniversite öğretim üyeleri, köy incelemelerinin üniversitelerin ödevi olduğunu, buralarda bilimsel araştırmaların ancak yetkililer tarafından yapılabileceğini söylüyorlar hattâ bu biçim bir inceleme yapılmadan köylerimiz için gerçek hiçbir eylemin yapılmaması gerektiğini öneriyorlardı. Örneğin, bu köy incelemeleri yapılacak ve köy enstitüleri ondan sonra kurulacaktı. Bütün diğer atılımlar da bundan sonra olabilirdi. Bunlar temelsiz birtakım sözler ve bilimselliğin de dışında bir tutumdu. Sırça köşke çekilmiş, yurt sorunları ile hiçbir ilgisi olmayan üniversitelerimizin ve öğretim üyelerimizin bu ve buna benzer önerileri dinlense hiçbir konuda en küçük bir atılıma olanak bulunamazdı. Köy Enstitüleri, bu biçim bilimsel çalışmalarıda başlatmış oluyordu. Bilim adamlarıgünün birinde bu bilgiyi istedikleri gibi kullanabilirlerdi. Gene Ankara Yolunda Köy Enstitüsümüdürleri çeşitli nedenlerle zaman zaman Ankara'ya çağırılıyorlardı. Devlet radyosu aracılığıile Enstitüleri tanıtmak, gezilere katılmak, Ankara' da görülecek işleri başarmak bu çağırıların nedenleriydi. Tonguç'un bu çağırılarda Enstitü müdürlerini kendî dar çevrelerindeki yorucu işlerin bunalımlarından ve daralmalardan bir süre için de olsa kurtarmak, ufuklarını genişletmek, ve kurumların kendileri başta olmadan da işleyebileceklerini göstermek amaçlarını da güttüğü görülüyordu. Gerçekten de, bu Ankara'ya gelişler, her yönden faydalı oluyordu. Diğer enstitülerin işleyişlerini, yeni aşamaları, düşünce ve planları, uygulamaları görüyorduk. Tonguçla Ankara'da beraber olmak ayrıca bir mutluluktu. Bazı Enstitü müdürleri kurumlarının yönünü salt kendilerinin sağladığına, kısa bir süre de olsa, ayrılışlarının sakıncalar yaratacağına inanıyorlardı. Oysa Köy Enstitüleri, uygulanan gerçek ilkelerin açtığı bir kanaldı. Bunlara göre yapılan işler ve bunlara göre yapılan programlar kişileri zorunlu bir gidişe yöneltiyor, kanal herkesi sürüklüyordu. Bir işin ulaştığı aşama, diğer bir işin zorunlu bir başlangıcı oluyordu. Kişilerin bütün Ödevi Enstitü topluluğuna dayanarak ve onlarla tartışarak bu aşamaları programlaştırmak, olanakları zamanında kullanmak, işleri başarmaktı. Fazla balık ürünüfıçıcılığı, tuzlamayı, balıkhane kurulmasınıve pazarlamayıkendiliğinden zorunlu kılmıştı. Diğer bütün işler de böyle gelişiyor ve yeni aşamalara doğru yürüyüp gidiyordu. Her yeni işyeni araçlarıyeni planları kendiliğinden ortaya çıkarıyordu ve bunlar bütünün işleyişinde yeni, olumlu düzenler sağlıyordu. Artık Köy Enstitüleri kişilerin yönetiminden çık mış, kurulan düzen kişileri yönetir olmağa başlamıştı Bu durum, Enstitülerde uygulanan ilkelerin gerçekçiliğinin ve bilimselliğinin kesin bir sonucuydu. Bunu bir türlü sezemeyen, anlamak istemeyen ve kişiliklerini ön planda gören arkadaşlar vardı. Ankara gezileri bunlar için de gerçek bir uyarma oluyordu. Böyle bir arkadaşa Tonguç: — Düzen iyi kurulunca kişiler önemini kaybeder. Temel sağlamsa her alanda kendilerini kabul ettiren kişiler belirir. Bunlar gerçek işlere ve büyük topluluğa da yanarak onlarla beraber iyi bir yöntem kurarlar ve işler yürür. Asıl amaç bu gidişi sağlamaktır, demişti. «Benim fikrimce, benim kanaatımca, ben böyle yaptım, şöyle olmalıdır, böyle olmalıdır» biçiminde konuşan arkadaşları Tonguç sürekli olarak, kırmadan uyarmaya çalışırdı. Ferit Oğuzbayır bu kişiler karşısında daha sertti ve dobra dobra, «Hepimiz makinanın bir parçasıyız, kerameti kendimizde bulmayalım» biçiminde konuşur, kestirip atardı. Bu yüzden Ferit Oğuzbayır'ı seven pek azdı. O kez Ankara'ya çağırılışımızın nedeni Hasanoğlan' da Çifteler ve Kızılçullu'nun ilk mezunlarına açılan kurs ta, Enstitülerimizin kuruluşözelliklerini anlatmak, onlarla görüşmeler, tartışmalar yapmaktı. Enstitülerin kesimlerine giren köylerin özellikleri, her Enstitünün bu köylere ait planları da bu gençlere anlatılacak ve üzerinde konuşulacaktı. Bu gençler ile yaptığım görüşmede onlarıçok olgun, her yönden yetişmiş, çoğu bilinçli ve çok okuyan gençler olarak buldum ve akıntıya kürek çekmediğimizi bir kere daha anlama mutluluğuna kavuştum. Özellikle benim balık konusu üzerinde uzun uzun durmam, yapılan savaşın ayrıntılarını açıklamam, onları çok ilgi lendirmişti. Bütün konularda tartışmalar yaptık. Onlan çok sevdim, sonradan içlerinde yaşama olanağını bulacağımı bilmeden onlara çok bağlandım. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü ve İlk Mezunlarla Karşılaşma 1943 yılının ilkbaharında Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü sert bir kıştan çıkmış, bu inşaat mevsiminde yapılacak işlerin hazırlığı ile uğraşmaktaydı, İlgili bölümlerin başları, plana göre yapılacak yeni binaların gereçlerini Hazırlamak, bira yerlerini saptamak işleri ile uğraşıyor lardı. Bütün idareciler o yıl, bu yapıların imecesine ka tılmak üzere diğer Enstitülerden gelecek ekiplerin barındırılması, besin maddelerinin depo edilmesi gibi bin bir türlü işlerle uğraşıyorlardı. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü daha kendi insanlarının barınma ihtiyaçlarını bile tüm sağlamış durumda değildi. Hele Çifteler ve Kızılçullu'nun ilk mezunlarının bir kurs için gelmiş bulunmaları, bu kursun 1943-1944 ders yılında 'Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü' haline getirilmesinin kararlaştırılmış olması darlığı daha da çoğaltıyordu. Bu gençler ders ve çalışmalarını geçici olarak Ankara'daki yüksek okullarda yapıyorlardı. Dil-Tarih-Coğrafya Fakültesi, Ziraat Fakültesi, Gazi Eğitim Enstitüsü, Konservatuvar ve çeşitli sanat okullarına ayrılarak grup grup gidiyorlar, oralarda ders yapıyorlardı. Bütün kış boyunca her gün erkenden komanyalarıyla Ankara'ya gitmek, bu derslerdeki çalışmalardan sonra yemek yiyecek yerler bulmak, ve akşamın geç saatlarında Hasanoğlan'a dönmek büyük güçlükler ve bir çok konular çıkarıyordu. İzzet Palamar tarımcıların, Mustafa Güneri teknikçilerin, Tahsin Türkbay da diğerlerinin gidiş geliş yönetimini üzerlerine almışlardı. O görüşümde, Müdür Mustafa Lütfü Engin'i bir hayli karamsar bulmuştum. Dağınık ve çok yönlü işlerin türlü güçlükleri vardı. Lütfü Engin işlerden gelen güç lükler yanında kişilerden terslikler geldiğini söylüyordu. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü her gün misafirlerin ve diğer Enstitülerden geziye çıkan ekiplerin sürekli uğra ğı ve komanya ikmali yaptıkları bir yerdi. Ayrıca, protokola da alınmış, Türkiye'ye gelen bütün yabancılara gezdirilen bir kurum haline gelmişti. İşi kadar dert leri de çok olacağı belliydi Tren hattının bir kilometre kadar ötesinde fidanlık, sebze bahçesi ve kavaklık için alınan bir küçük çiftliği, inekleri, üçyüz kadar koyunu, kümesleri ve kovanları ile geniş bir alana dağılmıştı. Hayvanları ve bine yakın insanı beslemek, bunların sağlıklarını korumak, büyük çapta yapılan inşaatı yürütmek, hergün gelen ziyaretçi leri ağırlamak, ders ve çalışmaları programlayıp uygulamak, binbir yaşama zorluğunu çözümlemek, döner sermayenin işletilmesi, demirbaş, ambar, tabelâ kayıtları yanında Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü gibi büyük, canlı bir kurumda kişilerden de terslikler, anlayışsızlıklar gelir se yöneticilerinin durumunun gerçekten çok güçleşeceği açıktı. Mustafa LütfüEngin bu konulan anlatır ve benimle dertleşirken isim vermeden içten ve dıştan gelen güçlükleri de sıralamıştı. Müdür yardımcısı, iki eğitim başı (biri orta, biri yüksek bölüm için), yapıbaşı, sanat başı, işlik başı, sağlık başı, müzik başı gibi bu Enstitüde sayıları pek çok olan 'başlar' ın hepsi kendi bölümlerine ait olan işlerde öncelik istiyorlardı. Türlü konularda aralarında çatışmalar oluyor ve hepsinin sonu Müdüre dayanıyordu. Müdür : «Bunlardan bazıları, istiklâl ilân etmiş durumda. Emirleri daha yüksekten almak isterler, hattâ Bakanlıktan her gün emirler getirirler» diyordu. O kez Hasanoğlan'da kaldığınıüç gün içinde göğüs kabartıcı büyük başarıların nasıl bir emek ve ne güçlükler içinde yapılmakta olduğunu çok yakından görmüştüm. Hasanoğlan'ın henüz bir istasyonu yoktu. Bütün inşaat gereçleri 6 kilometre uzaklıkta olan Lalahan istasyonuna ve oradan binbir güçlüklerle ve hattâ bazan sırtta, Enstitüye taşınıyordu. Enstitünün henüz motorlu bir taşıt aracı yoktu." At arabaları yetmiyordu. Köylüden de 'arabalar kiralanıyordu. Bütün bu durumlarıiçinde yaşayarak görünce buraya bakarak bizim Beşikdüzü'nde ne kadar mutlu olduğumuzu düşünmekten kendimi alamıyordum. Bizim de pek çok işimiz, güçlüklerimiz vardı. Ama öğrenci, öğretmen, idareci, usta öğretici ve hizmetli olarak çalışan bütün arkadaşlarımız tam bir anlaşma ile karşılıklı bir sevgi ve saygı düzeni içindeydiler. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü henüz işlerinde ve personeli arasında tam bir denge kuramamıştı. Kurumun özellikleri bakımından da böyle bir düzenin kolaylıkla kurulabilmesi çok güçtü. Yaratıcı iş tutumunun açtığı kanal eserlerini en çok bu Enstitüde veriyordu. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü bütün enstitülerimizin iş birliği ile kuruluyor ve onlara Öncülük yapacak bir ortam haline getirilmeğe çalışılıyordu. Kişilerin karamsarlığı, terslikleri ve kişisel davranışları kanalın akışına engel olamıyordu. Bunun başka bir nedeni de Tonguç'un haftanın birkaç gününde Enstitüye gelerek kalması, gerekli işleri beraber planlaması ve uy gulamaları yakından kovuşturmasıydı. O, herkesin birleştiği bir odak noktasıydı. Hasanoğlan'a gelişimin ikinci gecesi, Ankara'dan dönen Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü öğrencilerinin arasında trenden indi. Hava kararmıştı. Hiçoturmadan yeni yapıları, görmediği birkaç gün içindeki diğer işleri incelemek için gezmeğe başladı. Gemici feneri ile, henüz elektriği bağlanmamış birkaç yapının durumunu inceledi. İlgililerin açıklamalarını dinledi, fikirlerini söyledi. Gördüğü noksanlıklar üzerinde tartışmalar, eleştiriler yaptı. Bir-iki saat süren bu incelemelerden sonra öğrencilerin o saatta ne yaptıklarını sordu. Bütün öğrenciler sınıflarında ve küme başı öğretmenlerin gözcülüğünde mütalâadaydılar. Bütün derslikleri beraber gezdik. Ton gu'ç her birinde öğrencilere çalışmaları üzerinde sorular sordu, onları konuşturdu. Ayağa kalkıp konuşan çocukların omuzuna elini koyarak hoş bir cevaptan sonra çe nesini kaldıra kaldıra gülmesi, muziplik yapacağı zaman ağzında beliren mimik, mutlu olduğunu gösteriyordu. Enstitü bölümünün dersliklerinin dolaşılması bittik ten sonra Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü Öğrencilerinin mütalâa yerlerine gidildi. Onlarla Ankara'da yaptıkları dersler üzerinde konuşmalar yaptı. Her konuda eleştirilerini, is teklerini dinledi. Köy Enstitüsü Müdürlerinin kendileriyle yaptıkları sohbetlerin faydalı olup olmadığını sordu. Ben bu sohbetlerin sonuncularından birini ertesi gün yapacaktım. Bana: — Sen konuşmanı yaptın mı? dedi. — Yarın yapacağım. — Beşikdüzü en orijinal Enstitümüz. Bir türlü de göremedim. İşleri tam yolunda gidiyor. Karadenizi de fethe başladılar. Vana Hürrem'den balıkçılığı da öğre neceksiniz. Korkarım Yüksek Köy Enstitüsünü bitirince hepiniz orada öğretmenlik İstersiniz, dedi ve yüksek kurs öğrencilerine bu kursun çok yakında 'Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü' olarak çalışmaya başlayacağını, yönetmeliğinin hazırlanmakta olduğunu, söyledi ve yüksek köy enstitüsünün amaçlarını açıkladı. Saat 23'e geliyordu. Daha yemek yememişti. Müdüre : — Artık bir un çorbasını hakettik herhalde, Lütfü! dedi. Hasanoğlan'a geldiği zaman hep un çorbasıiçermişBunu bildikleri için hazırlatmışlar. Hep beraber çorbayıiçtik. Evlerine giden Öğretmenlerin çoğu onun geldiğini duyunca toplanmışlardı. Bir de çay faslıyapıldı. Sohbet gece yarısına kadar sürdü. Âşık Veysel de oradaydı. Veysel, Hasanoğlan'a usta öğretici olarak alınmıştı. Merkezi burası olacak ve diğer Enstitülerin her birinde birkaç ay kalarak halk türkülerini öğretecekti. Veysel de sazı ve sözü ile o geceki sohbete karıştı. Ton güç herkesle ayrı ayrı ilgileniyor, eşlerini, çocuklarını soruyor, anlatılan hikâyeleri, anekdotları dinliyor ve kendisi de hikâyeler anlatarak herkesi neşelendiriyordu. Ha sanoğlan'da çalışan arkadaşlarımızın bu güç koşullar içinde nasıl başarılı olduklarının sırrını o gece daha iyi anlamıştım. Tonguç'un sürekli sevgisi, şefkati, hamleci gücü onlarla beraberdi. Onunla çok sık beraber olabilen bu arkadaşlar gerçekten mutluydular. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsünün misafirhanesi ranzalıkaryolalarla ağzına kadar doluydu. Bütün yataklarda Öğrenci velileri köylüler vardı. Uzak köylerden gelen veliler çocuklarını görüyorlar, burada kaldıkları sürece misafir ediliyorlar, yemeklerini de, büyük yemekhanede, çocuklarıyla beraber, onların masalarında yiyor lardı. On kişilik karavanalar, onbir kişiye de pek alâ yetiyordu. Veysel, yardımcısıKüçük Veysel ve otuz kadar misafir köylü ile beraber ben de bu misafirhanede yatıyordum. Ankara'dan, Çankırı'dan, Kırşehir köylerinden ge lenler vardı. İkinci bir sohbet faslını burada sürdürdük. Enstitü, diğer Enstitülerde olduğu gibi, saat altıda ayaktaydı. Davul ve akerdeon sesleriyle uyandım. Sabah jimnastiği başlamıştı. Millî oyunlar usta öğreticisi 'Ça kır Efe' başta, Enstitüve Yüksek Köy Enstitüsüöğrencileri, öğretmenler, idareciler halkadaydılar. İki davul, 5 akerdeon ile 'bengi' yi çalıyorlardı. İçiçe halkalarda binden fazla insan müziğe ayak uydurarak hareket ediyordu. Bizim çocuklardan birçok halk oyunları, horonlar öğrenmiştim. Her sabah burada olduğu gibi yapılan sabah jimnastiğine, toplu oyunlara katılıyordum. Bengi'yi bir gün önce bu sabah jimnastiklerinde burada öğrenmiştim. O gün 'Arpazlı' oynanıyordu. Onu pek beceremeyerek ben de halkaya girdim. Oyunların sonuna doğ ru Müdürle beraber Tonguç da alana geldiler. Tonguç bir-iki saat uykudan sonra kalkmış, Enstitünün bütün alanlarını, gündüz gözüyle dolaşmış, oyunlara da yetiş mişti. Hasanoğlan'da bu sabah oyunlarının daha başka bir çeşnisi vardı. Yüksek Köy Enstitüsüöğrencilerinin ve Çakır Efe'nin katılmasıyla bu oyunlar profesyonel bir nitelik kazanmıştı. Tonguç, kısa bir kahvaltıdan sonra saat dokuzda Bakanlıkta bulunmak üzere trene yetişti. Yüksek Köy Enstitüsüöğrencileriyle o gün dört saata yakın görüşmeler yaptım. Beşikdüzü'nü, kuruluşözelliklerini, sıtma ile, denizle, binbir türlü tersliklerle yaptığımız savaşı, sonuçları, ulaşmak istediğimiz amacı, kesimimizdeki köylerin özelliklerini, köylülerin yaşayışlarını, buraları okul ve öğretmene kavuşturma bakımla rından yaptığımız planlamayı ayrıntılarıyla açıkladım. Karşılıklı sohbetler halinde bu konuları derinleştirdik. Bu kadar olgunlukla her konuyu derinliğine çözümleme çabasında bulunan, fikirlere katkılar yapan dinleyici karşısında çok az bulunduğumu hatırlıyorum. Enstitülerin ilk meyveleri olan bu gençleri görüp tanımak, onlarla uzun bir süre konuşmak, tartışmak olanağına kavuşunca yeni bir tip insanın, yurdun istediği üretici tip insanların arasında olduğumu, akıntıya kürek çekmediğimizi tam bir mutluluk içinde gördüm. Çifteler ve Kızılçullu'da ilk kuruluşun en büyük yükünü omuzlayanlar, kendilerinden sonra geleceklere daha uygun bir barınma, yaşama ortamı hazırlayanlar, binaları yapanlar, yolları açanlar, ürünleri yetiştirenler, suları getirenler bunlardı. Bu ağır işler içinde ne kadar çok şey öğrenmişlerdi! Ne kadar çok kitap okumuşlardı! Fikirlerini nasıl sağlam temellere dayanarak savunuyorlar, eleştirilerini nasıl kendisine güvenen insanların rahatlığı içinde yapıyorlardı! iki seansta yaptığımız bu toplantılarda bana yazdıkları şiirleri okudular, incelemelerini, gözlemlerini anlattılar. Ankara'da ders yaptıkları fakülteler ve yüksek okullarda tanıdıkları tipleri, çalışmalarını açıkladılar, kendilerinde noksan gördükleri yanları, ve bu noksanların durumunu eleştirdiler. Bu gençlerden güç ayrıldım. Beşikdüzünü de özlemiştim. Yeni bir hız, güç ve planlarla Trabzon'a döndüm. Bütün Köylümüz Ahlâksız Mı? Bu son Hasanoğlan gezisine çıkarken Trabzon'da vapura binmeden önce, Halil Fikret Kanat'ın 'Milliyet İdeali ve Topyekün Millî Terbiye' adlı kitabını bir ar kadaşta görmüş,elinden alıp Ankara'ya kadar yolculuk süresinde dikkatle okumuştum. Halil Fikret Kanat, bu kitabında kendi eğitim görüşünüaçıklıyordu. Bildiğimiz soyut ve çoğu kez çelişmelerle dolu fikirlerini bir düzene koymuştu. Kitabın çıkışı, Hitlerizmin doruğuna kavuştuğu günlere raslamaktaydı. Türkiye'de bazı kişiler Yeni Nizam'ın savunuculuğunu açıktan açığa yapmaya başlamışlardı. Bunlar belki organize bir beşinci kol değillerdi, fakat dünyanın idaresini mutlaka ele geçireceğine inandıkları Nasyonal Sosyalizmin daha o zamandan Türkiye'deki öncüleri olmak hevesine kapılmışlardı. Halil Fikret Kanat'ın kitabında bu yönde bir tutum sezilmekteydi. Kitabın birçok yerlerinde dolaylıyollarla Yeni Nizam savunuluyordu. Köy Enstitülerine ayrılan bölümler çok ilginçti. Kanat, bu bölümlerde, Türk Millî Eğitimi nin ideoloğu görevinde görülüyordu. Köy Enstitüleri onun 'Kurun' gazetesinde yazdığı dört makaleye dayanıyordu. O, bu makalelerini Millî Eğitim Bakanı Saffet Arıkan'a vermiş ve birkaç gün sonra kendisiyle görüşmüştü. Talim Terbiye Dairesi üyesi olarak aynı yazıların Özetini görüşmek için bir toplantı da sağlamıştı. Kanat, Kızılçullu Öğretmen Okulu'nun, Bakana ve Bakanlığa yaptığı bu etkilerle açılmış olduğunu ima ediyordu. Bu konuda yapılan araştırmalardan, deneylerden habersiz görünerek, her şeyin kendisinden başladığı kanısını yaratmaya çalışıyordu. Tonguç'tan, «... pratik, mesele leri kavramak ve tatbik etmek hususunda hususî bir ka biliyeti bulunan» bir kişi olarak söz ediyordu. Ona göre Tonguç, «Bu yeni ve Önemli teşebbüsü benimseyerek işe başlamış» tı. Köy Enstitülerinin fikir babası ve öncüsü kendisiydi. Emin Soysal'ı, «... eğitmen kurslarında muvaffakiyetle çalıştığı sabit olan, azimli, halkçı» gibi sözlerle, bu işin, daha ön planda bir kişisi olarak gös termek istiyordu. Halil Fikret Kanat'ın bu dört makalesindeki fikirleri, başarı ile uygulanan Köy Enstitüleri ilkeleri ve o güne kadar (1943) alınan sonuçlar yanında bir karikatür bile değildi. Onlar bir köyde bir gece bile kalmamış, bütün hayat süresince yurt gerçeklerinden uzak yaşamış, temel eğitim görüşlerinde de zihniyeci teorileri aşa mamış bir masa başı adamının spekülatif denemelerinden başka bir anlam taşımamaktaydı. Kanat'ın bu yazıları ile istediği öğretmen okulu, işi sadece bir öğren me aracı olarak alan, denemesi yapılmış bulunan, bir köy öğretmen okuluydu. Uzun vapur ve tren yolculuğunda incelediğim bu kitap, içindeki fikirler, eleştiriler, yazarınıda tanıyan bir kişi olarak bende şaşkınlık yaratmamıştı. Emin Soysal' la olan yakın ilişkilerini de biliyordum. Buna rağmen, Öğretmenim olarak saygı duyduğum bir kişinin gerçekleri ve oluşumları bilmemezlikten gelerek ve günün havasına uyarak, bu kadar derin bir bencillik içine düşmesine üzülüyordum. Bu kişisel tutum yanında o Köy Enstitülerine ait eleştirilerinde benim tanıdığımdan da daha daralmış bir görüş açısı içinde idi. Kızılçullu'da Emin Soysal tarafından uygulanan ilkeleri savunuyor, diğer Enstitüleri eleştiriyor ve kendi koyduğu ilkelerin bu ku rumlarda bozulduğunu anlatmaya çalışıyordu. Özellikle bu Enstitülerde işin, üretim ve fayda amacıyla yapılmasının tüm karşısında olduğunu belirtiyordu. Üretim ve fayda amacıyla yapılan iş, Köy Enstitüsü öğrencilerim faydaya, dolayısıyla maddeciliğe ve ahlâksızlığa yöneltir sonucuna varıyordu. Buna 'Millî Terbiye' ve 'Ahlâkî Karakter' bakımından çok sakıncalı buluyordu. Daha birçok eleştirilerin yanında Köy Enstitülerinin en önemli gerçekçi ve bilimsel ilkesi olan 'iş için, iş vasıtasıyla eğitim' ilkesini ve başarılı uygulamalarını yermekteydi. Akşam üzeri trenden inince Karaoğlan'da (Ulus'ta) onunla karşılaştım. «Hal'e kadar yürüyelim»dedi. Alışverişe gidiyordu. Beşikdüzü'nde olup bitenleri sordu. Onun düşüncelerinin tam tersine olan başarılarıanlattım. Bu konu bitince, 'Milliyet İdeali ve Topyekûn Millî Terbiye' adlı kitabını yeni okuduğumu, oradaki fikirler ve eleştiriler üzerinde diyeceğim olduğunu söyledim. — Kitap daha piyasaya çıkmadı bile, Trabzon'da nasıl buldun? dedi. Fakat asıl, kitabını yeni okumama rağmen onun fikirlerine aykırı olan uygulamaları gerçek başarılar olarak anlatmama şaştığını sezdim. Hal'e kadar, kitap üzerindeki bütün düşüncelerimi ve eleştirilerimi apaçık anlattım. Aldığıyiyecekleri bir taksiye koydurdu. Ayrılacağımız zaman, kendisine: — Sizin bütün köylümüze ahlâksız demeğe ne hak kınız var, Hocam? dedim. Daha büyük bir şaşkınlıkla durakladı. — Ben böyle birşey demedim! — Diyorsunuz. Dolaylı, fakat apaçık diyorsunuz! — Nasıl? — Şöyle : Üretim ve fayda amacıyla yapılan iş ahlâkî karakteri bozar diyorsunuz. Oysa köylümüz, köy çocukları, hayatları boyunca, geçimlerini sağlamak amacıyla ve fayda için iş ve üretim yaparlar. Dediğiniz doğru olsa halkımızın yüzde doksanının ahlâksız olması gerekmez mi? —Yahu, bunu nereden çıkardın? Böyle bir neticeyi hiç düşünmemiştim. — Efendim, dediklerinizin sonucu bu, köylümüz ilkel araçlarla, plansız, geleneğe, göreneğe göre ve fayda için üretim yapar. Ama ahlâksız değildir. Asıl ahlâksızlar, onun emeğini, karşılığını vermeden alanlar, onu sömürenler değil midir? Oysa Enstitüler, olanakları oranında, yeni araçlar kullanarak, bilimi de dikkate alarak üretim yapıyorlar. Ve öğrencilerine öğretiyorlar. Hem planlı bir üretim yapıyorlar hem de elde edilen ürün yapanların değil toplumun oluyor. Herkes de bu üründen hissesine düşeni alıyor. Gerçek ahlâklılık bu olsa gerek. Kanat, biraz düşündükten sonra : —Ama bu yol cemiyetleri sosyalizme götürür. —Hocam, bu tutum ahlâksızlık mı, değil mi? Onun cevabını vermediniz. Diğer yol, yani sizin kitabınızda önerdiğiniz yol nereye, götürür? Galiba, faşizme! Değil mi? —Yok, benim tavsiyelerim milliyetçi olmanın yoludur. —Yani sizce, milliyetçilik, köşe başlarını tutmuş küçük bir azınlığın, büyük yığınları sömürmesi midir? —Bunu hiçbir zaman demedim. Terbiye ve ahlâkî değerlerle ferdi donatmalıdır dedim. — Dediklerinizin tümünden bu çıkıyor, ama ahlâkî değerler de, planlı ve her anlamda üretici bir iş eğitimiyle verilmez mi? Emeğin yarattığı her tür değerleri, türlü dalaverelerle ve pek az karşılıkla alanlar asıl ahlâksızlar değil midir? Ferdin, hakkını kaptırmaması da hak ve aktif bir ahlâklılık değil midir? Hocam, Faşizmin, Hitler'in Yeni Nizam'ının dünyada tutmayacağını bilmek de bilimin bir gereğidir! Halil Fikret Kanat biraz hayretle durdu ve eşinin erzak beklediğini, bu konuları derinliğine konuşmamız gerektiğini söyleyerek, beni otomobiline davet etmeği bile unutarak ayrıldı. Onunla bir daha karşılaşmadım. Bu görüşmemizden bir yıl sonra Bakanlığa bir muhtıra vererek yeni çıkan 'Köy Enstitüleri Müfredat Programı' nın milliyetçi bir program olmadığını iddia etmiş, Yücel bu konuyu incelemek üzere Hasanoğlan'a gelmişti. Bu olayı, yeri gelince, ikinci ciltte anlatacağım. Yeni Aşamalara ve Atılımlara Doğru Ankara'dan dönünce, her seferinde olduğu gibi ilk Cumartesi toplantısında konuştum. Konu, yaptığım gezi, Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü, orada gördüğüm çalışmalar, Enstitünün ilk mezunları ve Yüksek Köy Enstitüsünün başlangıcı demek olan 'Kurs' idi. Bizimkilere yeni bir hız verecek değerlendirmeler yaptım. Ortaya çıkan sorular üzerinde açıklamalar, tartışmalar oldu. Son sınıf öğrencileri, «Yüksek Köy Enstitüsüne biz de gidebilecek miyiz?» diye soruyorlardı. Bu kurum onlar için açılıyordu. En başarılı mezunları sınavla alacaktı. Köy Enstitülerinin gerçek Öğretmenleri, yöneticileri oradan yetişecekti. Bizler Köy Enstitüleri üzerindeki kurumlarda yetişmemiştik. Asıl, Yüksek Koy Enstitülerinden çıkanlar Enstitülerin gerçek elemanları olarak yetişeceklerdi ve görevlerimizi onlara devredecektik. Bundan mutluluk duyacaktık. Yüksek Köy Enstitüsünden çıkanlar, yalnız Enstitülerin değil, bütün köy eğitiminin gerçek elemanlarıolarak gezici başöğretmen, müfettiş, millîeğitim müdürüolacaklar Bakanlık'ta ödev alacaklar, II. Dünya Savaşı bitince bir çoğu dış ülkelere de gönderilerek millî eğitimimizin gerçek uzmanları, yöneticileri olarak yetiş tirileceklerdi. Kendileri de, o güne kadar olduğu gibi, köylerinde başarılar yaratıp, oralarını köylüleri ile işbirliği yaparak daha iyi yaşanacak bir düzeye kavuştururlarsa, okumayı ve kendilerini yetiştirmeyi sürdürürlerse, yetenekleri doğrultusunda en yüksek yerlere kadar ulaşabileceklerdi. O güne kadar yeteneklerine olursa olsun köylerin, kasaba ve şehirlerin fakir aile çocuklarının, yüksek öğrenime kavuşma olanakları yoktu. Milyonda bir genç raslantılarla doktor, mühendis... olsa bile bunların köylere, içinden çıktıkları ortama bir faydaları olmuyordu. Ailelerini bile yadırgıyorlar, köyleri küçümsüyorlardı. Köy Enstitüleri ile o güne kadar olanın tersi yapılacaktı; böyle düşünülüyordu. Çocuklarımızla, serbest okuma saatlarında, Öğretmenlik bilgisi ve diğer derslerde, hafta sonu tartışmalarında, baştan beri sürekli olarak yurdu, köylerin du rumunu, İstatistikler, yaşantı ve gözlemler ortaya dökerek inceliyorduk. Yıllar geçtikçe çocuklarımız Hasanoğlan'daki imece'ye katılma, yurt gezileri, köylerinde yap tıkları incelemeler ve gözlemleri, serbest okuma saatlarında okunan ders dışı kitaplar ve bunların yarattığı tartışma olanaklarının verdiği bilinçle türlü sorunlar ortaya atmaya başlıyorlardı. Kafalarında binlerce soru işareti kıvrılıyor, bunların nedenleri üzerinde pek çoğu derinliğine düşünmeye, araştırmaya başlıyordu. Şehirlerde olduğu halde, köylerde neden doktor hattâ hastabakıcı, ebe yoktu? En çok hastalık köylerde olduğu halde neden köylerdeki hastalar bir hastahaneye gidemiyorlardı? Köylerin neden yolları, okulları, suyu, elektriği yoktu da şehirlerin vardı? Köylerde açlar, iş sizler, topraksızlar vardı. Güçlü kuvvetli delikanlılar, insanlar, senenin yarısında boş otururlardı. Bu konuların bir çözüm yolu yok muydu, bulunamaz mıydı? Kan, davaları, akıl ve bilim dışı inanışların sürüp gitmesinin nedenleri neydi? Bütün bunlar gerçekten çözümlenemeyecek alınyazıları mıydı? Uygar toplumlar bu konuları nasıl çözümlemişlerdi? Biz neden böyleydik, neden geri kalmıştık? Bunun bir kurtuluş yolu yok muydu? Neden bazıinsanlar zengin, bazıinsanlar fakirdi? Bu bir doğa kanunu muydu? Zengin çocuklarıen yüksek okullarda okuyabiliyorlar, köy ve fakir aile çocukları is tedikleri kadar yetenekli olsunlar ilkokula bile gidemiyorlardı. Köylü okuma yazma bile bilmiyordu. Köylerde ağalar vardı, dedeler vardı, Atatürk kaldırdığı halde tarikatlar vardı. Bunlar yasalarda kalkmış, yasaklanmış olduğu halde köylerde neden sürüp gi diyorlardı? Bizi yönetenler bunları bilmiyorlar mıydı? Biliyorlarsa güçleri mi yetmiyordu? Neydi bütün bunların nedenleri? Yıllar ilerledikçe görgü, bilgi arttıkça, işiçinde yetişme ve kendilerine güven ilerledikçe daha ilk sınıflarda, insanların mutlu ve mutsuz olarak ikiye bölündüğünü kavrayanlar vardı. Kendileri mutsuz ailelerin çocuklarıydılar. Mutlular hiç çalışmadan her olanağa sahiptiler. Mutsuzlar ağır işlerde geceli gündüzlü çalıştıkları halde neden gene en kötü yaşayış içindeydiler. Oysa bunlar toplumumuzun en kalabalık yığınlarıydı. Bir tanrı, bir doğa kanununun sonuçları mıydı bunlar? Sınıflar ve yaşlar ilerledikçe, üretim arttıkça sorular hem çoğalmaya, hem de derinleşmeye başlıyordu. Yeni kitaplar aranıyor, okunuyor, tartışılıyordu. Edirne Öğretmen Okulunda, öğretmenimiz Hamdi Kayalar'ın dördüncüsınıf öğrencisiyken bana dediği gibi, bizim çocuklar da : «yavaşyavaşAmerika'yı yeniden keşfe» başlıyorlardı. Piramidin tabanı kapsamı az da olsa, çok yetersiz de olsa 21 Köy Enstitüsünde canlanıyordu. Bu canlanmanın işlere, başarılara, ve Enstitülerin gelişmelerine paralel oluşu asıl mutluluğu sağlıyordu. Bu gidiş, soyut bir bilgiye, bir fikir spekülâsyonuna, havada kalmağa mahkûm nazarî bir öğrenmeye değil, öncelikle üretici işler içinde eserler yaratarak, ürünler alarak, bu sonuçların yarattığı daha etkin atılımlara girerek sağlanıyordu. Yaşamı değiştiren işler ve alınan sonuçlarla orantılı olarak fikirler, görüşler, inanışlar da değişiyordu. Işığımızı da Değiştiremez miydik? Çocuklar ve hepimiz, gemici fenerleri ve lüks lambalarından bıkmış, usanmıştık. Sadece bunların tamirine bakan birkaç öğrenci vardı. Gaz doldurma, fitil konusu, arada sırada parlamalardan çıkan yangın tehlikesi hepimizi usandırmıştı. Elektriğe kavuşamaz mıydık? Bu konuyu ikinci yıldan beri inceliyorduk. Çamlık de resinde bir değirmen vardı. Bu sudan faydalanarak elektrik elde edilemez miydi? Suyu ölçtürdük, biçtirdik. Vakfıkebir Belediyesi ve Beşikdüzü halkının da katkısıyla, Enstitüyü ve buraları elektrik ışığına kavuşturmayı ilgililerle beraber düşündük. Hesaplar, kitaplar olumlu bir sonuç vermedi. Ama elektriğe muhakkak kavuşma lıydık. Hafta sonu toplantılarında bu konuyu çocuklar da ortaya atmaya başlamışlardı. Hızar makinalarınıişleten motor yalnız gündüzleri çalışıyordu. Bu motoru geceleri elektrik üretimi için kullanmayı düşündük. Eski bir motordu. Takati azdı. İki de bir 'kafa patlatıyordu'. Buna rağmen, ne olursa olsun, bu işe girişecektik. Yetersiz de olsa elektriğin tadını tattırmalıydık. Savaş içinde yeni bir motor bulmak olanağı yoktu. Bir dinamo aramaya başladık, bu bile bulunamıyordu. Bizim çok işimizi gören, kendisini çoktan amorti etmiş bulunan emektar motorumuza yüklenmekten başka çıkar yol yoktu. Sürmene Belediyesinde bir eski dinamo olduğunu duyduk. Trabzon'dan bir elektrikçi alarak, yerinde gördük. Bir kenara atılmış, küflenmişti. Bir senet vererek, parasız aldığımız bu eski araçla çok yetersiz bir ışık sağlanabildi. Elektrikçi bizim çocukların yardımıyla telleri çekerken, çocukların sevinci, köylünün ilgisi ve gelip geçenlerin toplanarak sordukları soruları görmek, izlemek başka çeşnide yepyeni mutluluklar veriyordu. Dinamo inceleniyor, yapısıve işleyişilkeleri dersliklerde öğretiliyordu. Acaba, ampuller yanacak, ışık verecek miydi? Küçükler, buna bir türlü inanamıyorlar dı, herkese bunu soruyorlardı. Açıklamalardan sonra bile inanmış görünmüyorlardı. Dinamonun montajıve ilkel bir enstellasyon yapıldı. Çimentonun iyice donmasınıbeklemek gerekliydi. iki gün sonra çok fersiz bir ışık yandı. Ama yandı! O gece köylü de bizimle bayram yaptı.. Motorun takati yeterse köy yollarına da elektrik verecektik. Motorun sesi değişmişti. Hızar makinalarınıçevirirken hiç de böyle değildi. Tıknefes olmuştu. Ampullerin pek çoğunu söndürdük. Biraz canlandı, alandaki ışık parladı. Horonlar, halaylar daha hızlandı, halk türküleri daha istekle söylendi. Çok az sayıda ampul yanabiliyordu. Başka tarafları söndürüp en gerekli yerleri aydınlatmaya çalışıyorduk. Ama, çocuklarımız, elektriğin yandığını görmüşlerdi. Ki taplarındaki formüller, ilkeler, yeryüzüne inmiş, doğrulukları yaşanarak ispatlanmış, programlarındaki konular uygulanarak öğrenilmişti. Dinamo, amper, watt, direnç, takat... gibi masal olan konular, anlaşılması güç formüller, denklemler de ışıklanmış, en ilkel araçlarla ve en ucuza elektrik üretilebileceği ve bunun yöntemleri onlara yaparak öğretilmişti. Arkasından sorular... Bu kadar akarsularımız varken ve bunlar boşuna akarken neden yalnız şehirler elektriklenir de bütün köylerimiz elektriğe kavuşturulamaz? Ve tartışmalar... Benden sonra gelen arkadaşlar, büyük bir motor ve dinamo sağlayarak Enstitü alanlarınıve köy yollarınıaydınlatacak takatta elektriği kurdular. Gece Gelen Telgraf Acele idi. Ve saat ikide gelmişti. Uzundu. Beni içimden vurdu. Yücel'in imzasıyla şunları diyordu : «Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü Müdürlüğüne tayin edildiniz. Lâdik-Akpınar Köy Enstitüsü Eğitim Başı Osman Ülkümen, yeni Ödevini devralmak üzere Beşikdüzü'ne hareket etmiştir. Onun gelişini beklemeden yola çıkarak. ..» Yıkılmıştım... Eşim de uyanmıştı. Bu kadar üzüntü duyduğum azdır. Ben oradan nasıl ayrılabilirdim? Canlı, cansız herşeye bütün varlığımla bağlanmıştım. O güne kadar çocuklarla, eğitmen adaylarıyla, her biri ayrı birer değer olan arkadaşlarımla binbir güçlükleri yenerek varlıklar yaratmıştık, işlikler ilkel durumdan kurtulmuş, bulunabilen bütün araçlarla donatılmıştı. Hepsi kendi alanlarında üretim yapıyorlardı. Verimsiz kumlu topraklar gübrelenmiş, yerleşme güçlüğümüz azalmış, Karadeniz'le savaşın ilk raundu kazanılmıştı. İlk zamanlarda çıkarcı aracılarla arası açık olan Enstitü, köylülerle çoktan bağdaşmış, aracılar da bu Kurumu sö müremiyeceklerini iyice anlamışlar, durumu kavramışlar ve gidişe kendilerini uydurmuşlardı. İlerisi için planlarımız vardı ve bunların hiçbiri hayale dayanmıyordu. Birbuçuk yıl sonra ilk aldığımız 50 çocuk geldiği günlerden çok farklı bir savaş gücü ve kendilerine güvenle köylerinde işe başlayacaklardı. Onları köylerine kendimiz yerleştirecektik ve her zaman da beraber olacaktık. Asıl amaç köyleri, köylülerle be raber Enstitüdeki düzene sokmaktı. Bu savaşın da burada, içinde bulunmak istiyordum. Çocuklarla da bunu tekrar tekrar konuşmuş, planlar kurmuştuk. Sonuç ola rak, ben buradan ayrılamazdım ve ayrılmamalıydım. İklimin fazla rutubetli olması nedeniyle astımı tazelenmiş olan, hattâ bazan 5-10 dakikada bir iğne ile kendisine gelebilen eşim, her kararda olduğu gibi beni bu işte de serbest bırakıyordu. Oraya nasıl bağlı olduğumu biliyordu. Oysa ona Ankara'nın havasının yarayacağını da kestiriyorduk. Beraberce bir karara vardık. Müdürlükten ayrılarak, burada son sınıfı mezun edip köylerine yerleştirinceye kadar öğretmen olarak kalacaktım. Ertesi gün, bu anlamda bir dilekçeye bir de mektup ekleyerek Tonguç'a gönderdim. Eğitim Başılıktan Müdür olarak gelen Osman Ülkümen'e bir çivisine ka dar Enstitüyü belgelendirerek devretmeye kararlıydım. Arkadaşlar ve hele çocuklar ayrılacağımı duyunca, ben de çok az görebildikleri duygusallığın, bir zaaf haline dönüşmesini güç önleyebildim. Kararıma sevindiler. Kalmayı başaramazsam benimle beraber ayrılmayı isteyen arkadaşlar da vardı. O güne kadar bütün atanmalarda benim hiçfikrim alınmamıştı. Ama bu konu, diğer ödevlere benzemiyordu. Ben oranın bir parçası haline gelmiştim. Orasıben siz olabilirdi ama ben kopup ayrılamazdım. Daha iki ay önce Ankara'daydım. Tonguç'un böyle bir niyeti bana açması gerekirdi. Beşikdüzü'ne nasıl bağlı olduğumu da biliyordu. Onun her dediğini yapmaya hazırdım ama o da bu konuda anlayış göstermeliydi. Bu, işin de bir ge reğiydi. Ülkümen geldi. Ankara'dan bana cevap gelmedi. Ağırdan alarak devir işlemlerini en ince ayrıntısına kadar yaptık. 15 gün geçtiği halde cevap çıkmadı. Gidip işi Ankara'da çözümlemeğe karar verdim. Şeref Tarlan da beraber gelmek istedi. Ben Beşikdüzü'nden ayrılırsam, o da ayrılmak isteyenlerdendi. Beşikdüzü'nde Öğretmen olarak kalmak dileğim kabul edilse bile müdürlükten ve buradaki görevimden kesinlikle ayrılmış bulunuyordum. Bunun için bir ayrılış töreni düzenlendi. Halkın da katıldığıbu akşam toplantısında olağanüstü ve duygusal bir hava vardı. Halk türkülerini hep beraber söyledik, halk oyunlarını daha bir başka coşku ile oynadık, karşılıklı konuşmalar yapıldı. Duygusal görünmemeye çalışarak çocukların, arkadaşlarımın başarılarını ve bundan sonra başaracakları işleri anlattım. Nerede olursam olayım sürekli olarak ken dileriyle beraber olacağımı söyledim. (Bugüne kadar, onlarla, enstitülerle, bu örgütükuranların tümüyle, bu kurumların dayandığıtemel fikir ve eylem biçimiyle savaş verenlerle beraber oldum ölünceye kadar da bu böyle olacak. Bu kitapçık bile bunun için yazıldı.) O gece çocuklar ayrılışımla ilgili kendi yazdıkları şiirleri de okudular. Bunlardan, elimde kalan, yalnız birini buraya almayı diledim : Nereye? Köyden koşup gelince, sizi gören gözümüz Bugün dokdüğü yaşla benziyor bir dereye. Sizinle böyle miydi bizim kesin sözümüz? Bizi garip bırakıp gidişiniz nereye? Hedef köyün yoluydu, çalışırdık başbaşa, Nasıl bağlanmış ise bir duvarda taştaşa. Ayrılmazdık yine biz girsek bile savaşa Savaş birşey görmeden gidişiniz nereye? Artık gitmeniz kesin, çare bulamayız biz. Eğer yolu olsaydı, hemen bulurdunuz siz Şimdi şunu diyoruz bir ağızdan hepimiz: Bizi ağlar bırakıp gidişiniz nereye? Cesarettin Ateş *** Tonguç beni hiçbirşey olmamış, dilekçemden ve mektuptan haberli değilmiş gibi karşıladı. Hasanoğlan' daki işlerden söz açtı. Düşüncelerini açıkladı. Ben de kararımı kesinlikle söyledim ve direttim. Yücel'e de aynı direnci gösterdim. Ama söktüremedim. Genel Müdür ve Bakan pozisyonunda konuşmalar («emir emirdir» fa lan gibi), herşeyi göze alabilirdim. Ama ikisi de hocalarımdı ve Öyle konuşuyorlardı. Bana güvenmişlerdi, güveniyorlardı. Aslında bu yeni görev terfi sayılabilecek bir güven belirtisiydi. Buradaki savaş çok yönlü bir savaştı. Hasanoğlan, enstitülerin beyni olmaya hazırlanıyordu. Burada uygulananlar ve alman iyi sonuçlar, yeni atılımlar Önce enstitülere oralardan da köylere girecekti. Yönetmeliği hazırlanmıştı, 1943-1944 ders yılında kurs 'Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü' ne dönüşecekti. Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsünün içimle ısınamadığım türlüyanları da vardı. Orada çalışanların bazıları göstermelik davranışlar ve içten pazarlıklı bir tutum için de görünüyorlardı. Kendi aralarında başka türlü olanlar, Tonguç'un yanında adetâ karekter değiştiriyorlardı. Kendisinden küçüklere başka, üstlerine bambaşka bir davranış ve tutum içinde olanlar vardı. Birbirlerine karşı olanlar yüzyüze gelince canciğer görünüyorlar. Oranın kayınvaldeleri ve sırasıyla görümceleri vardı. Karı şanı, görüşeni, geleni, gideni pek çoktu. İşi de çoktu. Bundan gelen bir dağınıklık içindeydi. İlk kuruluşundan beri tarafsız bir gözle izlediğim ve gördüğüm bu durumlar karşısında burada müdürlük yapanlara içimden hep acımıştım. Biz Beşikdüzü'nde bütün arkadaşlarla, çocuklarla, danışıp tartışmadan ve ortak bir karara varmadan hiçbir işe girişmiyorduk. Ba şarımızın en önemli nedeni de buydu. Oysa burada bazan kendi başına buyruk kararlar alıp, uygulamalar yapanlar görülüyordu. Benim gibi geçici bir misafirin bile gözüne çarpacak olaylar oluyordu. Hasanoğlan'a bir gelişimde, Müdür Mustafa Lütfü' nün, hiç haberi olmadan yapılan bir iş karşısında toleransla, bunun nereden çıktığını sorması üzerine, ilgili baş'tan «Tonguç emretti, sizi de bulup haber veremedim» cevabını alması beni çok şaşırtmıştı. Bizim iş anlayışımız, tıpkı Tonguç gibi, ilgililerin toplu kararından sonra, o işin asıl yetkilisinin uygulamayı kendi inisiya tifine göre başarması biçimindeydi. Müdüre bu cevabı veren ilgili konuyu Tonguç'a kimbilir nasıl, belki de ortak bir karar alındığı biçiminde anlatmış ve onun da fikrini almıştı. Bu davranışın altında iki gerçek yatıyor du : Birisi, Genel Müdüre yaranmak, ikincisi Enstitüde Müdür'den değil doğrudan doğruya Genel Müdür'den emir alan bir kişi pozisyonunda görünmekhevesi. Bütün bunların üstünde en olumlu gerçek Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsünün yurt çapındaki büyük bir taban atılımının merkezi ve Tonguç'un havası içinde, onun il kelerinin en yakın bir uygulama yeri olmasıydı. İşin en doyurucu yönü buydu. Ayrıca Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü öğrencilerini de çok olgun bulmuş, beğenmiş ve sevmiş tim. Sonradan Önceki gelişimdeki konuşmalar üzerine Tonguç'la yaptıkları değerlendirmelerde sohbetimin olumlu etkilerinden söz açtıklarını ve beni övdüklerim öğrenmiştim. Tonguç, bu kurumların asıl sahiplerinin öğrenciler olduğunu düşünür gerçek tabanın değerlendirmelerini daima, ön planda tutardı. Hasanoğlan'a alın mamda bu değerlendirmelerin etkisi olduğunu da öğrenmiştim. Direnmelerimin sonunda Tonguçbana : — Hasanoğlan'a git, bir hafta işe başlamadan kal, bir gözlemci gibi durumu incele, gel görüşelim, dedi. Bir hafta bir gözlemci olarak, fakat Tonguç'tan emir alan bir gözlemci olarak, alıcı gözle durumu incelemek zorunda kaldım. Gördüğüm noksanlıkları da saptayarak Tonguç'la konuştum. — Bunlar içinden bize düşenlerin hepsini yapacağım.10 Temmuz Hasanoğlan Köy Enstitüsü'nün kuruluş günüdür. Bugün 8 Temmuz, yarın gece Enstitüye beraber gideriz. Ve tam 10 Temmuz'da işe başlarsın, o günkü törende de beraber bulunuruz, dedi. Öyle yaptık. Bir daha Beşikdüzü'ne gidemedim. Aile mi Beşikdüzü'ndeki arkadaşlar Ankara'ya yolcu ettiler. Onlar geldiği zaman ben, Karaşar Ormanlarında 1941 devriklerini, Orman Mühendisi Hasan'la damgala makla uğraşıyordum. Ancak 15 gün sonra Hasanoğlan'a dönebildim. Çifteler'deki Baskın Olayı Hasanoğlan'a gelmemekte direndiğim sürece Ferit Oğuzbayır bana karşı, yapısı gereği, bir hayli sert çıkışlar yapmıştı. Beni bu işe içtenlikle bağlamaya çalışıyor du. Müdürlüğüm konusunda kendi aralarında yapılan tartışmaları ayrıntılarıyla anlattı. Enstitünün önemli yönlerini açıkladı. Onca da Hasanoğlan gerçekten bir dağı nıklık içindeydi. Derlenip toplanması gerekiyordu. Benim bunu başaracağıma güveniyorlardı. — Arkadaş, ben seni tanır mıyım? İş içinde tanıyabildiğim kadar tanıdım, raporlarından tanıdım, Beşik düzü'ndeki başarılardan tanıdım! Bu senin direnmen işten kaçmaktır. Tabiî rahatın bozulacak, ama, bundan kurtulamazsın. Asıl savaşlar ileride, biçiminde sert, dobra dobra, içinden geldiği gibi konuşuyor, beni yola getir meye çalışıyordu. Bu arada : — Galiba Çifteler'deki olaya karışanların Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü sınavını kazanarak Hasanoğlan'a geleceklerini de düşünüp, korkuyorsun da dedi. Böyle bir olaydan hiç haberim yoktu. Sordum. Beni korkutmamaya dikkat ederek anlattı: Vali, Emniyet Müdürü ve diğer ilgililer, haber vermeden, Çifteler Köy Enstitüsüne gelerek bir arama-tarama yapacaklarını müdüre söylerler. Müdür Rauf İnan'dır. Arama-tarama yapılır. Dersliklere girilerek çocukların elleri yukarı kaldırtılır, üstleri başlan sivil polisler tarafından iyice aranır. Hâtıra defterlerine kadar alınıp toplanır ve sekiz çocuk, incelemeler sonucu savcılıkça ilk sorguları yaptırıldıktan sonra komünistlikten sanık olarak ağır ceza mahkemesine verilir. Emin Türk Eliçin'in gençbayan arkadaşı bir süre önce Enstitüye dokumacı usta öğreticisi olarak alınmıştır. Emniyetin asıl kuşkusunun buradan geldiği sezilmek tedir. Emin Türk Eliçin komünist tanınan bir kişidir. Onun yakını olan bir bayanın bu Enstitüde çalışması bizim Emniyet'in kafasına uyacak işlerden değildir. Asiye Hanım, sol kitaplar okumakta ve isteyen çocuklara bunları vermektedir. Bütün bunlar saptanır ve Asiye Hanım tutuklu olarak mahkemeye verilir. Çocuklar tu tuklanmamıştır. Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü sınavlarına girerler ve kazanarak Yüksek Köy Enstitüsü öğrencisi olurlar. Ferit Oğuzbayır'ın bana anlattığı olay kısaca buydu. Şimdi ben, bu komünist sanığı öğrencilerin bulunduğu bir kuruma gelirsem başıma bunlar yüzünden işler geleceğini düşünerek bu yeni ödevi kabul etmemek istiyordum. Oysa bu konuda en küçük bir haber dahi işitmemiştim. Ferit Oğuzbayır'ın böyle, kendi kendisi ne düşünüp, yorumlar yaparak değerlendirmeleri oluyordu. Sonraları onun yapısını daha iyi anlayacaktım. Bu tutumu genel olarak iyiydi. Ama, karşısındakini hiç düşünmemesi, bu gibi davranışların başkası üzerinde ne etkiler yapacağını hesaba katmaması onu anlamayanları çok kırıyor ve kendisini sevimsiz bir insan durumuna getiriyordu. Aslında Ferit Oğuzbayır, Mansur Tekin' in bana istanbul'da anlattığından da üstün bilinçli ve fikirleriyle eylemim tam olarak birleştirebilen bir kişiydi. Ferit'in bu çıkışlarının, Hasanoğlan Müdürlüğünü kabulümde etkisi olduğunu söylemeliyim. 9 Temmuz 1943 günü akşamı Tonguç'la beraber Hasanoğlan'a gittik. Ertesi gün kuruluş yıldönümü törenlerinde beraber bulunduk. O gün işe başladım. Yaşamımda yeni bir dönemdi bu. Bu dönemin ilginçolaylarını, gözlem, uygulama ve izlenimlerini, ikinci ciltte anlatmaya çalışacağım. 1945'teki Durum ve Planlama Bütün köy enstitüleri daha 1942'de, kesimlerine giren illerin köylerinin eğitim planlamasına başlamışlardı. İlk mezunlann verileceği köylerden başlayarak, bütün Öğretmen adaylarının verileceği köyler üç yıl önceden biliniyor, illerdeki ilgililerle işbirliği yapılarak köylerde gerekli hazırlıklara başlanıyordu. Bu arada, öğrencilerin 45 günlük tatillerinde, yaptıkları incelemeler ve diğer yollarla yapılan araştırmalarla, köy inceleme dosyaları geliştiriliyor, zenginleştiriliyordu. Beşikdüzü Köy Enstitüsü'nün 1945 durumu ve planlamasına ait cedveller ve kesime giren illeri kapsayan bir özet aşağıya alınmıştır. Her enstitünün yaptığı bu planlamalara dayanarak Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı İlköğretim Genel Müdürlüğü, bütün Türkiye köylerini kapsayan 12 yıllık bir eğitim planlaması yapmıştı. Bütün eğitim ilgilileri seferber olmuş, bu planlamanın uygulanması ve gerçekleşmesi için, geceli gündüzlü çalışıyorlardı. Tonguç, yılda onbine yakın köy gezerek, enstitülerin, bütün ilgililerin sürekli olarak yanıbaşındaydı. Gideme diği yerlere, temsilciler göndererek, mektuplar yazarak yardımlar yapıyor, öncülüğünü sürdürüyordu. Seferberliğin gerektirdiği zorunlu işler için Ankara'da bulunur, bunlar dışındaki bütün zamanlarını enstitülerde geçirirdi. Planlamanın sonucu 1956 yılında alınacaktı. Bun dan sonra daha hızla altyapı ilişkileri üzerinde durulacak, Bölge Okullarında kurulan sanat, sağlık ve kültür merkezleri basamakları kullanılarak, şehirleşmeye, açık bir ekonomi düzeninin zorunlu gelişmesine, yardımcı olunmaya çalışılacaktı. Bu konulardaki ayrıntılara da ikinci ciltte değineceğiz. (465-470 inci sayfalarda planlama yıllarına ait istatistikler verilmiştir.) İlk Gözağrılarımız, Son Sınıf Öğrencileri 1940 ta gelen 50 öğrenci ilk gözağrılarımızdı. Onlarla ağabey-kardeş gibi olmuştuk. En ağır kuruluş yükünü onlar çekti. Gelen yenilere öğretmenlik, ağabeylik yaptılar. Hepsi ayrı değerleri olan çocuklardı. Gelişimlerini, adım adım izlemek mutluluk veriyordu. İlk ve son paniğin olumlu Öncüsü Hüsnü Yenigün öğrenci başkanı ve kundura işliğinin kurucusu' ve yürütücüsü olmuştu. Hamza Soydaş, Kooperatif Başkanlığı ve Balta cioğlu'nun 'Akıl Taciri' oyunundaki 'hammal Ali' başrolü ile ün almıştı. Ahmet Gürsoy, öğretmen rolünde çok başarı göstermişti. Ahmet Topaloğlu, çok çetin bir tartışmacıydı. Lütfü Baykan, arkadaşlarına kemençe öğretir, müzik başlığı yapardı. Bütün enstitü topluluğunca sabah jimnastiği yerine oynanan, Kadınlar Horonu, Sık sara, Sürmene Sallaması, Bıçak Oyunu, Giresun Karşılaması, Rize'nin İki-ayak'ı, Hemsin veya Delihoron gibi gerçek bir hüner isteyen halk odunlarında ve eğlenceler de Lütfü'nün kemençesi çok işe yarardı. Bu sınıfın ilk kızı Leyla Şimşek (sonradan soyadı Baykan oldu) bütün oyunlarda baş çeker, yeni gelen kızlara ablalık ederdi. Cesarettin Ateş şairdi. Yazdığı şiirler sonradan başına işler açtı. Raşit Özdemir, Ahmet Nuri Macit, şiirde ve düz yazıda önde olanlar arasındaydı... Bu 50 çocuğun hepsi tarımda, teknik işlerde, denizcilikte ders ve serbest okumalarda, hafta sonu toplantılarındaki eleştirilerde kişiliklerim kazanmışlardı. Hepsi hayatta da başarılı oldular. Bugünkü çalışma yerleri ve durumları şöyledir : 1—Lütfü Baykan : Ankara, Yenimahalle, Yunus Emre Ortaokulu Müzik Öğ. 2—Leylâ Baykan : Ankara, Tandoğan İlkokulu Öğretmeni 3—Ahmet Topaloğlu : Samsun İlköğretim Müfettişi 4—Keleş Ertuğrul : Trabzon Fatih İlkokulu Öğ. 5—Kemal Mızrakçı: Ankara 29 Ekim İlkokulu Öğ. 6—Ahmet Gürsoy: Trabzon Eğitim EnstitüsüMeslek Dersleri Öğ. 7—Salâhattin Çetin : İst. Eyüp, Ortakçılar İlk Okl. Öğ. 8—Hasan Dağdeviren : Gümüşhane, Teke Köyüilk. Okl. Öğ. 9—Hamza Soydaş: Müteahhit 10—İsmail Çalışkan : Rize, Pazar, Cacivat Köyü ilk. Okl. Müdürü 11—Riza Gülnar: Rize, Ardeşen İlk. Okl. Öğ. 12 —Hüsnü Yenigün : Rize, Ardeşen İlköğretim Md. 13 —Nurettin Genç: İst. Kadırga İlk. Okl. Öğ. 14 —Ziya Yılmaz : Müteahhit 15 —Raşit Özdemir : Bulancak İlköğretim Md. 16 —Mehmet Erkan : Giresun İlköğretmen Okulu Md. 17—Mehmet Kendir: İst. Zeytinburnu İlk. Okl Öğ; 18—Avni Sezgin : Giresun, Keşap Engüz Köy Okulu Md. (Öldü) 19—Mehmet Aksoy : MillîEğitim Bakanlığı, Öğret. Okl. Gn. Md. Şb. Md. Yard. 20—Ali Aydın : Ordu, Hürriyet İlk. Okl. Md. Yard. 21—İsmail Delice : Fatsa İlköğretim Md. 22—Hilmi Sönmez : Gümüşhane Ortaokulu Türkçe Öğ. 23—Hüseyin Tüysüz : İst. İlk. Okl. Öğ.. 24—Ömer Alaca : Giresun'da Sağlık Memuru 25—Cemal Gönül : Ordu, İlköğretim Md. Yard. 26—Mustafa Öztürk: Gümüşhane Merkez İlk.Okl. Md. Yard. 27— Hilmi Öztürk : Gümüşhane Beslenme Eğitimcisi 28— Osman Işık : Ankara, Atatürk İlköğretmenOkl. Müzik Öğ. 29— Ömer Özdemir : Almanya'da Münster Üniversitesi Felsefe Bölümünü bitirdi. Şimdi Almanya'da. 30—A. Kemal Akyürek : Ordu'da Sağlık Memuru 31—Pirağa Koç : Bursa İlk. Okl. Öğ. 32—Kâzım Akdoğan : İlköğretim Md. Yard. 33—Salâhattin Yazıcı: Ordu, Perşenbe, Tepecik, İlk. Okl. Md. 34—İsmail Dizmen : Perşenbe, Merkez Okl. Öğ. 35.—Cemal- Gündüz : Ordu Perşenbe, Kaîeyaka Okl. Md. (Öldü) 36—Emin Baş : Perşenbe, Mer. İlk. Ok. Öğ. 37— Cesarettin Ateş : İstanbul'da Müteahhit 38— Cemil Erkut : Trabzon İlköğ. Müf. 39— Mustafa Baş : Trabzon, B.düzü İlk. Öğ. Okl. Meslek Dersleri Öğ., Md. Yard. 41—Mustafa Erçin : Çarşanba İlk. Okl. Öğ. 42—Mehmet Özdemir : Giresun, İnşaat Denetmeni 43—Mustafa Cenik : İst., Beykoz İlk. Okl. Md. 44—Abdullah Tozlu : Giresun, Çıtlakkale Okl. Öğ. 45—Halil Çalışkan : Bayburt İlk. Okl. Öğ. 46—Kâzım Araş: Gümüşhane Mer. İlk. Okl. Öğ. 47—Salim Ersan : Ordu, Güzel Ordu İlk. Okl. Md. 48—Ahmet Nuri Macit: Çok kıyıma uğradı, kendi isteğiyle meslekten ayrıldı. Samsun'da kırtasiyeci. 49— Musa Yapıcı: Bursa, Mer. İlk. Okl. Md. 50— Mustafa Kıdık : Trabzon, Şalpazarı İlk. Okl. öğ. Diğer sınıflardaki çocukların bugünküdurumlarını da saptamayı çok isterdim. Hepsini öğrenmeye olanak bulamadığım için bu kadarıyla yetinmek zorunda kaldım. Bu çocukların hepsi daha öğrencilikleri sırasında her alanda yaptıkları üretimle, milletin kendileri için yaptığı fedakârlığı ödemişlerdir. Hesapedilse belki alacaklı bile çıkacaklar vardır. Onlar tabanın ilk yapıcı öncüleri olacaklar, her yıl kendilerine katılan, türlü yönlerden eğitilmiş arkadaşlarıyla güçlenerek, gelmesi zorunlu olan gerçekten halkçı bir düzenin köylerde ilk köprübaşlarını kuracaklardı. Piramidin üst katlarını ele geçirmiş olan sömürücüler, daha ilk yıllarda, kendi çıkarları açısından tehlikeyi sezdiler. İkinci Dünya Savaşı sonrası, demokrasi oyunu düzeninde, bütün müttefikleriyle beraber Köy Enstitüleri örgütüne ve bu çocuklara saldırdılar, durdurulması ellerinde olmayan tarihsel gelişimi böylece geciktirmede başarı gösterdiler. Tonguç'a, kuruculara ve köy enstitülerinden yetişenlere 1946 dan sonra uygulanan türlü yönlü zulüm ve teröre rağmen büyük çoğunluğu ile bunlar ayakta kaldılar ve eylemlerini sürdürdüler. Sistem, planlı bir tutumla, yok edildi, örgüt dağıtıldı. Henüz birer filiz olan ve örgüt içinde, onun bir üyesi olarak, kollektif bir ey lemin bireyleri halinde çalışma alışkanlığındaki çocuklar, 'her koyun kendi bacağından asılır', 'Gemisini kur taran kaptandır' inanışına zorlandılar. İçlerinden küçük bir azınlık karşı cepheye geçti. Ama büyük bir çoğunluk, 'Tonguç Baba' nın çocukları olarak, dimdik ayakta kaldı. Cahil oldukları, söylendi, onlar girdikleri bü tün sınavları kazandılar, en yüksek Öğrenim basamaklarını aştılar. İçlerinden uluslararası çapta profesörler, hu kukçular, yazarlar, şairler, eğitkenler çıktı. Bütün aydınların sindirildiği karanlık günlerde, onların içinden düzene karşı çıkan kahramanlar, herşeyi göze alan savaşçı lar sivrildi. 27 Mayıstan sonra da sürdürülen kıyıma rağmen onlar dev örgütler kurdular. İsim isim sayılacak kadar az olan dünkü ve bugünkü düzenin uyduları halinde çalışanlar dışında kalan onbinlerce köy enstitüsü mezunu, bugün de, devrimci bütün örgütlerle elele, yurdumuzu uçuruma sürükleyecek bütün sömürücülerin karşısında savaş vermektedir. BİRİNCİ CİLDİN SONU *